Nuvole Bianche
by Pal13
Summary: -"Tu n’es qu’une humaine. N’oublie pas pourquoi tu es là. N’essaie pas de te rendre indispensable. Il n’en ressortira pas grand-chose de bon." Alors qu’elle le regardait, foudroyée, il se pencha et l’embrassa doucement.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuvole Bianche**

Résumé complet :

-« Tu n'es qu'une humaine. N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es là. N'essaie pas de te rendre indispensable. Il n'en ressortira pas grand-chose de bon. » Alors qu'elle le regardait, foudroyée sur place, il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

« Génial. Enlevée pendant ses seules vacances, pauvre victime d'une opération sinistre d'un psychopathe, subjuguée par un monstre….Que pourrait-il lui arriver de pire ? »

Si elle savait…

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight sont à S. Meyer. Le reste (ce qui ne vous dit absolument rien) sort de mon imagination.

Rating : M

Normalement, les fautes d'orthographe ont toutes été éradiquées. Si vous en remarquez, prévenez-moi, merci ! =)

Ce premier chapitre est plus une introduction à l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En parfaite touriste, et parfaitement consciente de cet état, elle avait choisi l'Italie comme destination de vacances. Elle était partie seule, plus parce que personne de son entourage ne s'était proposé pour partir avec elle plutôt que par envie de voyager en solitaire. Elle s'en accommodait cependant bien.

Elle claqua la portière du taxi après avoir convenu d'une heure de retour, et elle partit à l'assaut de Volterra, petite ville peu connue des touristes mais qui, elle le découvrit au fil des ruelles, recélaient des véritables trésors culturels.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à une terrasse pour déjeuner, elle fit la connaissance avec trois jeunes gens, qui devaient avoir son âge. Ils discutèrent un peu, et à la fin du repas, décidèrent de visiter les catacombes ensemble. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée des fameux souterrains, qui se situait derrière l'église de la petite ville. Ils formèrent un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité, suivant leur guide.

Ils ne se doutaient pas que la plupart d'entre eux ne reverraient pas la lumière du jour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuvole Bianche**

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight sont à S. Meyer. Le reste (ce qui ne vous dit absolument rien) sort de mon imagination.

Rating : M

Normalement, les fautes d'orthographe ont toutes été éradiquées. Si vous en remarquez, prévenez-moi, merci ! =)

Alors, tout d'abord un petit peu d'explication sur le **titre** =)

C'est en Italien, et cela signifie « Nuages Blancs » (je ne parle pas du tout italien, je l'ai gardé dans la langue originale parce que je trouvains que ça donnait mieux qu'en français)

La première justification de ce titre est que c'est le titre d'une musique sublime de Ludovico Enaudi (je vous la conseille d'ailleurs vivement) que j'écoute beaucoup en écrivant cette fanfic. (Surtout à partir du chap 9 environ)

Ensuite, parce que « Nuages blancs » se rapproche le plus de l'idée de la _mélancolie_ pour moi. Je ne saurai pas expliquer pourquoi (trop long et non-formulable), mais je pense que ce sentiment a un rôle important dans la fanfic, même si ça ne se ressent pas immédiatement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au moment où elle commençait à vraiment s'ennuyer et que sa peur se muait en une sourde plainte, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Elle sentit tous les poils de ses avant-bras se hérisser en même temps que sa peur quadrupler. Elle se tapit encore un peu plus contre le mur, avec la brève illusion qu'ils ne la voient pas et leva la tête vers la lumière qui apparaissait derrière la porte. Elle se dit qu'une musique d'orgue, bien lugubre, aurait été de circonstance. Puis, semblant se rendre compte de l'inutilité de sa pensée elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur ses visiteurs.

Ils étaient en train de descendre les trois marches qu'elle avait survolées tantôt, sans avoir pris les torches dans le couloir. Ils semblaient s'en accommoder parfaitement et elle devina que ce n'était pas un oubli de leur part. Ils devaient voir dans le noir. Ils étaient deux, l'un semblait…ressemblait plutôt à un vieux parchemin tout fripé, bien qu'il n'ait pas de stries blanches dans ses cheveux foncés. Elle le considéra d'un air curieux. Il semblait fragile tout en ne l'étant pas. Il ressemblait à un gentil grand-père, mais elle savait qu'il représentait une menace sérieuse. Comme ses gentils guides tout à l'heure.

Puis son compagnon passa sous le rai de lumière provenant de la lucarne creusée dans le mur opposé à celui auquel elle était appuyé, et elle faillit oublier de continuer à respirer. Si l'autre fripé dégageait une tranquille assurance, celui-ci était un félin dans le corps d'un homme, décida-t-elle. Elle fut fascinée par la façon de marcher qu'il avait, semblant ne pas toucher le sol, et paraissait plutôt faire corps avec l'air, comme s'il en bougeait le moins de molécules possibles.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête et que ses pupilles couleur sang plongèrent dans son regard. Elle fut prise d'une peur sans nom, pas tant par la couleur de ses yeux – les autres qui les avaient enlevés, elle et le reste des touristes les avaient aussi de cette couleur là, mais plus par ce qu'ils dégageaient. Il était dangereux, décida-telle. « Le plus dangereux de ceux que j'ai vu jusque maintenant »

Elle n'osa plus lever la tête et resta tremblante contre le mur alors que les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent à un mètre de ses pieds et la considérèrent avec attention. Si elle avait connu une prière, elle se serait mise à la chuchoter à vive allure, mais elle n'en connaissait aucune. Pour la millième fois elle se demanda ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

Le plus âgé des deux se mit à parler. Il avait une voix à l'image de sa personne, c'est-à-dire fripée et qui pouvait sembler tenue, mais dans l'ombre des cachots, elle résonnait avec force.

- « Ta situation doit te paraître étrange, humaine », mais saches que l'on t'expliquera ta situation sous peu. Mais d'abord, explique-nous comment es-tu arrivée ici, à Volterra ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. La fille trembla encore plus, si c'était possible et claquait faiblement des dents. Pourquoi donc l'avait-il appelé humaine ? Ne se considérait-il donc pas comme tel ? Elle n'avait pas une seconde envisagé qu'ils aient pu être autre chose que des hommes. Laborieusement, elle mit en route son imagination et passa en revue les différentes possibilités. Yeux rouges. Ne supportent pas le soleil. Voient dans le noir. Elle fit tourner les différentes pistes qui s'offraient à elle, quand le plus âgé l'interrompit.

-« Vampires. C'est ce que nous sommes. »

Elle ne réagit pas, mais à en son for intérieur son subconscient lui clamait que ce n'était pas possible. Ils ne semblèrent pas être déconcertés par son mutisme et par ses tremblements, ils avaient vu pire. Le plus âgé des deux regarda son compagnon, et lui fit un signe de tête.

-« Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? » Sa voix résonna comme celle du parcheminé, mais elle était clairement différente.

Elle faillit manquer la question tellement elle fut fascinée par son timbre de voix. Comment faisait-il pour paraître menaçant alors qu'il murmurait et que sa voix coulait sur elle, tombant sur son tympan avec une telle légèreté qu'elle aurait pu se mettre à ronronner?

Elle sursauta presque quand elle remarqua les pupilles sang fixées sur elle, en attente.

« Prudence, prudence, prudence, souviens-toi comment ils t'ont amené ici », se morigéna-t-elle.

Elle baissa les yeux et fouilla dans ses souvenirs. C'est vrai ça comment avait-elle atterrit à Volterra ? Et pourquoi voulaient-ils le savoir ? Elle leur jeta un regard suspicieux par-dessous ses cils, mais n'arriva pas à faire grand effet car sitôt qu'elle eu croisé les pupilles tranquilles du plus jeune elle baissa la tête, intimidée et le rouge aux joues. Il en parut amusé, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Evidemment, môssieur devait avoir l'habitude avec la belle gueule qu'il trainait avec lui. N'aurait-elle été dans une cellule au fin fond des catacombes de Volturi, seule humaine en compagnie d'un…d'un…de lui (son subconscient luttait toujours contre la possibilité que ça existe), elle se serait surement jetée dans une cour assidue et ridicule pour se faire remarquer (nonobstant le fait que le vieux soit là). Parce qu'en plus de dégager quelque chose de félin (et attention, le bon gros côté félin, bien majestueux, bien force tranquille et tout), il était à se damner (sans mauvais jeux de mots sur la situation).

Plutôt grand (dans la mesure où étant assise par terre, elle estimait qu'il devait faire une tête en plus qu'elle. Peut-être plus.), il avait des cheveux noirs qui défiaient toute loi de gravité (et pourtant sans la moindre trace de gel) et qui étaient juste à la bonne longueur : une mèche tombait devant ses yeux, cachant l'extraordinaire couleur de ses pupilles, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève suffisamment la tête. Ses yeux étaient…et bien, rouges. Elle n'aurait pas pu en dire plus puisqu'une force invisible lui faisait tourner la tête dès qu'elle croisait son regard.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'autre c'était qu'il aurait bien mérité un peu plus de soleil (après réflexion elle se dit que c'était stupide, au dernière nouvelle « ils » ne supportaient pas cela…si ?). Dans l'ombre de la cellule, il avait l'air blafard, les ombres jouant sur ses joues, les creusant. Soudain elle pensa qu'on les avait peut-être envoyés là pour les nourrir. Elle les considéra d'un œil nouveau. Non, ils n'avaient pas l'air faibles, du moins à ce qu'elle pu voir qui n'étaient pas caché par du tissu. Ils portaient tout deux une cape noire à large capuche comme ses guides quelques instants plus tôt. Elle ne distinguait pas les habits que le plus âgé portait par-dessous mais le plus jeune portait un pantalon en jeans noir et une chemise qui était peut-être bleue ou grise (elle aurait eu besoin de plus de lumière pour le deviner précisément).

La situation s'imposa tout-à-coup à son esprit, la stoppant dans ses divagations. Sa peur revient soudain (elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait disparu) et elle se rappela de ne faire confiance à personne. Dans les films et les livres, les méchants sont toujours fascinants (du moins le pensait-elle) et le plus jeune des deux ne semblait pas déroger à la règle. De plus, il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Et vite, elle ne voulait pas servir de buffet à volonté –elle supposait que c'était la raison de sa présence. Elle avait d'autres projets dans la vie, non mais !

Pleine de résolution, elle leva la tête, prête à faire savoir à son tortionnaire- bon, il n'avait encore rien fait, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Et puis c'était interdit d'être aussi beau ET de se trouver du côté obscur de la force !

Donc elle allait lui (et à l'autre aussi d'ailleurs) faire savoir qu'elle voulait retourner immédiatement à la surface et continuer à s'extasier devant des monuments en ruine et prendre des photos de touristes.

Dans son imagination, elle se dressait de toute sa hauteur (bon, elle aurait peut-être atteint son menton, pas de quoi l'intimider mais au moins lui montrer sa détermination) et aurait planté ses petits yeux marrons-verts-ça-dépend-de-la-lumière (d'ailleurs on reviendra sur l'extraordinaire couleur de ses yeux plus tard) et lui dire avec force et sagesse, qu'elle voulait rentrer à son hôtel et qu'elle en avait ma claque de cette cellule et d' « eux » et que promis-juré elle n'en parlerait jamais (de toute façon si elle en parlait à quiconque, elle avait de grande chance de se retrouver dans une chambre capitonnée, ce à quoi elle ne tenait pas particulièrement).

Oui, mais voila, elle avait oublié devant qui elle se tenait (le félin aux yeux rouge, à la force tranquille et à la belle gueule au cas où vous n'auriez pas suivi).

Donc, elle se mit à genoux, eut la mauvaise idée de le regarder avant d'être entièrement debout, vit son sourcil droit se lever de quelque millimètre, montrant ainsi son scepticisme quant à sa rébellion, ce qui la bloqua dans une position ridicule.

Alors qu'elle allait parler (elle allait surement trouver un truc à dire), sa voix chantante –à lui, hein- rompit le silence.

-« Je te demandais, comment es-tu arrivée à Volterra ? »

Seul un gargouillement retentit dans le silence qui suivit.

Argh. Le félidé savait quand achever sa petite proie. Elle avait oublié dans son constat la voix de son bourreau. « Ça devrait être interdit » pensa-t-elle rapidement, avant de se souvenir qu'elle mourrait de peur et qu'elle ne voulait plus voir ni entendre cette horreur. Elle imposa le mot à son subconscient et à ses hormones. Elle devait, pour sa survie faire abstraction de ce qu'il y avait en face d'elle. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que les deux hommes en face d'elle avaient toutes les armes pour subjuguer leurs proies, et les mettre en situation de faiblesse.

Dans l'immédiat, elle se devait de répondre à sa question, sinon il allait vraiment la prendre pour une de ces filles au cerveau de la taille et de la consistance d'une moule. Ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Elle lui jeta un timide coup d'œil. Ouep, bah c'était pas gagné.

-« Et bien », elle s'éclaircit la voix pour éviter d'avoir l'air de ne pas avoir parlé depuis trois ans, « en fait, un taxi qui me reconduisait à mon hôtel hier, je venais d'aller visiter les ruines de Nuterra, ce qui valait le coup d'ailleurs, parce qu'il n'y a pas que des vieilles pierres là-bas, il y a vraiment une âme… »

L'homme lui faisant face lui jeta un drôle de regard puis regarda le plus âgé. Elle s'interrompit et se dit qu'ils ne voulaient peut-être pas tout savoir de son tour touristique.

-« Ce taximan m'a parlé de Volturi et comme je n'avais rien prévu pour aujourd'hui j'ai accepté qu'il me conduise ici », résuma-t-elle rapidement. « D'ailleurs il doit me reprendre dans… » –elle s'interrompit pour regarder sa montre, mais y renonçât car il n'y avait pas assez de lumière-« …dans pas longtemps. Il appellera surement la police si je ne reviens pas. »

Bon. Au moins elle aura essayé, même si sa menace lui sembla puérile. D'autant plus que Mr Félin la considérait d'un regard de plus en plus amusé. Elle décidé de se concentrer sur l'autre, qui semblait bien plus mature et prêt à l'écouter. Mais alors qu'elle allait reprendre sa plaidoirie larmoyante, il leva la main.

-« Nânntitzô »

Et bien voila, il déraillait. Elle l'avait vu dès l'instant où il était rentré que c'était sans espoir pour lui (bon, elle il l'avait moins impressionné que _Magnifia Felinidae_, mais elle avait pris le temps de lui jeter un coup d'œil). Ou bien c'était peut-être un ordre en italien qui voulait dire « à table » ? Des dizaines de milliers d' « eux » allaient se jeter sur elle et videraient son sang en quelques microsecondes. Elle ferma les yeux, résolue au pire.

« Mais, mais non, ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça », décida-t-elle, elle était trop jeune pour mourir, avait encore des dizaines de photos touristiques à faire. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les innocents petits films vierges dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit orphelins ! Ils se devaient d'imprimer au creux de leurs mémoires les couchers de soleil, ruines, et autres merveilles. Non, elle allait se lever, courir vers la porte et…elle aviserait une fois de l'autre côté de la cellule.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un seul geste, le vieux -elle n'avait pas de respect pour les kidnappeurs- fit demi-tour, et le félin fit un pas vers elle. Bon, finalement elle n'allait servir de repas qu'à un seul d'entre eux. Ce n'était pas le plus moche se consola-t-elle. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de trembler.

-« Mets ça et suis-moi »

La voix avait à nouveau résonné dans la cellule. Elle était tellement étonnée de ne pas mourir là tout de suite qu'elle lui jeta un regard ahuri, oubliant que ce faisant elle allait rencontrer les yeux de braises. Mais de rencontre visuelle il n'y eut pas, car il avait déjà fait demi-tour et disparaissait derrière la porte, sans même prendre le temps de vérifier si elle suivait ses ordres. Elle se leva en vitesse, enroula la couverture qu'il lui avait envoyée –jetée aurait mieux convenu - autour d'elle (en évitant de trop mettre son nez dedans, elle ne voulait pas savoir à quoi elle avait déjà servi), et se dépêcha de le suivre, essayant de rester debout sur ses jambes tremblantes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuvole Bianche**

Résumé du chapitre précédent : La pauvre petite proie a affronté deux vampires dans sa cellule miteuse (vive la visite des catacombes !). A la fin du chapitre, elle essayait de suivre l'un d'eux – jeune et pas trop moche, mais pas commode.

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight sont à S. Meyer. Le reste (ce qui ne vous dit absolument rien) sort de mon imagination.

Rating : M

Normalement, les fautes d'orthographe ont toutes été éradiquées. Si vous en remarquez, prévenez-moi, merci ! =)

Je remercie **Mrs Esmee Cullen** qui m'a fait remarquer une erreur de nom (Volturi-Volterra) pour le chapitre précédent ! Merci, et en plus ce sera important pour la suite.

Pour les dates (si vous êtes troublé parce que vous avez besoin de repères) les trois premiers chapitres se passent le 6 MAI.

Pour la fréquence de publication des chapitres, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais faire, je préfère avoir quelques chapitres en réserve. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter la fic en plein milieu (ça m'éneerve quand je lis une histoire qui me plait et qui s'interrompt au moment où on s'y accroche !), du moins je ferai mon possible ! =) là j'ai la suite en tête pour environ une vingtaine de chapitre, mais la fic en fera plus.

Donc voila le 3ème. J'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le poster ^^

Je rappelle que les personnages principaux ne sont _pas_ des personnages de Stephenie Meyer. Mais ils évoluent avec ses personnages et dans son univers (désolée si ça en deçoit certains, mais les caractères des deux personnages principaux ne collaient pas du tout avec ceux de S. Meyer (que ce soit Bella et Edward ou d'autres) et je préfère les avoir tout à moi, comme ça ils réagissent exactement comme je veux.=)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il la conduisit, après maints escaliers, couloirs, portes –elle doutait de pouvoir retrouver son chemin seule- dans une pièce où il y avait une énorme baignoire, divers sièges dont un grand banc placé contre un mur, ainsi qu'un lavabo et des armoires sur lesquelles s'étendaient des bouteilles de produits de soins.

Et dont le sol était glissant.

Elle en savait quelque chose puisqu'elle dérapa trois fois sur l'espace de temps où elle fit trois pas. Tout cela en brassant l'air dans de grands gestes parfaitement ridicules. Même si le vampire devant elle ne s'était pas retourné, elle était sûre qu'il la trouvait très divertissante. Une fois qu'elle réussit à se stabiliser, elle acheva son observation en notant qu'un rideau en plastique séparait la pièce qui se continuait plus en avant. Il se dirigea vers cette ouverture et elle entra à sa suite dans une pièce spacieuse et lumineuse où il y avait plusieurs grands bains ronds enfoncés dans le sol, disposés en rangée le long des murs, et une table centrale avec nombre d'essuies et de produits sanitaires.

Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle allait devoir se laver – elle se félicita d'ailleurs de sa rapidité d'esprit.

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux sans cependant avoir le courage de s'aventurer au-dessus du cou. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se déshabiller devant lui, et elle estimait qu'il lui devait une explication.

Exigeaient-ils que leur repas soit lavé et frais avant de leur être servi ? Les films et livres traitant des vampires qu'elle connaissait n'en faisaient pas mention.

Se pourrait-il qu'en fin de compte elle ne soit pas là pour être vidée de son sang ? Si c'était le cas, elle saurait surmonter la déception, qu'il soit rassuré.

Cependant elle n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander quoique ce soit. Elle n'était pas exactement dans le monde des Bisounours et lui n'avait pas l'air spécialement amical. Après ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité –elle était sûre à présent qu'il aimait la mettre mal à l'aise, il prit la parole.

-« Deux femmes vont arriver et te préparer, puis elles te conduiront dans ta chambre. »

Et il sortit.

Tout d'abord, elle fut soulagée de ne plus avoir à faire attention à ne pas lever la tête trop haut et elle sentit la plupart de la tension qui l'habitait retomber. Deux secondes plus tard elle réalisa ce qu'il avait dit. « Ma chambre ? »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu pousser ses interrogations plus loin, deux femmes entrèrent.

Après avoir essayé de les faire parler pendant dix minutes, elle se résolut à suivre leurs ordres et à se glisser dans un des bains. Une des femmes disparut, alors que la deuxième mit des vêtements propres, qu'elle avait prit d'une armoire après lui avoir demandé sa taille, sur un paravent à quelques mètres de son bain.

Elle regarda la femme embarquer son jean et son t-shirt, terreux après son petit séjour dans les souterrains, dans l'optique de les laver. Elle se demanda si elle les reverrait un jour.

Elle se dépêcha de sortir de son bain, de se glisser dans un essuie et derrière un paravent avant que les deux femmes ne reviennent et s'habilla. Le bain l'avait détendue, elle avait arrêté de trembler, mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait ? Elle pensa un instant à sortir de la salle d'eau, mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait et quel chemin l'amènerait à la sortie.

Une des femmes revint, et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle la précéda à travers différents couloirs, pour finalement ouvrir une porte, l'invitant à entrer.

Lorsque sa gardienne ferma la porte de la pièce, elle en fit rapidement le tour. Elle faisait plus ou moins deux fois la taille de sa chambre d'hôtel –qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais. Elle était propre et assez bien aménagée dut-elle reconnaître.

Elle se laissa aller à la nostalgie quelques secondes, puis se reprit et se lança dans l'exploration de son nouveau territoire. Le mur opposé à la porte consistait en une baie vitrée qui s'étendait sur toute la moitié supérieure, qui donnait sur un magnifique paysage, qu'elle ne prit cependant pas le temps de regarder. Le mur entre la porte et la vitre était recouvert par des armoires qui touchait le plafond, alors que le mur du côté de la porte consistait en une armoire qui lui arrivait à la taille, d'un miroir et d'un grand coffre. Enfin, contre le dernier mur, le lit était mis. Ce n'était pas un grand lit à baldaquin comme elle aurait pu s'y attendre, mais il était assez grand pour accueillir trois personnes.

Elle frissonna en espérant qu'il n'accueillerait qu'elle.

Alors qu'elle allait voir ce qu'il y avait dans les armoires, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle pensait que c'était une des deux femmes qui s'était occupées un peu plus tôt d'elle, mais quand elle se retourna le « je peux m'installer toute seule, merci » resta bloqué au fond de sa gorge.

« Le retour du félin » ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Il rentra, referma la porte derrière lui tout en ne la quittant pas du regard, puis il s'avança vers elle. Elle se trouvait plus ou moins au milieu de la chambre. Le temps que son cerveau se reconnecte, elle paniqua, et au lieu de raisonner calmement elle recula à chaque pas qu'il faisait. La situation semblait clairement l'amuser.

Au moment où son dos toucha une des grandes armoires, elle osa enfin le défier du regard. En fait, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de décisions, et elle ne voulait pas se mettre à crier, plus par peur de paraître ridicule plutôt que parce qu'elle savait que personne ne viendrait à son aide.

Il s'arrêta à une trentaine de centimètres. Elle considéra son torse et la pensée absurde que si elle tendait le bras elle pourrait le toucher s'imposa à son esprit. Puis, elle remonta courageusement ses yeux jusqu'aux siens.

Il souriant d'une façon tout à fait alarmante. Elle essaya de froncer les sourcils et de soutenir son regard mais elle n'arriva qu'à regarder par-dessus son épaule droite d'un air buté.

-« Ta chambre te plait ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air curieux. Il venait l'embêter jusque dans sa chambre, la plaquait contre une armoire (bon, d'accord, elle y était arrivée toute seule, mais il l'y avait aidé !) juste pour savoir si elle se plaisait dans l'endroit où elle était emprisonnée ? Il allait le regretter. Du moins si elle arrivait à émettre un son.

-« Hum »

Il la regardait d'un air poli.

-« Je…je, je »

Son air poli disparu et un sourire en coin vint éclore sur ses lèvres.

-« Hum, oui, ça va ! »

Et voilà. Elle avait à moitié crié. S'il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle aussi ! Elle baissa la tête, les joues brûlantes.

Il n'en parut que plus amusé.

-« Bien. Tant mieux, c'est bien que tu t'y plaises. »

Il souriait de plus en plus ce crétin.

-« Et comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Ah. Elle prit une mine concentrée. S'il lui demandait son nom, c'est qu'elle en avait encore pour un bon moment non ? Peut-être même allaient-ils la laissée sortir ? Elle releva la tête et remarqua qu'il attendait toujours.

-« Oh. Et bien, Liadan. » [lyadânn]

Il la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle. Et voila, encore un. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pouvait si ses parents aimaient les prénoms celtes, tout en ne l'étant pas du tout ? Entre un Cian et une Kathleen, son frère ainé et sa petite sœur, elle n'avait pas trop eu le choix. Donc c'était Liadan. S'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ça, tant pis pour lui, vampire ou pas.

-« C'est mon prénom, Liadan »

Une lumière de compréhension du le traverser parce qu'il hocha la tête. Il fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit une feuille pliée en quatre, la déplia et nota son prénom (qu'il lui fit épeler) d'une belle écriture qui faisait très ancienne. Puis il sortir, colla la feuille à sa porte côté couloir et la ferma sans autre forme de procès. Elle attendit deux minutes en vain qu'il revienne.

« Bien. Merci aussi ! Et je ne veux pas du tout savoir ton nom ! »

Elle était furieuse. Il avait beau être magnifique, il se comportait tout simplement comme un être primitif.

Et elle avait de plus en plus peur, la même question lui revenant sans cesse en tête. Pourquoi donc l'avaient-ils enlevée ? Tout en réfléchissant, elle fouilla dans les armoires, cherchant un pyjama. Elle commençait à être fatiguée de toute cette petite comédie et si elle s'en référait au soleil qui avait presque disparu à l'horizon, la soirée devait être avancée.

Après avoir ouvert 5 portes et 6 tiroirs, avoir trouvé où étaient les robes de bals, les habits de ville, les maillots, les chaussures ainsi qu'une collection impressionnante de montres, elle dénicha enfin les pyjamas.

Enfin, les nuisettes plutôt.

Elle en sortit une, bleue et beaucoup trop échancrée à son goût, la tourna dans tout les sens en y jetant un regard dégoûté, puis décida qu'elle dormirait en boxer (elle en avait également trouvé pendant ses fouilles) et en t-shirt.

Etonnamment ils étaient à sa taille. Elle fut aussitôt persuadée que tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce l'était.

Où donc était-elle tombée ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuvole Bianche**

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Liadan –dont on a appris le nom, s'est lavée, s'est vue assignée une chambre, s'est de nouveau retrouvée face au _Magnifia Felinidae_, s'est de nouveau ridiculisée, et enfin a décidé d'aller se coucher.

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight sont à S. Meyer. Le reste (ce qui ne vous dit absolument rien) sort de mon imagination.

Rating : M

Merci à **Djiianara**, **Mrs Esmee Cullen, Applegreed, Clémene F., 4ever Jack** et à pour leurs reviews : elles m'ont motivées pour la suite =)

Normalement, les fautes d'orthographe ont toutes été éradiquées. Si vous en remarquez, prévenez-moi, merci ! =)

Les « mises à jours » des chapitres précédents sont en fait des corrections (de fautes d'orthographe, etc.)

Pour le prénom de l'héroïne, on en apprendra un peu plus dans la suite de la fic. =)

Par contre, je stresse pour les réactions vis-à-vis de ce chapitre (et donc du reste de l'histoire) parce que c'est un « tournant » dans l'histoire qui va vraiment démarrer) et que ce qui va se passer, être dit, peut être « choquant », donc donnez moi vos avis !

(« C'est bizarre, glauque,…comme idée »)

(Et j'ai peut-être fait des fautes (j'ai vérifié, mais on ne sait jamais) dans le « résumé » de la situation (plus bas !), donc n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer ! Je ne maitrise pas _parfaitement_ le monde de Twilight. Mais un chapitre ultérieur expliquera ma vision de l' histoire des vampires, donc les différences ne seront sans doute pas changées pour la cohérence de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

Elle se dépêcha de se coucher, pressée que cette journée se termine. Et elle espérait que demain serait un autre jour.

Seulement, en plein milieu de la nuit, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, somnolait à la limite de l'éveil, ayant conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. C'est pourquoi, lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle se réveilla tout de suite, et se redressa dans son lit.

Bien que qu'il n'y ait pas de rideau à la baie vitré (il y avait un volet mais elle n'en avait pas compris le mécanisme) et que la lumière de la lune diffusait faiblement dans la pièce, elle ne vit rien.

-« Qui est là ? »

Sa voix lui parut étrange et la question tout à fait stupide. Alors qu'elle décidait de se lever pour allumer la lumière, un poids bondit sur son lit et une main glacée apparut sur sa bouche, bloquant le cri qu'elle allait émettre.

-« Chut, n'ait pas peur c'est moi. »

Le félin. Elle s'y attendait à moitié et pourtant elle en fut soulagée. Puis, elle réalisa qu'il n'avait rien à faire à cette heure-ci dans son lit.

Encore moins à sortir une phrase toute faite – et débile ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir ? (Bon, elle dut quand même avouer qu'une part d'elle-même était toute émoustillée du fait qu'il soit là)

-« Je suis là pour t'expliquer brièvement un peu pourquoi tu es là et comment se passeront tes journées à partir de demain. »

Il retira sa main, après lui avoir intimé le silence. Elle allait _enfin _savoir !

-« Pourquoi maintenant et pas tantôt ? »

Elle parlait plus pour ne rien dire, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il l'intimidait de plus en plus, surtout qu'il se trouvait sur son lit, et qu'il la touchait presque. Elle sentait ses jambes, à cheval sur les siennes, les genoux plus ou moins à hauteur de ses hanches. Son torse était en contrehaut du reste de son corps et sa figure à seulement quelque centimètre de la sienne.

Comme s'il se rendait soudain compte de sa situation, il se décala et s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle fut tout-à-coup très heureuse que le lit soit assez grand pour qu'ils ne soient pas obligés de se serrer.

Il ignora sa question et commença son explication.

-« Donc, tu es à Volterra, dans les Catacombes. En fait, les rois vampires européens se sont rassemblés jadis ici, avec une grande population de leurs semblables. J'en fais partie. Il n'y a pas longtemps d'autres vampires, les Cullen, ont défiés nos trois rois actuels, Aro, Caïus et Marcus, et tout Volterra s'est déplacée pour les remettre à leur place ».

Il se tut un instant, semblant se souvenir de la scène. Elle se concentra pour suivre son récit.

Il remua un peu, et reprit :

-« En fait, ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait quelque chose, nos rois voulaient juste réaffirmer leur suprématie, surtout Aro. Ils n'y sont pas vraiment arrivés, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

C'est que nous avons découvert quelque chose de prodigieux là-bas. Un vampire de leur clan s'était entiché d'une humaine. Et ils en sont arrivés au fait qu'elle veuille devenir vampire à son tour. Mais avant, ils ont fait l'amour. »

A ce stade de l'histoire, elle fut reconnaissante qu'il n'y ait pas de lumière. Non seulement, le vampire à côté d'elle avait une voix divine (malgré le fait qu'elle s'efforce de se souvenir qu'il était dangereux) et son souffle arrivait directement sur son visage, mais en plus, il ne semblait pas du tout gêné de dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Elle sentait son visage la brûler et pria pour qu'il ne voie rien - elle n'en pouvait rien si elle était prude. Elle se concentra pour écouter la suite.

-« Donc, un vampire s'est mis avec une humaine. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse la transformer, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte. C'est leur fille que nous avons vu quand nous sommes allés là-bas. Il se fait que ses deux parents ont un pouvoir, et elle en a hérité d'un également (elle ne savait pas que les vampires avaient des pouvoirs, et n'osa pas demander en quoi ils consistaient. Savaient-ils voler ? Voir à travers les murs ?). En plus de ce pouvoir, elle atteindra l'âge d'une vingtaine d'années en 7 ans et elle restera immortelle. Tu n'imagines pas ce que cela représente pour nous. Quand Aro a découvert cela, il a tout de suite vu l'intérêt de…d'utiliser des femmes humaines avec les vampires qui avaient le plus de pouvoir de notre clan. Pour l'instant, nos expériences nous ont amené à mettre à terme trois enfants mi-vampire. »

Soudain, le côté fleur-bleue-qui-aime-le-joli-méchant n'eut plus le dessus. Elle eut peur. Elle était une humaine. Et le vampire en face d'elle en parlait comme si c'était des animaux juste bon à engrosser gentiment de petits hybrides pour le bon vouloir d'un psychopathe malade, roi d'une troupe de fous-furieux. Avant qu'elle ne puisse reculer et sortir du lit, pour au moins s'éloigner du monstre qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle, il la plaqua contre le matelas, lui bloquant les deux bras au-dessus de la tête. Elle tressaillit.

-« Attends avant de paniquer. Tu sais comment se passe l'expérience ? »

Elle ne put que secouer la tête de droite à gauche, les larmes aux yeux, même si elle n'était pas sûre qu'il la voyait.

Il continua, d'une voix dont les inflexions lui apparaissaient soudain serpentines.

-« Et bien, il faut savoir que les vampires sont forts, très forts. De telle sorte que parmi ceux qui ont des pouvoirs, peu sont capables de se maîtriser pour ne pas faire mal à une humaine lors d'un acte sexuel. De plus, résister à l'attrait du sang nécessite une parfaite maitrise de soi. Aro a sélectionné les plus capables de se contenir. Ensuite, pour minimiser les risques nous faisons passer une batterie de tests aux potentielles humaines que nous avons réussi à enlever. Pour pouvoir deviner à quel moment elles sont le plus fertiles. Et nous les sélectionnons aussi sur base de leur caractère, physique, résistance, car elles ont un rôle à jouer dans les aptitudes du futur enfant. »

Maintenant Liadan pleurait vraiment, la tête tournée sur le côté. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de se débattre. Le vampire continua, imperturbable :

-« Donc, si tu n'es pas trop bête, tu as deviné pourquoi tu es ici. Demain tu passeras les différents tests, et si ceux-ci se révèlent positifs, tu seras assignée à un des vampires choisis par Aro. »

Elle se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il se passait pour celle dont les tests étaient négatifs. Après une courte réflexion, elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

Elle réalisa que le vampire au-dessus d'elle s'était tu, et la détaillait du regard. Il sourit tout-à-coup, la lune se reflétant sur ses dents, du même sourire moqueur qu'auparavant, qui paraissait maintenant sinistre à Liadan, puis la relâcha soudain, et se dirigea sans bruit vers la porte.

-« A demain », murmura-il d'une voix chantante qui la fit frissonner.

Seule sa voix sembla flotter dans l'air après qu'il soit parti, pourtant elle avait l'impression d'encore sentir l'étau de ses mains sur ses poignets. Le reste de la nuit fut interminable et elle se réveilla plusieurs fois en sursaut, les joues humides.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuvole Bianche**

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Liadan a appris pourquoi elle a été enlevée, de la bouche même de _Magnifia Felinidae_. Qui n'est plus si attirant que ça, en fait.

7-8 MAI

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight sont à S. Meyer. Le reste (ce qui ne vous dit absolument rien en fait) sort de mon imagination.

Rating : M

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews **! (j'ai l'air d'une gamine dès que j'en reçois une ^^)

Voici, déjà, le chapitre 5 ! (les autres chapitres arriveront à un rythme plus lent)

Normalement, les fautes d'orthographe ont toutes été éradiquées. Si vous en remarquez, prévenez-moi, merci ! =) (merci pour ceux qui m'ont prévenu de celle des chap précédents, j'essaie de les corriger au fur et à mesure)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain elle se réveilla assez tôt, et s'habilla rapidement, d'un jeans et d'un pull à capuche, trouvés dans l'armoire après une courte recherche. Elle s'ébroua et prit la décision de ne pas se laisser aller au désespoir. La situation n'était pas si médiocre que ça.

Non, non. Vraiment pas.

Son reflet lui renvoyait son expression désabusée. Elle s'observa. Avait-elle une chance de survivre aux tests de ce fameux Aro ?

Elle n'était ni maigre, ni grosse, peut-être un poil au-dessus de la moyenne : Elle aurait voulu perdre un peu de poids, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, elle n'en avait plus vraiment quelque chose à faire. En même temps avant sa petite escapade dans le monde merveilleux et idyllique des Long-de-la-Canine elle faisait partie de la catégorie de filles qui promettent qu'elles feront un régime…plus tard.

Elle avait des cheveux bruns, bouclés mais plutôt de façon anarchique que formant de belles boucles cascadant le long de son dos. Et elle avait ses fameux yeux marrons-verts. Qui tiraient plus vers le marron aujourd'hui. Elle se détourna du miroir, en décidant que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

En effet, si les hommes vampires (elle hésita à penser « vampires mâles » mais, _elle_, elle ne manquait pas de respect envers toutes créatures contrairement à certains) étaient tous aussi beau que _Magnifia_ _Felinidae_, les femmes vampires devaient sûrement l'être aussi. Les humaines devaient être horriblement fades et moches pour eux. Si elle faisait des efforts, ils ne seraient sans doute pas estimés à leur juste valeur. Elle n'en ferait donc pas.

Dix minutes plus tard, une femme, qui se révéla une de celles qui l'avaient aidée à la salle de bain la veille, se présenta à sa porte. Elle la suivit docilement, baissant le regard dès qu'elles croisaient quelqu'un. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à affronter des pupilles rouges aujourd'hui.

La femme l'emmena de nouveau à la salle d'eau, et lui annonça qu'elle passerait chez un médecin après. Elle restait silencieuse et s'apprêta rapidement.

C'était le moment d'entrer en scène.

* * *

Le médecin – étrangement, un _humain- _lui fit passer un examen interminablement long. Il lui posa des questions sur sa vie, vérifia son ouïe et sa vue, la pesa, la mesura, la fit courir sur un tapis, écouta son cœur et ses poumons, échographia la plupart de ses organes, lui fit une prise de sang...

La partie où elle fut la plus gênée fut sans doute quand le médecin lui demanda si « elle était déjà passée à l'acte » et dans le cas échéant qu'il l'examinerait.

Alors qu'il se levait, elle balbutia en rougissant que non. Il la regarda en se rasseyant lentement, sceptique, fouilla dans ses papiers, et lui demanda, sans une once de sympathie, quel âge elle avait -alors qu'elle le lui avait déjà dit plus tôt et que c'était sûrement noté dans son dossier.

-« 21 ans, monsieur », s'entendit-elle répondre. Elle avait l'impression que ses joues allaient s'enflammer.

Elle eut peur qu'il lui demande de rendre des comptes, et elle se voyait mal expliquer que, « non elle ne croyait pas au grand amour, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa première fois soit un coup d'un soir et qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré un individu masculin qui lui convenait ».

Il n'aurait sans doute pas compris. Et maintenant elle était destinée à mettre au monde un petit hybride après être passé une fois dans le lit d'un vampire.

Sensationnel.

Si elle avait su, lors de sa vie antérieure elle aurait sauté sur tous les hommes potables qu'elle avait croisés.

Le médecin nota quelque chose dans son dossier, d'un air très affairé, puis il lui donna la permission de partir. En sortant, elle croisa une autre humaine, qui évita son regard.

Elle réussit à ne pas pleurer avant d'arriver dans sa chambre.

* * *

Lorsqu'une femme lui apporta son repas, elle repensa à la fille croisée devant le cabinet du docteur et elle lui demanda si elle rencontrerait d'autres personnes. La femme lui répondit que non et qu'elle ne sortirait pas de cette chambre à part pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Elle n'osa pas lui demander si le vampire procréateur allait venir dans sa chambre ou si c'est elle qui se déplacerait. Le reste de la journée fut morne. Il en fut ainsi jusqu'au lendemain midi.

On vint la rechercher, et lorsqu'elle rentra dans le cabinet du médecin, elle eut la surprise de voir qu'une autre personne était déjà présente. C'était sans doute le vampire procréateur.

Elle fut horrifiée.

Il semblait avoir 30 ans, mais ses pupilles rouges étaient recouvertes d'un voile transparent, et il était d'une beauté ternie, comme un objet précieux que l'on aurait perdu depuis trop longtemps et qui, lorsqu'on le retrouve enfin, n'apparait pas tout à fait aussi beau qu'avant.

Cependant, il avait pour lui une présence écrasante et un port altier et ténébreux. Elle baissa les yeux lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, malgré son sourire jovial.

-« Ah, la voici. »

Sa voix, contrairement à son apparence était fraîche et caressante. Elle ne s'y trompa pas. La voix du félin aussi était magnifique, mais il était le plus vil de tous. De plus, ce vampire-ci avait l'air un peu…délirant. Son sourire restait fixe et pourtant semblait tout à fait sincère, et il paraissait _très_ heureux de se trouver là. Elle aurait juré qu'il se retenait de sautiller gaiement sur place. Tout cela en ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

N'y avait-il pas de vampire _normal_ dans cet endroit ?

-« Lidian, c'est cela ? »

Sans blague. Elle obtempéra.

-« Tu es intéressante. Très intéressante je dois dire. En fait, il n'y a qu'un seul bémol dans tout ton dossier. »

OK, il n'avait pas l'air d'être son procréateur, plutôt un espèce d'inspecteur qui décidait si elle passait le test ou pas. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait.

Servir de réceptacle à la semence d'un monstre ou mourir, saignée vivante.

Quel choix.

-« En effet, tu sembles intelligente, tu restes assez sportive, malgré que tu ne sois pas tout en muscle…»

Charmante façon de dire qu'elle pouvait perdre un peu de poids sans pour autant qu'elle passe pour une anorexique. Merci, elle le savait déjà.

A rajouter au dossier vampire qu'elle comptait élaborer : « en plus d'être beau et nul en relation humaine, le vampire n'a aucun tact ».

-« …tu restes polie, tu ne sembles pas être trop extrême dans ton comportement envers nous. Bref, un dossier exemplaire. »

« Trop extrême » ? Il voulait dire quoi par là ? Il y en a qui hurlaient ou devenaient folles quand elles découvraient pourquoi elles étaient là ? Elle faillit lui révéler le fond de sa pensée vis-à-vis des vampires, dossier exemplaire ou pas, quand il reprit :

-« Sauf du côté de la fertilité. »

Cela la coupa dan son élan. Le docteur prit la parole :

-« Oui, tu m'as dit que tes règles étaient assez irrégulières. »

Ou comment embarrasser une fille devant deux hommes adultes. Il continua à enfoncer le clou, imperturbable.

-« Cela posera un léger problème parce qu'alors les différents tests ne révéleront pas le moment le plus approprié pour la fécondation. » Il se retourna vers le vampire « L'idéal dans ce cas-ci serait que, deux à trois fois par semaine, l'humaine soit soumise à un vampire, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte. »

Elle faillit s'étrangler. Non seulement il parlait d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là et qu'elle n'était qu'un animal, mais en plus il lui demandait de coucher plusieurs fois avec un vampire ?

De ce que lui avait dit _Magnifia Felinidae_, les vampires étaient dangereusement forts pour les êtres-humains, de telle sorte qu'ils évitaient qu'une femme se retrouve plus d'une fois dans leur lit. Et elle, elle devrait se retrouver plusieurs fois dans le lit d'un de ces malades ?

Le vampire reprit la parole, ignorant ses diverses expressions faciales.

-« Oui, mais je ne peux laisser passer un sujet comme celui-là. L'enfant serait sûrement prometteur, pour l'instant aucune humaine n'atteint le niveau de ce dossier. »

Elle regardait le dossier qu'agitait le vampire d'un air mauvais. Pourquoi, pour une fois qu'elle était meilleure que les autres, c'était catastrophique pour elle ?

-« Cependant, je ne peux pas laisser cette mission à n'importe quel vampire. Ils n'auront jamais la force de se contenir. Surtout avec son odeur…»

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon odeur ? » s'insurgea-t-elle intérieurement.

Le docteur croisa ses mains au-dessus du bureau et plaça son menton dessus. Après réflexion, il lança :

-« Pourquoi pas Nantizo ? Il l'a déjà fait.»

Le vampire le regarda, d'un air incrédule.

-« Nantizo ? Les filles n'arrivent jamais à terme. »

-« Parce qu'elles étaient trop faibles. Elle pourrait peut-être convenir. De plus, je pense que c'est le seul qui arrivera à ne pas lui faire mal. Il possède un contrôle de soi incroyable vis-à-vis des humaines qui passent dans sa couche.»

Ils l'observèrent un moment pendant lequel elle s'intéressa aux marbrures du bureau. Le vampire se retourna vers l'homme de science.

-« Faut-il encore le convaincre ! Même s'il accomplit ses missions avec brio, il ne s'en amuse pas savez-vous ? Il est bien trop sauvage pour cela. Trop _vampire_. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent. Elle paniqua. Ils projetaient de la donner en pâture à un monstre qui n'aime pas les humains ? Et dont les humaines offertes n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfant malgré que lui ait…ait _fait son devoir_? Elle se demanda si cela les mettaient en danger.

Elle releva le regard et croisa le regard du vampire. Qui sourit d'une façon alarmante. Il poussa un léger gloussement, pencha la tête sur le côté et se retourna soudain pour continuer sa conversation avec le doc', qui ne semblait pas plus étonné que ça par son comportement. Liadan continua à fixer l'étrange vampire avec un regard mi-perplexe, mi-horrifié.

Ce type était dingue.

Tout-à-coup la situation lui apparut dans entièreté (jusqu'ici elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle s'en sortirait et donc elle occultait un peu sa véritable situation).

Personne ne savait où elle était : elle n'avait parlé de Volterra ni à l'hôtel, ni dans une carte postale à destination de ses parents ou amis. Elle ne savait pas elle-même où elle se trouvait de telle sorte que si elle parvenait à échapper à la surveillance à laquelle elle était soumise, elle ne saurait pas où aller, et même si elle y arrivait, elle doutait que les vampires la laissent partir comme ça, avec le risque qu'elle raconte tout. De plus, le vampire avait dit qu'elle avait une odeur. Ils pourraient la traquer.

Elle se sentit soudain vide et lasse.

-« Bien, je vais avertir Nantizo, il commencera sans doute ce soir (elle glapit, ils l'ignorèrent). Et il reprendra tous les deux jours, c'est cela ? »

Il lui sembla qu'on venait d'offrir un cadeau longtemps attendu au vampire. Encore un peu et il se serait mis à applaudir d'un air frénétique. Dans un brouillard, elle entendit le docteur répondre affirmativement puis elle fut autorisée à rejoindre sa chambre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuvole Bianche**

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Deux visites éprouvantes chez le médecin –dont une avec un vampire _légèrement_ fou. Son avenir a été scellé, et ce soir elle _lui_ sera présentée…

8 MAI

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight sont à S. Meyer. Le reste (ce qui ne vous dit absolument rien) sort de mon imagination.

Rating : M

Normalement, les fautes d'orthographe ont toutes été éradiquées. Si vous en remarquez, prévenez-moi, merci ! =)

Merci à** Clémence F., Co To, Pattoun, Djiannara **pour leurs reviews. ça motive à un point inimaginable =)

**Note** : Le prénom Nantizo (inventé par mon génialissime –et modeste- cerveau lors d'un de mes nombreux rêves éveillés) se prononce Nânntytzô. Maintenant vous le répéter vite et vous accentuez les « t » et surtout le « z ». Et voilà !^^

Un chapitre un peu plus court, de transition. Mais le beau-vampire-pas-gentil est de retour =)

Et je l'ai posté plus tôt que prévu ! (en fait, je viens de rentrer en blocus (c'est une période de trois semaines où je ne fais qu'étudier avant mes examens, qui durent un mois si vous ne connaissez pas le mot) et donc, j'ai pas trop le temps de continuer à écrire…en théorie du moins ^^ Donc je poste maintenant ce chapitre et le suivant dans pas longtemps =) Mais après, ça risque de durer plus longtemps…=s)

Par contre, je suis désolée pour le manque d'espace entre les différentes phrases dans les chapitres (fanfiction refuse toutes manip, même des points en tout petits, il les remet en grand caractère, donc ça fait pas joli...Quelqu'un aurait-il une solution ?

Pour les reviews, je suis désolée pour ceux qui ont pas de compte fanfic mais je ne sais pas vous répondre si vous ne laisse pas d'adresse =s (et c'est frustrant !=) )

Mais pour les questions : On ne connait pas encore ce fameux « Nantizo »…=)

Et je rappelle que lui, Liadan et le félin (et d'autres qui arriveront plus tard) ne font pas partie de l'univers de Twilight (du moins ils n'en font pas partie dans le roman de S Meyer ! (et non, pas d'Edward en personnage central…^^)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à regarder par la baie vitrée. Au loin, elle voyait les habitants s'occuper de leurs terres, des promeneurs qui se baladaient.

Elle se sentit très seule, ses parents et ses amis lui manquaient, elle était fatiguée et voulait rentrer chez elle. Elle s'affala contre le mur, mis ses mains contre ses yeux, sa tête entre ses genoux et se mit à pleurer en pensant amèrement qu'à ce rythme-là elle allait vite vider son stock de larmes.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, la nuit tombait et on avait posé un plateau repas sur une des armoires près de la porte.

Elle touilla dans son assiette sans appétit, même si elle devait reconnaître que pour des personnes qui ne consommaient pas autre chose que du sang, les vampires savaient préparer à manger.

On toqua à la porte. Elle se figea, se souvenant que le vampire maudit devait se présenter à elle cette nuit. Elle ne répondit pas, gelée à une dizaine de centimètres de la porte.

Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa passer une femme et le vampire-félin elle ne bougea pas plus.

La femme prit la parole :

-« Si Miss pouvait se préparer à aller au bain. Et mettre des habits pour la nuit autre que ceux des deux dernières fois. »

Bien. Comment savait-elle ce qu'elle mettait comme pyjama d'abord ? Elle vit ses vêtements posés sur le coffre, bien pliés, alors que ce matin elle les avait enfouis en boule sous son oreiller.

Ouep. On fouinait donc dans sa chambre quand elle n'y était pas. De toute façon elle n'avait rien apporté de précieux (son sac avait disparu lors de sa visite des fameuses catacombes) mais elle ne put que se sentir irritée de cette intrusion dans son nouveau territoire.

« Une tenue autre que son pyjama habituel »

Traduction : elle était obligée de mettre une de ces nuisettes échancrées, qui dévoilaient tout, et se balader comme ça dans les couloirs. Tant qu'elle y était, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle danse la gigue à poil dans la salle du trône- Puisqu'il y avait des rois vampire, ils devaient bien y en avoir une- non ?

Alors qu'elle allait répliqué vertement, ou du moins demandé si elle pouvait s'habiller dans sa chambre, après avoir pris sa douche, _Magnifia Felinidae_, qu'elle avait presque oubliée tant il s'était tenu tranquille, intervint :

-« Pour le trajet de retour tu mettras ça »

Et il lui lança une cape qu'il venait de trouver dans une ses armoires. Elle la rattrapa de justesse et leva la tête vers lui, d'un air étonné.

Depuis quand il l'aidait, lui ?

-« Tu te rends bien compte que ton vampire ce soir n'attendra pas que tu rentres, que tu te changes et que tu te présentes pour te sauter dessus. »

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle ne trouva rien à lui répliquer – pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas- et sortit vivement de sa chambre en direction de la salle d'eau.

Seulement le vampire n'en avait pas finit avec elle. Il la suivit de près tout au long du chemin, donnant l'ordre aux femmes présentes dans la salle d'eau de disparaitre quand ils y arrivèrent. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que lui et elle dans la pièce remplie de vapeur.

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore là ? »

Elle fut elle-même étonnée de son audace, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle avait peur de lui et qu'elle était à bout. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas loin d'une nouvelle crise de larmes, et ce n'était pas le fait de croiser son regard qui allait améliorer son état. Il lui fichait toujours autant la trouille.

En trois pas il fut sur elle. Toujours le sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser un seul geste, il la saisit par le haut des jambes, la renversa sur son dos en sac à patates et se dirigea vers le plus grand bain, qui tenait plutôt lieu d'une petite piscine et qui était rempli à ras bord d'eau et recouvert d'une épaisse couche de mousse.

L'action s'était passée à vitesse de vampire, si bien que tout ce qu'elle put faire pour montrer son désaccord fut d'émettre un cri quand il la jeta, tout habillée, dans le bain.

Elle mit quelque seconde à retrouver la surface et quand elle réapparut enfin à la surface elle dut s'accrocher au bord (elle n'avait pas pied) parce qu'elle avait de la mousse dans les yeux et qu'elle avait avalé de travers.

A travers la mousse et ses larmes elle vit le vampire qui l'observait à quelques mètres, les bras croisés, une expression insondable sur le visage. Elle comprit que tout cela n'était qu'un divertissement pour lui.

Il _jouait_ avec elle.

Quand elle aurait accompli ce pour quoi elle était là, d'autres filles viendraient. C'était un cycle immuable, dans lequel son rôle à lui n'était pas écrit à l'avance et dont il choisissait le scénario de ses représentations. Pour lui tout ce cirque n'était qu'un amusement mais pour elle tout cela était dangereusement réel.

Quand elle arriva enfin à reprendre son souffle et à se hisser sur le bord du bain, il lui tendit un essuie, attentif à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'osa pas le regarder mais fut inexplicablement touchée par cette attention.

-« C'est quand même fragile un humain »

Pour le coup, il aurait pu lui donner une gifle, ça lui aurait fait le même effet. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil qu'elle voulait furieux, et lui ordonna de sortir et de la laisser se laver.

Il sourit d'un air moqueur- toujours le même et qui commençait d'ailleurs à l'exaspérer- et sortit avec un « bonne chance pour tantôt ! » de très mauvaise augure.

* * *

Si elle avait été sûre que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, elle aurait hurlé.

Elle se contenta de mordre dans son essuie.

* * *

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuvole Bianche**

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Un passage par la salle de bain. Ou elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est que le jouet des vampires.

8 MAI (soirée)

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight sont à S. Meyer. Le reste (ce qui ne vous dit absolument rien) sort de mon imagination (délirante parfois, j'avoue).

Rating : M

Normalement, les fautes d'orthographe ont toutes été éradiquées. Si vous en remarquez, prévenez-moi, merci ! =)

Surpriiiise…Et voilà, à cause de toutes vos **reviews** (merci, merci, merci d'ailleurs), j'ai craqué…=) Alors voici le chapitre ! (et ouais, là je devrais réviser…mais j'y retourne, j'y retourne !)

J'attends vos réactions avec appréhension et impatience (sans vouloir paraitre sadique) pour ce chapitre. Il n'a pas été facile à écrire, et je ne sais pas si au final il transmet bien le message... On verra pour la suite =)

**Attention, présence de scène explicite dans ce chapitre ! Relation non consentante. **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand elle rejoignit sa chambre, seule (les femmes semblaient estimer qu'elle connaissait le chemin et qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas habillée ainsi), elle rasait les murs.

Malgré la cape, on devinait quand même beaucoup de sa tenue. Ou plutôt de son absence de tenue.

En fait, la fameuse cape lui arrivait à la taille quand elle la posait sur ses épaules. Ce qu'elle n'avait évidement pas remarqué avant de devoir s'habiller et que ses habits aient disparu, emportés pour être lavés.

Fichu vampire. Il devait être fier de son coup.

La nuisette qu'elle portait était vert foncé, avec des reflets émeraudes. Elle lui faisait un décolleté -elle coula un coup d'œil discret- plus que plongeant, elle était dos-nu et la partie qui lui descendait sur les jambes était extrêmement réduite, et était coupée irrégulièrement, si bien qu'elle tirait constamment sur la partie arrière, persuadée que ses fesses étaient exposées à la vue de tous.

Cependant, les personnes qu'elle croisait semblaient plus étonnées par sa marche en crabe le long des murs –ridicule bien évidemment- que par sa tenue.

Elle se rassura en pensant qu'elle serait sans doute déjà au lit quand le vampire arriverait (elle avait déduit que ce serait lui qui se déplacerait puisqu'elle avait reçu l'ordre de regagner sa chambre).

Elle bondit dans sa chambre, ses yeux en faisant rapidement le tour pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans la pièce, ferma la porte et ne posa la cape au sol qu'une fois enroulée dans sa couette.

« Et maintenant, place au monstre… »

Elle se sentit toute petite et très solitaire. Elle lutta courageusement pour ne pas verser de larmes.

Déflorée par un vampire pour faire un petit hybride attendu par tous, il y avait mieux comme première fois.

Dès l'instant où elle avait rencontré ce taximan et où elle avait décidé d'aller visiter les catacombes son avenir était tracé. Si elle avait su !

Elle aurait dû aller jouer la touriste en Antarctique. Il était de notoriété publique que les pingouins étaient de très bons modèles.

Pour passer le temps et se changer les idées elle chercha les idées les plus loufoques comme destination de vacances.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées (elle en était à visiter les hauts-fonds de la Tamise en plongée sous-marine) qu'elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit, se rendant en même temps compte que l'obscurité avait finit de gagner sa chambre.

Elle faillit hurler, mais se contenta de resserrer la couverture autour d'elle, et regarda le vampire s'avancer. Ce ne fut que quand il fut à quelques pas qu'elle le reconnut.

* * *

_Magnifia Felinidae._

* * *

-« Toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'en as pas marre de m'embêter ? Va te trouver une autre humaine fragile, moi je sature ! »

Elle s'étouffait presque en disant cela. Non seulement elle stressait énormément (ses mains étaient moites et elle claquait des dents) mais en plus il venait la narguer une dernière fois, ce qui n'allait pas arranger son état.

-« Sors d'ici ! »

Et disant cela, elle se recoucha en lui tournant le dos, bien décidée à lui montrer qu'elle n'entrerait pas dans son petit jeu.

Seulement au lieu de sortir, il s'approcha encore, souleva la couverture, sauta dans le lit et se colla à elle, bloquant son dos contre lui de telle manière qu'elle ne pouvait pas se retourner. Tout cela presque sans bruit. Elle lui aurait envié sa légèreté si elle n'avait pas été au bord de la panique.

-« Mais, mais, mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

Elle parlait vite et ce qui sortait de sa bouche ressemblait plutôt à un long sifflement, mais il sembla la comprendre malgré tout parce qu'elle le _sentit_ sourire dans son dos.

-« Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que _je_ puise être ton vampire ? »

Elle resta un moment sans voix. Son cerveau se mit en marche après un instant de léthargie. L'identité du vampire n'avait été décidée que tantôt, si elle avait bien suivi la conversation. Et ce vampire était « Nantizo ».

Hors, celui qui se trouvait derrière elle se nommait…

Elle repassa les différents moments où ils s'étaient parlé. Il n'avait jamais dit comment il s'appelait. Elle l'avait toujours appelé le félin.

Non, non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il puisse être chose qu'un vampire errant entre les cachots et les couloirs, menant les captives en lieu sûr. Tout en n'oubliant pas d'y ajouter son petit côté sadique.

Elle repensa à la nuit passée quand il lui avait raconté ce pour quoi elle avait été enlevée. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit lui, il était trop…sauvage. Le vampire présent dans le cabinet du docteur avait raison. Elle ne voulait pas.

Elle essaya de se dégager, mais tout ce qu'elle arriva à faire c'est à se tortiller de façon ridicule contre lui. Ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire réagir.

-« Si tu continues de te frotter comme ça à moi, tu auras de bonne raison d'avoir peur que je te fasse mal, parce que je ne saurai pas du tout me retenir » siffla-t-il à son oreille. Sa voix était soudain devenue plus rauque et elle se rendit compte que chaque fois qu'elle le frôlait, elle appuyait _là_.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, elle ne bougea plus, mortifiée.

Il souffla dans son cou, semblant se préparer, puis la retourna sur le dos, en se mettant au-dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes et la tenant par les épaules. Comme elle commença à se débattre, il saisit ses poignets et les releva au-dessus de sa tête. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

-« Bon, écoute », il avait toujours la voix rauque et avait l'air de souffrir, « je vais essayer de te faire le moins de mal possible, ne te débats pas, parce qu'alors je serai obligé de te maintenir, et là ça va devenir difficile, ok ?»

Elle respirait de plus en plus vite, et avait un bourdonnement continu dans les oreilles. Pourtant elle comprenait tout ce qu'il disait avec une étrange clarté. Elle ne put que secouer la tête en signe d'assentiment, mais dès qu'il fit mine de lâcher ses mains, elle commença à se débattre. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne voulait pas ce qui allait se passer, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour s'y soustraire. Même si ce pouvoir était assez limité. De fait, il la re-plaqua contre le matelas en appuyant totalement son corps sur elle. Elle reprit sa respiration par à-coup, les larmes aux yeux. La moindre parcelle de peau en contact avec le corps du vampire était brûlante.

Avant qu'elle ait pu lui dire quoique ce soir, il saisit un lien à la tête de son lit et y attacha sa main droite, puis sa main gauche. Elle pouvait encore mobiliser ses poignets et lever ses mains, mais elle ne savait plus les ramener vers l'avant. Alors qu'elle tirait sur ses entraves, il se redressa et pris son visage dans ses mains en coupe.

Le contraste avec la douceur de ses gestes et la barbarie de l'acte qu'il allait commettre lui traversa l'esprit.

-« Liadan, écoute-moi »

Elle ne parut pas l'entendre et commença à gémir en tirant sur ses liens et en essayant de passer en dessous de la barrière que faisaient ses jambes, semblant ne pas remarquer que ce faisant elle se collait à lui.

Il répéta plusieurs fois sa demande avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux et ne découvre son visage juste au-dessus d'elle. Il entreprit de la calmer, tout en remettant des mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, caressant ses bras, remontant jusqu'à son cou, puis son visage. Après quelque secondes de ce traitement, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la tempe pendant qu'il soulevait une de ses cuisses pour maintenir sa jambe pliée. Il remonta sa main en frôlant sa taille, puis ses seins, pour repartir à partir de la clavicule jusqu'à sa main. Il enserra ses doigts à ceux de la main droite, puis redescendit. Il survola ainsi son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il la sentit calmée, sa respiration revenant à la normale. Alors il accentua ses caresses, ôtant l'habit qui l'empêchait d'accéder aux points les plus sensibles. Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, jusqu'à ce qu'il dégage ses chevilles de la nuisette. Il avait alors son visage dans son cou, une de ses mains sur sa taille et l'autre main au bas de sa jambe. Elle tressaillit soudain, se cabra contre lui, psalmodiant des « arrête » sans arrêt. Tout dans ses efforts de lutte, elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle était complètement nue, et qu'elle se frottait contre lui qui résistait de moins en moins.

Il ôta son pantalon, tirant dessus avec impatience, tout en gardant les jambes de Liadan bloquée dans la même position c'est-à-dire à l'extérieur des siennes. Il se repencha sur elle, l'embrassant dans le cou, sans même penser à la mordre, posa ses mains sur le haut de ses cuisses, les écarta, et en la soulevant quelque peu, il entreprit d'avancer ses hanches. Il voulait aller doucement, mais elle se débattit, et dans un soubresaut, elle bougea son bassin dans un geste qui finit de lui faire perdre sa volonté.

Elle sentit qu'il la pénétrait au moment où elle bougea le bassin. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la douleur explosa. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas, en essayant d'échapper à sa prise, mais il suivit le mouvement. Elle respirait par le nez, la mâchoire crispée, essayant de retenir ses cris qui se muaient en gémissements. Quand il fut totalement rentré, il ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes, ce qui semblait lui demander un effort de volonté. Ensuite, il recula et elle fit l'erreur de vouloir se dégager encore une fois. Il ne résista plus, et entama des va-et-vient brutaux et libérateurs pour atteindre le paroxysme de son désir, sans plus se préoccuper d'elle, qui se mordait les lèvres pour étouffer ses cris, les joues baignées de larmes. Il se délivra en elle, puis s'affala, la tête dans son cou, reprenant sa respiration, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

Elle se sentait mal et elle était trempée de sueur, alors que lui n'avait rien remarqua-t-elle. Elle le nota dans son carnet mental : « le vampire ne transpire pas ».

Elle sentit qu'il se dégageait, puis qu'il se glissait à côté d'elle, détachant ses mains, qu'elle entreprit de ramener contre elle. Elle s'était remise à trembler. Il la prit contre lui, elle ne se débattit pas : elle était fatiguée et c'était fini : elle mit le nez contre sa clavicule, se blottit contre lui et s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nuvole Bianche**

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Liadan a rencontré le fameux Nantizo, vampire désigné pour accomplir les rêves d'Aro en ce qui la concerne. La soirée n'a pas été de tout repos…

9 MAI

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight sont à S. Meyer. Le reste (ce qui ne vous dit absolument rien) sort de mon imagination.

Rating : M

Et voila…Je craque !^^

Merci pour vos reviews et encouragements, je profite d'une de mes pauses pour poster ce très petit chapitre (mais je voulais absolument le couper là)…Un peu de calme avant la tempête. =)

La suite arrie je sais pas quand, je dois encore bien la relire et ajouteer deux trois petites choses.

Normalement, les fautes d'orthographe ont toutes été éradiquées. Si vous en remarquez, prévenez-moi, merci ! =)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, ça me guide pour la suite ! Et ça me motive ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il était encore présent. Il était assis sur le large appui de fenêtre de la baie vitrée, et la regardait d'un air songeur.

Quand elle croisa son regard, il la salua. Elle ne sut pas très bien comment réagir. Il lui avait pris une chose importante et il lui avait fait mal. Alors elle détourna le regard, la vue floue.

Il n'aurait pas juste pu dégager jusqu'à la prochaine fois ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait rien en-dessous de la couverture et que sa nuisette était au milieu de la pièce. En levant la tête vers lui, elle vit qu'il souriait, toujours de son terrible sourire moqueur horripilant.

Il l'avait sans aucun doute fait exprès, juste pour la faire mariner un peu.

Elle aurait pu faire semblant de se rendormir, mais elle n'avait plus du tout sommeil, et se sentait exposée, nue sous la couette. Elle craignait aussi qu'il ne soit tenté de revenir faire un tour, ce à quoi elle ne tenait pas particulièrement. Elle se leva, emmitouflée dans sa couverture, et se dirigea vers une des armoires.

Les portes étaient fermées et les clés avaient disparu. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, prête à sortir les armes, mais il avait déjà bougé et se tenait juste derrière elle, un peu en retrait.

Elle se retourna doucement et s'intima intérieurement de se calmer. « Il m'a prise de force hier, je ne devrais même pas avoir envie de le revoir. Je devrais lui en vouloir. »

Oh, elle lui en voulait mais peut-être pas encore assez. Elle sentait toujours le frisson quand elle croisait ses yeux. Elle en aurait hurlé de rage. Ce type était dangereux ! Ok, il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait essayer aller doucement, mais vers la fin il avait accéléré le mouvement, ne prenant pas du tout en compte ses supplications et ça n'avait pas été particulièrement agréable.

Mais, étrangement, elle en voulait plus au taximan qui l'avait amené à Volturi et à Aro et ses projets complètement loufoques. Le vampire en face d'elle ne faisait que suivre ses ordres. Bien qu'elle ne nie pas qu'il ait une certaine part de responsabilité dans l'affaire. Elle inspira profondément. Elle ferait de l'introspection plus tard.

-« Rends-moi les clés. »

Elle était fière d'elle, sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Bon, d'accord, elle avait parlé au col de sa chemise mais au moins elle avait proféré un son correct !

Il la fixait, son sourire lupin accroché aux lèvres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

-« Là »

Il désignait le haut des armoires.

Le…le sale vampire vicieux ! Comme elle était facilement vingt centimètre plus petite que lui les bras levés, elle ne pourrait atteindre le haut de l'armoire qu'à l'aide d'une chaise et surtout pas entourée de sa couette. Dépitée, elle jeta un regard à sa nuisette par terre, mais décida de ne pas la mettre.

Et sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle se mit à pleurer.

Elle se laissa glisser le long de l'armoire derrière elle et s'enfonça encore plus dans la couette, les jambes repliées contre le haut de son corps. Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir l'air ridicule et qu'elle ne devait ressembler à rien mais elle en avait profondément assez.

Etre enlevée, apprendre que des créatures fantastiques existent bel et bien, apprendre pourquoi elle avait été enlevée, devoir céder une des choses à laquelle elle prêtait une attention particulière à un vampire -magnifique certes, mais qui avait l'air de ne pas du tout avoir les mêmes valeurs quant à sa vie d'humaine, et duquel elle ne connaissait rien- et enfin, avoir à affronter l'inconnu en permanence la mettait à bout.

Nantizo s'avança et posa sa main sur le sommet de sa tête qui dépassait de sous la montagne que formait la couette.

-« Hey. Ça va aller. »

Est-ce que les vampires peuvent mentir ?

* * *

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nuvole Bianche**

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Liadan a rencontré le fameux Nantizo, vampire désigné pour accomplir les rêves d'Aro en ce qui la concerne. Le réveil n'a pas été des meilleurs, mais il semble être capable d'une certaine douceur. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant…

9 MAI

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight sont à S. Meyer. Le reste (ce qui ne vous dit absolument rien) sort de mon imagination.

Rating : M

Normalement, les fautes d'orthographe ont toutes été éradiquées. Si vous en remarquez, prévenez-moi, merci ! =)

Merci beauuuucoup à tous les reviewers ! Je cite : **Djianara**, **Esquisse**, **Miss DS**, **4ever Jack**, **Sun**, **Co To** (la tempête arrive au prochain chapitre…et un peu dans celui-ci !), **Pauline, Clemence F**, **Bib08**, **Junes** ceux que j'aurais oublié, et les autres lecteurs qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews-non-mais ! Lol, non, tant que l'histoire vous plait ça me va !

Donc voila, un nouveau chap (plus long !), juste pour vous (et grâce à vous) ^^ (je craque beaucoup ces derniers temps…j'ai un peu peur des réactions quand je ne posterai plus pendant un mois…hum, mais nous n'y sommes pas encore ! Alors, profitez =))

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle finissait de s'habiller (elle avait récupéré les clés et elle ne tenait pas à se balader nue dans les couloirs) lorsqu'une femme frappa à sa porte. Elle la conduisit –finalement ils avaient toujours peur qu'elle s'échappe- à la salle d'eau en lui annonça une bonne nouvelle : elle allait rencontrer des gens. Elle mangerait désormais avec eux, comme elle n'était pas une « porteuse comme les autres ». Elle grimaça dans le dos de la femme quand elle lui annonça cela d'une voix atone.

Ces personnes qui entreraient dans sa vie ce midi étaient des femmes qui, si elle avait bien compris, exerçaient en tant que secrétaires pour le compte des vampires. Elle sourit, se disant qu'elle pourrait enfin parler à quelqu'un de la situation assez particulière dans laquelle elle vivait.

Elle apprit également que désormais elle ferait seule le chemin jusqu'à la salle d'eau et qu'elle était autorisée à sortir de sa chambre. Mais interdiction formelle de quitter les Catacombes.

Elle fit signe qu'elle avait compris.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle qui faisait office de réfectoire, elle ne put s'empêcher de tomber en contemplation devant le plafond. Sa mère était une artiste-peintre et elle avait formé ses enfants à une certaine sensibilité pour toute forme d'art.

Une fresque murale s'étendait sur toute sa longueur. Elle semblait avoir été peinte récemment. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle devait dater du XVème siècle, au moins. Elle représentait un ciel empli de nuages où des chérubins évoluaient. Des lignes surmontées de dorures partant de chaque coin et se rejoignant au centre du plafond pour séparer la fresque en quatre tableaux. Il y avait un personnage majestueux et aux yeux rouges dans chacun d'eux, sauf le quatrième où s'étendait un symbole rappelant vaguement l'écriture arabe. Elle se dit qu'elle interrogerait quelqu'un à propos de cette œuvre dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Ensuite, lorsqu'elle sortit de sa contemplation, elle vit que tous les visages -parfaitement maquillés- étaient tournés vers elle.

Elle nota, ennuyée, que toutes les femmes présentes étaient en tailleur, dont la jupe semblait avoir été raccourcie au moins dix fois. Liadan était sure que même sans leurs talons de dix centimètres de longueur ces femmes devait être plus grande qu'elle d'au moins dix centimètres (elle avait soudain une passion pour le chiffre dix).

Elle se sentit soudain de trop avec son jean, ses basket, son pull –sans capuche celui-là, et ses cheveux indisciplinés. Elle s'empara d'un plateau et se servit de divers aliments au buffet, puis alla s'asseoir à une place choisie au hasard, toujours suivie par une dizaine de paires d'yeux mascarisés. Les femmes présentes à la table prétextèrent une soudaine montée de travail et disparurent.

Presqu'à l'allure vampirique, nota-t-elle.

Les femmes restantes ne la regardaient plus mais chuchotaient toute entre elle, d'un air de conspirateur du XVIème siècle. Un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien se rappela à elle. Elle était d'une humeur facilement mélancolique.

Sa mère lui disait souvent que c'était à cause de son prénom, qui signifiait _Poétesse_. « Elle n'était pas mélancolique mais d'une humeur de poète ». Liadan aimait quand sa mère lui disait ça. Souvent après elle démarrait une histoire irlandaise. Elle en connaissait des tonnes.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse plonger plus loin dans ses souvenirs, la porte s'ouvrit sur trois vampires.

Les femmes l'entourant eurent soudain une agitation semblable à celle que connaissait un poulailler à l'arrivée du coq : elles se mirent à glousser, celles debout à trémousser du derrière, les têtes allaient de bas en haut et certains caquètements (de rire devina-t-elle) arrivaient à se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha qui avait soudain empli la pièce. Liadan s'en serait sûrement moquée, si elle n'était pas entièrement absorbée par son examen visuel.

Celui qui semblait le plus âgé –il semblait avoir dans les 25-28 ans, était blond. Il avait une drôle de coupe au carré, qui aurait sans doute semblée ridicule sur n'importe qui d'autre mais qui lui allait étrangement bien. Il marchait avec une canne, sûrement d'apparat puisqu'il ne semblait pas boiter. Comme tous les vampires qu'elle avait rencontrés jusqu'ici, il dégageait une certaine présence, posant les yeux sur les poules avec une tranquille assurance. Son charme vampirique semblait irradier autour de lui.

« Un chef » décida-t-elle.

Le deuxième ne semblait pas avoir dépassé le stade d'adolescent. Elle lui aurait donné 16 ans tout au plus. Il se pavanait, et semblait essayer d'imiter son vis-à-vis dans sa façon de marcher. Mais au lieu de glisser sur le sol, il semblait plutôt rebondir.

Mais élégamment, dut-elle lui concéder. Par contre il avait, en permanence semblait-il, un sourire inquiétant –un brin sadique- collé sur son visage.

Le dernier était Nantizo. Il était habillé de la même manière que les deux autres, c'est-à-dire avec un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Comparé à eux, il avait le teint plus halé. Mais il restait pâle par rapport à la plupart des humaines présentes. Ses cheveux étaient rejetés en arrière, tout en gardant une structure un peu indomptable, et il avançait avec un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle se dit qu'il devait être greffé.

Elle continua son observation –puisqu'elle allait désormais passer une partie de ses nuits avec lui, autant en savoir le plus possible. Par rapport au blond, il dégageait quelque chose de plus _félin_ (c'est ce qui le caractérisait le mieux), comme un fauve aux aguets surveillant son territoire. Il avait d'une certaine façon l'air plus dangereux que le plus âgé, parce que contrairement à lui, il n'exposait pas son côté menaçant. Il endormait la méfiance de ses proies en apparaissant racé et fier.

Les prédateurs sont souvent les plus belles choses à regarder, tant qu'ils n'ont pas repéré leurs proies. Après le spectacle n'est pas vraiment joli-joli à voir.

A sa grande surprise, le premier, alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à une table isolée au fond de la salle laissa dériver son regard jusqu'à elle, et tourna aussitôt dans sa direction dans un mouvement fluide.

Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose.

Il lui adressa la parole, dans une langue qu'elle ne comprit pas.

-« _Illpo stoeilel librro ?_ »

Elle essaya de ne pas avoir l'air désorientée, et hocha juste la tête, ce qui n'engageait à rien.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle dut se retenir de chercher Nantizo des yeux. Pas sûr qu'il l'aurait aidé et elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle était impressionnée. En plus, elle lui en tenait toujours rigueur pour cette nuit…

Du moins elle essayait.

Le gamin s'assit à côté d'elle, regarda successivement dans sa direction, puis son compagnon et ricana.

Mh. La première impression aurait pu être meilleure.

Elle touilla plus fort dans son yaourt.

Le dernier –mais non moins attendu- vampire s'assit face au gamin.

Les autres humaines avaient disparues sitôt qu'il avait exécuté le geste qui semblait leur ordonner de déguerpir.

Elle se retrouvait seule dans la salle vide en compagnie de trois vampires.

Le blond en face d'elle ouvrit la bouche. Elle pria pour le comprendre, cette fois-ci.

-« Tu te plais ici ? »

Okay, elle l'avait compris. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle savait quoi répondre. Elle fut brève –c'était la seule manière de ne pas commettre d'erreur.

-Oui.

Il sourit.

-« Malgré ce pour quoi tu es ici ? »

Elle évita de le regarder. Un pot de yaourt peut se révéler très intéressant.

-« Enfin, lui sait y faire, hein » intervint le gamin, en désignant Nantizo du menton, qui lui répondit en souriant d'un air diabolique.

Le blond sembla satisfait d'avoir lancé la conversation et se renversa dans sa chaise.

Il y avait même les ingrédients écrits en allemand en plus de l'italien, de l'anglais et du français. Au cas où un allemand ne se souvienne plus s'il y a bien du lactose dans ce yaourt. On ne sait jamais avec les italiens.

Très intéressant.

-« Et en plus tu as de la chance, tu vas le revoir bientôt ! Si je pouvais je viendrais sûrement te rendre une visite aussi… » En disant ça il s'était penché sur elle, caressant sa gorge de ses longs doigts. Froids. Elle serra la mâchoire, mais n'eut pas d'autres manifestations de dégoût ni de geste de recul.

Elle se serait applaudie.

Elle pria pour que Nantizo intervienne avant que cela ne dégénèrent vraiment, mais celui-ci semblait au plus haut point amusé par la situation. Un vrai malade.

Bon, visiblement elle devrait s'habituer à être entourée de personnes complètement déséquilibrées.

Elle n'avait plus faim. Leur présence lui avait coupé l'appétit, et l'air autour d'elle semblait crépiter. Elle voulut se relever, mais au moment où elle en esquissa le geste, la voix de Nantizo claqua comme un fouet.

-« Reste assise. »

* * *

.

.

Alors, la grande question : la suite ?

Mmmm, je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être samedi, ptet plus tard (ptet plus tôt!^^), je dois encore le relire et ajouter deux-trois petites choses.

Je fais mon possible pour que la suite soit cohérente et intéressante !

Et Ppur l'explication de la fresque, Liadan aura des réponses.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nuvole Bianche**

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Au programme de la journée : rencontre avec des autres humaines et repas. Sauf que trois vampires viennent interrompre ce charmant petit programme. Et ils ne sont pas _vraiment_ agréables.

9 MAI

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight sont à S. Meyer. Le reste (ce qui ne vous dit absolument rien) sort de mon imagination.

Rating : M

Normalement, les fautes d'orthographe ont toutes été éradiquées. Si vous en remarquez, prévenez-moi, merci ! =)

Toujours un grand merci aux reviewers ! =) Le chapitre vec un peu d'avance ^^

Suite à une remarque (pertinente) de Co to, qui demandait quand Liadan allait répondre, ou s'énerver contre ses kidnappeurs, je fais une petite annonce : Liadan a l'air assez _soumise_, mais, comme on le verra dans la suite de la fic, il ne lui est pas conseillé de se rebeller, et être entouré de vampires ne l'aide pas tellement =) Pour moi, les vampires, et surtout ceux de Volturi, ont un de charme sur les humains, ils arrivent, dans une certaie limite, à subjuguer les humains, et certains dégagent un côté dangereux. Donc Liadan sent instinctivement que si elle manifeste son mécontentement, ils ne vont pas laisser passer. Si vous êtes dans une fosse à lions, vous avez plutôt tendance à ne pas manifester votre présence...

En espérant que ça ait pu vous éclairer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Elle n'avait plus faim. Elle voulut se relever, mais au moment où elle en esquissa le geste, la voix de Nantizo claqua comme un fouet._

_-« Reste assise. » …_

Elle s'immobilisa en lui jetant un regard incrédule. Il la regarda enfin. Son regard était brûlant et elle baissa les yeux sur le yaourt vide qu'elle tenait en main.

-« Assieds-toi. »

Sa voix n'était plus lisse et envoûtante. Elle lui fit redresser chaque poil de ses bras et de sa nuque. Elle se rassit lentement.

Le côté inquiétant du vampire était de retour. Et ça ne la rassurait pas tellement.

-« Je te présente Caïus et Alec »

Le gamin - pardon, Alec- semblait exulter. Caïus se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard aigu.

Il ne la lâcha plus du regard tout le long de leur repas.

Qui se constituait d'humains vivants.

Elle crut s'évanouir quand Alec frappa dans ses mains en articulant haut et fort, tout en la regardant avidement :

-« Qu'on apporte le dîner ! »

Elle aurait du s'y attendre pensa-t-elle par la suite.

Elle savait que Nantizo était dangereux et vil, il le lui avait déjà prouvé plusieurs fois. Mais il savait se montrer si changeant, si _attentionné_ que cela avait endormi sa méfiance. Cet oubli fit que ce qui se passa lors de ce diner-là la frappèrent de plein fouet, car elle avait placé une (petite) partie de sa confiance en lui ce matin-là.

Car la nuit passée, il ne lui avait pas parlé comme on parle à un être inférieur. Il l'avait traitée avec respect, la rassurant quand elle avait craqué ce matin (elle estimait que son geste était le maximum dont elle pouvait s'attendre de sa part, elle n'oubliait pas qu'il n'était qu'un vampire).

Leur repas se composa de trois personnes qui auraient pu être ses parents. Deux femmes et un homme.

Ils essayèrent de supplier les vampires, s'accrochèrent à elle quand ils remarquèrent qu'elle était humaine, hurlèrent quand Caïus se jeta sur l'homme, le renversa sur la table et le vida de son sang, lentement, en la regardant fixement.

Nantizo fut rapide. Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva pour sa défense. Alec lui dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de vraiment pouvoir boire. Elle ne put deviner s'il n'y arrivait réellement pas ou si c'était plus par jeu.

Il rit quand il vit qu'elle pleurait.

Elle dut encore rester quand on débarrassa les corps, qui ne laissèrent même pas de traces sanglantes quand on les traina tant ils avaient été vidés de leur fluide vital. Après ils parlèrent un peu d'Aro, d'une certaine Jane et de punitions. Alec demanda « s'il pouvait » en la regardant avidement, ce à quoi Caius lui répondit un « non » ferme. Même si elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Mais il ne le sut jamais.

Au moment de partir, Nantizo l'embrassa sur la tempe.

Quand la porte se referma derrière eux, elle laissa éclater ses sanglots et ses tremblements se transformèrent en convulsions.

* * *

Elle n'en sortit qu'une demi-heure plus tard, les yeux secs mais la mine hébétée et rejoignit les toilettes où elle resta un moment. Elle essaya de vomir mais n'y arriva pas.

Elle ne cessait de revivre la scène. Elle savait que les vampires se nourrissaient de sang. Naïvement, elle avait occulté ce côté-là du _vampire._

Quelle ironie.

Elle n'était pas au club-med mais ils la traitaient plus ou moins bien, elle était nourrie à volonté, avait accès à la salle d'eau… Elle se demanda quelle était la situation la plus enviable, maintenant qu'elle avait vécu les deux. Et la sienne ne lui apparut plus si horrible que ça. Oh, elle n'était pas idyllique, loin de là…

Mais, ces gens savaient qu'ils allaient mourir, ils avaient supplié, avaient pleuré, et les trois…trois monstres n'en avaient pas tenu compte, avaient même semblé amusés par la situation.

Et elle ne trouvait pas en elle la force de se rebeller. En temps normal, elle n'était pas une fille extravertie ou qui l'ouvrait tout le temps, mais il y avait toujours un moment où elle craquait et où elle disait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ou se dressait contre l'ennemi. Seulement là, elle avait bien trop peur de réagir. Ils se sustentaient de sang. Si elle faisait quoique ce soit, ils ne laisseraient sûrement pas passer sa petite rébellion sans intervenir, ça elle en était sûre. Ils n'étaient pas à proprement dire des enfants de chœur.

Elle eut plusieurs flashs successifs.

_Alec mordillant la gorge d'une femme, qui le suppliait._

_Les yeux de Caïus, rouges, ancrés dans les siens et qui reflétaient une lueur sadique tandis qu'il vidait sa victime de son sang._

_Le baiser de Nantizo au moment de partir. Les lèvres encore rouges de sang._

Elle se frotta convulsivement la tempe.

* * *

Elle rejoignit sa chambre dans un état de torpeur, retira ses habits qui lui semblaient poisseux de sang, mit son pyjama et s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller.

Elle fut réveillée par Nantizo qui se collait à son dos.

* * *

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nuvole Bianche**

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Fin du repas (et du cauchemar). A la fin du chapitre, elle était dans son lit. Et Nantizo vient d'arriver..._ouh ouh ouh !^^_

9 MAI

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight sont à S. Meyer. Le reste (ce qui ne vous dit absolument rien) sort de mon imagination.

Rating : M (pour être sûre ^^)

Normalement, les fautes d'orthographe ont toutes été éradiquées. Si vous en remarquez, prévenez-moi, merci ! =)

Toujors un immense merci à tous les reviewers ! =)

Quant aux autres, n'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis. ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Un chapitre avec de l'avance, je sais pas si la semaine prochaine j'aurais internet, donc profitez !

En espérant que la suite vous plaise !

* * *

_Ensuite, elle alla dans sa chambre dans un état de torpeur, retira ses habits qui lui semblaient poisseux de sang, mt son pyjama et s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller. _

_Elle fut réveillée par Nantizo qui se collait à son dos…_

* * *

De la même manière que la nuit passée, il la bloqua contre lui.

-« Lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! Sale vampire répugnant, lâche-moi ! »

Elle s'énerva encore plus quand elle vit que ses efforts et ses injonctions n'aboutissaient à rien. Elle l'insulta et commençait même à hausser le ton, toujours en se débattant. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle était en sueur et à bout de souffle. Elle se laissa allez contre le matelas et contre lui, tout en continuant à lui donner l'ordre de la lâcher. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Au contraire, lorsqu'elle se calma, il se colla encore plus à elle.

Dès qu'elle bougeait pour se dégager, il lui donnait un coup de rein.

Chaque fois ses hanches claquaient contre les fesses de Liadan, qui ne portait qu'une culotte sous un t-shirt. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait la rejoindre cette nuit.

Elle arrêta rapidement de se débattre.

-« Alors comme ça je ne suis qu'un sale petit vampire, hein ? »

Il avait collé sa bouche à quelques millimètres de son oreille et sa voix restait chantante malgré la situation.

Nouveau coup de rein.

Elle ne répondit rien, cherchant pourquoi il viendrait l'embêter. Elle n'avait rien fait cette après-midi quand elle avait été témoin de leur festin. Elle lui avait même obéi quand il lui avait odieusement ordonnée de s'asseoir.

-Je ne vois même pas pourq… »

-« Tais-toi ! »

Coup de rein.

Il s'arrêta soudain et resta contre elle. Elle pensa à s'échapper, mais repensa à la veille, à la façon dont elle avait aggravé les choses en se débattant. Elle ne voulait pas être attachée. Elle ne bougea pas, terrifiée.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

-« Bouge. »

Elle n'osa pas en croire ses oreilles.

-« Quoi ? »

Sa voix était étranglée.

-« J'ai dit bouge. Contre moi. »

Elle faillit secouer la tête, incrédule. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à onduler contre lui, sachant très bien à quoi cela conduirait. Et pourquoi venait-il dans son lit ce soir ? Il n'était pas censé revenir avant deux jours ! A rajouter dans la liste : _le vampire est un accro au sexe._

Elle espéra brièvement qu'elle ne le vérifierait pas aujourd'hui.

-« Liadan, si tu ne fais pas ce que j'ai dis dans la seconde, je t'assure que je te prends comme ça »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-« Nantizo, je…je, je ne veux pas. Et puis il..je… »

Elle structura sa pensée rapidement, puisqu'il semblait écouter.

«-« D'après le docteur c'était que… »

Elle fut interrompue par un nouveau coup de rein, différent des autres.

-« D'accord, d'accord, laisse-moi deux minutes ! » hurla-t-elle.

Il se décolla sensiblement d'elle. Elle soupira, se préparant mentalement. Bon, les issues de ce petit jeu n'étaient pas nombreuses.

Soit elle refusait, et le scénario de la nuit allait sans doute être semblable à celui de la nuit passée.

Soit elle faisait ce qu'il voulait, et elle avait une petite idée de ce qu'il attendait d'elle et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire – elle dût s'avouer qu'elle était terrorisée.

Il revint à sa position de départ et elle dut prendre sur elle pour remonter le long de ses hanches, collée contre lui. Il devait sûrement savoir qu'elle mourait de peur puisqu'elle respirait de manière erratique et que son corps entier était secoué de tremblements.

Pourtant, à aucun moment il ne fut pris de compassion.

Elle redescendit de la même manière. A la troisième fois il gémit dans sa nuque et pris brusquement ses hanches qu'il colla encore plus contre les siennes. Elle retint son gémissement de désarroi quand elle sentit qu'il réagissait à son massage.

Il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de partir tout de suite, pensa-t-elle cyniquement.

Tout-à-coup, une de ses mains passa sur son ventre, et franchit l'élastique de sa culotte. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, il avait déjà introduit un doigt dans son intimité. Elle voulut l'arrêter, mais il continua ses coups de reins, de plus en plus pressants dans son dos, et sa deuxième main passa sur ses seins. Il la retourna, se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, fit glisser ses lèvres sur l'arête de sa mâchoire, puis l'embrassa. Elle aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter, mais il l'attaquait sur trop de front à la fois. Elle ne savait plus si elle avait peur, si elle voulait qu'il arrête ou qu'il continue, si elle n'aimait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait ou si elle commençait à apprécier.

.

Elle essaya de rationnaliser, mais entre sa bouche, ses mains, et ses hanches contre les siennes, elle abandonna.

.

La suite ne fut qu'un mélange de sensations nouvelles, certaines désagréables, qui disparaissaient pour ne paraître que supportables, pour finir par être indispensables. Elle fut emportée par l'ivresse du moment, accélérant et côtoyant ce point parfait où ils ne firent plus qu'un.

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle approcha le Plaisir. Elle ne le vécu pas tout entier, non, mais avec Nantizo elle s'en approcha.

Quand il se glissa à ses côtés, elle se laissa aller contre lui, toute trace de peur envolée, ne ressentant qu'un sentiment de plénitude.

La nuit est un autre monde

* * *

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nuvole Bianche**

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Liadan a craqué face à Nantizo.

10 MAI

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight sont à S. Meyer. Le reste (ce qui ne vous dit absolument rien) sort de mon imagination.

Rating : M

Normalement, les fautes d'orthographe ont toutes été éradiquées. Si vous en remarquez, prévenez-moi, merci ! =)

Merci aux reviewers ! Je cite : **oliveronica cullen massen**, **Caella**, **Pauline**, **Sonny**, **Djianara**, **Goldmod**, **Clémence F**. et **4ever Jack **(en espérant n'avoir oublié personne ^^)

Je suis contente que la suite vous plaise et je vous postes ce chap-ci en avance (en fait je suis toujours en avance...hem). Mais vous le valez bien ;)

Alors pour les questions sur Nantizo (il est gentil, je ne comprends pas son attitude...) et bien...je ne révelerai rien, il vous faudra attendre le chapitre 16 ou 17 pour comprendre. Du moins le cerner peut-être un peu plus...Quoique...

Une seule chose : n'oubliez pas que c'est un vampire =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce matin-là quand elle se réveilla, il était encore dans le lit. Il la regarda se réveiller, bâiller, se battre avec les couvertures pour sortir un bras de sous les draps. Il était à côté d'elle, appuyé sur un bras et souriait.

D'un vrai sourire.

Pas de son sourire moqueur qu'elle finit de haïr complètement sitôt qu'elle eut vu ce sourire là. Il avait deux fossettes qui creusaient chacune de ses joues, et au coin de ses yeux apparaissaient des pattes d'oies.

Qui a dit que les vampires étaient construit dans du marbre ?

Elle aurait voulu rester éternellement près de lui, à le contempler, mais il y avait un point qu'elle voulait qu'ils abordent. Ils avaient peut-être fini la soirée sur une note positive, mais cela n'excusait en aucun cas ce qui c'était passé avant. Et elle était perturbée par le fait qu'il l'aimantait.

Elle avait une certaine tendance à tout laisser passer dès que ça le concernait et ce, quoiqu'il fasse. L'image d'elle réduite à une pauvre loque bavant et frémissant sous _son_ regard traversa son esprit. Elle espérait ne pas arriver à cette extrémité-là…

-« Nantizo ? »

Il la regarda d'un air attentionné, l'ombre du sourire flottant encore sur ses lèvres.

Elle se rappela de ne pas baver.

Elle réfléchit à ses mots, sachant que si elle les choisissait mal il risquait de s'énerver et de ne pas répondre à ses questions.

Elle chipotait au coin de l'oreiller, comme si le fait de le tirer dans tous les sens allait faire énoncer au bout de tissu les mots qu'elle cherchait.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui, son regard s'arrêta sur un tatouage qu'il avait sur l'épaule gauche. Le signe infini. Il suivit son regard et son visage se ferma en un coup.

Oh, oh, pas bon tout ça.

-« Je dois y aller, le conseil m'attend. »

Et avant qu'elle ait pu l'arrêter, il avait déjà remis son pantalon, repris sa chemise et était sorti.

Elle tapa dans son oreiller. Pourquoi les choses difficiles étaient si compliquées à faire ? De plus ce stupide vampire se braquait dès qu'elle voulait lui parler. Elle n'en avait que faire de son tatouage (c'était cela qui l'avait braqué, semblait-il), elle voulait lui parler d'eux…Enfin, à supposer qu'il y ait un « eux » !

Elle analysa ses sentiments. Nantizo était l'amant idéal. Elle n'avait rien à dire sur cette nuit, sauf la façon dont elle avait commencé. En fait, c'était cela qui la gênait. Elle savait pertinemment que si la nuit prochaine il revenait, ce cirque allait recommencer et elle lui céderait de nouveau. Quoiqu'il ait pu faire dans la journée.

Mais en dehors du fait que dans son lit, elle aimait avoir son félin à côté d'elle (elle aurait presque miaulé de contentement quand elle repensa à sa présence ce matin. Et aurait tout aussi bien hurlé de dépit en voyant à quoi elle était réduite quand il était tout près d'elle), il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de qualité.

Aucune en fait, si elle était honnête avec elle-même et qu'elle réprimait son côté adolescente en fleur (ce qui était difficile).

Chaque fois qu'elle le croisait hors de son lit, il était moqueur, cruel, voire agressif. La scène de l'après-midi précédente lui revint en tête. Elle frissonna. Il avait commis un _meurtre. _Et elle, elle ne trouvait rien de mieux que de batifoler avec lui !

Elle maudit Nantizo et ses hormones.

On ne se rend pas compte combien il est difficile de résister à un homme dans son lit, qui fait ce qu'il faut faire, du moins ce que l'on a envie qu'il fasse.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle s'égarait.

Elle devait réussir à lui parler. Du moins, lui expliquer que pour continuer à avoir accès à son lit, il devait arrêter de se comporter un vampire sanguinaire dès qu'elle le croisait hors de sa chambre. Bon, pas sûr qu'il l'écoute, mais elle pouvait essayer. Elle voulait juste éviter de se trouver à nouveau devant trois vampires et leur repas. Même lui pouvait comprendre ça.

Elle s'ébroua et récupéra son t-shirt au sol.

Elle zigzagua jusqu'aux armoires et sélectionna ses habits. En voyant les robes, elle se demanda si elle aurait à en faire usage. Elle n'était pas sûre que les vampires apprécieraient qu'une humaine s'invite à une de leur soirée mondaine. Ou au contraire, peut-être qu'ils _adoreraient_ cela.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau en élaborant son planning du jour. Après avoir mangé, elle musarderait un peu dans le coin et rangerait le contenu de ses armoires –elle était sûre qu'il devait y avoir plein de choses intéressants à l'intérieur.

* * *

En revenant des cuisines, elle faillit heurter une jeune femme au détour d'un couloir. Elle fut étonnée quand elle réalisa qu'elle était en fait vampire. Un « vrai » vampire l'aurait évité sans peine, ils étaient tellement rapides. Il suffisait de voir la vitesse avec laquelle le félin avait disparu ce matin...

La fille devait être loin dans ses pensées pour ne pas l'avoir entendue, ou sentie, approcher.

-« Excusez-moi » dit-elle en hochant la tête vers la vampire. Elle ne voulait pas paraître trop soumise, mais elle tenait à sa vie.

La femme devant elle paraissait jeune, mais elle dégageait une impression d'assurance qui la vieillissait. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets miel qu'elle avait rassemblé sur une de ses épaules. Elle était pâle et ses lèvres rouges sang attiraient toute l'attention (Liadan frémit en songeant qu'elle venait peut-être aussi de prendre son petit-déjeuner). Ses yeux carmin étaient fixés sur elle et elle avait les sourcils froncés. Visiblement, elle allait lui dire quelque chose.

-« Oh, tu es la fille de Nantizo ! »

La voix de la fille l'aurait fait pleurer de jalousie quelque année plus tôt. Elle voulait alors entrer dans une chorale, et l'accès lui avait été refusé (était-ce sa faute si elle ne chantait jamais juste à partir du moment où quelqu'un l'écoutait ?). Elle était sûre que cette fille serait accueillie les bras ouverts, avec l'alléluia en musique de fond.

C'est après ce passionnant constat que la question atteignit enfin son cerveau. Oh, génial. Encore lui.

-« Oui. »

La fille pouffa. Elle trouvait visiblement la situation _cocasse_. Liadan cilla et se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si elle partait. Maintenant. Elle ne le sut jamais puisque la fille reprit la parole.

-« Désolée, c'est juste que tu sembles encore bien vivante, pour avoir affrontée Monseigneur pendant plus de deux jours »

Elle lui sourit d'un air complice, alors que Liadan fronçait les sourcils. _Monseigneur._ Si même avec les confrères il s'y mettait…

-«Nous savons tous qu'il n'est pas facile. Veux-tu que je te parle un peu plus du monde des vampires ? Je suis sûre qu'il n'en a même pas abordé le sujet. »

Mmmmh. Ok, les vampires pouvaient être gentils. A rajouter dans le dossier : « contre toute attente, il existe des vampires gentils. Et pas seulement dans un lit. »

Elle accepta.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit de Vivien - c'était son nom- que les vampires ne respiraient pas, ne dormaient pas (qu'avait alors fait Nantizo durant toute la nuit ? Elle frémit en pensant qu'il l'avait peut-être regardée dormir), que les femmes vampires ne pouvaient procréer (d'où l'intérêt des enfants hybrides. Une question de pourquoi elle était si intéressante fut résolue), que les vampires étaient froids, que lorsqu'ils venaient d'être transformés ils devenaient des bêtes sanguinaires. Qu'ils résistaient à l'attrait du sang avec difficulté, mais que ceux de Volterra disposait d'un entraînement pour pouvoir se promener en ville sans sauter sur tous les réservoirs de sang qui les entouraient. Que chacun possédait une odeur particulière et qu'elle sentait particulièrement bon - est-ce qu'elle devait considèrer ça comme un compliment ?

Et qu'au soleil, ils brillaient. (Liadan fut persuadée que Vivien se moquait d'elle, mais celle-ci lui dit que non, et elle ajouta que ce phénomène se passait seulement sous la lumière de soleil, et pas sous les lumières artificielles. Et elle partit dans une longue explication sur les différences entre ces deux lumières. La pauvre petite victime humaine eut du mal à l'arrêter. Elle devait apprendre par la suite que la vampire a-do-rait la physique.

Elle lui confia également qu'elle s'étonna encore que certains vampires mâles arrivent à s'accoupler –le mot fit grimacer Liadan, mais elle ne dit rien- avec des humaines, parce qu'ils avaient tous une force démesurée, et qu'il leur était difficile de se contrôler. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare que les humaines aient des bleus ou des blessures plus graves. Liadan frissonna en entendant cela, mais elle se fit la réflexion que jamais Nantizo ne l'avait serrée trop fort, même quand il était moqueur, ou qu'il était…tendu. Elle aurait pu croire qu'il ne disposait pas d'une force si extraordinaire, tant il semblait humain dans ses rapports (bon, tant qu'elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux).

Elle lui conseilla aussi de continuer de bien se tenir. Liadan lui demanda pourquoi (elle sentait qu'elle risquait de craquer et de se rebeller, un jour ou l'autre, même si pour l'instant elle se tenait à carreau. Il y avait toujours une fin à sa réserve).

Vivien soupira, puis annonça :

-« Pour l'instant, tu ne t'es pas encore habituée à nos auras. Quand nous sommes en si grand nombre, les humains ressentent un certain malaise. C'est pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à te rebeller contre nous. Instinctivement, tu sais que les limites sont très proches de là où tu te trouves maintenant. Et tu ne te trompes pas. Si tu n'étais pas aussi conciliante, ne doute pas un instant qu'Aro se débarrasserait de toi. Aucun humain n'est irremplaçable pour lui. »

Alors que Vivien abordait un autre sujet, elle se rappela ce que lui avait dit le vampire dans le cabinet du docteur. « Un dossier exemplaire, pas de comportement excessif ». Ainsi donc, cela avait joué en sa faveur plus que ce qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Elle lui parla aussi des pouvoirs vampiriques (finalement, ils ne volaient pas). Elle-même n'en disposait pas, mais elle lui parla du pouvoir d'Aro, de celui d'Alec (elle devina alors qu'il avait voulu en faire usage la seule fois où ils s'étaient vus et que Caïus s'y était opposé), de Jane (celui-là lui fit presque plus froid dans le dos que celui d'Alec), de beaucoup d'autres, qu'elle ne retint pas (sauf d'un qui traquait les victimes d'Aro à merveille), et enfin de celui de Nantizo.

-« Il peut faire apparaitre ce qu'il veut, tant que c'est inerte. Il peut décider que son apparition soit éphémère ou, au contraire, infinie. C'est un pouvoir très intéressant. Ainsi, s'il le veut, il peut faire apparaitre un verre par exemple, ou mettre une barrière psychique ou physique entre lui et les autres. Ses barrières sont les seules qui résistent aux pouvoirs des autres vampires de Volturi. Aro a été ravi qu'il décide de se joindre à nous.»

-« Quand l'a-t-il fait ? » Elle n'imaginait pas le fier vampire sous la coupelle d'un autre.

-« Il y a seulement une petite dizaine d'années. »

Liadan se demanda quel âge il avait réellement. Elle posa la question à Vivien, qui lui répondit qu'elle ne le savait pas.

Celle-ci lui annonça qu'elle devait partir, pour un voyage de trois jours. Elles fixèrent un rendez-vous pour diner au quatrième jour, c'est-à-dire un vendredi. Liadan se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà perdu le fil des jours, alors que cela ne faisait que quatre- ou cinq ?- jours qu'elle était enfermée ici.

* * *

Lorsque Vivien eut disparu au détour d'un couloir, elle arpenta les différents étages en ressassant tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle savait que les vampires étaient immortels. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Nantizo ait plus qu'une vingtaine d'années. Elle se demanda comment il était devenu vampire. Elle élabora toute sorte de théorie, aussi loufoques les unes que les autres.

Ensuite, elle se demanda quand il lui montrerait son pouvoir. Elle l'imagina, tel Spiderman tendant sa main et lançant un « vole ! », la main tendue. Elle secoua la tête. Non, il devait sûrement rester statique et son apparition devait surprendre tout le monde.

Elle ne se doutait pas que le pouvoir de Nantizo ondulait autour d'elle depuis ce matin, étrangement protecteur.

* * *

Elle rejoignit sa chambre, et s'amusa à trier les vêtements qui s'empilaient dans les armoires. Elle fit deux piles : une de vêtements qu'elle avait peu de chance de choisir un jour (parmi eux il y avait une bure de prêtre…à sa taille !), et une de vêtements qui lui plaisaient. Ensuite elle fouilla les armoires entre le miroir et le coffre : ils étaient remplis de livres, de magazines – pour humains. Elle se demanda si des magazines pour vampires existaient.

Elle imagina les différents titres qu'ils auraient. Après avoir cherché pendant dix minutes, elle abandonna (elle avait déjà trouvé _Sang pour Sang_ et _à tous crocs_).

Ensuite, elle s'empara d'un carnet vierge bordeaux, qui faisait très ancien qu'elle avait mis de côté pendant sa fouille. Parfait.

Elle ouvrit le cahier, vérifia que personne ne venait (ce qui était inutile en soi puisque si Nantizo décidait de venir, il serait dans les dix secondes dans sa chambre sans qu'elle ne l'entende arriver) puis commença à le remplir.

Elle commença par y retranscrire une citation qu'elle trouvait parfaite pour définir son expérience des vampires. Puis se mit à faire sa liste d'observations en y ajoutant des commentaires de son crû, tout en ricanant.

.

Et, oh, on se venge comme on peut.

* * *

.

.

A bientôt !


	13. Chapter 13

**Nuvole Bianche**

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Questionnement et remise en question à propose de sa « relation » avec Nantizo et au détour d'un couloir, Liadan a rencontré une vampire, Vivien. Etonnamment sympathique.

11 MAI (on avance jour par jour, mais le rythme va bientot s'accelerer =) )

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight sont à S. Meyer. Le reste (ce qui ne vous dit absolument rien) sort de mon imagination.

Rating : M

Meri à tous le monde pour les reviews ! On s'approche de la centaine, hein !^^ Mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir parce que c'est un des seuls moyens de voir que la fic plait.

Alors voici un nouveau chap aveeeeeeec...de l'avance !(et ouais...^^)

Alors c'st le plus long que j'ai écrit pour l'instant...Mais ne vous y habituez pas trop, les suivants seront sans doute plus courts.

Normalement, les fautes d'orthographe ont toutes été éradiquées. Si vous en remarquez, prévenez-moi, merci ! =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain midi, alors qu'elle revenait du réfectoire –elle mangeait désormais seule à un table reculée et elle n'avait plus vu de vampires y entrer depuis l'épisode du repas, à son plus grand soulagement- elle eut la surprise de retrouver Nantizo dans sa chambre. Il était planté au milieu de la pièce, ne bougeant pas d'un chouilla.

Il se retourna vers elle.

Et maintenant ? Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis sa fuite, la veille au matin. Devait-elle se précipiter sur lui, l'embrasser et lui demander comment s'était passé sa journée ? Elle ne tenait pas à endosser le rôle de la petite amie parfaite.

Sans oublier qu'on lui avait imposé le petit-ami en question. Et il avait beau être magnifique, elle avait encore un soupçon de fierté en elle.

Elle se contenta de lancer un « Hey » sans grand entrain, le contourna, puis s'assit sur son lit. Elle avait eu l'intention de lire un livre trouvé la veille ou de continuer à rédiger ses fameuses observations vampiriques, mais elle devrait peut-être changer de plan. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil de sous sa mèche. Il n'avait pas bougé et la fixait sans cligner des yeux.

-« Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ? »

Le dieu – pardon- le vampire en face d'elle la regarda d'un air courtois et lui annonça que « non, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait comme s'il n'était pas là ».

Quelle délicate attention.

Elle opina et entreprit de s'installer confortablement.

C'est-à dire qu'elle alla chercher deux oreillers supplémentaires dans une armoire, qu'elle les empila avec leurs trois semblables déjà présents sur le lit et qu'elle s'adossa contre ce volumineux rempart. Elle se plongea dans la lecture de son livre sans plus faire attention au vampire qui, lui, s'était assis au bout de son lit et la fixait.

Au bout de deux pages, elle abandonna. Non seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour comprendre la suite de mots qui défilait sous ses yeux, mais en plus elle sentait qu'elle était tellement tendue que le livre se mettrait bientôt à trembler. Elle le ferma avec un bruit sec et le posa sur la table de nuit.

-« Bon, je lirais plus tard. »

Le seul problème résidait en ce qu'ils allaient faire. Elle ne comptait pas rester plantée là, à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux, et elle n'était pas non plus impatiente de se retrouver sous les couvertures (bon, une part d'elle l'était, mais l'autre avait peur et comptait bien repousser ce moment le plus loin possible).

Une idée s'imposa à son esprit. Pendant les vacances qu'elle passait avec des amis, les moments où ils n'étaient pas à la plage ou en train de visiter, ils jouaient à des jeux de société.

Elle élimina d'office les jeux de rapidité ainsi que ceux de réflexion. Elle voulait bien jouer à un jeu, elle ne tenait pas à le perdre d'office.

Et, non, elle n'était pas mauvaise perdante.

Elle repensa à un film qu'elle avait vu. Les acteurs avaient tous écrit sur un papier un nom d'un personnage connu, réel ou fictif, humain ou animal, et ils se les étaient échangés et collés sur le front. Le but du jeu consistait à deviner ce qui était écrit sur le papier que l'on avait sur le front, sans l'avoir vu au préalable, évidement. Chaque fois qu'elle y avait joué elle s'était beaucoup amusée (le nom sur son papier était toujours impossible à deviner. En même temps, trouver Ken ou Bla-Bla n'était pas si facile). Cependant, elle n'était pas sûre que ce jeu marche à deux. Elle le garda en réserve pour quand ils seraient un plus grand nombre (si cela arrivait un jour).

Ou bien il y avait Pictionnary ? Qui consistait à dessiner un objet ou animal et l'équipe adverse devait deviner le plus vite possible de quoi il s'agissait. Mais elle était nulle en dessin… Bon tant pis, elle subirait ses moqueries.

-« Tu veux jouer à un jeu ? »

Avec un peu de chance il refuserait et annoncerait qu'il partait pour plusieurs jours, à l'instar de Vivien ou qu'il ne jouait pas à des jeux de société avec les humains…

Il fronça les sourcils, puis hocha lentement la tête. Bon, finalement peut-être pas.

-« Cache-cache ? »

Elle tiqua. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il proposerait de lui-même un jeu, mais son idée ne lui sembla pas si mauvaise que ça. Sauf qu'elle ne voyait pas trop comment elle le retrouverait dans un endroit inconnu, surtout qu'il était silencieux, rapide et connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche.

Avant qu'elle puise faire part de ses objections, il lui expliqua les règles de _son_ cache-cache.

-« Tu va te cacher, je te laisse dix minutes, et je te retrouve. Tu peux aller où tu veux. »

Il souriait d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Une traque.

Il lui proposait une traque. Elle voulut refuser, mais elle avait lancé l'idée de jeu la première. Elle aurait du continuer de faire semblant de lire ce fichu livre !

-« Quinze minutes. C'est de la triche sinon, tu es trop rapide. »

Il accepta en faisant un mouvement de la main, comme si ces cinq minutes supplémentaires ne changeaient rien, et lança le compte à rebours.

Elle sortit de sa chambre au pas de course, et prit à droite, au hasard.

Au bout de 30 secondes de course, elle s'arrêta et réfléchit, à moitié paniquée. Elle n'avait aucune chance : il était plus rapide et il pouvait la suivre à l'odeur. L'idéal aurait été qu'il ne puisse plus la sentir et…Mais oui ! C'était ça ! Plutôt que de se cacher loin dans un endroit où elle n'avait jamais été, et où il la retrouverait facilement, elle devait mêler sa piste à ses autres traces qu'elle avait laissées sur son chemin les jours précédents. Elle repartit vers le réfectoire, puis rejoignit la salle d'eau. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle avait encore un peu plus de quatre minutes. Elle ressortit et emprunta plusieurs couloirs, toujours au pas de charge et sous les yeux médusés des passants –pour la plupart vampires- dans le couloir. Mais à aucun moment ils ne firent de geste pour l'arrêter. Heureusement. Elle ne se voyait pas expliquer qu'elle jouait à cache-cache…

Elle stressait de plus en plus et cherchait avec ferveur une cachette dans une salle vide. Elle ne voulait pas être dans un endroit où il pourrait la surprendre.

Donc, un endroit reculé où il ne pourrait venir que d'une direction serait tout indiqué. Finalement, elle retourna dans la salle de bain.

Les baignoires étaient remplies et fumaient. Elle se cacha derrière un paravent mais décida que ça n'allait pas. Elle faisait des allées et venues à travers la pièce, cherchant fébrilement une cachette.

Finalement, elle fit une chose complètement stupide : elle sauta dans un des bains.

.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle atterrit dans l'eau, qu'elle se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Mais elle se voyait mal sortir toute dégoulinante de la pièce. Donc elle attendit. Elle avait de plus en plus peur, alors qu'elle savait que quand il allait la retrouver il n'allait rien lui faire de méchant. C'était une sensation qui la prenait souvent quand elle jouait à des jeux de suspense ou quand elle savait qu'on allait la chatouiller : elle aurait presque pu se mettre à pleurer à cause du stress de l'attente.

Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle était partie se cacher, mais selon sa montre, Nantizo devait être parti à sa recherche depuis 6 minutes.

Elle se figea quand, quelques minutes plus tard, le rideau (dont elle voyait la partie supérieure par-dessus le paravent) ondula.

Deux secondes plus tard, un vampire satisfait, mais visiblement étonné de la trouver là, se tenait devant le bain.

-« Pas de commentaire, s'il te plaît ! Tu as été vite. »

Elle devait lever la tête assez haut pour le regarder, vu qu'elle l'avait à hauteur de ses pieds.

Elle se demanda vraiment comment il avait fait pour être si rapide.

-« Elémentaire. Bien que tu m'aies donné du fil à retordre en ayant l'idée de mêler ta trace à celles déjà existantes (elle se permit un petit sourire fier). Mais les vampires qui ont croisé une humaine affolée qui respirait comme une asthmatique m'ont été d'une grande aide. »

-« Tu…tu as triché ! Tu ne devais que te servir de ton flair et ta rapidité ! On n'a jamais dit qu'on pouvait demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ! »

Elle n'en revenait pas. Sans ces vampires bavards, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas retrouvé aussi vite, et elle aurait pu avoir l'air moins stupide quand il l'aurait retrouvée.

Il balaya ses reproches d'un geste négligeant de la main. Puis Il s'agenouilla pour être plus à sa hauteur. Il la considéra un moment, pensif.

-« Tu es assez étrange pour une humaine. Tu acceptes de jouer à cache-cache avec un vampire et tu oses l'affronter, alors que tu es dans une situation plutôt mouillée, je dirais. »

Elle se contenta de contracter la mâchoire. En même temps s'il n'était pas venu la houspiller jusque dans sa chambre, elle ne lui aurait sûrement pas proposé un jeu. Et c'est lui qui avait eut l'idée du cache-cache-traque !

Elle essayait de trouver des arguments frappants quand une main tendue apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle releva la tête et examina son expression d'un air méfiant.

Il voulait l'aider.

Soit. Il allait regretter d'avoir triché !

Elle avait l'intention de prendre sa main mais au lieu de remonter elle le tirerait dans le bain.

Niak niak niak.

Oui mais voilà : elle avait momentanément oublié la force du propriétaire de la main, de telle manière que lorsqu'elle agrippa sa main, étonnamment tiède, et qu'elle tira, tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire était de s'agiter fébrilement comme un pantin, répandant de l'eau partout.

Après un instant de surprise, il eut l'air très amusé.

Un bref rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis il la tira vers le haut et dans la seconde qui suivait elle était contre son torse.

-« Bien essayé, mon cœur. Maintenant c'est mon tour je pense. »

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de bain, elle se dépêcha de le suivre en priant pour qu'ils ne croisent personne. Elle était emmitouflée dans un large essuie, n'ayant pas voulu remettre ses habits trempés qu'ils avaient mis dans un panier à destination de la laverie.

Tandis qu'il la précédait dans les couloirs, elle contemplait son dos. Nantizo était d'une complexité incompréhensible, tel ces casse-têtes chinois qui une fois que vous croyiez vous approchez de leur résolution se révélaient encore plus emmêlés.

Jusqu'alors, il s'était montré indifférent, cruel et, plus rarement, attentif. Et voila qu'il révélait une partie de lui-même agréable. Elle sourit bêtement. Elle avait joué à _cache-cache_ avec lui. Elle espérait que ce Nantizo-là resterait encore un moment.

En fait, son souhait fut exaucé les jours suivants. Le vampire la traitait bien, la rejoignant le plus souvent le soir et repartait le matin.

Parfois il restait et parlait avec elle, parfois il lui proposait à nouveau des parties de cache-cache. Pour un peu elle aurait commencé à apprécier sa captivité. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle aimait le temps passé avec Nantizo. Bien sûr sa famille et ses amis lui manquaient, mais la présence du vampire contribuait à allèger quelque peu sa peine.

Un autre côté agréable au château était la présence de Vivien. Depuis que la vampire était de retour, elles avaient mangé ensemble tous les midis (c'était plutôt Liadan qui mangeait et Vivien qui déblatérait). Vivien lui parlait de sa vie (elle avait été transformée 123 ans plus tôt), de ses voyages, des arts en particulier.

C'est ainsi qu'elles abordèrent le sujet de la fresque. Alors que Liadan voulait juste savoir de quand elle datait, Vivien lui révéla qu'elle représentait une part de l'Histoire vampirique. Liadan la pressa de la lui raconter, mais Vivien devait à nouveau partir, pour 6 jours cette fois et lui donna rendez-vous 7 jours plus tard, devant les portes, après l'heure du déjeuner.

* * *

En remontant dans sa chambre, elle croisa Nantizo.

-« Tu n'as pas oublié que tu avais rendez-vous chez le doc' dans 15 minutes ? »

Elle sentit aussitôt une boule grossir dans sa bouche et hocha la tête négativement. Puis elle se dépêcha de rentrer, de refermer la porte et s'affaissa contre celle-ci. Heureusement, Nantizo la laissa tranquille et ne rentra pas à sa suite.

Elle avait oublié ! Elle devait aller chercher des pilules qui lui permettraient d'être « fécondée» -elle grimaça en se souvenant de la conversation dans le cabinet- plus rapidement.

Cela faisait 11 jours qu'elle était là, et les nuits que passaient Nantizo à ses côtés n'étaient le fruit d'aucun succès, au plus grand désespoir d'Aro et de sa clique.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi était-elle venue en Italie ? Voila que maintenant elle allait être maman. Maman ! Elle se demanda furtivement à quoi l'enfant ressemblerait, lorsque l'entièreté de l'acte s'imposa à son esprit. Elle n'y était pas prête du tout ! Elle avait encore la vie devant elle ! Elle voulait retourner sur les bancs de son université, pester contre les montagnes de syllabus à apprendre, rire avec ses amis, être irresponsable…

Dans ses plans originels, les mioches n'arrivaient quand dans une petite dizaine d'années. Et sûrement pas pour faire plaisir à un malade.

Elle se rendit compte que personne ne lui avait expliqué comment cela allait se passer. Est-ce que ça ferait mal ? La grossesse des vampires durait-elle aussi 9 mois ? Ou beaucoup plus longtemps ? (c'aurait été logique puisque les vampires étaient immortels). Elle s'imaginait avec un ventre devenir de plus en plus gros pendant des années.

Non. Ils l'auraient prévenu. Elle repoussa la question de son futur une fois que l'enfant serait né dans un coin de son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'ils risquaient de faire d'elle, une fois sa mission terminée.

Elle regarda l'heure et se releva en s'appuyant contre la porte. Elle reprendrait le questionnement intérieur plus tard. Le doc' l'attendait.

-« Voici. N'oubliez pas de les prendre tous les soirs, à une heure plus ou moins fixe. Avec ceci – il posa sa main légèrement tremblante sur le flacon- vous êtes assurée que dans le mois…(il sembla chercher ses mots) vous arriverez à satisfaire Aro. »

Elle gardait ses yeux braqués sur le flacon bleu. Elle se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si elle ne les prenait pas. Puis elle croisa le regard du docteur et décida qu'elle n'essayera pas. Elle tenait à la liberté qu'il lui restait. Elle remercia rapidement l'homme (et se traita de tous les noms : depuis quand on remerciait son bourreau ?) puis sortit en mettant le flacon dans sa poche.

* * *

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nuvole Bianche **(bah oui...=D)

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Fin de la partie de cache-cache. Puis, résumé de ce qu'il se passe les jours suivant. Vivien lui a donné rendez-vous pour lui expliquer ce que représente la fresque au plafond du réfectoire.

22 MAI

Quelques jours se sont passés. Il ne s'est rien passé de notable (rien de plus que ce qui était dit dans la fin du chapitre précédent).

**x**

Alors deux remarques, suite à des reviews d'Esquisse et de Co To=)

Tout d'abord, on me demandait si Liadan considérait vraiment Nantizo comme son petit ami...Je vous mets ce que j'ai répondu =) : En fait, elle sait très bien que c'est une relation forcée, mais comme Nantizo n'a pas l'air de déprécier leur "pseudo-relation", elle le considère de moins en moins comme un bourreau et de plus en plus comme un...ami ? bon, c'est pas encore ça, mais le fait qu'elle soit seule et isolée de tous fait qu'elle baisse assez vite ses défenses, et elle se voile un peu la face,notre Liadan...  
Enfin, moi je le vois comme ça. Elle commence à apprécier le vampire, mais ils ne "sortent" pas ensemble. Mais il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'est Nantizo pour elle...  
A la base, je ne veux pas du tout qu'on croie qu'elle est une pauvre naïve qui tombe dans le panneau, parce que moi je voulais dire que justement, quand elle voit Nantizo, qu'elle sait qu'elle n'est pas sa petite amie, et qu'elle sait pourquoi elle est là. Mais que Nantizo pourrait être désagréable et juste faire son job, mais qu'il fait plus que ça.

Ensuite on me demandait pourquoi je ne développais pas plus le début de la relation entre Nantizo et Liadan, que ça arrivait un peu comme ça. ("boum" quoi) En fait, la partie de cache-cache est le début de leur nouvelle relation, et les quelques jours qui suivent sont aussi mââârveilleux pour Liadan, ça vous l'aurez compris. Mais je les ai passé parce que je ne voyais pas trop l'interêt (et j'avoue, j'avais peur de tomber dans la guimauve et j'avais hâte d'arriver à ce chapitre-ci). On sait que Nantizo s'est rapproché, qu'il vient souvent la voir et qu'ils sont de plus en plus proches...selon Liadan. Pour elle tout commence à aller bien dans son petit monde. On en apprendra un peu plus sur leur relation selon Nantizo dans le chap suivant =)

Mais je vais encore y réfléchir...qui sait, peut-être que je rallongerai ce passage =)

-(Co To, je me demandais où tu étais passé =) J'espere que j'ai plus ou moins répondu à ta question (c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir te répondre "en direct"))

**x**

Alors ce chap-ci...est un peu différent de ceux d'avant.

Il résume l'histoire vampirique que j'ai construite après quelques recherches. Je l'aime assez, donc j'espere qu'il vous plaira aussi !

**Et enfin, merci aux reviewers **! On est proche de la centaine de reviews...et...je n'en reviens toujours pas ^^ merci encore !

* * *

Elle avait rejoint Vivien près du réfectoire pensant qu'elles s'installeraient à une table, même si elle-même avait mangé un peu plus tôt. Mais quand celle-ci apparut, elle l'emmena dans les souterrains, descendant escaliers sur escaliers. Liadan se demanda à quelle profondeur elles se trouvaient de la surface. Et de quand ces étages dataient.

Elles rentrèrent dans une salle plus grande encore que celle où Liadan avait l'habitude de manger.

Au plafond s'étendait la fresque, identique à celle quelques mètres plus haut, à la différence près qu'elle était beaucoup plus grande, mais plus abimée : les dorures séparant les quatre cadrans de la fresque s'effritaient et la peinture disparaissait à certains endroits. Elle devait être beaucoup plus ancienne que l'autre.

Elle s'avança dans la salle, la tête renversée en arrière pour l'analyser à son aise.

Cette fois-ci, ce qui attira son regard en premier était les trois personnages. Il y avait en fait une femme et deux hommes. Ceux-ci possédaient toutes les caractéristiques des vampires qu'elle connaissait, c'est-à-dire des pupilles rouges, une peau pâle (sauf la femme qui était métissée) et une certaine prestance. La femme avait des yeux en amandes et inquisiteurs et elle souriait en coin d'une manière menaçante. Un des deux hommes semblait mourir d'ennui tandis que le troisième posait dans une attitude de félin repu. Ce dernier devait sûrement être un ancêtre de Nantizo.

Elle se concentra sur le fond, un ciel bleu et des nuages, dont certains semblaient cacher le soleil. Elle pensa ironiquement que représenter les vampires en brillant n'aurait pas été de très bon goût.

Son regard accrocha l'un des chérubins. Contrairement aux fresques qu'elle avait toujours vues où ils avaient l'air aux anges, il avait l'air contrarié. Elle regarda ses comparses et vit que tous faisaient grise mine, certains d'entre eux semblaient même fusiller du regard les trois personnages centraux.

Enfin, elle laissa dériver son regard sur le symbole qui emplissait le quatrième cadrant. Il était clairement d'origine arabe.

Une fois son observation terminée, elle rejoignit Vivien qui s'était assise sur un mur, sous une arche de pierre blanche qui délimitait l'entrée de la pièce.

Elle attendit que l'humaine soit installée avant de commencer son récit.

-« Donc comme je te disais hier, cette fresque représente le début de notre histoire. Du moins celle des vampires Européens. »

Liadan se taisait, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

-« Pour que tu comprennes bien, je dois d'abord te parler du symbole. Il n'est pas en écriture arabe comme tu as du le penser. En fait c'est de l'hébreu. On ne sait pas exactement à quand remonte cette fresque, mais ce dont on est sûr c'est qu'elle date de plus de 2000 ans avant l'an 0. Ce signe veut dire « Bonheur ». C'est ainsi que les anciens peuples surnommaient les vampires.

En fait, au tout début de l'histoire vampirique, les premiers d'entre nous sont apparus et vivaient avec les humains. Pour ces peuples, recevoir la jeunesse durant toute une vie étaient signe que l'individu était aimé par une Créature Divine. Ils idolâtraient les personnes qui présentaient les différents caractères qui dévoilaient ce cadeau.

Seulement, au bout de plusieurs années de cohabitation, ils se rendirent compte que ces élus étaient en fait des créatures démoniaques : eux-mêmes, ainsi que ceux qu'ils transformaient, étaient voués à la damnation éternelle. Quant au reste de l'entourage il avait de grands risques de servir de repas.

Cette damnation vient du fait que, contrairement à ce que les différentes peuplades croyaient les « élus » ne mourraient pas. Ils étaient immortels. Et l'idée d'hommes qui vivraient aussi longtemps que leur Créateur n'était pas envisageable, du moins dans leur croyance. On ne défie pas son dieu. C'est ainsi que les élus devinrent des parias, qui durent se cacher aux yeux des peuplades humaines. Ces dernières gardèrent le caractère « bonheur » pour les désigner. Celui qui est représenté là. »

La vampire montra du menton le plafond.

-« En fait, le caractère du mot « bonheur » dit à haute voie ressemble à la prononciation du caractère « chauve-souris ». C'est pourquoi les étrangers qui passaient dans les territoires des peuplades ont compris qu'ils devaient prendre garde aux « chauves-souris », alors que ce que disaient les indigènes auraient du se traduire par « bonheurs. »

Elle sourit quand elle vit son explication faire son petit effet sur Liadan.

-« Dracula et les vampires d'Anne Rice sont arrivés bien après les « bonheurs ». Ceci est le début de notre histoire à nous, vampires de Volterra. Nous ne savons pas comment les premiers vampires sont apparus, mais des vampires de notre clan ont étudiés pendant longtemps notre origine, et ils ont établis cette légende des « bonheurs », dont l'action se serait passée dans l'actuelle Afrique du Nord. Les visiteurs qui auraient mal traduits seraient originaire du territoire que nous définissons aujourd'hui comme Européen, ce qui expliquerait la légende des chauves-souris. Certains y croient, d'autres pas. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

-« Personnellement je me fiche un peu de l'origine des premiers vampires, je m'intéresse plus à _mon_ présent »

Liadan esquissa une grimace. Son présent reprenait plusieurs générations humaines.

Vivien reprit son récit :

-« Ceux qui ont fait peindre cette fresque étaient des descendants direct des « bonheurs » parce que car ils connaissaient l'origine de leur noms. On a retrouvé des récits dans ces parties-ci des Catacombes, où ils reprenaient leur pèlerinage. Ils évoquaient l'énorme entreprise que représentait la réalisation de cette fresque et son sens. On ne sait pas si ce sont les personnages représentés qui ont pris commande, ou leurs enfants. Quand je dis enfants, j'entends par là ceux qu'ils ont transformés bien entendu. En tout cas, l'un des vampires était originaire du territoire des anciennes peuplades, est venu en Europe et a enseigné la légende à son clan. Nos historiens estiment que ce serait elle », le doigt de Vivien pointait la femme vampire, « qui serait à l'origine de la survie de cette légende. »

Liadan détailla la femme. Elle était indubitablement d'origine africaine avec ses cheveux tressés rejetés en arrière et ses yeux noirs et sa peau de teinte sombre malgré son statut de vampire. Ses dents blanches tranchaient particulièrement avec sa peau. Le peintre ne les avait pas représentées légèrement pointues, telles celles de Nantizo remarqua-t-elle. Elle posait droite et fière, fixant droit devant elle avec un regard dont la force avait traversé des siècles pour se poser sur Liadan.

- « Badayah »

Elle reporta son attention sur la vampire à côté d'elle.

-« C'est son nom. Badayah. Elle aurait rejoint ces deux vampires-là, Enoch et Caïn (Vivien désigna respectivement le vampire qui s'ennuyait et l'autre) avec ses enfants « bonheurs » et ils auraient décidé après beaucoup de discussions de fonder un groupe uni. Ce qui étaient révolutionnaire, puisque jusqu'à cette époque, les vampires européens étaient solitaires où formaient de très petit groupes. D'après diverses recherches, ils se seraient établis en Russie, dans les steppes, après avoir transité par la Suède, le nord de l'Allemagne et l'Italie. Dans tous ces pays ils ont délégué un de leurs descendants avec quelques vampires pour former un autre foyer. La descendante en charge de l'Italie s'appelait Volterra. Comme tu as pu le voir elle a assez bien mené sa mission.»

Liadan était fascinée. Selon son guide touristique, le nom de la ville était originaire d'une généreuse donatrice qui aurait sauvé l'église.

-«Que sont devenus tout ces vampires ? »

-« Des trois vampires fondateurs nous n'avons plus jamais trouvé de traces après qu'ils se soient installés en Russie. Une fois que leur famille a été bien installée là-bas, ils ont disparus. Quant à Volterra…Volterra était une vampire très particulière. Elle était une « _Jaracara ». _C'est une espèce vampirique très rare et peu connue, de sorte que des tas d'historiens se sont arraché les cheveux sur cette énigme avant que la lumière se fasse.

En fait, en plus du sang, elle pouvait se nourrir de lait. Elle avait un certain respect pour les humains, de telle sorte qu'elle ne consommait pas de sang mais uniquement du lait. Elle est morte après avoir vécu quelques siècles. D'après certaines recherches, nous avons découvert que le sang est indispensable au bon fonctionnement du métabolisme d'un vampire. Il permet la régénération de nos cellules, la rapidité et toute sorte de choses, que l'on n'arrive pas à démontrer scientifiquement mais qui ont été prouvées lors d'expériences.

Malgré son statut quelque peu spécial, Volterra ne pouvait pas ne s'alimenter qu'avec du lait, même en quantité énorme. Il lui permettait d'avoir un niveau de vie suffisant, mais en moyenne elle restait faible pour une vampire. »

Vivien se retourna vers elle pour voir si elle parvenait à suivre son explication, puis elle poursuivit :

-« C'est pourquoi nous avons abandonné l'idée de nous alimenter avec autre chose que du sang humain, parce que nous pensions que cela allait nous fragiliser et nous tuer. Ce n'est que très récemment que nous avons découvert, grâce à une famille aux Etats-Unis dont le patriarche connait Aro, Caïus et Marcus, qu'en fait un vampire peut très bien survivre s'il se nourrit de sang d'origine animale. Il n'a pas bon goût mais il ne diminue pas nos performances. »

-« Pourquoi ne pas changer votre système d'alimentation, alors ? »

Vivien se retourna vers elle, souriante. Ses crocs accrochèrent la lumière un bref instant et étincelèrent. Un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Même si elle savait que les vampires avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas l'attaquer, elle ressentait parfois une peur viscérale, quand le côté _prédateur_ des vampires se rappelait à elle.

-« Bonne question. Il est très difficile de renoncer au sang humain. Surtout en l'ayant déjà goûté, et encore plus s'il fait partie de notre régime alimentaire depuis des dizaines d'années voire des siècles. Il y a d'autres raisons, mais elle ne vont pas te plaire.»

Liadan fit une moue, puis lui fit signe de continuer.

-« Il n'est pas excitant de chasser un animal. Nos armes sont surtout faites pour subjuguer nos proies. Les séduire. Nous sommes des prédateurs spéciaux : nous nous présentons à nos proies, et elles sont attirées par nous. Caïus, par exemple, adore voyager loin de Volterra parce qu'il peut alors véritablement traquer et jouer avec sa victime. La séduction est l'arme première du vampire. Nous en jouons par instinct, c'est un paramètre que nous avons difficile à maîtriser. Il suffit de regarder comment tu te comportes avec Nantizo : tu devrais le haïr, du moins t'en défier, pourtant dès qu'il apparait près de toi tu es réduite à une petit chose gémissante et soumise. »

Remarquant les différentes expressions qu'elle affichait, Vivien ajouta :

-« Même si Nantizo avoue lui-même que parfois tu réussis à t'opposer à lui. Aro en est d'ailleurs très étonné : toutes les femmes jusqu'ici roucoulaient malgré le pourquoi de leur présence. Tu es la seule à combattre un tant soit peu à notre charme. Mais tu n'y résistes pas entièrement. Il n'y a qu'une seule humaine qui en était capable. »

-« Qui ça ? »

-« Bella Swann »

-« Et qu'est-elle devenue ? »

-« Une vampire »

En la voyant frissonner, Vivien rajouta, en souriant :

-« C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle tenait vraiment à être transformée. »

Elle secoua la tête.

-« Mais nous aborderons ce sujet une autre fois. Il est l'heure pour toi de regagner ta chambre. »

Liadan aurait bien voulu en savoir plus, mais elle n'osa pas contrarier sa seule amie vampire. Elle se leva-dans un mouvement beaucoup moins élégant que Vivien, et suivit celle-ci pour remonter aux étages qu'elle commençait à connaître.

.

.

* * *

Cette nuit-là et la nuit suivante, Nantizo ne vint pas.

* * *

.

Alors que pensez-vous de ma vision de l'Histoire vampirique ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Nuvole Bianche**

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Un peu d'histoire vampirique.

24 MAI

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight sont à S. Meyer. Le reste (ce qui ne vous dit absolument rien) sort de mon imagination.

Rating : M

Un chapitre plus court (assez…intense ?^^) que les précédents mais je me voyais mal mettre la suite juste après =)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! (ça motive, motive, motive ^^)

**Sun**, **Clemence F**., **Twilight3513**, **Esquisse** (merci pour ta longue review, ça m'a permis de bien resituer les personnages via l'œil de quelqu'un d'autre !), **oliveronica cullen massen** (c'est long comme pseudo, hein !^^), **Djianara** et **Co to**.

Et merci à **Co To** et **Djianara** pour leur conseils, idées, correction de fautes d'orthographes grâce à elle, l'histoire s'améliore de chapitre ne chapitre =)

Des bêta-readers en surpuissance en quelque sorte ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La journée du deuxième jour où elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle commença à être vraiment inquiète. Elle décida d'attendre encore une nuit, puis elle demanderait à voir le docteur. De toute façon, elle devait le revoir pour qu'il lui fasse passer des tests, comme il le faisait depuis trois semaines. Il la faisait venir à intervalle régulier pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas été « fécondée avec succès ».

Et chaque fois, la réponse était négative, ce qui lui faisait secouer la tête d'un air malheureux. Elle aurait presque eu pitié de lui si l'affaire ne la concernait pas autant.

Finalement, elle n'eut pas besoin d'en parler au docteur, tout simplement parce que, lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre cet après-midi là, il était de retour.

Il regardait par la baie vitré d'un air pensif et la salua d'un air lointain. Il avait l'air contrarié.

Elle essaya de ne pas trop ressembler à une épouse acariâtre, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas été là les deux dernières soirées. Elle aimait quand il était présent, quand ils jouaient à cache-cache…Il était sa plus grande distraction et le fait qu'il ne soit pas là pendant deux jours avaient démontré que sans lui, elle s'embêtait comme un rat mort.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à haute voix, mais au fil de jours elle s'était habituée à sa présence le soir, et elle se sentait même protégée quand il était là. Elle s'était dit qu'une partie du charme vampirique y était pour quelque chose, mais cela n'y changeait rien. Elle ouvrit la bouche et lui posa la question qui fit tout basculer.

-« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu les jours d'avant ? »

Il se retourna d'un coup vers elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un geste de recul, et se retrouva dans son lit. Le félin était de retour. Il fut sur elle en moins de deux clignements de paupières.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai d'autres obligations que toi, _princesse_ ! »

Elle accusa le coup. Visiblement, il était beaucoup plus « contrarié » qu'elle ne le pensait.

-« Tu...tu quoi ? »

Il se rapprocha encore, la plaquant contre le mur, ses jambes maintenant ses chevilles contre le matelas.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que le méchant petit vampire était tombé amoureux de toi ? » Il ricana. « Vous êtes si crédules, vous les humains ! Vous donnez ce que l'on veut si on joue suffisamment bien le jeu. Si je n'avais pas agis comme ça, aurais-tu roucoulé comme tu le faisais chaque fois que je te rejoignais le soir ? Non. Tu aurais geint comme une pauvre petite humaine incomprise et j'aurais eu dix fois plus de mal à accomplir ce pour quoi je suis là.»

Elle le voyait de moins en moins à travers sa vision brouillée. Elle voulut lui dire d'arrêter, mais il continuait, implacable.

-« Et, sais-tu seulement pourquoi j'ai disparu pendant ce temps ? Aro m'a fait appelé et j'ai du m'éloigner un peu pour ne pas que cela finisse en un bain de sang.»

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

-« Il commence à être impatient notre bon roi. Cela fait presque trois semaines que tu es ici, je t'ai plusieurs fois prise, et tu n'as toujours rien ! »

Sur la fin de la phrase, il avait élevé le ton, l'avait décollée du mur et repoussée plus fort. Sa tête heurta la surface derrière elle dans un bruit sourd. Elle ne sentit cependant rien, juste son souffle sur elle quand il reprit la parole.

-« Et je vais t'avouer un truc. Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de me pointer ici, d'accomplir mon devoir, et que les tests soient négatifs, parce que je manque de temps, je dois accomplir des missions et des recherches, et je ne peux pas t'emmener ni partir plus de deux jours, et Aro qui est derrière moi, et toi qui te comportes comme une copine attentionnée épuisante et qui me pompe mon énergie , ma patience et mon temps avec ton stupide petit caractère d'humaine…Tu comprends ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête, les joues barbouillées de larmes.

-« Et arrête de pleurer ! »

Il la laissa dégager un bras de sa prise pour qu'elle se frotte les yeux et les joues.

Elle se moucha dans sa manche, ce qui acheva de l'exaspérer.

-« Foutue humaine ! (elle sursauta et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche) Tu veux que je te dise comment ça va se passer pour toi quand tu tomberas enfin enceinte ? »

Elle secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche. Il était furieux et s'il lui parlait de ça maintenant c'est que cela devait cacher un sinistre secret.

-« Je vais te le dire quand même. »

Il souleva son menton, ancrant ses pupilles bordeaux aux siennes, marron flou. Puis il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, une main tenant son menton pour qu'elle ne puisse s'écarter.

-« Le fœtus se développera en aspirant ta force vitale. Au plus il grandira, au plus tu t'affaibliras. Ta grossesse dura un mois plus ou moins. Les derniers jours, il sera tellement grand que s'il bouge trop il te brisera les os du bassin, des côtes, et peut-être la moelle épinière. Ça s'est déjà vu. Et pour l'instant, aucune des humaines n'a survécu, même celles arrivées à terme et dont l'enfant est toujours vivant. Aucune. »

Il recula et l'observa, réduite à une pauvre petite chose pleurant et hoquetant, le corps secoué de spasmes et la main enfoncée dans la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier

-« A ce soir, _Amata_ »

* * *

.

.

Hem...qui croyait que Nantizo était gentil ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Nuvole Bianche**

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Le méchant vampire est revenu.

24 MAI

Bon, le blabla, on a compris, donc je l'ai retiré…Si jamais vous voulez vraiment le revoir, vous pouvez aller sur les chap. prédédents ^^

Alors, voici le chap 16, pas en avance (presque pas en tout cas) !

Alors, merci aux reviewers ! Je cite **Esquiise, Djianara, Co To, Pauline, Clemence F., 4ever Jack, Maddie, Bib08, oliveronica Cullen massen **et merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes (n"hésitez pas à faire signe !Un avis, une remarque...) =)

Et je n'oublie pas de remercier **Co To** et **Djianara** pour leur aide de bêta-reader (on va dire que c'est ça ^^)

.

Alors le petit Nantizo a plu à beaucoup de gens (bande de maso ! Mais j'avoue, je l'aime bien aussi ! Que voulez-vous, le charme vampirique…)

Et voici la réaction de Liadan !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, elle vomissait dans les toilettes, où elle s'était réfugiée pour paniquer à son aise.

Elle s'affala contre la porte, en psalmodiant des « non, non, non » pendant de longues minutes. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Pas maintenant. Pas après ce que ce monstre lui avait dit. Elle ne voulait pas !

Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration et de juguler sa peur. Ce n'est pas en devenant hystérique qu'elle allait résoudre grand-chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à avoir l'esprit clair et réfléchir plus en avant sur sa situation. Et sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

Ce n'est qu'après un quart d'heure qu'elle réussit à respirer sans tout d'un coup hoqueter et qu'elle gardait les yeux secs plus de dix secondes.

« Bon. Je n'ai peut-être pas digéré le repas. Ou peut-être que les horreurs qu'il m'a dites m'ont fait vomir. Je ne suis pas enceinte. Non, non, non, non ! Ce serait trop ironique, juste après qu'il m'ait reproché de ne pas l'être.»

Elle n'arriva cependant pas à s'en convaincre.

Pourtant, on ne vomissait pas quelques jours après être tombée enceinte (selon le dernier test qu'elle avait fait quatre jour avant, elle n'était toujours pas enceinte. Donc ça datait d'il y a trois nuits de cela).

Mais il lui avait dit que sa grossesse durerait _un mois_. Elle devait s'avouer que c'aurait été tout à fait logique qu'elle soit dans l'état dans lequel elle espérait ne pas être.

Elle était là pour ça et ils avaient tout fait pour optimiser sa fertilité. Elle se leva. Elle devait aller chez le doc'.

Il n'y était pas quand elle rentra dans son cabinet, mais en fouillant discrètement les armoires elle finit par dénicher un test de grossesse, semblable à ceux qu'elle avait déjà utilisés les jours précédents. Elle le prit et refila aux toilettes.

* * *

Elle regardait le soleil se coucher, assise sur la baie vitrée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à mettre la main sur son ventre. Elle détestait cet enfant.

Elle avait pensé s'en débarrasser, mais elle savait que les vampires recommenceraient jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe enceinte. Et si ça n'arrivait pas, ils se débarrasseraient d'elle.

Elle attendait sans hâte que Nantizo revienne. Il devait être fier de lui, l'ordure. Et dire qu'elle avait apprécié son contact ces derniers jours ! Il avait du trouver ça très divertissant. La petite humaine naïve qui tombe amoureuse du vampire sournois. Elle espérait que le fait qu'elle lui en veuille contrebalancerait ses atouts de séduction.

Elle frissonna et resserra un peu plus sa couverture autour d'elle. Quand le soleil fut entièrement couché, il entra dans sa chambre et alluma la lumière. Elle ne se retourna pas vers lui, continuant de regarder par la baie vitrée, bien que, ce soir-là, la lune était cachée par les nuages, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne distinguait rien d'au dehors.

Il s'approcha dans son dos mais, avant qu'il ne soit trop proche, elle avait bondi et se retrouvait à présent à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il s'arrêta, pas du tout surpris- elle devait avoir analysé leur conversation de tout à l'heure dans tous les sens – et prêt à entamer une nouvelle bagarre.

Elle inspira.

-« L'humain est pleine, Monsieur. »

Puis elle le défia du regard.

Il ferma les yeux et une expression satisfaite s'empara de ses traits. Elle s'était attendue à plus d'enthousiasme mais ne releva pas. Puis il fit un pas vers elle comme pour la prendre dans ses bras ou poser une main sur son épaule (ça lui correspondait mieux), mais elle recula, levant une main. Elle n'avait pas fini son petit discours.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, prêt à écouter la suite, étrangement patient.

Il n'y en eut pas.

Elle se pencha soudain en avant et vomit.

« Fabuleux»

* * *

Une fois qu'elle eu terminé de vomir,il l'avait portée jusqu'à son lit, où il l'avait bordée. Il avait même poussé son attention à poser un seau à la tête de son lit.

Il tenait peut-être au parquet. Oui, ça devait être ça, se convainc-t-elle, il ne faisait pas du tout ça par attention envers elle.

Ou bien il tenait vraiment au petit monstre. Elle aurait bien re-vomit, tiens.

Il s'assit ensuite au pied du lit, la regardant attentivement, ce qui l'énerva. Elle n'allait pas accouché dans les secondes qui suivaient, bon dieu !

Elle se tourna sur le côté, consciente de n'avoir l'air que d'une enfant boudeuse.

Elle le haïssait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir un comportement stable, non ? Une fois complètement barbare, une fois tout attentionné.

Tout-à-coup, elle sentit qu'il bougeait, et qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il passa au-dessus de ses jambes et arriva près de sa tête.

-« Lia… »

Mais oui, bien sûr. L'exécrable petit humaine « Liadan » devenait la merveilleuse compagne enceinte « Lia ».

Il ne saisissait pas du tout l'ironie de la situation : en langage celte, « Lia » pouvait se traduire par « Ombres ».

Elle ne répondit rien, ferma les yeux avec un peu plus de force.

-« Hey, je sais que tu ne dors pas. » Il avait une drôle de voix, comme s'il se retenait de rire.

Il s'esclaffa dans le noir, ce qui acheva de l'exaspérer. La seule fois où elle l'entendait rire c'était dans une situation tout sauf amusante. Elle se redressa d'un coup, manquant de cogner son nez dans l'opération.

-« Ecoute bien Nantizo. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu trouves de drôle à la situation mais moi elle ne me fait pas du tout rire. Maintenant que tu as accompli ta mission, tu peux te retirer et me laisser dormir, s'il te plaît ? »

Il s'approcha encore d'elle, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent les siennes.

-« Non »

La première pensée cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit est qu'elle devait avoir une haleine épouvantable. Ensuite seulement elle réagit.

Alors qu'elle allait reculer, pester contre lui ou sortir du lit, elle ne savait pas très bien, il roula sur le côté, l'entraînant avec lui. Elle se retrouva sur lui, coincée dans les draps.

-« Tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire.»

Elle ne répondit rien, le nez perdu au creux de son cou. Elle sentait son pouls marteler ses tempes etelle perdait peu à peu du terrain contre ses hormones et son désir, une fois de plus.

Une fois de trop.

Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits. Contre sa volonté, son corps se plaqua plus contre le sien et elle gémit. Intérieurement elle aurait voulu sortir de ce lit, mais physiquement elle ne_ pouvait_ pas.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel il lutta pour résister à son instinct, puis il reprit la parole.

-« Pour ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du t'annoncer les choses comme ça. »

Elle réussit à reprendre conscience. La situation repassa en premier plan, rejetant son désir pour lui au loin. Elle s'appuya sur les coudes, se relevant de quelques centimètres et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-« Ah ? Tu comptais me le dire quand et comment exactement ? Au moment où il ne me restait plus que quelques secondes à vivre ? Où au moment où je me rendrais compte que tout va vraiment trop vite ? »

Elle essaya de se dégager des couvertures mais n'arriva qu'à s'enrouler encore plus dedans.

-« Je ne veux surtout pas de tes excuses, Nantizo, je veux juste que tu dégages ! Immédiatement ! »

Pour le coup, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de lui (elle en aurait été fière si elle s'en était rendue compte, mais la colère obscurcissait sa capacité d'observation), elle réussit même à rouler sur le côté sans qu'il ne la retienne. Elle se désempêtra des draps, sortit du lit, et lui montra la porte.

-« Dehors ! »

Il ne parut même pas un tant soit peu effrayé par sa conduite. Il la dévisageait juste, une ébauche de sourire aux lèvres en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-« Si tu avais fait attention, tu aurais saisi que je m'excusais pas. »

Il continua de secouer la tête comme s'il trouvait l'idée extrêmement amusante.

-« Je te disais juste que je regrettais la façon dont je te l'avais appris. Ensuite… »

Le bruit de la gifle résonna dans le silence qui suivit. Elle le regardait d'un air furieux, tremblant toujours, mais résolue. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que sa main atteigne sa joue, mais il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il disait qu'elle l'avait pris par surprise. Sa main brûlait, et elle savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait mal, mais elle s'en fichait.

-« Tu ne t'excuses pas ? Tu ne t'excuse pas ? »

Sa voix montait de plus en plus dans les aigus, tellement qu'elle s'étrangla sur la fin.

-« Non, mais dis-moi que je rêve ! Tu m'as foutu une de ces putains de trouille tout à l'heure, tu m'as insultée, réduite à moins que rien, tu m'as fait l'amour plusieurs fois, alors que depuis le début je ne voulais pas, tu me maintiens constamment sous ton charme, tu as fait semblant d'être gentil, tu m'as mise enceinte d'un monstre qui va me tuer, et tu, tu oses me dire que tu ne t'excuses pas ? Tu te rends compte espèce de connard de vampire de, ah mais tu m'énerves ! Je te hais, tu comprends ça ? »

Elle devenait vulgaire, et s'en rendait compte. Après plusieurs va-et-vient enragés à travers la chambre elle se calma soudain, se planta face à lui et répéta plus doucement, reprenant son souffle :

« Je te hais, Nantizo, alors dégage de ma chambre et ne reviens que pour récupérer ton monstre. »

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel ils se contemplèrent pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'au moment où le vampire se leva, et s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne recula pas, sa colère était plus forte que sa peur. Elle le défia même du regard.

Sa bouche découvrit soudain ses dents dans un sourire effrayant, il se pencha vers elle et posa une main sur le sommet de sa tête. Il la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, les yeux plissés dans une attitude menaçante. Voyant qu'elle ne pliait pas, il baissa les yeux sur son ventre, couvert par un t-shirt. Après un silence contemplatif, il déclara :

-« J'espère qu'il aura la moitié de ton sale caractère. »

Puis, après l'avoir embrassée sur la tempe et serrée contre son épaule, comme si elle n'était qu'un petit animal récalcitrant, il sortit, la laissant pantelante au milieu de la pièce.

C'était la première fois qu'elle gagnait contre lui.

* * *

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nuvole Bianche**

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Liadan se découvre enceinte (après les révélations de Nantizo…Quel hasard !). Fin de journée épuisant, mais elle a réussit à ce que Nantizo la laisse seule cette nuit, après un face à face difficile.

25 MAI (je rappelle que Liadan est arrivée dans le repaire des vipères -pardon, vampires- le 6 MAI)

.

Hem…ça fait longtemps, hein ? (bon une semaine, c'est pas si long, mais le rythme était un peu plus soutenu jusqu'ici) J'avais un examen important (que j'ai réussi, yahouuu!, j'en reviens toujours pas) , et donc, je me suis concentrée dessus. Alors, voici _enfin_ le chapitre suivant ^^

Toujours un grand merci aux** reviewers**, aux mises en favoris et à Djianara et Co To pour leur travail de beta-reader !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, elle ne sortit pas de sa chambre, sauf pour aller se laver. Elle avait demandé à ce qu'on lui apporte ses repas.

Elle était constamment dans un état de léthargie, ne pouvant arrêter les pensées de tourbillonner dans son esprit.

Etrangement elle n'avait plus vomit depuis la veille au soir, et elle ne ressentait aucun malaise, ni autre inconfort. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. Un petit hybride était en train de grandir en elle, préparant lentement –ou rapidement cela dépendait des points de vue- son œuvre monstrueuse. Elle espérait juste que sa fin soit rapide, elle était une vrai chochotte quand il s'agissait de résister à la souffrance.

Et elle devait s'avouer que, présentement, elle était morte de trouille.

Une femme entra alors qu'elle était assise sur l'appui de fenêtre de la baie vitrée, regardant sans la voir l'agitation qui régnait au dehors, et l'appela.

-« Si Miss pouvait me suivre.»

-« Nan.»

La femme la considéra un moment, le visage neutre, puis ajouta :

-« Dois-je faire appel à Maître Nantizo ? »

Traîtresse.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, elle était à la porte. Tout plutôt qu'avoir à le ré-affronter, même si elle ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le fait qu'elle allait devoir le revoir un jour. Lors de leur face à face hier, elle s'était rendue compte que le charme du vampire pouvait être plus fort que sa colère. Même si elle avait pu passer outre, elle avait du faire des efforts pour en faire abstraction. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le détester en paix, mais il réussissait à contrer ses sentiments et à lui faire ressentir un manque. La perfection des armes vampiriques étaient incroyable.

« O rage, O désespoir ! »

Corneille avait sûrement dû rencontrer des vampires durant sa vie pour réussir à résumer aussi bien ses sentiments du moment.

Quand elle rentra dans le cabinet, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir que le doux-dingue était de retour. Et que, visiblement pour lui, Noël était aujourd'hui.

-« Bonjour Liadan ! »

Pour un peu il se serait jeté sur elle. Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête posé qui ne voulait rien dire de particulier.

-« Nantizo nous a appris l'excellente nouvelle ! »

-« Ah. Il vous a dit que j'allais mourir ? »

Son sourire disparut –enfin !- et il eut l'air décontenancé par l'humour noir humain.

Cependant son désarroi fut de courte durée, et son sourire réapparut à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-« Mais non voyons ma petite ! Laissons ce côté défaitiste de côté, vous pourriez très bien survivre »

Mouais. C'est ça. Et lui il se nourrirait de jus de chaussette jusqu'à sa non-mort ? Elle allait lui dire qu'elle en doutait quand même un peu –la « petite » avait-elle eu de la chance jusqu' maintenant ?- quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur qui se glissa derrière son bureau. Pour lui aussi c'était jour de fête.

-« Bonjour. Alors, comment allons-nous ? »

« Vous je sais pas, moi pas trop » Liadan a-do-rait son humour parfois. Elle était désopilante à un point…Hum. Ça faisait peur. Les vampires devaient déteindre sur elle.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contenta de fixer le docteur en silence. Elle était fatiguée, mais pas au point de faire preuve d'un humour nul devant les deux hommes.

-« Je vais d'abord te poser quelques questions et t'expliquer comment cela va se passer dans les prochains jours. Ensuite je t'examinerai pour pouvoir m'assurer que l'enfant va bien. »

Pendant toute sa tirade il avait le regard rivé sur son ventre. Le vampire avait le regard rivé sur son ventre. Elle avait le regard rivé sur son ventre. L'image de la situation s'imposa à son esprit et ses nerfs craquèrent.

Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire proche de la démence qui se finit en une plainte désespérée, puis éclata en sanglots nerveux.

Inutile de dire que les deux hommes étaient très à l'aise.

Le vampire s'enfonça dans son siège en faisant signe à l'autre de faire quelque chose.

Le doc' lui tendit un mouchoir.

Au bout de dix minutes et d'une dizaine de mouchoirs, il estima qu'il pouvait commencer son interrogatoire.

-« Quand t'es-tu rendue compte que tu étais enceinte ? Et sais-tu depuis quand ?»

Elle lui dit qu'elle avait vomit la veille et qu'elle pensait que cela s'était passé pendant la nuit du 21, puisque Nantizo ne l'avait plus approchée depuis et qu'elle avait passé un test le 20. Elle parlait d'une toute petite voix éraillée et reniflait à intervalles réguliers, mais les deux hommes ne firent pas de remarques désobligées. Il ne devait plus y avoir de mouchoirs.

Il hocha la tête, et nota consciencieusement diverses observations dans son carnet. Il parut étonné de savoir qu'elle n'avait plus eu de nausées depuis la veille.

Elle attendit en silence. Il reprit la parole une fois qu'il eut fermé son carnet. Il parlait d'une voix impersonnelle, peu concerné par les faits qu'il énonçait et qui annonçaient sa mort prochaine.

-« Normalement dans les jours qui viennent tu devrais ressentir d'autres nausées. Ensuite tu t'affaibliras de plus en plus et dans environ deux semaines tu ne sauras sans doute plus quitter ton lit. Il devrait naître le 22 ou le 23 juin. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de répéter les dates d'un air effaré, comme si cela allait retarder l'événement.

Le vampire assis à côté d'elle se rappela soudain à elle :

-« Nantizo va s'établir dans ta chambre durant ce mois. Je lui ai retiré toutes ses missions pour qu'il soit disponible. »

Alors qu'elle allait protester, il continua :

-« Ne pense surtout pas que nous faisons tout cela pour toi. Cet enfant sera sans doute inestimable. Il m'est très précieux, donc je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour qu'il arrive au monde dans de bonnes conditions. Tu auras beau protester tout ce que j'ai décidé se mettra en place, donc rejoint le rang le plus vite possible. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

L'air autour d'elle semblait être devenu rare et la voix du vampire était lourde de menace. Une boule énorme obstruait sa gorge. Elle n'osa pas affronter son regard. Il ne semblait plus du tout dingue, mais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment dangereux.

Elle hocha la tête, sentant qu'une nouvelle crise de larmes n'était pas loin.

-« Bien. Tu peux disposer, tu reviendras demain pour l'examen. »

Elle se dépêcha de sortir, terrifiée autant par les révélations que par le vampire présent dans la pièce.

* * *

Devant la porte de sa chambre, Nantizo l'attendait. Pourtant il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi.

Formidable. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin juste après avoir affronter l'autre dingue.

Elle arrêta d'avancer, s'appuya au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Tout cela à trente centimètre de sa porte et sous le regard médusé de Nantizo.

Il s'approcha et s'arrêta devant ses pieds. Qu'elle fixa d'un air vide.

-« Debout.»

Elle ne releva pas la tête et fit un geste vague de la main qui ne voulait rien dire de particulier.

Il se pencha et passa un bras sous ses genoux, un autre derrière ses épaules et la transporta jusqu'à son lit, où il l'enfouit sous une tonne de couvertures. Il disparut un bref instant et revint avec une tasse de thé qu'il lui fit boire.

Elle se laissait manipuler comme une poupée, elle était épuisée nerveusement et ne se sentait plus la force de lutter contre quiconque, lui encore moins.

Il posa la tasse une fois qu'elle l'eut vidée et se glissa à ses côtés sous les couvertures. Elle ne releva pas l'étrangeté de son geste, trop fatiguée pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Instinctivement, et malgré le fait qu'elle se défiait de lui, elle se colla contre lui, et s'endormit.

* * *

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Et voila le chapitre 18 ! (Esquisse, tu devrais aimer ^^)

Je le poste, malgré mes examens, et malgré mon manque d'inspiration pour les prochains chap (a partir du 23…Non pas tant d'inspi' mais plutôt d'organisation et de chronologie !)

Merci à tous les reviewers ainsi qu'à Djianara et Co to (ne vous en faites pas...le vrai travail arrive bientôt ^^ les chap suivant me font peur ou mourir de rire, donc…ya du travail !(bientôt bientôt !)

Voilà, profitez bien ! (je la fais pas longue, je suis crevée…donc Bonne lecture !)

* * *

Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin. Elle était couchée sur le dos, la tête sur son épaule et il posa sa main sur son front dans une caresse apaisante quand elle s'agita. Elle réussit à éviter de gémir. Et voila, elle ne résistait déjà plus. Elle maudit le pouvoir des vampires, et se maudit encore plus pour ne pas être capable de résister. Etrangement, le charme de Nantizo semblait agir plus fort sur elle que celui des autres vampires (Quoiqu'elle doutait que Vivien et le vampire du cabinet en fasse utilisation envers elle).

-« Tu te sens comment ? »

Elle aurait voulu se retourner et lui cracher à la figure une réplique bien sentie. Pourquoi se montrait-il si attentionné alors qu'il savait qu'elle savait qu'il n'était qu'un vampire sournois ?

Elle se contenta de murmurer « bien ».

-« Pas de nausée ? »

-« T'es médecin maintenant ? »

Ah, ça y était. Elle fut très fière d'avoir réussi à passer outre son charme. Elle se prépara à se lancer avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient dans la bataille qui commençait.

Il se dégagea et se positionna debout devant elle, légèrement penché en avant, prêt à bondir. Il avait l'air contrarié.

-« Non, je suis les ordres d'Aro. »

Elle éclata d'un rire fou. Et libérateur.

-« Mais bien sur, le petit soldat qui suit les ordres… »

Le fait qu'il serre les poings et qu'il ferme à moitié les yeux comme s'il la jaugeait aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille mais Liadan était tout simplement au-delà des limites. Après avoir été enlevée, traitée plus ou moins correctement et commencer à apprécier cela pour se rendre compte que tout ça n'était que de la poudre aux yeux et que derrière ces sourires de façades se tenaient des vampires fourbes et avides d'hybrides… Tous des opportunistes qui ne la voyaient que comme une enveloppe où se développait le petit chéri tant attendu…Et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en cachaient plus. Et dire qu'un moment elle avait pensé que les vampires pouvaient être sympathiques…

Mais pourquoi - pourquoi ! – le vampire avait voulu que Nantizo intègre sa chambre ? Avait-il peur qu'elle se suicide les privant de ce messie tant attendu ? Voulait-il _vraiment_ la mettre à bout ? Parce que là, il ne devait plus faire d'effort, c'était déjà fait !

Penser à tout ça ne lui avait pas pris plus de quelques secondes, et elle sentit sa colère encore enfler en voyant le vampire qui la toisait comme si elle n'était pas plus dangereuse qu'une mouche sur un pare-brise de voiture lancé à pleine vitesse sur une route droite. Un coup d'essuie glace, et elle ne serait plus. Mais pourquoi se sentaient-ils obligés de tous lui rappeler qu'elle était faible par rapport à eux ? Elle le savait déjà ! Alors, les dernières amarres qui retenaient son irritation lâchèrent et elle s'énerva, oubliant sa peur.

-« Et ce n'est pas trop dur d'être soumis à Sa Majesté ? De devoir passer ton précieux temps avec des pauvres humaines qui doivent te fatiguer perpétuellement ? Quelle tâche ingrate pour un génie tel que toi ! Vraiment, être sous les ordres d'Aro-le-roi ne te…

Alors qu'elle crachait son petit discours d'une voix sifflante, entrecoupé de ricanements, en faisant des gestes théâtraux, il l'attrapa par le poignet et la projeta hors de son lit, interrompant ses propos.

Avec un homme normal, elle serait tombée au bas de celui-ci. Avec un homme musclé peut-être au milieu de la chambre.

Avec lui, elle se prit le nez dans les armoires qui se trouvaient contre le mur opposé à son lit.

Avant d'avoir pu réaliser pleinement où elle se trouvait et de sentir a douleur, il l'avait déjà retournée face à lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche et elle attendit avec crainte qu'il prononce la sentence, mais ce fut dix fois pire que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Un grondement sourd sortit des profondeurs de sa gorge et se finit en un feulement sauvage. Si la situation n'était pas si délicate, elle aurait essuyé les postillons qui avaient atteint son visage d'un air narquois.

En temps normal, elle se serait tenue coite, attendant que la tempête passe. Seulement, elle avait dépassé le stade de la retenue, alors elle le provoqua stupidement, malgré les tremblements qui la secouaient et sa conscience qui lui hurlait de faire profil bas.

-« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise tes quatre vérités ? Mais je suis désolée, _mon amour_, tu es soumis à Aro. Sous son emprise. Ça fait quoi de lui lécher les bottes ? «

Elle haussa un sourcil pour appuyer sa question.

Nantizo sembla estomaqué par son audace puisqu'il ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes. Et elle crut qu'elle avait gagné la partie.

Deux secondes plus tard, l'armoire à côté d'elle explosa dans un bruit effrayant. Un morceau de bois effilé atteignit sa joue, lui arrachant une exclamation apeurée.

Le temps qu'elle relève la tête, Nantizo avait déjà fait voler son lit en miette et la fixait à présent comme si elle était la femme à abattre.

Finalement, elle aurait mieux fait de garder ses ô combien judicieuses remarques pour elle.

Liadan ouvrit la bouche, pour dire elle ne savait trop quoi, mais il la prit une fois de plus par surprise.

Il l'empoigna par le col et la colla brutalement à l'une des armoires rescapées. Elle grimaça quand un éclair de douleur traversa sa vision. Son dos allait se rappeler à elle le lendemain.

Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. A travers sa prise, elle sentait qu'il était secoué de tremblements furieux. Sa mâchoire était serrée à s'en faire sauter les dents et le regard qu'il vrillait sur elle était tout sauf amitieux.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire, mais ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Pas bon du tout.

Soudain elle eut l'illumination.

Elle releva la tête et ancra ses yeux aux siens.

-« Tu ne peux rien me faire. Aro tient trop à l'hybride. »

Alors il la lâcha, poussa un cri effrayant et sortit de sa chambre à vitesse vampirique.

Ce n'est que vingt secondes après qu'il eut quitté la chambre qu'elle réalisa pleinement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle devait être complètement folle pour oser l'avoir provoqué comme ça.

Elle éclata en sanglots nerveux et se laissa tomber au sol.

* * *

Quand elle se reprit et qu'elle leva les yeux sur sa chambre, elle du faire un effort pour ne pas craquer à nouveau. On lui aurait annoncé qu'une mini-tornade avait balayé sa chambre qu'elle l'aurait cru. De son lit et de la majorité des armoires, il ne restait que des miettes et de la poussière qui flottait dans le flux des rayons de soleil qui inondaient sa chambre.

Elle se leva et essuya son pantalon d'un geste machinal, faisant encore voler plus de particules dans l'air environnant.

Alors qu'elle fouillait dans les décombres pour voir qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait sauver –vêtements, livres… (elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir pour les meubles) – elle réfléchit.

Après son petit éclat de tout à l'heure (qui était complètement stupide mais dont elle était fière), elle ne savait pas comment réagirait Nantizo. Allait-il supplier Aro pour afin de soulever l'ordre de dormir avec elle ? Non, il était beaucoup trop fier pour cela. L'avantage c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal (quoique là, il n'ait pas été tout doux non plus). Elle sourit machiavéliquement à cette idée. Mais son sourire diminua quelque peu quand elle se rappela que même sans la toucher il pouvait se révéler intimidant.

Elle frissonna en prévision de leur prochaine confrontation.

Alors qu'elle sortait pour se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et se soigner (en s'abaissant pour récupérer une écharpe elle avait frôlé sa joue aux résidus d'une porte et s'était alors rappelé de sa blessure) elle tomba nez à nez avec une femme, humaine, qu'elle avait déjà vu. Sûrement à la salle d'eau. Celle-ci confirma quelques instants plus tard.

-« Bonjour Miss. Monsieur m'a appelé, je viens évaluer les dégâts. »

Elle la toisa puis esquissa une moue dégoutée qui hérissa les poils de la nuque de Liadan. Celle-ci lui tourna le dos et partit en direction de la salle d'eau.

-« Faites donc. »

Mais elle aurait bien voulu voir sa tête quand elle verrait les « dégâts ».

* * *

Elle grimaça. L'image que lui renvoyait son reflet n'était pas très reluisante. Elle avait le visage sale –malgré que ses meubles soient relativement propres et qu'elle n'ait pas reçu de gravats sur elle. Etrangement son nez n'avait rien (pourtant elle se souvenait très bien du moment où elle avait fait connaissance de près avec l'armoire) mais une estafilade partait la base de sa mâchoire pour traverser sa joue et finissait à l'arête de son nez. La plaie lui arracha un gémissement quand elle la désinfecta après l'avoir nettoyée (tout le nécessaire se trouvait parmi les innombrables flacons posés sur les armoires).

Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé une apparence convenable elle reprit le chemin de sa chambre.

En espérant qu'elle n'aurait plus de nouvelle de son vampire préféré avant longtemps.

…

Sa bonne étoile devait vraiment lui en vouloir puisqu'il se trouvait au beau milieu de sa chambre.

Chambre qui était exactement pareille qu'à celle d'avant le passage du vampire. Tout ça en moins d'un quart d'heure Si elle pouvait seulement les engager pour faire le ménage chez elle ! Mais ces considérations futiles furent vite oubliées quand elle croisa son regard.

Oh, oh. Visiblement il n'allait plus tout casser mais il n'était pas revenu à une humeur plus conciliante.

Elle baissa légèrement les épaules, une image de loup soumis au dominant traversant son esprit. Mais malgré cela, elle ne crâna pas. Elle savait reconnaitre quand elle devait faire profil bas.

Hem. La situation de tout à l'heure avait tout simplement échappé à son contrôle.

Donc elle en était à passer à côté de lui en toute discrétion pour rejoindre son lit et faire semblant de dormir (il faisait noir dehors, c'était donc une bonne excuse) quand il se décala d'un pas et se retrouva ainsi sur son chemin.

Elle fit un pas sur le côté mais il suivit son mouvement.

Alors qu'elle allait repartir de l'autre côté, trouvant malgré elle la situation amusante, il la saisit brusquement par les épaules, lui arrachant un glapissement ridicule. Elle releva les yeux par réflexe et plongea dans ses yeux rouges sang, plus clair cependant qu'auparavant. Si elle avait su que cela signifiait que le vampire venait de prendre son repas elle aurait sûrement été dégoutée, mais elle l'ignorait encore.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la jauger du regard, une expression insondable collé sur son visage.

Alors qu'elle avait son nez à hauteur de son menton elle pensa que c'était vraiment injuste qu'une créature aussi cruelle soit aussi belle. Même les yeux à trois centimètres de sa peau il n'avait aucune imperfection et il sentait bon.

Alors qu'elle le remarqua –elle ne s'était jamais fait la réflexion qu'il dégageait une odeur si agréable- il haussa un sourcil.

-« Quand t'auras fini de me renifler, on pourra peut-être commencer ? »

Elle sentit ses joues chauffer et lâcha juste :

-« Oh, oui, euh, je ne te… »

Il l'interrompit d'un mouvement sec de la main, puis l'envoya valser sur son lit.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut atteint elle se tint coite. Si possible, elle voulait éviter un nouveau combat. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire la force des vampires. Pourquoi donc devait-il faire sa brute pour lui prouver qu'il était bien plus fort qu'elle ?

-« Bien. »

Il ramena son attention sur lui en s'asseyant à califourchon sur une chaise –nouvelle venue dans sa chambre- qu'il plaça à côté de son lit et croisa les bras sur le dossier, les yeux vrillés aux siens.

-« Je vais devoir rester ici pour un mois Peut-être moins si j'ai de la chance. »

Finalement, non. Elle n'aimait pas l'humour vampirique.

Il continua, indifférent au fait de l'abaisser encore plus bas qu'elle ne l'était.

-« Alors pendant ce temps tu te tiens tranquille, tu te tais quand je le dis, tu fais ce que je dis, tu ne me demandes rien et tu ne me poses pas de questions. Comme ça, la cohabitation devrait bien se passer. »

Elle essaya de cacher l'agacement qui montait en elle quand il ânonna ses petites règles stupides, mais elle n'y arriva pas. A croire que sa fibre rebelle s'était réveillée après tout ce temps passé à se taire…

Il la fixait toujours, attendant un quelconque assentiment.

-« Oui, chef. »

Il détourna le regard en soufflant d'un air exaspéré, tandis qu'elle baissa la tête en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait pas voulu le provoquer mais c'était sorti tout seul.

Comme il ne disait plus rien, les yeux perdus dans un des coins de la chambre, elle décida qu'elle pouvait prendre congé.

-« Bon. Je, je vais dormir. »

Il releva les yeux et fit un signe qui montrait qu'il avait compris et qu'il n'y voyait pas d'objection.

Elle éteignit la lumière, et s'allongea. Elle resta crispée, la tête face au mur, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine pendant dix minutes, puis, n'y tenant plus elle se retourna là où il se tenait auparavant.

Il ne restait plus que la chaise, vide.

Alors elle souffla de soulagement et s'endormit rapidement.

Sans se rendre compte que le prédateur était toujours présent dans la chambre, assis sur l'appui de fenêtre de la baie vitré, et l'observait avec un rictus menaçant.

* * *

Voila, voila !

Alors, le prochain, je sais pas trop, parce qu'après mon prochain exam (le 30...j'en ai de la chance moi!je pars le soir (Muuuuse !) et je reviens le 5 pour mieux repartir...Et j'aimerais relire le chapitre prochain, donc, j'essaierai de faire mon possible !


	19. Chapter 19

Hum…Me revoilààààà =)

Alors, merci merci merci pour vos reviews !(je les lis toutes), ça fait extrêmement plaisir ! Il y a des questions pertinentes qui me permettent de voir comment vous comprenez la fic, et il y en a qui me permettent même de compléter l'histoire !^^

Et c'est toujours hyper frustrant de ne pas répondre aux reviewers anonymes ! Mais un immense merci de laisser une trace de votre passage ^^

Donc, là je reviens juste de mes vacances et, (très) motivée, je me suis dit que j'allais vite poster le chapitre 19 ! Donc le voilà, fraichement relu =)

Alors, pour répondre à une question qui revient souvent : Non, la fic ne va pas tourner au drame ! Nantizo montre qu'il est un vampire-pas-beau-et-pas-gentil parce que j'estime qu'il faut rappeler que Liadan se retrouve chez les Volturri, et comme elle l'a dit dans un chap, c'est pas le pays des Bisounours ^^

Il y a plein d'autres questions auxquelles je devrais répondre, mais je n'ai pas la liste que j'avais faite, j'essaierai donc d'y répondre dans le chapitre suivant ! (qui sera posté début septembre normalement)

Par contre, j'ai une question : quel rating je dois mettre pour cette fic ? (au début, j'avais un peu peur d'où j'allais arriver mais normalement, la suite restera dans la lignée des chapitres dèjà postés.) Donc voilà, je demande votre avis =)

Très bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se leva elle avait mal partout.

Génial. A noter dans un coin de sa tête : « ne plus jamais se battre avec vampire ».

_Sans blague._

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle éclata d'un rire désillusionné qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand une voix masculine lui demandait ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

Après avoir récupéré son petit cœur, elle se retourna vers Nantizo, toutes griffes dehors. Quelle idée de ne pas avoir signalé sa présence plus tôt!

Elle allait lui faire comprendre…

Quand elle croisa son regard, elle comprit qu'elle n'allait rien lui faire comprendre du tout. Du moins pas aujourd'hui. Elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

Elle se leva, réajusta son t-shirt qui lui tombait sur l'épaule (elle avait abandonné la nuisette depuis belle lurette) et sélectionna rapidement les habits qu'elle mettrait, tout ça en le surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Il semblait…s'ennuyer. Il regardait par la baie vitrée le menton appuyé dans le creux de ses bras posés sur ses genoux.

Le pauvre petit vampire qui était obligé de passer l'éternité au beau milieu des méchants humains qui n'y comprenaient rien. Elle haussa mentalement les épaules. Il avait beau être beau, il n'en restait pas moins son bourreau.

Alors qu'elle franchissait le pas de la porte, il l'appela.

-« Où vas-tu ? »

Elle lui expliqua calmement que, _comme tous les matins_, elle allait prendre sa douche et s'habiller et ensuite que, _comme tous les matins_, elle irait prendre son petit-déjeuner.

-« Et ensuite ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

-« Une partie de cache-cache ? »

-« Non ! »

Elle avait crié, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard et se hâta vers la salle d'eau.

Un « cache-cache-traque ». C'était…avant. Quand elle n'avait pas encore perdu ses petites illusions sur les vampires. Quand ils étaient tout-gentils-tout-propres-sur-eux.

Le temps où elle croyait aux vampires sympathiques et désintéressés était révolu. Elle _savait_ maintenant. Elle sourit en pensant ironiquement :

Elle faisait partie des élues.

* * *

Elle ne revit plus Nantizo avant la fin de l'après-midi, où il rentra dans sa chambre, sans frapper. Elle fut soulagée qu'il lui ait laissé du temps libre jusque là.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers le lit, sur lequel elle était installée. Il s'assit au bout du lit, le dos contre le mur et croisa ses jambes en tailleur. Ce faisant il frôla les pieds de Liadan qui se dépêcha de les ramener contre elle, en ne quittant pas son livre des yeux. Il tourna la tête lentement vers elle et ne la lâcha pas du regard, attendant qu'elle se décide à réagir. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et rapprocha un peu plus le livre de son visage en fronçant le nez de concentration. Elle ne comptait pas l'affronter tout de suite.

Il poussa un profond soupir, se leva et piocha dans la pile de livres qui trônait sur une des armoires. Puis il se replaça sur le lit avec une nonchalance étudiée et commença à lire.

Alors qu'elle l'observait par-dessus son livre, l'idée qu'il s'ennuie vraiment fit son chemin dans son esprit.

Après tout, il devait rester avec elle, ce qui voulait dire dans la chambre, et il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de chose à faire. Elle se renfonça un peu plus dans les cousins.

Tant mieux pour lui. Qu'il comprenne un peu comme sa vie était palpitante depuis qu'elle était ici.

Les jours passèrent et sa relation avec Nantizo stagnait. Il était lunatique au possible. Un jour complètement indifférent, où il restait à ses côtés tel un fantôme sans prononcer un mot, le jour suivant où il lui balançait des remarques bien senties, attendant avec impatience le moment où elle craquerait et où le combat commencerait.

A rajouter au carnet : « le vampire a un caractère changeant ».

Mais elle s'interdisait continuellement de, à nouveau, faire un faux-pas. Elle accueillait toutes ses remarques avec indifférence (du moins en apparence) ou bien avec un léger sourire, hochant parfois la tête comme si c'était tout à fait normal et amusant. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à un gamin capricieux et non un vampire qui avait certainement eu des dizaines d'années pour acquérir une certaine maturité.

Le danger ne venait pas vraiment du fait que Nantizo était fort. Le danger venait du fait que le vampire était retors, et employait tous les moyens pour la blesser, l'attaquant là où elle ne s'y attendait pas. Il la provoquait sans arrêt, puis passait à la plus totale indifférence.

Et le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le contrer. Si elle rentrait dans son petit jeu, il reprenait soudain le dessus, et souvent sans prendre de pincette. Elle se souvenait très bien la fois où il était tout d'un coup devenu luciférien et qu'il avait fait semblant de la mordre après qu'elle ait répondu à une de ses nombreuses remarques sarcastiques. Le fait qu'il n'ait déposé qu'un baiser contre sa jugulaire lui avait encore plus fait peur. Il la terrorisait, malgré son charme vampirique.

Elle était déchirée en deux : son corps acceptait –et suppliait même- la présence du vampire tandis que son esprit se rebellait dans la mesure du possible.

Elle aurait presque voulu que l'issue de tout ceci arrive plus vite, tant elle était sur ses gardes avec le vampire continuellement à ses côtés.

* * *

Alors qu'elle était tranquillement assise à touiller dans sa purée (elle faisait un « volcan » : elle creusait un trou puis y versait plein de sauce puis mélangeait le tout. Ce chef d'œuvre la rendait nostalgique parce qu'elle en érigeait souvent quand elle était chez elle. A la maison.), et qu'elle soupirait de dépit une énième fois, une femme s'assis en face d'elle.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand les secrétaires venaient lui parler ? Elle avait intérêt à parler français…

-« Je crois que tu t'es trompée de table. »

Elle avait essayé d'être aussi polie que possible mais il restait un accent condescendant dans sa voix.

-« Je ne crois pas non. Tu es bien la petite putain de ce vampire magnifique, Enzo ? »

La pauvre fille en face d'elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Bon, il fallait avouer qu'elle avait pour elle le fait de faire un bon mètre en plus que Liadan (mais non, elle n'exagérait pas) et d'avoir un visage de poupée…Mais à part ça, non seulement elle devait avoir une ouïe déplorable et elle avait aussi une voix de crécerelle avec un accent italien tout aussi vrai que celui de Liadan (elle roulait les « r » d'une manière tout à fait exagerée), mais en plus elle venait provoquer Liadan qui se tapait un Nantizo épuisant depuis plus d'une semaine.

Elle allait regretter amèrement d'être venue s'asseoir ici.

Mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche, une voix chaude et vibrante –sensuelle même- résonna à quelques mètres de la table.

-« Voyons Marguerite, notre invitée ne mérite pas tant de venin.»

Oh.

_Marguerite_.

Non, elle n'avait effectivement rien pour elle. Liadan aurait presque eu pitié d'elle.

La dite Marguerite se retourna vers le vampire –qui s'avérait être une vieille connaissance commune du docteur et de Liadan- les lèvres ouvertes sur un « oh » en une mimique tout à fait charmante. Liadan se retourna également vers lui. Devait-elle le remercier ? Elle avait justement la gorge un peu sèche et pour être honnête, elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment depuis qu'il avait obligé Nantizo à rappliquer dans sa chambre.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se décider, l'autre fille émit ce qui devait être un rire tout à fait adorable mais qui lui fit grincer des dents.

-« Monsieur, je ne fais que dire la vérité… »

-« Quelle vérité ? »

La voix avait perdu de son charme, et était devenue froide et cassante. Elle fit baisser les yeux et le coin des lèvres de la nouvelle amie de Liadan.

-« Est-ce que tu insultes la fille qui en ce moment porte l'un de nos plus beaux chefs-d'œuvre ? N'a-t-on pas dit que vous deviez lui éviter des contrariétés ? Bientôt elle mettra au monde un enfant qui représente beaucoup plus que ce que tu ne penses. »

Liadan aurait presque ri devant la lueur fanatique qui brillait dans les yeux du vampire quand il évoquait le monstre qui grandissait en elle comme s'il s'agissait du futur Messie. Presque. Parce qu'en ce moment, il avait l'air ivre de colère et ses cheveux flottaient étrangement comme s'ils étaient pris dans une brise. Alors qu'aucun souffle de vent ne traversait le réfectoire.

Alors que Marguerite allait protester, il s'approcha d'elle, et, comme au ralenti, Liadan le vit se pencher presque tendrement sur la gorge de Marguerite et la mordre.

Trente seconde plus tard il se relevait et regarda la femme étendues à ses pieds.

Toute l'action s'était passée étrangement _calmement, _et la femme n'avait pas émis un seuil bruit. Peut-être juste un gargouillis.

-« Je l'avais prévenue pourtant. »

Il avait un air de déception, fixant le sol où avait glissé sa victime. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé, il releva la tête vers Liadan, lui sourit, découvrant ses dents encore sanglantes, puis fit gracieusement demi-tour.

Alors qu'il disparaissait derrière la porte, sa cape (étrangement, il la portait bien) flottant dignement derrière lui, Liadan posa sa fourchette au milieu de sa purée, détruisant ainsi son chef-d'œuvre « volcan » (mais à ce moment-là ses amusements d'apprentie cuistot étaient loin), se leva les jambes mal assurées, fit un détour énorme en évitant de regarder l'endroit où reposait le cadavre de la greluche puis rejoignit les toilettes dans un état second.

Elle souffla pour juguler sa peur.

Bon…elle savait que les vampires étaient dangereux. Elle savait que Nantizo n'hésitait pas à employer une certaine partie de sa force sur elle quand elle abordait un sujet chatouilleux. Elle savait qu'il était un meurtrier doublé d'un sale type. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, par contre, c'est que le-vampire-du-cabinet-du-docteur -elle devait absolument lui demander son nom quand ils seraient en meilleurs termes- était aussi…extrême. Bon, il était fou et avait démontré qu'il pouvait être dangereux. Mais, franchement, tuer cette pauvre fille qui avait juste dit un mot de travers ! Est-ce que Nantizo pourrait être aussi…cruel ? Elle passa nerveusement une main sur son front pour ramener des mèches rebelles en arrière quand elle se souvint qu'il l'avait déjà prouvé le lendemain de son arrivée, lors de ce repas _si convivial_ avec Caïus et Alec.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, bon sang !

Et surtout comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?

Elle eut l'impression que ses poumons avaient rapetissé d'un coup et que son cœur était écrasé par sa cage thoracique tant elle manquait d'air et qu'elle avait mal à la poitrine. A chaque inspiration elle faisait un bruit semblable à une asthmatique.

Finalement elle réussit à se calmer et renversa sa tête contre la porte derrière elle, les joues striées de larmes.

Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle était ici, et que le scénario restait le même.

Elle allait bien. Puis un événement arrivait. Comme les vampires étaient dans le coup, c'était souvent un événement pas très agréable. Puis elle allait mal et allait pleurer dans sa chambre. Ou à fortiori dans les toilettes quand le vampire le plus horripilant du monde squattait cette dernière.

Et elle commençait à en avoir marre. Elle avait beau avoir une certaine dose de caractère (bon, elle ne se surévaluait pas, mais elle avait quand même une petite idée de sa valeur), elle doutait que quiconque résiste mieux qu'elle.

Mais pourquoi était-ce donc tombé sur elle ? Il y avait des milliers de touristes à Volterra. Il y avait des milliers de filles qui auraient pu se retrouver à sa place, entre un vampire complètement fou et Nantizo.

* * *

Finalement, elle se releva.

« Parce qu'on finit toujours par se relever.»

Bon, et aussi parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas rester dans les toilettes jusqu'à ce que Nantizo la retrouve.

En parlant du vampire, il était sur son lit, occupé à lire un livre. Mais son air absent et le fait que ses yeux restaient fixés sur la même ligne le rendait peu crédible.

-« Tu fais très mal semblant de lire. »

Il ne releva même pas la tête. Et c'est tout en continuant de fixer son livre qu'il assena :

-« Tu as une tête horrible. »

Et, inexplicablement, elle fut vexée. Il s'attendait à quoi ? Elle était au milieu de créatures physiquement parfaites et ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'installa dans l'aire emplie de cousin qu'elle avait installée près de la baie vitrée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait eu l'idée d'installer un autre coin confortable que son lit, puisque Nantizo se retrouvait souvent dessus. Et elle soupçonnait fortement que c'était pour l'embêter. Mais elle ne disait rien et subissait. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait remarqué que cela énervait encore plus le vampire.

Et comme pour le confirmer, il se leva souplement et marcha jusqu'aux cousins. Elle jeta à peine un coup d'œil à ses jambes et commença à annoter quelque chose sur un carnet.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, poussant même la bravade à fredonner une mélodie.

Alors qu'il venait de se pencher et de lui avoir subtilisé son carnet (qui ne contenait que des dessins de lapins, destinés à le faire enrager.), elle leva les yeux vers lui, oubliant son petit jeu de provocation. Une idée venait de traverser son esprit si brillant.

-« Est-ce que vous avez des radios ou quoique ce soit pour écouter de la musique ? »

Il jeta un regard navré au carnet tout en répondant que oui, ils avaient une réserve où il y avait des radios avec des CDs. Et qu'il y avait sans doute des MP3.

Elle bondit aussitôt.

-« Je pourrais en avoir un ? »

Il la regarda comme si elle venait de lui demander de se rendre nu jusqu'au pôle nord et d'enlever un pingouin.

Alors qu'elle allait s'exclamer « s'il te plait ! » d'une voix de gamine, elle se rappela qu'elle avait devant elle un vampire dangereux. Elle ferma la bouche et tourna la tête sur le côté, cherchant vainement des arguments. Le vampire ne l'aidait pas, la regardant toujours comme si elle était une dissidente qui lui manquait de respect.

Alors, elle se laissa retomber sur les coussins, déçue, et souffla un « laisse tomber ». Elle ramassa une revue qui trainait à ses pieds.

Nantizo resta là où il était, puis émit un ricanement en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ces humains tous les mêmes… »

Puis il s'affala à son tour sur les cousins, mais tout en souplesse au contraire de Liadan quelques instants plus tôt.

Celle-ci leva la tête du magazine qu'elle lisait, espérant qu'il ne déciderait pas de lui piquer cet endroit comme il l'avait fait de son lit.

Quand il fut sûr qu'il avait son attention, il prit la parole.

-« Si je te donne ce MP3, tu arrêteras de m'agacer ? »

Elle ne releva pas le fait que c'était lui qui l'agressait à chaque incartade et répondit par l'affirmative.

Il hocha la tête, tapa ses main contre ses genoux, se releva en l'entrainant avec lui puis, toujours en la tenant par le poignet, il la tira dans les couloirs jusqu'à une salle où était entreposé divers accessoires, humains.

Alors qu'il la lâchait, elle se dirigea vers une maquette représentant Volterra. Puis son regard se posa sur un bureau où trônaient plusieurs ordinateurs portables.

-« N'y pense même pas. »

Alors qu'elle se retourna vers lui pour dire qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé, il lui mit sous le nez un MP3 qui à première vue devait être à la dernière mode. Et neuf vu qu'il n'avait aucune chanson en mémoire quand elle le manipula.

Elle se demandait comment elle allait charger des chansons dessus, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre l'idée, il lui dit d'établir une liste de musique et qu'il se chargerait de les mettre dessus. Alors qu'il lui tendait le chargeur, il interrompit son geste en la dévisageant.

Il sembla aussi choqué que Liadan quand il se rendit compte qu'il était sympathique avec elle.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nuvole Bianche**

Tous les renseignements nécessaire sont mis avant.

Chapitre se passe du point de vue de Liadan : jusque mi-juin

* * *

Coucou à tous !

Pour ne pas changer, je craque et je vous mets le chapitre plus tôt que prévu ^^ (je l'ai relu, j'espèreque ça ira parce que je ne suis pas hyper éveillée =) )

Alors, mille fois **merci à tous les reviewers** ! Franchement…franchement…voilà ! ça me booste énormément et souvent je souris comme une débile en voyant les retours vis-à-vis de la fic ! (je ne suis pas la seule maso du coin !ouf ^^)

Et les reviewers anonymes, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre e-mail (je réponds seule devant mon ordi parfois ^^)

Bon, sans plus tarder, voilà le chapitre suivant, on avance doucement, doucement…mais pas trop, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle ! (Ni réel, mais ça, c'est autre chose !)

En espérant que vous continuerez à apprécier !

Et petite note : pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille vivement d'écouter Nuvole Bianche de Ludovico Einaudi (magnifique chanson, qui va bien à la fic, puisque j'écris dessus)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était enceinte, pourtant elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Elle ne présentait toujours aucun signe de grossesse, ce qui stressait assez le docteur (mais ça Liadan s'en fichait). Et elle aussi par la même occasion (mais ça, le Doc' s'en fichait).

Chaque jour, elle suivait sa petite routine, du moins elle essayait, avec Nantizo dans les pieds.

Il avait découvert que le fait qu'il l'accompagne dans la salle d'eau l'énervait au plus haut point, et depuis, il mettait un point d'honneur à la suivre dans ses moindres déplacements dès qu'il le pouvait. Il devait vraiment être désœuvré.

Il passait aussi souvent l'heure du petit déjeuner avec elle (il a-dorait faire des remarques sur sa façon de manger. L'un des pires repas de sa vie avait été quand elle avait mangé des spaghettis. Elle en avait eu tellement marre qu'elle avait fini par les couper en tout petit bouts). Puis il disparaissait, à son plus grand soulagement, souvent jusqu'en début de soirée. Selon son humeur, soit il se posait juste sur son lit (elle le lui avait cédé de bon cœur et s'était résolue à adopter le coin cousin comme son nouvel espace de distraction) et réfléchissait ou travaillait et la laissait tranquille, soit il s'ennuyait et venait la provoquer. Si au début elle prenait vite la mouche, elle comprit qu'elle ne gagnerait pas de cette façon et la plupart du temps elle le laissait s'amuser en l'ignorant. Du moins elle essayait. Et avec le MP3-qu'il avait fini par lui donner-, cela était plus facile qu'avant.

Parfois, il y avait des accalmies, comme cet après midi-là, où ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour jouer aux cartes.

-« Nantizo ? »

Il était occupé à mélanger les cartes d'un air très concentré quand elle l'appela. Il leva rapidement la tête, attentif.

-« Est-ce que tu sais comment cela s'est passé quand mes parents se sont rendus compte que j'avais disparu ? »

Elle se posait la question depuis son enlèvement, mais n'avait pas osé le demander à quelqu'un jusque là. Avaient-ils lancé des recherches, étaient-ils arrivés jusqu'à Volterra ? La croyaient-ils morte ? Elle profita du fait que Nantizo était –pour le moment- plutôt calme et presque agréable pour l'interroger.

-« Oh. Et bien, l'hôtel a appelé ta famille le lendemain soir de ta visite à Volterra. Tu ne revenais pas, la note de ta chambre n'était pas réglée et tes affaires étaient toujours là. Ils ont aussi prévenu la police. Une enquête a été ouverte et ils ont lancé un avis de recherche. Mais ils ont tout arrêté avant-hier, comme cela faisait un mois que tu avais disparu et qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé comme piste. »

Ainsi donc ils abandonnaient ?

Elle ne tenait pas à retourner dans son monde maintenant : elle ne saurait pas expliquer le phénomène dont elle faisait l'objet. Et elle ne voulait pas mourir, ce qui arriverait sûrement si on la retrouvait et qu'on la ramenait dans le monde « humain ». Alors que si elle restait avec les vampires, elle pourrait peut-être survivre. Du moins, elle se raccrochait à cette idée.

Mais elle se sentit tout de même trahie.

-« Mais tes parents ont tout fait pour que ton dossier ne soit pas fermé. Quand malgré tout l'enquête s'est arrêtée, ton père a décidé de venir jusqu'en Italie. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui. Il la détailla du regard, puis sourit d'un air sans doute compréhensif (elle dut se retenir pour ne pas crier d'effroi tellement l'expression ne lui allait pas).

-« Mais je ne crois pas qu'il viendra jusque Volterra. Personne ne sait que tu es venue ici. Le taximan était à notre service. »

Elle s'en doutait bien sûre, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être déçue. Son père était peut-être à moins d'une centaine de kilomètres de là, à errer comme une âme en peine, a sa recherche. Et elle, elle jouait aux cartes avec le type qui l'avait mise dans la mouise jusqu'au cou. Et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détester – du moins, pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

-« Vous détruisez des familles avec votre système de repas et vos expériences. »

Il se contenta de distribuer les cartes.

* * *

Liadan réfléchissait, couchée au beau milieu des coussins, les yeux fixés sur la rose des vents dont les quatre bras recouvraient le plafond de sa chambre.

Nantizo était un paradoxe sur deux jambes. Il pouvait être dangereux, sournois, agressif, puis soudain totalement indifférent. Et dans de rare moment, il devenait étrangement tolérant, voire _complaisant_. Mais sitôt qu'il s'en rendait compte, il semblait recevoir une décharge électrique et s'éloignait pour ne revenir qu'une fois qu'il avait récupéré tout son « moi-fourbe-et-menaçant ». Il agissait comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un juge son comportement de vampire inadéquat. Pourtant, Liadan ne pouvait croire qu'il faisait partie des gens qui font sans cesse attention au regard posé sur eux, à son instar.

Si elle se méfiait toujours du vampire, il arrivait qu'elle se repose sur lui, sans s'en rendre compte. Et la chute était encore plus douloureuse lorsqu'il se retournait contre elle, comme un fauve que l'on croyait apprivoisé et qui se révèle toujours aussi sauvage qu'au premier jour.

C'est ce qu'il se passa après cet après-midi là. Il avait été extraordinairement agréable, puis il la choqua par sa dureté.

* * *

_[Flash-Back]_

Comme elle regagnait sa chambre après un court moment passé avec Vivien, qui malgré son humour noir lui tenait compagnie avec plaisir, elle eut la surprise d'y retrouver Nantizo, qui l'attendait sur son lit. Même s'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps (et pas vraiment par choix pour Liadan. Quoiqu'elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était totalement contre la présence du vampire), il était rarement là de la fin de la matinée jusqu'en début de soirée.

-« Je me suis dit que tu ne serais pas contre une petite promenade hors des Catacombes. »

Elle regarda dehors. Le soleil des derniers jours avait disparu et le ciel était gris, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleuvoir d'un seconde à l'autre. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait appris de Vivien (cela lui sembla étrangement loin). Ils pouvaient se permettre de sortir puisque Nantizo ne brillerait pas.

Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui proposait de sortir des Catacombes. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, perplexe.

Il s'était aussi plongé dans la vue sur les divers champs et montagne. Ses yeux pourpres et ses cheveux noirs tranchaient avec sa peau blanche. Avec cela et l'ombre qui jouait aux creux de ses joues il aurait pu passer pour malade, mais sa façon de se tenir, l'assurance qu'il dégageait et le sourire carnivore qui venait d'éclore sur ses lèvres contredisait un tel jugement. Par instinct, elle recula d'un pas quand il posa son regard sur elle. Il ne releva pas, alors que c'était une occasion en or pour lui de la provoquer. Au lieu de ça, il désigna la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

-« N'as-tu jamais pensé combien il était étrange d'avoir une telle vue alors que tu te trouvais dans les Catacombes ? »

La tête qu'elle fit était sans doute ce qu'il attendait car un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il se lança dans une brève leçon d'histoire.

-« En fait, les Catacombes, c'est aussi le nom que l'on donne au château. Tu te trouves dans l'aile sud-ouest. Ce qui explique pourquoi tu as du soleil l'après-midi et pas en début de matinée. »

Il semblait fier de son petit effet, ce qui la fit sourire.

Elle prit une veste en cuir molletonnée avec une capuche pour sortir. Même s'il faisait chaud, on ne savait jamais et comme elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt elle ne tenait pas à être surprise par le vent ou la pluie.

-« Tu sais d'où vienne tout ces habits ? Et pourquoi sont-ils tous à ma taille ? »

Nantizo eut un rire bref.

-« Tu ne veux pas le savoir. »

Elle ne trouva pas ça du tout drôle. Elle garda un silence maussade, malgré le fait qu'elle était ravie de sortir de sa prison, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bas du château dans une vaste salle où plusieurs voitures étaient garées.

Le vampire sortit une clé de sa poche et les phares d'une voiture éclairèrent un bref instant leur chemin. C'est seulement quand elle fut à quelques mètres qu'elle remarqua que c'était une Jaguar (elle reconnu le sigle sur le capot de la voiture, n'étant évidemment pas calée en voiture). Elle sourit : il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas trop mal choisi son surnom.

-« Où va-t-on ? »

Il se retourna vers elle.

Ils venaient de sortir de Volterra et ils roulaient à vive allure –à traduire par une trop grande vitesse pour le petit cœur de Liadan- sur une route vide de toutes autres voitures qui serpentait entre des champs de lavandes et de cultures céréalières. Elle se méfiait un peu de là où Nantizo l'emmènerait. Avec lui, elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

Il sourit en voyant qu'elle était crispée contre la portière. Quand elle le remarqua elle essaya de paraitre dégagée.

-« On va faire une balade, dans un parc pas loin d'ici. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, perplexe. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il aimait marcher –encore moins à allure humaine. Et pourquoi était-il donc si amitieux ? Elle se rappela de se méfier.

Il ne la sortit de ses pensées qu'une fois qu'ils furent arrivés. Il avait tenu parole : ils se trouvaient à l'entrée d'un parc forestier, où le public pouvait se balader au milieu des animaux sauvages, voir des spectacles avec des rapaces et même pêcher. Il la mena à un sentier, qui faisait, selon lui, le tour du lac.

Après avoir marché pendant plusieurs minutes sans parler, elle brisa le silence. Le vampire semblait étrangement conciliant, autant en profiter pour tenir une discussion sérieuse.

-« J'ai remarqué quelque chose. »

Il se tourna vers elle. Quand il vit qu'elle se préparait à lui parler d'un sujet important pour elle, il prit une expression d'attente, conjuguée avec un sourire moqueur, auquel elle commençait à être plus qu'habituée. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose, elle reprit :

-« Vous êtes froids normalement. »

Il obtempéra, la regardant en coin.

-« Lorsque vous touchez un être-humain, il le sent. Je veux dire », elle brassa l'air de ses bras, « Vivien, une vampire de Volturi, m'a dit que les femmes avec qui vous… », elle buta sur le mot, « avec qui vous couchez doivent être maintenues dans des couvertures et doivent minimiser la surface de leur peau en contact avec la peau du vampire. »

Elle se tourna vers lui pour voir s'il l'écoutait toujours. C'était le cas, et un pli soucieux lui barrait le front au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait où elle voulait en venir.

-« Or, chaque fois que nous avons…que nous l'avons fait » – elle était rouge pivoine, ce qui le distrait un moment- « je, je n'ai pas eu besoin de couverture. Alors que j'étais en contact avec ta peau. Tu n'es pas froid pour moi.»

Elle releva la tête vers lui pour savoir son avis, mais tout ce qu'elle obtint comme réponse était son éternel sourire moqueur.

-« Beaucoup de contact ? »

-« Oui, beaucoup. Et malgré ça je n'ai pas eu froid.»

Elle ne comprit qu'après qu'il l'avait fait marcher. Il la regardait avec l'air d'un jeune chien fou qui vient d'attraper sa balle. Puis, sans prévenir, il la plaqua contre un des nombreux pins qui étaient plantés le long du chemin (et qui étaient originellement à plusieurs mètres derrière elle). Elle refusa de croiser son regard parce qu'elle voulait qu'il donne son avis avant de le laisser engager une nouvelle bataille. Il le devina, et il mit adroitement le sujet sur le côté

-« Oui, c'est étrange. J'en parlerai à Aro. De toute façon, je l'ai déjà vu pour certaines autres choses intrigantes. Et évidemment elles te concernaient toute, petite humaine contrariante.»

Puis il leva son menton jusqu'à ce que ses yeux plonge dans les siens. Il colla son nez au sien, sans lâcher son regard. Ils restèrent dans cette position longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme les yeux et qu'elle enfouisse son visage dans sa veste. Il referma les bras sur elle, doucement. Des promeneurs qui passaient le saluèrent, souriant devant la tendresse qui se dégageait du tableau qu'ils formaient.

-« Nantizo ? »

Sa voix était étouffée par l'étoffe de velours de son manteau, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait entendue.

-« Quand j'aurais ton hybride mis au monde, si je survis, qu'est-ce que vous ferez de moi ? »

Il ne répondit rien, posant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête.

Et elle eut vraiment peur. Parce qu'il ne serait pas toujours là. Ni toujours comme ça avec elle.

* * *

Ils continuèrent leur tour, quand soudain, le vampire qui surveillait les alentours depuis quelques minutes s'immobilisa.

Liadan regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient à couvert, il n'y avait rien autour d'eux et le chemin devant était dégagé. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

-« Viens. »

Il s'était accroupi. Elle se rapprocha de lui, perplexe.

-« Monte sur mon dos. »

Elle le regarda, prête à refuser, quand il répéta son ordre. Dix secondes plus tard, elle riait comme une gosse alors qu'ils fendaient le vent, à allure vampirique. Elle hurla quand il bondit dans un arbre proche, et bientôt ce fut elle qui le poussait à sauter d'un arbre à l'autre.

Quand il la posa par terre, elle avait les yeux brillants, le nez rouge et l'air de quelqu'un qui peut mourir à l'instant tellement il est heureux. Le vampire qu'elle appréciait tant était de retour, lui faisant oublier les horreurs dont il était capable. Même si elle gardait à l'esprit qu'il pouvait se révéler dangereux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce moment d'accalmie dans son périple.

Mais comment était-ce possible que Nantizo change de personnalité si vite ?

Alors qu'ils marchaient à nouveau sur le chemin, et qu'ils atteignirent l'autre côté du lac, elle lui prit la main (ce fut presque instinctif et il ne se dégagea pas, si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas que ce n'était pas _normal. _Elle ne vit pas non plus le regard perplexe que posa le vampire sur leurs deux mains entrelacées_._) et l'entraîna au pas de course vers une échoppe. C'était un photographe qui prenait des photos devant le lac. Alors qu'ils se mettaient en place (étrangement, il n'omit toujours pas de réserve) et qu'ils prenaient la pose, épaule contre épaule, lui avec un son rictus moqueur, elle avec un petit sourire timide, une idée s'imposa à son esprit. Soucieuse, elle se tourna vers lui et lui souffla :

-« Dis, on te verra quand même sur la photo ? »

Au moment où le photographe prenait la photo, Nantizo éclatait de rire, ses dents ivoires reflétant le soleil, le rendant encore plus félin et Liadan souriait de sa propre bêtise tout en le regardant intensément.

* * *

Et aussi soudainement qu'il était devenu proche, il devint froid.

Alors qu'ils rentraient, elle se senti oppressée par le silence qui régnait dans la voiture.

Nantizo avait un pli soucieux qui lui barrait le front et n'avait pas une seule fois regardé dans sa direction depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à la Jaguar.

Elle se renfonça un peu plus dans le siège dans l'espoir de se faire oublier.

Une fois la voiture dans le garage, elle se dépêcha d'en sortir, et de se diriger vers les escaliers pour accéder aux étages supérieurs. Le vampire la collait de près, mais n'avait toujours pas émit un son.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et Liadan se jeta sur son tas de coussin, désireuse de se faire oublier au plus vite, au vu de l'électricité qui semblait crépiter autour du vampire, assis sur le lit.

Elle ignorait pourquoi il était soudain d'aussi mauvaise humeur alors que l'après-midi s'était plutôt bien passé. Mais présentement, elle ne tenait pas à le savoir.

Après une heure, elle leva son nez du livre qu'elle lisait. Il avait beau être intéressant, elle en avait marre de le parcourir. Elle le posa de côté, s'étira silencieusement et se leva.

Il était sept heures du soir passée et elle commençait à avoir faim. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait innocemment vers la porte, Nantizo lui coupa la route. Elle retint un cri de surprise et recula d'un pas, les yeux posés au sol. Tout le temps qu'elle lisait il était resté allongé sur le dos, grommelant des propos incompréhensibles en regardant le plafond.

-« Surtout ne pense pas qu'un après-midi comme celui-ci va se reproduire ! J'ai juste eu pitié de toi pendant quelques heures, mais ça ne se passera plus. »

Elle leva la tête, blessée. Le souvenir de l'après-midi était trop agréable pour qu'elle le laisse le saboter.

-« Si tu ne tenais pas à me divertir, alors tu aurais mieux fais de continuer à faire le bâtard et me laisser ruminer dans mon coin ! Je me débrouille très bien tant que tu n'es pas dans les parages.»

Il avança, la forçant à reculer. Elle savait qu'en faisant ça il démontrait sa suprématie, mais elle préférait lui laisser du terrain que l'affronter quand il était dans cet état. Puis l'idée qu'il regrette de s'être bien comporté avec elle s'imposa à son esprit. Ça ne devait pas être dans sa logique de faire plaisir à une pauvre petite humaine. Elle se retint de l'insulter. Elle ne tenait pas à inspirer de la pitié ! Elle était à ce point pitoyable pour qu'un vampire sanguinaire et insensible comme lui veule la distraire ?

Le goût de l'amertume emplit sa bouche. Et soudain, elle releva la tête pour l'affronter, faisant par là ce qu'elle désirait éviter quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle leva la main et lui enfonça un doigt dans la poitrine. _Posa_ un doigt sur son torse de granit serait plus correct. Elle n'afficha pas sa douleur, mais se mordit quand même la lèvre. Elle oubliait tout le temps qu'il était aussi dur.

Il baissa le regard sur sa main, comme incrédule quant à son action, puis la jaugea du regard.

-« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! »

Il l'étudia un moment, puis recula de deux pas, la tête penchée.

-« Bien. Nous sommes donc d'accord. »

Puis il sortit. Elle fut d'abord étonnée qu'il capitule aussi vite. Puis la situation revint en premier plan.

_Stupide vampire !_

Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa sympathie pour survivre, elle préférait de loin quand il était détestable que quand il était tout miel tout sucre pour lui dire quelques heures après qu'il ne l'avait été que par indulgence. Depuis quand ne la mettait-il plus à bout ?

Et surtout, depuis quand les vampires faisaient preuve d'empathie envers les humains ?

* * *

.

Le chapitre suivant, je ne sais pas trop quand il arrivera...Soit mi-septembre (youhouuu), soit fin-octobre (hem.) (je suis coincée pendant trois semaines après mon entrée à l'unif, sans ordi, sans rien, donc vous devrez sans doute attendre un peu (je dois relire le chapitre, qu'il soit cohérent =) )

A bientot !


	21. Chapter 21

**Nuvole Bianche**

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Une certaine routine s'installe. Toujours à Volterra, coincée avec un Nantizo inconstant, Liadan se pose beaucoup de questions.

.

21 JUIN (l'aventure palpitante a commencé le 6 MAI pour Liadan) 

.

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight sont à S. Meyer. Le reste (ce qui ne vous dit absolument rien) sort de mon imagination.

.

Hem, Bon-jouuuur !

Alors, pas de retard, même si j'aurais voulu le poster en septembre !

Mais j'ai du installer mon kot, puis faire mon baptême (un espece de bizutage plus poussé) à Cureghem pour ceux qui connaissent (celui des vétérinaires)) Mais j'en suis revenue vivante, et j'ai pensé à vous toute la semaine =)

Je ne l'ai même pas fait relire par mes deux beta (merci à Co To et Djianara d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas fait dans les chap suivants, mais elles font du bon boulot et me souffle quelques idées ou redirige mon histoire) pour que vous puissiez le lire au plus vite !:D

Bon, je ne sais pas quand sera posté le chapitre suivant, étant donné que je ne suis plus chez moi la semaine et que je n'ai pas internet, et en plus j'ai de moins en moins de temps (études, études, études et guindailles…c'est encore plus full que les années précédentes, donc je fais le maximum, mais a mon avis je vais poster une fois toutes les deux semaines (là j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais j'ai peur de vite arriver à un vide, donc je préfère prendre de l'avance !)

Merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture !

Rating : M

Normalement, les fautes d'orthographe ont toutes été éradiquées. Si vous en remarquez, prévenez-moi, merci ! =)

* * *

Les jours suivants, Nantizo l'évita aussi souvent que possible et n'évoqua pas sa _faiblesse_ envers elle.

Elle aurait bien voulu en reparler, mais ne pensait pas que le vampire ait la maturité pour rester calme, et capituler sur certains points. Comme le fait d'éviter qu'elle soit perpétuellement sur ses gardes dès qu'il était dans les parages, par exemple.

Elle avait compris que d'une certaine manière, Nantizo commençait à se comporter presque cordialement avec elle, mais qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment le reconnaitre.

Finalement, après quelques jours chaotiques ils arrivèrent à un accord tacite : Liadan ne le cherchait plus et ne relevait pas ses sautes d'humeur (surtout les moments plus calmes et doux), et dans une moindre mesure, Nantizo faisait des efforts. A traduire par « l'ombrageux vampire est présent mais reste supportable ».

Ouais. Tout ne n'oubliant pas que Liadan était une humaine très très très tolérante.

Mais la situation finit par se stabiliser.

Et Liadan appréhendait le moment où elle se retrouverait, à nouveau, face à l'indomptable et fier vampire, Volturi dans toute sa puissance.

* * *

Elle se retrouvait une fois de plus dans le cabinet du docteur. Celui-ci était inquiet. Elle était indubitablement enceinte, hors sa grossesse ne se passait pas du tout à l'image de celles qui l'avaient précédées.

Le médecin se pinçait l'arête du nez depuis environ une trentaine de seconde et gardait les yeux fixés sur son carnet de notes. Face à lui, Liadan s'agitait nerveusement dans le silence pesant qui durait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût. Une inspiration du docteur l'immobilisa.

-« Cela fait quatre semaines, tu devrais être arrivée à terme, et tu ne donnes signe d'aucun changement physique. C'est incompréhensible. Je ne peux rien faire de plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait. Nous avons discuté et avons décidé de t'envoyer ailleurs, dans un endroit où tu seras sous une surveillance plus poussée et avec des personnes expérimentées pour ce genre de situation difficile. Les Cullen. Nantizo t'expliquera tout tantôt. »

Le nom « Cullen » avait le son d'un écho déjà entendu, mais elle ne put se concentrer pour plonger dans ses pensées ou poser les questions qui lui venaient en tête, le docteur la congédia rapidement, refusant de répondre à ses questions, arguant qu'elle pourrait les poser à son successeur, Mr le grandissime Docteur Cullen.

-« Mais dans combien de temps ? »

Il sourit d'un air suffisant.

-« Je croyais que tu avais compris que les vampires étaient rapides »

* * *

Cet après-midi-là, Nantizo déposa une énorme valise au centre de sa chambre et lui annonça qu'ils partaient pour les Etats-Unis, dans une ville nommée Rochester, située dans le Minnesota (elle manqua de s'étouffer : elle ne s'attendait pas à partir aussi loin. Et encore, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où était le Minnesota, mais elle savait que c'était très très très loin de l'Italie).

Il continua en annonçant que c'était là que les Cullen habitaient, et qu'ils allaient tout deux y rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette son enfant au monde. Il rajouta que Bella, la femme d'Edward Cullen était la seule humaine de sa connaissance à être encore vivante après avoir mis au monde un hybride.

Elle le regarda, envisageant le fait qu'il voulait peut-être qu'elle survive. Il se retourna vers elle et sourit, révélant ses quatre fossettes mais aussi ses canines, plus longue que la moyenne, lui rappelant par là même qu'il était un danger pour elle. Un vampire. Un des principaux acteurs de l'intrigue qui l'avait amenée là ou elle était. Perdue, enceinte d'un monstre et soumise à des créatures barbares. Donc, elle doutait quand même un peu qu'il faisait ça pour ses jolis yeux. Elle se le rappelait d'ailleurs constamment pour ne pas tomber entièrement sous le charme du vampire.

-« Oui, _signorina_ ? »

Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son armoire, sélectionnant divers habits, se retenant de l'insulter. Il n'aurait sans doute pas compris et aurait été trop heureux de lui prouver une nouvelle fois qu'il lui était supérieur. Malgré des instants de trêve (bienvenus), les mots d'ordre du vampire restaient inconstant et fourbe. Sournois, parfois. Fou, peut-être. Dangereux aussi. Sexy, sûrement. Brûlant…

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand elle se rendit compte dans quelle direction son esprit dérivait. Oulah, elle devenait folle à force de vivre ici. Elle continua à faire le tri parmi les vêtements, se concentrant pour ne surtout pas penser au vampire à quelques mètres d'elle.

Celui-ci se posa sur l'appui de fenêtre et la regarda faire. Il l'interrompit après quelques minutes.

-« Tu sais, il fera froid à Rochester. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, curieuse.

Il la fixait, les yeux à moitié fermés, d'un air de félin repu.

-« En hiver la température moyenne est de -17°C. »

Elle s'étrangla. Ici, la température extérieure avoisinait les 20°C et les endroits les plus froids des catacombes étaient chauffés, de sorte qu'elle n'avait jamais eu froid. Elle réfléchit rapidement. Il était fin juin. Cela faisait presque 7 semaines qu'elle était là, un mois qu'elle était enceinte.

-« Et pour l'instant il y a quelle température ? »

-« Il y a 16°C. Mais il fait très humide. »

Il la rejoignit (automatiquement elle s'écarta d'un pas) et commença à fouiller dans son armoire. Il sélectionna deux vestes (celle en cuir doublée et une plus légère), plusieurs pulls et t-shirts, ainsi que des jeans et d'autres pantalons.

-« Prends ça comme garde-robe de base. »

Il réfléchit.

-« Prends quelques robes si tu veux. De toute façon si nous avons besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous l'achèterons là-bas »

Il lui avait expliqué une fois (lors d'un de leurs rares moments où ils se comportaient en tant qu'adultes bien élevés) que les Volturi étaient riches. Très riches.

Elle prit ce qu'il avait sélectionné, fit un dernier tri et entreprit de remplir sa valise.

-« Nous resterons combien de temps ? »

-« J'ai eu Carlisle Cullen, le chef de la famille, au téléphone. Il nous accueillera aussi longtemps que nous le souhaiterons. Et Aro ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on y reste, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous rappelle. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle choisit plusieurs paires de chaussures (elle hésita à prendre des moonboots, mais Nantizo l'observait, alors elle ne le fit pas). Elle se contenta de deux paires de baskets (une vraie paire et des converses), de bottes à semelles plates et d'une paire de ballerines.

Ensuite elle finit de remplir sa valise avec un nécessaire de toilette qu'avait apporté une femme préposée à la salle d'eau.

-« Quand partons-nous ? »

-« Dans trois heures »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

Quelle idée, elle ne serait jamais prête ! Elle prit une feuille de papier et fit une liste de ce qu'elle devait prendre, afin d'être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié.

* * *

Une heure après, elle consentit à ce que le vampire-nul-en-organisation embarque sa valise. Elle emportait en plus un sac à dos, qui contenait des faux papiers. Elle était toujours portée disparue. Et même si personne n'était venu à sa recherche jusqu'à Volterra, ils devraient passer par l'aéroport de Rome.

Elle observa une fois de plus sa carte d'identité. Elle s'appelait toujours Liadan, plus Stefford, mais Fadango.

Et elle était fiancée à Nantizo.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Nantizo avait expliqué que si quelqu'un voyait son état de femme enceinte au Etats-Unis, il serait choqué s'il apprenait qu'elle n'était ni fiancée, ni mariée.

« - Ils sont puritains » avait-il ajouté d'un ton docte.

Elle s'était contentée de le regarder d'un air bovin.

En attendant elle mit la bague dans une des poches de son sac. Lorsque son « fiancé » la lui avait donnée, il la lui avait plus jetée qu'autre chose, en balançant son explication bancale. Il ne portait pas la sienne, mais lui avait dit qu'il la gardait dans son portefeuille.

Quel romantisme.

En plus de ses papiers elle avait divers biscuits (lui ne s'en occuperait sûrement pas, ne ressentant pas la faim), des feuilles vierges, plusieurs cahiers vides, prêts à accueillir ses épanchements et observations,… et deux livres.

Le premier lui avait été offert par Vivien (Concernant cette dernière, elle avait demandé à Nantizo de laisser une lettre à sa destination. Elle lui expliquait succinctement qu'elle devait partir et qu'elle espérait la revoir bientôt.). Il traitait de la légende des « Bonheurs », la vampire lui avait déclarée l'avoir trouvé lors de ses pérégrinations dans une bibliothèque perdue au fin fond d'un étage supérieur. Le deuxième était son carnet du petit vampire auquel elle avait rattaché un deuxième carnet où elle avait écrit ce qu'elle savait de l'histoire vampirique. Elle l'avait expressément cachée au fond de son sac, ne voulant pas que Nantizo tombe dessus.

Elle regarda par la baie vitrée. Le soleil était caché par nuages mais il faisait agréablement doux dehors. Dans deux heures ils seraient en route, vers les Etats-Unis. Une idée s'imposa soudain à son esprit : elle ne parlait presque pas anglais ! Comment allait-elle se débrouiller là-bas ? Elle jeta des regards affolés autour d'elle, comme si la réponse allait surgir de sous son lit ou d'une des armoires.

Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas eu de problème avec l'italien, puisque tous les vampires lui avaient parlé en français. Elle se souvint de la seule tentative de Caïus, quelques jours après son arrivée. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes puis la situation lui revint en mémoire.

Elle pria pour que les Cullen parlent aussi français. Elle détestait devoir parler une autre langue. Elle se trouvait ridicule et elle n'osait pas parler aux gens, qui la prenaient alors pour une snob. Elle était victime d'un blocage. Bon, quand elle disait ça les gens ricanaient, mais c'était vraiment un frisson glacé qui s'emparait de sa poitrine et qui l'empêchait presque de respirer.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se morfondre encore plus, Nantizo revint dans la chambre.

-« Tu es prête ? On y va.»

Elle hocha la tête, se promettant de parler de l'anglais et de son blocage dans l'avion (tant pis s'il se moquait d'elle), le suivit, et ferma sa chambre, n'y jetant même pas un coup d'œil.

Elle ne savait pas que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ! (j'ai peur de baisser de niveau)

Et à bientot !

Et courage à ceux qui bossent dur ! (je compatis!^^)

.


	22. Chapter 22

Nuvole Bianche

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Liadan a apprit qu'ils quittaient l'Italie…pour les Etats-Unis. Parce que sa grossesse ne se passe pas tout à fait comme prévu…Et ô joie, Nantizo vient avec.

21 JUIN

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight sont à S. Meyer. Le reste (ce qui ne vous dit absolument rien) sort de mon imagination.

Rating : M

Normalement, les fautes d'orthographe ont toutes été éradiquées. Si vous en remarquez, prévenez-moi, merci ! =)

Coucouuuu !

Alors, finalement, j'aurais réussi à poster avant un mois (désolée, les w-e précédents ont été assez chargés)

Sans plus vous faire attendre, voilà la suite !

Quand à la suite de la suite…je ne sais paaas quand elle arrivera (là j'ai pas encore eu de temps a moi pour reprendre sérieusement l'écriture de ce que j'ai en tête, donc ça traine…Mais je fais mon possible pour que ça avance =) )

Et on remercie les bêtas, Co To et Djianara (a qui je vais d'ailleurs faire signe de vie sitot le chap posté ^^)

Bonne lecture !

Oh, et merciiii pour vos reviews ! (n'hésitez pas à laisser vos adresses mails (ou me les envoyer par mp) pour que je puisse un peu interagir avec vous =) (sinon je parle toute seule devant mon ordi)

* * *

Ils se trouvaient dans le hall de l'aéroport devant les panneaux où les différents vols étaient repris.

Elle fut étonnée d'apprendre que la Jaguar faisait le voyage avec eux. Quand elle en fit la remarque au vampire à ses côtés, il la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

Okay, okay. Il tenait à sa voiture. Pour lui faire plaisir, elle rajouta qu'elle la trouvait jolie. Il haussa les épaules, comme si cela allait de soi.

Elle changea de sujet -elle sentait que celui sur sa voiture était un terrain glissant- et lui demanda combien de temps allait prendre le voyage.

-Il y a 7892km qui nous sépare actuellement de Minneapolis, la ville du Minnesota où il y a un aéroport. » Il avait reprit sa voix de professeur pédant, horripilante au possible. « Le voyage Rome-Minneapolis se fera en deux étapes. De Rome à Paris et de Paris à Minneapolis. Les trajets en avion prendront environ douze heures, sans compter le temps de l'escale. Ensuite, nous ferons le trajet jusque chez les Cullen avec la Jaguar. Carlisle m'a indiqué le chemin, cela nous prendra environ 1 heure et demie. »

Elle espérait qu'il y avait une télévision dans l'avion. Ou peut-être pourrait-elle dormir ?

Quoiqu'elle n'ait pas très envie que tout le monde la voie, la tête renversée, la bouche grande ouverte, dégoulinante de bave. Finalement elle regarderait la télévision –si télévision il y avait- ou elle lirait. Elle pouvait manger aussi. Et elle avait son MP3.

En fait, plein d'occupations s'offraient à elle.

Après avoir résolu cet épineux dilemme, elle releva la tête pour constater que le vampire avait disparu.

Un court instant elle paniqua à l'idée que tout ça n'était qu'une ruse de sa part et qu'il avait toujours eu l'intention de l'abandonner dans l'aéroport. Des scénarios abracadabrants affluèrent à son esprit avant qu'elle n'envisage qu'il soit allé se balader (il lui avait dit un jour pouvoir rester des heures immobiles sans en souffrir, mais qu'il savait jouer l'humain à perfection. Elle n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle) ou peut-être était-il parti enregistrer les bagages. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua que sa valise était aussi portée disparue.

-« Panique pas, je suis là »

Il était juste derrière elle, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, légèrement penché en arrière. Elle se retourna, essayant de paraître dégagée. Il n'avait plus les deux valises. Ainsi son sens infaillible de l'observation avait eu raison : il avait été les faire enregistrer. Elle sourit, satisfaite de sa déduction.

Il lui tendit un sachet qui, après inspection, se révélait contenir des croissants. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux –depuis quand était-il attentionné ? Il devait y avoir des ordres d'Aro là-dessous - le remercia et rangea les croissants dans son sac pour plus tard, son estomac s'occupant encore de son petit déjeuner.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le quai d'embarquement.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il passa devant elle pour aller s'asseoir sur des sièges, alors qu'elle vidait ses poches dans une poubelle proche, qu'elle remarqua les regards, majoritairement féminins, fixés sur Nantizo.

Elle redirigea son regard vers lui, inquiète. Voyait-on à ce point qu'il était différent ? Elle le considéra un moment. Non, il se fondait plutôt bien dans la masse avec son jeans foncé, son polo à manches courtes bordeaux et sa veste légère, qu'il avait retiré et posé sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il avait même mis des lentilles bleues, qui résistaient pendant 24h à l'acidité de ses yeux, lui avait-il dévoilé. Un artisan de Volturi les avait élaborées sous l'injonction d'Aro.

A ce moment-là, deux adolescentes passèrent derrière elle.

-« Oh ! Regarde, regarde, à droiiiite, le canon ! »

-« Où ça ? Oh oui, dis, attends, on va s'asseoir là, on pourra le contempler en attendant l'avion…Wouhaaa, il est plutôt beau gosse ! »

Elle se retourna sur les deux filles, qui regardaient (pas) très discrètement le vampire. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aussi avait réagi comme ça plus jeune –et encore maintenant- en voyant des hommes « pas mal», mais elle espérait un court instant qu'elle n'était pas aussi pathétique. Après réflexion, elle accepta le fait que si. Ce n'était pas très rassurant.

Ensuite, elle se tourna une fois de plus vers lui.

Bon, ok. Les gamines avaient raisons. Il était canon.

Il avait les deux coudes appuyés sur le dossier de son siège. Une de ses jambes était appuyée sur l'autre, la cheville un peu au-dessus du genou. Il fixait un point un peu au-dessus de la ligne d'horizon que formait le fond du hall d'aéroport. N'importe qui d'autre aurait ressemblé à un bellâtre dans cette position. N'importe qui, sauf lui. Il avait l'air tout à fait dans son élément. Et même assis, il dégageait quelque chose de félin. Encore et toujours.

« _Un putain de fauve poseur_ »

Et elle n'était absolument pas jalouse de tous ces regards.

Oui, il était beau, mais il restait un vampire sanguinaire capable du pire. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle se disait jusqu'à ce qu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction et qu'il lui fit signe de le rejoindre, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Et elle sentit tous les regards-lasers des femmes dans un périmètre de 15 mètres - si pas plus, mais elle ne voulait pas surévaluer la puissance du vampire- la transpercer.

Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui, elle se sentit inexplicablement heureuse d'être celle qui était avec lui, même s'il ne lui apportait que des problèmes.

* * *

Finalement, elle essaya de dormir dans l'avion. Mais elle prit soin d'avoir la place contre le hublot, ainsi que de se munir d'une couverture, qu'elle roula en boule contre la fenêtre, afin de pouvoir s'installer confortablement.

Sitôt que l'avion eut décollé, elle se pelotonna contre la carlingue.

Alors qu'elle allait dormir, elle se rappela où elle avait déjà entendu parler des Cullen.

-Nantizo ?

Celui-ci s'interrompit dans l'analyse poussée du sac à vomi devant lui. Ou peut-être était ce de toute la poche qui contenait d'autres prospectus, mais Liadan ne se pencha pas dessus.

-Les Cullen, c'est bien eux qui ont eu le premier hybride ?

-Oui, c'est eux. Je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure.

Elle ne releva pas et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'était pas logique.

-Mais…pourquoi le docteur nous envoie chez vos ennemis ?

-Oh, c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Tout ça est une lutte de pouvoir où Aro est le seul participant de la course, les autres étant des fantômes construits par lui-même. Les Cullen ne sont pas nos ennemis. Nous ne sommes pas en guerre ou en froid avec eux, ni même en compétition. Ils ont juste une autre vision de la vie vampirique que nous. Seulement ces derniers temps, ils se détachent de plus en plus du règne des Volturi, ce qui ne plait pas à Aro. Il perd une mainmise sur un clan qui a un poids non-négligeable dans le monde vampirique. Carlisle Cullen est très respecté dans notre monde.

Liadan fut étonnée de la déférence qui transperçait dans la voix de Nantizo quand il parlait de Carlisle Cullen. Contrairement aux fois où il évoquait Aro avec désinvolture…

-Tu as déjà rencontré le clan Cullen ?

-Non. Je n'ai appris son existence que récemment, environ un an avant l'existence de l'hybride.

Le vampire n'en dit pas plus et attendit en silence. Aucune autre question ne venant à son esprit, elle hocha la tête et retourna contre la carlingue de l'avion.

Cependant, si elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'en pensait pas moins. Les Volturi et les Cullen n'étaient donc pas en guerre. Soit. Mais est-ce que les Cullen fermaient les yeux sur tous les choix d'Aro ? Ou, s'ils étaient contre, ne disaient-ils rien par peur de représailles ? Les deux clans devaient être ennemis mais étaient sans doute parvenus a une trêve, pour éviter une bataille qu'aucun des deux n'étaient prêt a assumer. Et des humains étaient offerts en sacrifice aux vampires de Volterra sans que le clan des végétariens ne dise rien. Elle se demanda comment ledit clan allait l'accueillir. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une victime. Sans vouloir passer pour une martyre, bien sur.

Elle était déterminée à s'enfoncer dans le sommeil, bercée par la voix nasillarde de l'hôtesse aux jambes interminables –de toute façon, Nantizo ne lui jetait pas un coup d'œil alors qu'elle papillonnait des cils dans sa direction depuis leur entrée dans l'avion - qui rappelait les règles de sécurité. Ou plutôt elle essaya de s'enfoncer dans le sommeil.

Tout ce à quoi elle arriva c'est à se tourner et se retourner, sous le regard amusé de son voisin, Mr le Vamp', qui lui n'avait évidemment pas sommeil. Après un quart d'heure elle en avait déjà marre et elle prit un de ses deux livres (celui de Vivien). Il ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'elle lisait et se plongea dans la lecture d'un livre de statistiques, ce qui acheva de la convaincre qu'il était dérangé.

Non, mais franchement ! Des _mathématiques_ !

* * *

A Paris ils firent une escale qui dura une demi-heure. Nantizo se renseigna pour savoir si sa Jaguar chérie les suivaient bien, ce à quoi un homme en uniforme de l'aéroport lui répondit que « oui, il prenait bien soin de son petit bijou, qui au passage valait vraiment le coup d'œil ».

Il sembla flatté du compliment, ce qui était étonnant puisque celui-ci venait d'un humain. Il devait se ramollir ces derniers temps.

Elle décida que tout cela faisait partie du mystère entourant les voitures et les hommes et partit s'asseoir en trainant les pieds. Elle avait sommeil, même s'il n'était que six heures du soir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils embarquèrent dans un avion énorme comme elle n'en avait jamais pris. Il y avait deux rangées de deux sièges contre les côtés de l'avion et une rangée de trois sièges en son centre.

Fallait-il remarquer que Nantizo n'avait _pas_ réservé leurs places en première classe ? Il lui avait dit qu'ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer. Quand elle lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt que, première classe ou pas, les gens allaient la reconnaitre, il lui avait déclaré qu'il s'en occupait, et que personne ne la reconnaitrait. Elle avait été perplexe mais n'avait rien ajouté.

Un peu plus tard, il lui déclara qu'il avait étendu son pouvoir autour d'elle (il pouvait faire apparaitre une apparition pour que quiconque la regarde voie quelqu'un d'autre, une espèce d'enveloppe charnelle si elle avait bien compris.), et qu'elle était une grande rousse aux yeux verts, juchée sur d'interminables haut-talons. Et qu'elle bougeait les hanches de façon divine.

Et, en effet, elle sentit le poids de tous les regards masculins sur elle. Ses joues cramoisies semblèrent divertir au plus haut point Nantizo qui lui la voyait toujours sous sa forme réelle.

Elle détestait être le centre de l'attention, et en plus, la première fois (qu'elle savait) qu'il utilisait son pouvoir en sa présence, c'était contre elle. Et elle ne pouvait même pas savoir à quoi elle ressemblait puisque les miroirs lui renvoyaient son vrai reflet.

Et, comble de malchance, elle se trouva sur le siège du milieu, dans la rangée centrale, coincée entre Nantizo et un type obèse qui l'obligeait à se serrer contre le vampire. Dix minutes après que l'avion soit revenu à l'horizontale, elle devait déjà aller aux toilettes.

Elle se retourna vers son voisin de gauche, mais tous ses espoirs fondirent comme neige au soleil quand elle vit qu'il dormait et qu'elle ne saurait pas passer au-dessus de lui, sa masse occupant tout l'espace disponible. Elle grimaça et se résolut à passer de l'autre côté.

Le vampire prit un malin plaisir à bouger le moins possible, ce qui l'obligea à l'enjamber, tout en s'agrippant à la tête de son siège et, évidemment, il la fit basculer sur lui avec un petit sourire sournois. Elle réussit à freiner sa chute en s'appuyant sur son torse, qui lui parut bouillant. Elle lui jeta un regard pour lui dire d'arrêter, mais il l'avait déjà prise par les épaules et rapprochée de lui et avant qu'elle n'ait rien pu dire, il l'embrassa, posant ses lèvres dans un mouvement fluide et léger. Quand il la relâcha -l'action n'avait duré que quelques secondes- elle lui jeta un regard furieux, se releva en accomplissant l'exploit de ne pas trébucher, et alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas rageur, sous les regards tendres des personnes ayant suivi la scène, elle sentait ses lèvres et sa peau brûler là où il l'avait touchée.

Damné vampire.

* * *

Le reste du voyage se passa plutôt bien, malgré le fait qu'elle réussit à bloquer sa télévision sur la page d'accueil des dessins animés pour enfants – elle avait voulu aller trop vite, puis s'était énervée sur le petit écran. La chanson de Oui-Oui résonnait en boucle dans tout le compartiment où ils se trouvaient, et aucune des hôtesses n'avaient pu arrêter l'infernal petit écran. Ce qui amusa beaucoup Nantizo qui, lui écoutait de la musique avec des écouteurs, sur l'écran qu'il maitrisait parfaitement.

En plus, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir (elle se refusait à poser la tête en arrière et encore plus à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son voisin) bien que ,par intermittence, sa tête plongeait en un coup vers le bas.

Finalement, elle se résolut à s'appuyer contre Nantizo, mais alors qu'elle venait de s'endormir, des turbulences secouèrent l'appareil.

C'était officiel, elle détestait l'avion.

Quand ils en descendirent, elle aperçut son visage dans un miroir. Elle se contenta de grogner de dépit - elle était fatiguée et ne voulait pas perdre le reste de son énergie.

Ses cheveux bruns déjà bouclés de manière indisciplinées en temps normal se dressaient sur sa tête anarchiquement, ses yeux étaient réduits à deux fentes et les cernes descendaient sur la moitié de ses joues. Et elle avait l'air encore plus pâle que Nantizo, qui lui paraissait en pleine forme, les cheveux toujours impeccablement désorganisé en un désordre structuré (elle dut tourner la formule plusieurs fois dans son esprit pour en être contente) et le col de son polo bien plié.

Et le pire c'est qu'elle avait oublié le décalage horaire. Alors qu'il aurait du être vingt-deux heures, il n'était que quinze heures de l'après-midi.

Elle dut encore patienter un moment, le temps qu'ils récupèrent leur bagage et la Jaguar - elle laissa Nantizo s'en occuper, il maniait l'anglais à la perfection- avant de s'affaler contre la portière.

Mais elle garda les yeux ouverts, n'oubliant pas que c'était la première fois qu'elle venait aux USA.

Et c'était déprimant.

Il pleuvait. Des trombes d'eau ricochaient sur le macadam de la route devant eux, et là où elle s'attendait à des paysages désertiques, il n'y avait que des arbres, bien verts.

Partout.

Quand elle fit part de ses réflexions à Nantizo, il lui rappela sarcastiquement que les vampires ne pouvaient habiter dans des régions où il y avait trop de soleil.

Ok. Donc pas de soleil. Elle haussa les épaules, résolue au pire et s'endormit.

* * *

.

.


	23. Chapter 23

Coucou tout le monde !

Et non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre…

Je suis désolée, j'accumule le retard et en plus ce n'est pas près d'être fini…

Les études sont ma priorité sur ma vie sur fanfic et sur Nuvole Bianche… et ces dernières semaines j'essayais de me rattraper sur le retard que j'ai accumulé en début d'année (et d'ailleurs j'ai pas tout à fait réussi =/) et là je rentre en blocus (deux semaines d'étude intensives avant ma cession d'examen, qui n'est pas légère légère (du tout !)

Bref, je m'excuse mais le prochain chap. de Nuvole Bianche ne sera pas posté tout de suite (il est déjà écrit mais je dois le relire et ajouter quelques petites choses, et si je fais ça, je suis reparti sur l'histoire et je me plonge dedans au point d'oublier mes cours…A éviter maintenant =)

Mais, que ce soit clair, je n'abandonne pas du tout l'histoire !

A bientôt (mi-février plus ou moins, je sais c'est long !)

Pal13


	24. Chapter 24

**Nuvole Bianche**

Aaagh, je sais qu'on est pas du tout mi février... Merci de votre patience je reviens enfin ! Un petit chapitre de transition, et je me remets dans le bain =) L'année a été plus dure que prévue mais je m'en sors finalement bien, et me voilà de retour =) Désolée de vous avoir laissés dans le flou. Je suis en train de relire mes notes et mes chapitres déjà écrits, j'essaie de reprendre un rythme de parution plus…soutenu qu'un chapitre par semestre =)

Merci beaucoup aux nouveaux reviewers et désolée du manque de nouvelles, ma boite mail ne m'indiquait pas les nouvelles reviews, donc je ne pensais pas que j'en avais des nouvelles (c'est encourageant !). et merci aux anciens également.

Donc, revoila nos deux aventuriers et leurs hôtes…connus =)

Et merci à mes deux bétas qui avaient corrigé ce chapitre il y a loooongtemps. Je vous recontacte sous peu =)

* * *

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Fin du périple en avion.

22 JUIN

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight sont à S. Meyer. Le reste (ce qui ne vous dit absolument rien) sort de mon imagination.

Rating : M

Normalement, les fautes d'orthographe ont toutes été éradiquées. Si vous en remarquez, prévenez-moi, merci ! =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle se réveilla alors que la Jaguar s'engageait dans un chemin lugubre qui serpentait entre les arbres. Après 10 minutes, où elle fut secouée dans tous les sens (selon Nantizo les amortisseurs de la Jaguar étaient tout à fait opérationnels…C'était les trous qui étaient de tailles démesurées), les arbres s'écartaient pour laisser place à une clairière. Le chemin en longeait le côté gauche et menait à un splendide manoir gris clair, encadré de deux tours et surplombé par un toit noir.

Malgré le mauvais temps, il semblait lumineux et parfaitement à sa place. Liadan ne put s'empêcher de se pencher encore plus contre le pare-brise pour voir les alentours. De son côté s'étendait la clairière, du côté de Nantizo continuait la forêt. Derrière le manoir, il semblait y avoir aussi une aire dégagée d'arbre. Le chemin qu'ils suivaient contournait le manoir par la gauche, conduisant à une large plage bétonnée, où était garée une voiture, noire et aux vitres teintées. Un autre chemin, en béton celui-là, partait du parking pour traverser la forêt à l'opposé d'où ils venaient. Les portes du garage, perpendiculaire au manoir et surplombé de deux rangées de fenêtres, étaient fermées.

Lorsque Nantizo arrêta la voiture, elle se sentit soudain mal. Les gouttes de pluies faisaient résonner un son funeste dans la Jaguar.

La décision de partir pour les Etats-Unis avait été si vite prise qu'elle n'avait pas encore bien eu le temps de réaliser. Et voilà qu'elle se trouvait face à la demeure des Cullen. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici ? Elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter de nouveaux vampires. Et combien étaient-ils ? Pour qu'Aro et les Volturi les craignent, ils devaient être un clan important. Et elle avait eu son quota de créatures fantastiques pour le reste de sa vie. Elle espéra que ces vampires seraient moins extrêmes que ceux de Volterra.

Sa portière s'ouvrit. Nantizo avait fait le tour et il la contemplait d'un air expectatif. L'idée qu'il pu être stressé par la future rencontre traversa son esprit mais elle la chassa. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il devait avoir hâte que la confrontation arrive.

Elle prit une inspiration, et sortit de la voiture. Nantizo ferma la portière, passa devant elle et la précéda jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ce fut seulement quand elle porta son regard au devant du vampire qu'elle remarqua qu'il y en avait un autre, devant la porte, prêt à les accueillir. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Nantizo. Pour un peu elle lui aurait pris la main mais elle se contenta de le serrer de près. Le temps d'atteindre la porte et elle était trempée, ses cheveux dégoulinant dans son cou, une goutte perlant au bout de son nez, d'autres perdues dans ses cils. Elle était tellement tendue qu'elle avait oublié de prendre sa veste dans l'auto (et Nantizo en bon vampire ne le lui avait pas rappelé). Ça commençait bien…

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bas des marches. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard du vampire, amitieux.

Et couleur caramel. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle vacilla, se raccrochant à la manche de la veste de Nantizo. Celui-ci, ne quittant pas le vampire du regard, passa un bras autour de sa taille et la colla à lui. Si de l'extérieur cela ressemblait à un geste affectueux, elle le ressentit comme un avertissement. Puis il prit la parole :

-« Carlisle Cullen, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle fut soulagée : il avait posé la question dans son français parfait.

L'autre - le fameux Docteur Carlisle Cullen donc- hocha la tête, puis prit la parole. Si la voix de Nantizo pouvait sembler envoûtante, celle de Carlisle mettait en confiance. Il parlait doucement, mais clairement. Son apparence s'éloignait de celle des vampires de Volturi, il ne dégageait pas la même impression d'écrasement quand on le regardait. Au premier regard, il aurait pu passer pour un père de famille tout à fait ordinaire, quoique jeune. Et charismatique. Il portait un pull bleu en coton épais et un pantalon brun en velours côtelé. Il était blond, les cheveux coupés courts et coiffés en arrière. Il avait un visage avenant, ne semblait pas menaçant, mais elle ne s'y trompa pas. Il était fait du même bois que tous les vampires qu'elle avait vu jusqu'ici. Dangereux.

-« En effet. Tu es Nantizo ? »

Celui-ci ne sembla pas se formaliser du tutoiement et acquiesça. Carlisle se tourna ensuite vers elle qui, intimidée, interrompit son examen et détourna le regard. Elle s'efforça de ne pas trembler, mais elle savait qu'il entendait les battements erratiques de son cœur.

-« Et voici Liadan. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un constat. Elle redirigea son regard vers lui et réussit à articuler un « Bonjour, monsieur » d'une voix faible.

Il lui sourit d'un air qui se voulait rassurant.

-« Tu peux m'appeler Carlisle et me tutoyer »

Il se tourna vers Nantizo et leur proposa d'entrer, ainsi il leur présenterait sa famille, puis ils pourraient monter dans la partie qui leur était réservée et s'installer.

-« Mais avant, est-ce que tu t'engages à respecter les clauses de notre contrat ? »

Carlisle regardait le vampire en face de lui d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

Paniquée, elle se tourna vers Nantizo, tournant et retournant la phrase du vampire dans son esprit. Quel contrat ? Nantizo avait-il l'intention de la donner en pâture à ces vampires ? Allait-il l'abandonner ? Peut-être faisaient-ils des rituels sataniques, nus, autour d'un feu et sacrifiant des humain au dieu-Lune ? Ou dormiraient-ils dans des cercueils ?

-« Oui »

Le vampire fixait Carlisle droit dans les yeux et avait l'air encore plus sérieux que lui. Elle était prête à lui demander des comptes mais elle comprit qu'elle aurait son explication plus tard quand Carlisle sourit et s'écarta, les priant d'entrer.

Nantizo passa devant elle et la prit par le poignet, l'entrainant (la trainant plutôt) dans le manoir. Elle sentit qu'il avait recouvré un peu de son aura de –vampire-Volturi-pas-beau-et-pas-gentil, sans doute pour ne pas perdre de sa crédibilité devant Carlisle, et surtout pour l'inviter à ne pas faire de bêtises.

Derrière eux, Carlisle fermait la porte.

* * *

Quand elle pénétra dans le gigantesque hall du manoir, elle fut étonnée de découvrir qu'il était bien éclairé et décoré avec goût.

Où étaient les chauves-souris ? Du moins l'ambiance sinistre des couloirs des catacombes ?

Le plafond était haut et un lustre chargé y était suspendu. Il y avait des fleurs disposées un peu partout, égayant la pièce par leurs couleurs variées, et un somptueux rideau amarante séparait le hall d'une autre pièce à sa droite. A sa gauche, il y avait deux portes et un escalier dont les marches longeaient le mur. En face d'elle, une large porte qui devait donner sur une somptueuse salle de réception, décida-t-elle.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle suivit des yeux la rampe des escaliers, avec l'intention de voir ce qu'elle pouvait voir de l'étage supérieur qu'elle _les_ vit.

Ils étaient quatre, les contemplant dans le plus grand silence.

Carlisle arriva à leur niveau, juste à côté d'elle.

-« Je vous présente ma famille, les Cullen. »

Les quatre vampires entamèrent la descente des marches pleine de grâce. Elle croisa les pupilles ambrées d'une femme aux cheveux acajou - magnifique, mais quel vampire ne l'était pas ?- qui la regarda d'un air curieux. Elle détourna le regard et fixa la première marche, résolue à ne plus regarder aucun des vampires dans les yeux. Elle s'était remise à trembler, malgré la température ambiante agréable du vestibule, et elle était sûre qu'ils pouvaient tous l'entendre claquer des dents. Nantizo n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet, et il commençait à lui faire mal, mais elle n'osait se dégager devant les Cullen.

-« Ma femme, Esmée »

La vampire à la chevelure acajou avança et se présenta à eux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la regarder suspicieusement. Cette femme n'avait pas du tout l'air dangereuse, ou bien elle le cachait très bien. Elle salua affectueusement Nantizo mais tout dans son maintien indiquait qu'elle le gardait à l'œil. La réputation des Volturi, certainement. Cependant, il fut bizarrement affable avec elle, sa stature ayant perdu toute la distance qui le caractérisait qu'il avait à Volterra. Peut-être était-ce une manœuvre de diversion pour tromper les Cullen ? Ou appréciait-il déjà les végétariens ?

Comme pour l'approuver, l'étau autour de ses poignets sembla encore se resserer.

Alors qu'elle plongeait dans ses pensées, Esmée entra dans son champ de vision. Avant que Liadan puisse exécuter un geste, elle la serra dans ses bras. Puis elle s'éloigna d'un pas, prenant ses mains et murmura « ma pauvre enfant ». Sans qu'elle ne sache exactement pourquoi, Liadan eut les larmes aux yeux.

-« Et mes enfants Emmett, Alice et Jasper. »

Là, elle fut étonnée par le contraste qu'ils dégageaient quand ils avancèrent de front sur les dernières marches : Emmett avait une carrure de Rugbyman, à côté de lui Jasper ressemblait à une crevette - mais une crevette dangereuse- et Alice avait tout d'une délicate danseuse étoile : la démarche dansante et d'une légèreté irréprochable. Le sourire en plus. Et au moins vingt centimètres en moins.

Ils furent aimables, mais pas amicaux.

Sauf Emmett, qui gratifia Nantizo d'un solide coup de poing dans l'épaule en lâchant un tonitruant « Hey, mec, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! ».

Les autres Cullen levèrent les yeux au ciel. Visiblement c'était habituel.

Elle, elle attendait impatiemment le moment où Nantizo allait le lui faire payer, mais il ne fit rien de ce qu'elle avait imaginé (le frapper, lancer une petite réplique acerbe, détruire leur manoir…).

Il esquissa simplement un sourire en coin, qui semblait approuver Emmett.

Quand celui-ci se tourna vers Liadan, elle eut un mouvement de recul, ce qui fit rire l'ensemble des vampires.

Il lui tendit une main de la taille d'une raquette de tennis (non, elle n'avait pas tendance à l'exagération) avec un air espiègle.

Alors qu'elle lui jetait un coup d'œil suspicieux, tendant doucement sa main, il attrapa celle-ci et la tira d'un mètre en avant. Elle poussa un cri ridicule, et alors qu'elle essayait de se dégager de sa poigne, au bord de l'apoplexie, Emmett s'esclaffa et agita sa main de haut en bas, ce qui ne manqua pas de la secouer toute entière, comme un pauvre petit arbre sous un vent violent. Quand il la relâcha elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Nantizo, et de se mettre un peu en retrait.

Celui-ci semblait avoir trouvé la scène à son goût.

Carlisle reprit la parole, ramenant un certain sérieux dans la pièce :

-« Nous sommes plus nombreux mais les autres membres de la famille sont partis chasser. »

Elle faillit exprimer son dégoût quand elle se souvint de ce que lui avait révéler Nantizo dans l'avion : Les Cullen se nourrissaient exclusivement d'animaux.

Carlisle annonça qu'Alice allait leur indiquer leur logement et qu'ils rencontreraient le reste de la famille dans la soirée.

Un clignement d'œil humain plus tard, il ne restait que la danseuse étoile en face d'eux, qui dardait un regard peu amène sur Nantizo.

-« Nous saurons si tu touches au moindre être-humain dans notre périmètre. Et nous n'apprécions pas unanimement d'héberger un Volturi. Quand bien même se plie-t-il aux règles de Carlisle. ».

Cela sembla amuser le vampire de se faire houspiller par elle. Il lui sourit, dévoilant ses canines légèrement pointues et pencha la tête sur le côté, dans une sorte d'assentiment.

Alice Cullen sembla s'en satisfaire, fit gracieusement demi-tour et les mena à travers les différents étages jusqu'à la partie qui leur était réservée. Il s'agissait en fait des deux étages situé au-dessus du garage.

Alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil de son nouveau chez-soi, Liadan espéra qu'il serait plus agréable que le précédent.

* * *

Voilà, j'espere que vous avez apprecié. Nantizo n'est pas très présent dans ce chapitre mais la situation fait qu'il doit la mettre en veilleuse pour le moment ;) a bientot !


	25. Chapter 25

Un énorme merci aux reviewers anciens et nouveaux ! ça me booste !

voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

22 JUIN, après-midi

* * *

L'étage supérieur était constitué de deux chambres (dont l'une était équipée d'un dressing immense et vide), et d'une salle télévisée où un énorme écran prenait place contre le mur du fond, ainsi que d'une salle de bain. L'étage du dessous était divisé en une salle de séjour, en un salon et en un petit hall d'entrée où Nantizo pendit son manteau dans un geste nonchalant. Il remercia Alice pour la visite et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous, deux heures plus tard, dans le hall.

Une fois seuls, le vampire se retourna vers elle avec un sourire carnassier. Elle se prépara mentalement, un long frisson mordant sa colonne vertébrale.

A Volterra, leur relation avait évolué depuis la dispute où il avait réduit sa chambre en miette pour se résumer à une continuité de provocations, moins dangereuses, mais tout aussi épuisantes pour Liadan. Quoiqu'elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait parfois affronter Nantizo dans certaines joutes verbales. Mais dès que son caractère vampire reprenait le dessus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre certaines de ses réactions. Il était toujours aussi dangereux que la première fois, et il n'avait pas l'intention qu'elle l'oublie.

Malgré ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer son contact, mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était le côté charme vampirique ou son côté sado-masochiste-fleur-bleue.

Mais depuis quelques temps, il fallait avouer que le vampire devenait plus souple, moins sauvage avec elle. Il se calmait peu à peu, même s'il lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'allait pas devenir un agneau du jour au lendemain. Il restait malgré tout un vampire qui, avant elle, n'avait jamais du faire attention à quelqu'un. Elle comprenait que le fait de rester avec elle en permanence soit dur, même si elle n'aurait pas été contre un peu plus de compréhension et un peu moins d'affrontements. Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il tenait à elle, mais le fait qu'il doive rester en permanence avec elle avait établi un lien entre eux. Bon, un lien très tenu mais un lien quand même, pensait-elle. En tout cas, elle savait qu'elle était en partie dépendante du vampire. Restait à savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Mais elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à avoir cette conversation-là avec lui. Elle failli ricaner à cette idée : une petite discussion romantique avec un Nantizo compréhensif. Quel cadre bucolique !

Nantizo la sortit de ses pensées :

-«Tu ne veux pas te laver ? »

Elle le regarda, offusquée. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas pris de douche depuis Volterra, qu'elle devait avoir une tête à faire peur –surtout au milieu de ces créatures de rêve- mais ce n'était pas une raison pour…pour…

Elle arrêta là ses pensées : il venait de la saisir par la taille et de la hisser sur ses épaules. Il monta les escaliers en un éclair, et deux secondes plus tard, la déposa dans la salle de bain. Il sembla se désintéresser d'elle et entreprit de faire couler l'eau dans l'immense bain. Elle remarqua la multitude de boutons sur un des coins ainsi que différents conduits aboutissant à différents degrés du bain. Il devait aussi faire jacuzzi. Elle commençait à être blasée du luxe dans lequel vivaient les vampires.

Ses parents avaient toujours prôné que l'argent et l'ostentation de celui-ci n'importaient pas vraiment, que le bonheur, la famille l'emportaient. Elle devait avouer que cet étalage de richesse impressionnait, mais enfin quoi, il ne pouvait pas habiter dans une petite maison à la campagne, avec juste une douche pour trois chambres, une petite voiture (la voiture des Cullen qu'elle avait vu dans l'allée n'était pas à proprement dire une « petite » voiture), un chien (pas nécessairement petit, lui)… Elle se demanda un court instant si ces vampires étaient heureux. En se rendant compte du cheminement de ses pensées, elle sourit. Depuis quand faisait-elle dans la philosophie ?

Elle observa le reste de la salle de bain. Le bain-jacuzzi-full-option occupait toute la partie du fond. A droite de l'entrée se trouvaient deux éviers et un miroir s'étendant sur toute la moitié supérieure du mur. A gauche, il y avait plusieurs armoires de rangement où s'étendaient des essuies, des peignoirs et des produits de soin, mis à leur disposition. Les Cullen avaient pensé à tout.

Elle releva la tête vers Nantizo et remarqua que le bain était entièrement rempli et qu'il rajoutait du savon en brassant l'eau.

Le gentil vampire faisait de la mousse. Devait-elle s'inquiéter pour sa stabilité mentale ?

Alors qu'elle s'avança pour lui demander si ça allait (elle ne se sentait pas la force de le provoquer, l'avion l'avait épuisée), il reposa le flacon qu'il avait en main (il semblait se satisfaire d'avoir élevé la mousse à la limite du mur), il se retourna, vraisemblablement pour voir où elle était, et lui ressortit son sourire moqueur. Il ne la quitta pas du regard alors qu'il commençait doucement à détacher les boutons de sa chemise.

Okay. Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas juste pour qu'elle se lave qu'il voulait la voir dans cette salle de bain. Elle s'interdit de baver ou de se mettre à hyperventiler. Ce qui était assez difficile. Malgré qu'elle le fréquente depuis plus d'un mois, elle était toujours au bord de l'apoplexie quand il faisait des choses de ce genre-là, malgré sa réticence à le côtoyer. Elle savait qu'elle devait être pathétique mais elle ne résistait pas. Les armes des vampires étaient tout simplement parfaites. Dès qu'il s'approchait à moins de vingt centimètres, c'était comme si elle était victime d'une lobotomie : elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Qu'il se colle à elle et elle était à lui. Physiquement.

Et après elle se morigénait toujours de ne pas avoir su résister.

Et plus tard, ça recommençait.

Quand il enleva totalement sa chemise et qu'il s'attaqua à son pantalon, elle détourna le regard et se plongea dans la contemplation de la rangée de shampoings et gels moussants qui s'étendaient sur l'armoire à sa droite. Il y avait même de la mousse à raser. Tiens, une autre chose qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué : sa barbe ne poussait pas. Très intéressant constat. Elle se promit de le noter dans le carnet quand elle serait sortie d'ici.

Quand elle entendit un mouvement d'eau, elle attendit encore quelques secondes pour être sûre qu'il soit totalement immergé et se tourna vers le bain.

Il était juste devant elle, dégoulinant d'eau, l'air très fier de lui. Elle se figea, s'obligeant à garder les yeux fixés dans les siens. Elle ne s'habituait toujours pas à ce qu'il apparaisse nu devant elle autre part que sous une couverture. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter peu à peu aux joues alors qu'il la regardait d'un air de plus en plus suggestif. Dans ces moments-là, il n'était plus dangereux, mais étrangement _joueur_. Il leva tout-à-coup son sourcil droit, comme si l'impatience commençait à le gagner.

-« Bon, tu vas te décider à venir ? »

Elle réussit à baragouiner un « Je te rejoins, vas-y déjà » (ce qui était stupide puisque le bain se trouvait à deux mètres derrière lui).

Et, évidemment, lorsqu'il hocha la tête, se retourna, se dirigea vers le bain et sauta souplement dans l'eau –sans pour autant répandre de l'eau partout- elle ne put s'empêcher de suivre ses fesses –parfaites- du regard. Il se retourna, fier de son petit effet quand il vit ses joues rouges pivoines et ses pupilles dilatées, et réussit l'exploit de sourire du côté gauche (en faisant apparaitre une seule de ses fossettes) tout en s'appuyant d'un air nonchalant à la paroi de la baignoire le plus proche d'elle sans pour autant avoir l'air débile. Là, elle aurait craqué et aurait enlevé illico presto la totalité de ses habits si la gêne et la fierté ne le disputaient avec le désir. Elle détourna le regard, et s'empara d'un peignoir, prête à sortir pour se changer.

-« Liadan, si dans dix secondes ton joli petit cul n'est pas dans ce bain, je t'assure que je serai ravi de l'y mettre. »

Oh. Oh, danger. Non seulement tout était dit avec une voix devenue rauque, mais en plus, il employait langage pas du tout nantizonéen (toute une mode). Elle lui jeta un regard qui se voulait choqué, mais lorsqu'elle vit l'air inflexible qu'il affichait, elle sut que quoiqu'elle fasse elle avait déjà perdu la bataille. Et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver toute habillée dans le bain, alors elle capitula.

-« J'arrive, sale vampire, laisse moi deux secondes. Et retourne-toi ! »

Il sembla près à discuter, mais ça, elle ne laisserait pas passer. Il haussa les épaules, se retourna et contempla le mur du fond qui était recouvert d'arabesques dans toute la partie proche du plafond.

Elle se dépêcha d'ôter son pull et son t-shirt, puis ses chaussettes et son jeans, s'assura qu'il lui tournait toujours le dos, souffla d'un air boudeur et retira prestement ses sous-vêtements pour se diriger rapidement vers le bain. Elle enjamba la paroi d'un mouvement tout sauf gracieux, et s'immergea jusqu'au cou dans l'eau chaude, le nez à dix centimètres de l'épaule du vampire.

Il se retourna doucement vers elle, entourant son visage de ses mains et souffla :

-« Tu sais, c'est encore pire quand je ne vois rien mais que j'entends que tu enlèves tes vêtements. Ça laisse toute la place à l'imagination.»

Elle ouvrit la bouche, effarée, et il en profita pour l'embrasser, un rire moqueur s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

Elle se demanda un instant si les Cullen pouvaient les entendre, et elle espéra que non.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente.

* * *

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le hall (elle se sentait légère et euphorique, et le vampire n'avait encore rien fait pour l'extraire de sa bulle), une blonde sculpturale apparut au détour d'un couloir. Le genre de fille qu'on se met à détester de tout son être. Besoin viscéral. Parce qu'elle représente le mieux le terme « Sublime », et fait ressentir à toutes les femmes qui la croisent l'envie de changer de tête. Liadan n'y échappa pas. Pour compléter le fait qu'elle soit parfaite jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle avait un air hautain, qui au lieu de la rendre snob la magnifiait en contribuant à la rendre encore plus inaccessible.

_Quelle garce._

Mais deux secondes plus tard, son visage se fendit en un sourire accueillant même s'il paraissait quelque peu superficiel.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et sa voix mélodieuse résonna dans l'air. Le fait qu'elle soit face à une véritable déesse (« _et le pire c'est que j'exagère pas »_) fut relégué soudain au dernier plan dans l'esprit de Liadan.

-«Liadan and Nantizo, isn't it? »

_Oh, non, non, non, pas l'anglaiiiis_. Les présentations elle pouvait gérer mais la suite risquait de lui paraitre aussi clair que du papou à un pingouin.

-« I'm Rosalie and… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Liadan qui la suppliait du regard. Elle leva un de ses sourcils, parfaitement épilé. Nantizo se retourna également vers elle, ne comprenant pas non plus pourquoi elle intervenait. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil distrait puis se lança.

-« Hum. In…in French, please? »

Elle se sentit mourir de honte. Nantizo affichait un sourire narquois et Rosalie n'eut pour toute réaction qu'un hochement de tête, comme si cela lui arrivait souvent, et reprit, dans un français irréprochable quoiqu'un peu guindé –elle s'en doutait, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être jalouse. Ces vampires ne savaient-ils rien faire d'autres que d'être parfait ? Ça en devenait lassant !

-« Je m'introduisais. Mon nom est Rosalie. »

Ses deux interlocuteurs hochèrent la tête. Elle fut tentée de sortir un « bonjour Rosaliiiie » mais elle n'osa pas.

-« J'allais m'enquérir si vos appartements vous convenaient ? »

Elle les considérait d'un air poli et réussit presque à faire comme si cela l'intéressait vraiment.

Que devait-elle répondre à ça ? « euh, enquéris-toi, enquéris-toi, très chère hôte… » Liadan n'arrivait pas à savoir si son français était mauvais ou non. C'était juste des mots qu'elle n'utilisait pas vraiment. Elle préféra passer outre et répondit que oui et qu'ils les remerciaient de leur hospitalité. Nantizo ajouta que le bain était parfait. Elle le fusilla du regard, mais il ne dit rien d'autre.

La vampire murmura un « Bien » puis elle les considéra l'un après l'autre, rapidement. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le ventre de Liadan et la scène sembla se figer pendant quelques secondes où aucun d'eux ne bougea. Puis Rosalie leur fit un signe de tête et disparut au coin d'un couloir, avant qu'ils n'aient pu rajouter quelque chose.

Liadan sentit un frisson la parcourir tandis qu'elle suivait Nantizo à travers le dédale des couloirs, toute sensation de bien-être l'ayant quitté. Cette Rosalie n'allait visiblement pas faire ami-ami avec les petits nouveaux, mais l'hybride qui grandissait en elle semblait l'intéresser.

Gé-nial.

Elle sentait qu'elle allait adorer vivre ici.

* * *

Quand ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du salon (ils avaient pris une des portes dans le hall puis ils avaient emprunté deux couloirs, Liadan était fière de dire qu'elle pourrait retrouver seule le chemin jusqu'à leur appartement), les derniers Cullen manquant étaient présents.

Juste avant de rentrer dans le salon, Nantizo l'agrippa par le bras et lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Elle fit signe qu'elle avait compris. Motus et bouche cousue sur le fait qu'elle soit une pauvre petite humaine soumise au désir d'un fou. Elle était ravie d'être là, et surtout, ravie que Nantizo -l'amour de sa vie- soit là. Bien sûr. Heureusement qu'il lui avait répété les conseils –ordres- d'Aro avant d'arriver. Les Cullen n'étaient pas au courant des projets et expériences d'Aro. Ils devaient juste penser que Nantizo suivait les traces d'Edward, c'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Quelle bonne blague.

Carlisle se tourna vers eux et leur fit signe de s'approcher.

-Ah, vous voilà. Rosalie m'a dit qu'elle vous avait croisé dans les couloirs (celle-ci était présentement en train de parler à Emmett et les ignora royalement). Je vous présente Nessie, Bella et Edward.

Ainsi voilà le fameux couple dont tout Volterra parlait.

Elle concentra son attention sur Bella. La seule humaine capable de résister aux pouvoirs vampiriques.

Liadan se demanda un bref instant à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle était une humaine. Parce qu'en vampire, elle était magnifique -bon, en même temps, elle ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Sa beauté n'égalait pas celle de Rosalie, mais elle semblait beaucoup plus accessible. Le genre de fille que vous n'arrivez pas à détester. Liadan haussa mentalement les épaules. Rosalie faisait déjà l'objet de toute son attention de ce côté là.

Toute la famille Cullen semblait être rassemblée autour d'elle et de l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle abaissa son regard sur celui-ci.

Ainsi c'était cela un hybride.

Si elle avait vu la fillette avant d'aller à Volterra, nul doute qu'elle serait tombée sous le charme de sa bouille aux grands yeux noisette et de sa chevelure bronze qui bouclait jusqu'à ses épaules. Des boucles parfaitement dessinées, contrairement à Liadan donc les cheveux avaient décidé de ressembler, de loin, à la crinière d'un lion.

Mais elle avait une telle haine en elle contre les hybrides, qu'elle lui jeta un regard plein d'animosité.

C'était à cause d'elle qu'elle se trouvait dans cet état.

Si Aro n'avait pas rencontré cette gamine, il n'aurait jamais mis au point ses plans machiavéliques, et elle, elle serait rentrée d'Italie depuis des lustres et elle aurait repris ses cours. Mais au lieu de cela, elle se retrouvait aux Etats-Unis, entouré de créatures fantastiques –et flippantes- et entichée de l'un d'eux (en grande partie contre son gré), enceinte d'un petit hybride qui la tuerait de l'intérieur. Et elle ne savait même pas quand.

Edward –fallait-il remarquer qu'il n'était pas moins beau que tous les autres vampires qu'elle avait rencontrés jusqu'ici ? - apparut soudain dans son champ de vision.

-« Il y a un problème ? »

Son ton était _légèrement_ agressif.

Avant qu'elle n'ait dit un mot Nantizo se mit devant elle. Enfin, se _jeta_ devant elle était le mot juste. Si Edward dégageait une aura presque palpable de danger mais dans laquelle on sentait un certain contrôle, celle de Nantizo semblait beaucoup plus _sauvage_.

-« Même s'il y en avait un, ne la menace pas comme ça ! C'est une humaine, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle lui fasse ? »

Oulah. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait ? Elle ne regardait plus Edward-elle l'avait momentanément oublié-et jeta un coup d'œil ahuri à Nantizo qui jaugeait le vampire face à lui.

Carlisle s'avança et entreprit de calmer le jeu.

-« Allons Edward, calme-toi. Nantizo a raison, et je suis sûr que de toute façon Liadan n'avait pas l'intention d'attaquer Nessie. N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Nantizo qui se décala, surveillant toujours Edward, qui se réinstallait à côté de Bella, le regard baissé mais visiblement il se forçait. Quand Bella posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule il se tourna vers elle et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

-« Non. »

Elle n'était pas folle. Elle n'aurait pas fait un pas que tous les Cullen se seraient jetés sur elle.

Carlisle lui sourit puis les invita à s'asseoir.

_Que la fête commence._

* * *

Et voilà, Liadan commence à être dans le bain =)

J'essaie de respecter un maximum le caractère de chaque Cullen. Et de continuer à rendre le comportement de Liadan crédible ! (Nantizo lui donne du mal, la pauvre ;) )

A bientôt !


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour à tous !

Pour le moment, je ne poste pas toutes les semaines, mais j'essaie au moins un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (celui-ci est un peu plus long que d'habitude ;) ).

Alors, de nombreuses réactions aux chapitres précédents, je vais répondre à celles qui reviennent le plus souvent parce que je pense qu'il faut que j'éclaircisse un peu le brouillard qui plane sur les aventures de Liadan au pays des Cullen.

Alors, non les Cullen ne savent pas la vérité. Les prochaines chapitres vont l'expliquer : pour l'instant, Alice n'a encore eu aucune vision sur eux, et Edward ne sais pas lire dans les pensées de Liadan, ni de Nantizo (l'explication arrive dans deux-trois chapitres maximum). Et Jasper…Pareil, réponse dans les chapitres suivants !

Pour un POV de Nantizo, ça n'arrivera pas… Je n'arrive pas à assez le contrôler pour ça =) et l'histoire est surtout centrée sur Liadan. Pour l'instant, il mène sa mission et son arrivée chez les Cullen lui fait comprendre queque chose…réponse venir dans un chapitre à venir (où il y a une scène que j'adore !)

Les reviewers anonymes, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail, c'est frustrant quand je veux vous répondre et que je parle à mon ordi.

Ah, et **Patiewsnows **: ta messagerie est désactivée, je n'arrive pas à te répondre =) (mais j'ai très bien compris ta review, j'espère que j'y ai répondu)

**Merci à tous les revieweurs (et lecteurs !), et bonne lecture !**

Et comme toujours, merci à mes deux betareadeuses, Djianara et Co to (je ne me fais pas à ton nouveau pseudo :b)

* * *

Assise dans son fauteuil (moelleux à souhait, pour un peu elle se serait endormie car_ elle_, elle n'avait pas oublié le décalage horaire) elle étudia rapidement l'assemblée. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait ce n'était pas le clan Cullen face aux deux petits nouveaux mais plutôt une ronde de fauteuil où elle était située entre Jasper et Rosalie, Nantizo assis avec classe, sur un des accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Face à elle, Carlisle expliqua le programme de la soirée.

-« Tout d'abord je suis heureux de vous accueillir chez nous. Quand le docteur, via l'intervention d'Aro m'a contacté et m'a expliqué la situation, j'ai d'abord été étonnée d'apprendre ce qu'il avait laissé faire. Il savait pourtant la difficulté de la grossesse de Bella. »

La voix de Carlisle, rendue plus grave par une colère palpable n'eut aucun effet sur Nantizo. Liadan ,elle, évitait le regard de Carlisle. S'il était déjà fâché à cause de ça, il risquait d'être vraiment furieux s'il apprenait les petites expériences des vampires italiens. Elle s'attendait à un long sermon, mais Carlisle se tu quelques instants, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis il releva ses yeux vers elle.

-« Mais quand il m'a demandé mon aide, j'ai évidemment accepté. Je ferai ce qu'il est en mon pouvoir pour que tout se passe bien pour toi, Liadan.»

Elle sentit tous les regards converger vers elle, et elle se souvint qu'elle détestait être le centre d'attention. Elle posa son regard sur le tapis en attendant qu'il reprenne.

-« Dans les jours qui viennent nous analyserons ta situation dans mon bureau. Je saurai mieux t'expliquer les différents événements. En attendant, je vais te laisser discuter avec Bella. Nantizo, Emmett et Jasper vont te montrer nos terrains de chasse et nos aires de jeux.»

Celui-ci opina du chef, et deux secondes plus tard les trois vampires susnommés étaient sortis de la pièce, sans un dernier regard. Elle espéra vaguement qu'il reviendrait tous les trois entiers.

.

Sans Nantizo près d'elle, elle se sentit tout-à-coup très vulnérable. Un silence expectatif s'installa. Au moment où elle commençait à s'agiter sur son fauteuil, Esmée entra dans la pièce.

-« Liadan est-ce que tu as faim ? »

-« Oui, mais je peux attendre que les autres… »

Elle s'interrompit et ferma les yeux un court instant en se rabrouant. Personne d'autre ne mangeait de la nourriture dans cette maison.

Esmée sourit d'un air rassurant, comme si cela arrivait souvent, puis l'invita à la suivre dans la cuisine où elle pourrait manger à son aise.

Seule Rosalie la suivit (elle hurla intérieurement). Les autres restèrent au salon et, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper, discutèrent de la petite humaine et du vampire fraîchement arrivés.

* * *

Okay, elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle s'était trompée. Rosalie n'était pas qu'une garce hautaine.

Mais pourquoi les gens ne sont jamais comme on pense qu'ils sont ?

La jeune femme lui avait tenu compagnie pendant qu'elle mangeait. Si au début, un silence gênant avait régné dans la pièce, Rosalie avait vite lancé la discussion.

-« Alors c'est comment Volterra ? »

Liadan l'avait scruté un instant, puis avait craché un « Détestable. » pour mesurer la température.

A son plus grand étonnement, Rosalie avait ri. Visiblement elle ne portait pas les Volturi dans son cœur. Alors elle s'était lancée.

-« En fait, je n'ai pas pu sortir de ma chambre, je ne voyais que le docteur. Nantizo était très inquiet »

Ça, il faudrait qu'elle tienne le Volturi au courant. Vivement qu'elle voit sa tête. « Tiens chéri, je racontai justement combien tu n'étais pas tranquille quand nous étions à Volterra. Et combien tu veillais à ce qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux. Tu sais combien je suis maladroite, j'aurais pu, je ne sais pas moi, me prendre une armoire sur le nez... »

- «Et ici, c'est bien ? » Demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux sur Rosalie.

-« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Cela ne fait qu'un mois que nous sommes installés ici, et pour l'instant cela se passe bien, mais nous ne sommes pas beaucoup sortis de la propriété. Nous rentrerons à l'université en septembre, nous verrons à ce moment-là.»

Liadan la regarda, sidérée.

-« Les vampires vont à l'université ? »

Rosalie hocha la tête affirmativement et entreprit de lui raconter que jusqu'ici ils avaient été en dernière année dans divers lycées, mais que Bella, nouvelle vampire, avait demandé si elle pouvait essayer les études supérieures. Carlisle avait accepté et évidement tous les enfants Cullen avaient suivi l'idée de Bella. Rosalie avait ajouté qu'ils avaient aussi du déménager de Forks, leur ancienne domiciliation, parce qu'ils y étaient déjà resté un bout de temps, que Bella était connue là-bas et qu'ils ne voulaient pas attirer la suspicion des habitants.

Liadan n'ajouta rien, et tandis qu'elle enfourna une énorme part de lasagne brûlante, elle se demanda si elle serait encore vivante en septembre. Elle sentit les yeux lui piquer tandis qu'elle déglutissait.

* * *

Quand elle eut fini le repas –délicieux- préparé par Esmée, elles revinrent au salon. Il ne restait plus que Bella, Alice et Esmée. Elle fut soulagée qu'Edward ait disparu, mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand elle remarqua que Nessie (quel nom ridicule ! Elle songea que ça devait être un diminutif. Mais de quoi ?) était encore là.

_Bon. Quand faut y aller…_

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil en diagonale de celui de Bella. Elle ne voulait pas se trouver juste en face de celle-ci et de son microbe. Esmée, Alice et Rosalie restèrent dans le salon, et la discussion fut lancée par Bella.

-« Je vais peut-être t'expliquer comment s'est passée ma grossesse, comment évolue Renesmée, et quelques autres détails que tu dois être avide de connaître. »

Liadan fut soulagée qu'elle prenne les devant. Elle était nulle pour lancer une conversation et se sentait toujours mal à l'aise quand elle arrivait dans un groupe où elle ne connaissait personne. Il lui fallait toujours quelques jours d'acclimatation et elle fur intérieurement reconnaissante de l'accueil que lui faisaient les Cullen. Et elle mit aussi un moment à comprendre qui était Renesmée. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

_Oulah._ Elle espérait que Nantizo n'avait pas les mêmes goûts de prénom pour le bien du futur hybride…

Elle faillit froncer les sourcils. Depuis quand elle s'en souciait ?

.

Bella résuma le mois de sa grossesse, exprima son amour pour Edward-le-dieu, omit de détailler l'accouchement (elle soupçonnait que ça ne devait pas être joli-joli), parla d'Edward-le-dieu et de sa réaction de père – parfaite -, sa propre transformation tant attendue en vampire (elle ne fit que la citer, mais de toute façon cela n'intéressait pas Liadan), raconta la croissance et la découverte du charme et du pouvoir de sa fille, et enfin conclut que sa petite famille était très heureuse, entourée de tous les Cullen aux pays des petits lapins roses et où il ne pleuvait jamais.

Bien sûr. Et Nantizo était fan de Bisounours.

Bon, elle avait compris que Bella aimait beaucoup son Edward (elle en venait à le détester de paraître si parfait. Y en avait pas un comme ça à Volterra ?) et son microbe (qui avait quitté la pièce plus ou moins au milieu du récit de Bella. Elle devait sûrement s'ennuyer. Ou elle devait avoir senti les rayons lasers sortant des yeux de Liadan la transpercer dès que celle-ci laissait tomber son regard sur elle). Mais elle ne pensait pas que sa situation soit comparable à celle de la vampire face à elle. Bella aimait Edward. Et surtout Edward aimait Bella. Et il voyait les humains autrement que comme nourriture ou en tant qu'expérience. Elle était peut-être tombée enceinte par accident, mais elle avait voulu garder le bébé, en sachant qu'elle pourrait en mourir. Et elle souhaitait devenir une vampire depuis longtemps.

.

Liadan n'était pas tout à fait à bord du même bateau qu'elle. Si l'idée qu'elle se faisait de celui de Bella était un beau petit yacht, le sien devait être un radeau pourri prenant eau de toute part.

Au début, elle avait été subjuguée par Nantizo, mais elle ne s'était mise à l'apprécier que récemment et encore, en grande partie malgré elle. Nantizo ne la traitait pas comme si elle représentait tout à ses yeux. L'idée même était loufoque.

Et elle ne voulait absolument pas de l'enfant. Elle le détestait même d'être –peut-être, mais pour le moment il n'y avait eu qu'une exception, et elle était en face d'elle- la cause de sa mort. Ils pouvaient comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir quand même ?

Quand au fait de devenir vampire, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Ça ne l'attirait pas tant que ça, quand elle voyait ceux de Volterra. Et elle ne connaissait pas assez les Cullen pour juger si elle les appréciait.

Ensuite, ce fut à elle de déballer sa vie. Sauf que Nantizo ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque histoire. Elle était censée raconter quoi, maintenant ? Qu'elle avait croisé Nantizo aux détours des Catacombes, qu'ils étaient tombés follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, qu'ils avaient sautillé jusqu'à l'hôtel le plus proche dans un état second et que le Volturi l'avait emmené plusieurs fois jusqu'au septième ciel ? Ah, sans oublier qu'au milieu de tout ça, il lui avait annoncé être un vampire-tout-beau-tout-gentil. Et voilà comment elle se retrouvait aux USA. Tadâââm

Alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire à ce scénario plus que loufoque elle croisa le regard avide d'Alice. En fait les quatres Cullen s'étaient penchées vers elles, attendant visiblement avec impatience son histoire.

Elle se forçât à faire apparaitre un sourire complice sur ses lèvres.

Elle raconta sobrement comment elle s'était retrouvée à Volterra, en simple touriste. De sa rencontre avec Nantizo (elle dit simplement qu'ils avaient sympathisé alors qu'elle prenait des photos des ruines et qu'il lui avait proposé de lui faire visiter la ville... Bien que connaissant Nantizo cela semblait peu probable qu'il fasse quelque chose comme ça) De sa folie du moment qui avait fait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un lit (elle ajouta qu'elle ne faisait jamais ça normalement, et Esmée dont elle croisa le regard hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif). Alors qu'ils étaient restés ensemble encore une semaine, Nantizo se rendit compte avant elle qu'elle était enceinte et l'emmena à Volterra. Sa rencontre avec le docteur, la difficulté de faire face à tout ça…Elle balaya la suite d'un revers de main puis sourit aux femmes face à elle.

Elle se serait presque applaudie. Mais elle devait raconter cette belle histoire à son cher et tendre compagnon. Qu'ils soient plus ou moins d'accord sur le comment du pourquoi ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Alice intervint dans la discussion.

-« Heureusement, Nantizo semble te soutenir ! Et quelle chance tu as eu de tomber sur lui à Volterra.»

Elle entendit presque le « tu aurais pu servir de petit-déjeuner à d'autres », mais Alice s'interrompit, se souvenant que Liadan n'était pas censée connaitre les différentes activités des Volturi, ne connaissant que le docteur, ami de Nantizo.

« Heureusement qu'elle ne sait pas lire dans mes pensées », pensa Liadan avec humour.*

Que devait-elle lui répondre ? Lui avouer les expériences ? Lui avouer que l'histoire qu'elle venait de raconter n'était que mensonges ? Que le gentil vampire qui l'accompagnait n'était en rien son amour ? Qu'il avait été désigné d'office pour le rôle du procréateur et qu'Aro tenait à elle- enfin à l'hybride, donc qu'il suivait ses ordres en l'accompagnant jusqu'ici ? Elle ne savait pas si elle comptait pour Nantizo (cela l'aurait étonnée). Ne représentait-elle que le cocon de son futur enfant ? Elle ne savait même pas si l'enfant comptait ou s'il ne faisait que suivre les directives d'Aro. Elle gardait à l'esprit ses diverses trahisons et attaques, les moments où, soudain, la terrible facette blessante du vampire revenait. Et ces moments étaient aussi nombreux que ceux où il était ne fusse que calme ou indifférent. Les moments où il était sympathique pouvaient quant à eux se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Les mots « gentil » et « Nantizo » devaient être deux exacts opposés.

Elle-même l'aimait. Oh, elle savait que le charme vampirique y était pour quelque chose, mais si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle aimait passer du temps avec lui charme ou pas, qu'il soit constamment près d'elle, qu'il la taquine même s'il arrivait (mais de moins en moins souvent) qu'il lui fasse peur… Mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture. Elle devait être un brin masochiste.

Elle était contente qu'il soit venu avec elle jusqu'en Amérique. Elle aurait été encore plus terrifiée qu'elle l'était maintenant si elle avait été seule.

Nantizo représentait un abri, une cabane humide et lugubre au beau milieu d'une île désertique perdue dans l'océan, fouettée en permanence par le vent et les vagues : ce n'est pas ce qui peut paraître le mieux, mais dans votre situation, c'est la meilleure chose qu'il pourrait vous arriver. Et une fois dans cette cabane, vous vous mettez à l'apprécier. Et de jour en jour, vous ne la dissociez plus de votre être, vous la considérez comme vôtre, aussi délabrée soit elle.

Pour Liadan, Nantizo n'était pas _son_ vampire, mais il était un peu sa cabane, son abri qui lui servait de repère dans ce monde vampirique. Un repère qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lâcher, aussi dangereux que ce soit pour elle. Elle n'y arrivait juste pas.

Finalement, elle sourit à Alice et souffla un « Oui, heureusement qu'il est là ». Elle ne se voyait pas s'épancher sur les membres féminins des Cullen, quand bien même elles semblaient sympathiques et accessibles. Elle ne les connaissait pas.

Et elles restaient des vampires.

* * *

Une fois dans son lit, elle repassa les différents moments de la journée en revue. Les Cullen étaient gentils, et ils faisaient des efforts envers Nantizo, vampire de Volterra, qu'ils auraient très bien pu considérer comme leur ennemi. Sauf Edward. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas les juger dès le premier jour. Il lui faudrait du temps pour arriver à les cerner tous. Et ils étaient une tellement grande famille ! Elle se demanda ce qu'il se passerait dans les jours suivants.

Elle pourrait sûrement remettre ses relations sociales au goût du jour. Depuis son enlèvement à Volterra, elle avait vu très peu de monde, et discuter avec d'autres personnes que Vivien ou Nantizo lui ferait du bien. Parler avec des gens qui ne l'agresseraient pas si elle commettait une faute la rassurait. Mais elle devrait aussi surveiller ses paroles et ses actes, qu'ils ne se doutent pas que le Volturi et elle jouent la comédie.

Ensuite, son esprit dériva jusqu'à un point qu'elle avait soulevée plus tôt, mais sur lequel elle n'avait pas pu réfléchir, accaparée par sa discussion avec Bella.

Est-ce que Nantizo voulait de l'enfant ? Ou ne représenterait-il qu'un petit hybride comme un autre qui viendrait remplir les rangs de ceux déjà « façonnés » par Aro ? Avait-il déjà pensé qu'il pourrait être père ? L'était-il déjà au fait ? Il avait sûrement eu d'autres humaines sous sa garde avant elle. Elle essaya de s'imaginer un Nantizo tendre devant un petit bout. Elle n'y arriva pas. Et tout à coup, une réalisation la frappa de plein fouet : elle ne tenait pas avoir cet enfant, mais maintenant qu'il était là, en train de grandir, elle devait s'avouer qu'il était difficile de légitimement le haïr. Il allait la tuer, oui (l'idée la terrifiait, mais elle avança plus dans sa réflexion, reléguant le fait de sa mort plus loin dans son esprit). Mais après ? Orphelin de mère, elle doutait que Nantizo s'en occupe. Et les Volturi n'avaient sans doute pas la fibre paternelle…

Elle posa doucement une main sur son ventre, soudain inquiète pour l'enfant. C'était la première fois qu'elle pensait à lui et à son avenir. Et il était aussi radieux que le sien.

L'intensité de sa haine contre lui diminua. Elle restait, mais n'était plus aussi farouche qu'avant.

Elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir, du moins jusqu'à ce que Nantizo la rejoigne enfin. Il se pencha à son oreille, lui annonçant fièrement qu'il avait consommé sa première proie animale. Puis il sortit de la pièce, après lui avoir souhaité de beaux rêves.

Avant de plonger dans les limbes du sommeil, elle se demanda comment il était capable d'être aussi lunatique. Elle savait qu'elle devait toujours rester vigilante avec lui mais quand il était comme ce soir ou comme dans le bain, c'était difficile de continuer à garder ses barrières levées. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un contre qui s'appuyer, pas juste un abri, une cabane. Pour l'instant, le fait que Nantizo était un appui si friable la retenait encore, mais elle savait qu'avec la fatigue la peur et la solitude, elle pouvait faire l'erreur de le prendre comme pilier. Tout aurait été plus facile s'il ne se comportait pas comme un docteur Jekill et Mr Hide.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle le réveilla il l'attendait, debout au pied du lit.

Elle prit son temps pour s'étirer en faisant un maximum de bruit, se sentant étrangement joueuse. Ca devait être l'_effet Cullen_. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un air intéressé. Il avait un air sérieux qui fit qu'elle fut vraiment attentive.

-« Je pense qu'on devrait chacun faire un effort pour que les Cullen croient un minimum à notre comédie et pour éviter que dans les jours qui viennent l'un de nous tue l'autre. Et je ne miserai pas un cent sur toi si cela devait arriver. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, ne trouvant rien à rétorquer. Concernant l'issue d'une _vraie_ confrontation, elle était du même avis que lui. Mais ça elle ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix. En même temps elle était étonnée : leur relation avait évoluée en silence, et soudain il demandait une trève, qu'ils n'auraient été pas loin d'atteindre même s'il n'avait pas cette discussion.

Elle se demanda si une quelconque traitrise se cachait derrière son offre. C'est vrai qu'à Volterra quand elle était trop proche des limites, il sortait de la chambre pour éviter de l'achever (et dans ces moments-là elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas gagné et que quand elle le reverra, elle paierait). De plus, la nuit quand elle dormait, il ne restait pas avec elle. Ici, il n'avait pas vraiment d'échappatoire. Les Cullen risquaient de se poser des questions et s'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils s'affrontaient ou qu'ils s'évitaient aussi souvent, ils risquaient de mettre Nantizo à la porte. Et, une fois de plus, malgré la difficulté de leur relation, elle n'y tenait pas. Mais elle n'allait pas capituler comme ça.

Elle pointa le menton en avant, insolente. Elle espéra que son attaque allait être bien accueillie et que le vampire ne s'énerverait pas, mais elle avait besoin d'un appui au milieu du clan Cullen. De gré ou de force.

-« Tu ne peux rien me faire de toute façon, tu as bien trop peur de faire mal au petit monstre et Aro y tient trop »

Bon, c'était un argument mainte fois utilisé, mais elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle acceptait juste pour _lui_ rendre la vie plus facile. Elle, elle le vivait très bien, merci.

Un sourire amusé incurva ses lèvres.

-« Tu es vraiment une sale petite peste quand tu t'y mets »

Elle se contenta de détourner le regard. Elle eut une idée. Il voulait qu'il fasse la paix ? Bien. Il allait voir…

-« Ok, on arrête de se bouffer le nez. »

Il haussa un sourcil en entendant l'expression. Elle l'ignora et continua.

-« Seulement, comme je suis enceinte et affaiblie, tu devras faire tout ce que je te demande. »

Elle le regarda pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Le grrrrand vampire allait-il ployer ?

Il secouait la tête de droite à gauche en souriant en coin.

-Bien, _princesse_. Vos désir sont des ordres »

Par-fait.

-« Okay. Tu peux m'apporter mon livre ? Il est sur l'armoire, là »

Il obtempéra sans discuter.

Elle se renversa dans son oreiller. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser.

Et évidement, rien ne passa comme elle l'avait prévu.

* * *

Elle descendait prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Nantizo (qui l'accompagnait de son _plein gré_ bien entendu) qu'elle avait mis au courant de leur rencontre supposée idyllique quand ils croisèrent Emmett et Rosalie. Cette dernière proposa de les accompagner en bas. Et Emmett ajouta son grain de sel.

-« Mais j'ai chassé hier, moi Et tu va pas m'obliger à _m'asseoir _! En plus je suis sur qu'elle est hyper lente ! »

Bon, ok, à ce niveau-là on ne devrait plus parler de grain.

La copine de l'homme si distingué et si plein de tact se retourna vers le vampire « tellement amoureux de son humaine qu'il subissait jour après jour le calvaire de la suivre dans la tribulations de ses différents repas et moments _lents_ de sa vie- quel courage ! »…Enfin, c'est ce que Rosalie devait penser de Nantizo à voir le regard dont elle les couva tout les deux avant de proposer à Emmett d'aller montrer le domaine au vampire nouvellement venu.

-« On a déjà tout vu hier. »

Emmett manqua le regard outré de Rosalie puisqu'il descendit les escaliers en ajoutant qu'il pouvait montrer la collection de Carlisle. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent à deux dans un couloir soudain bien silencieux.

-« Avant que tu te fasses des idées, Emmett peut être un petit peu moins… »

Comme Rosalie semblait chercher ses mots, Liadan vola à sa rescousse.

-« Lourd ? »

La moue de Rosalie indiqua que le mot convenait.

-« Je m'en doute, ne t'en fais pas. Oh, et je peux prendre mon petit-déjeuner toute seule si tu as autre chose à faire. »

Liadan avait ajouté ça plus par politesse qu'autre chose, mais Rosalie opina, lui fit un signe de la tête et disparut en haut de l'escalier.

Liadan resta un moment interloquée au beau milieu des marches.

Ok…Bon, visiblement, les vampires ne s'embarrassaient pas de faux-semblant.

Elle y repensa alors qu'elle touillait dans ses céréales avec sa cuillère. C'est vrai que s'ils vivaient longtemps et toujours entre eux, ils avaient plutôt intérêt à montrer quand ils ne voulaient pas faire quelque chose.

Mais avec ça, le grand vampire n'était plus à ses pieds ! Elle touilla plus fort dans ses céréales.

Esmée entra dans la cuisine à ce moment-là et lui fit un doux sourire, qui soudain fit remonter à la surface les souvenirs de sa famille.

Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Nantizo mais sa famille, ses amis lui manquaient. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir leur dire qu'elle allait bien – pour le moment, mais ça ils n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir.

Peut-être Esmée pourrait-elle l'aider ?

Elle décida de lui en parler plus tard, quand elle la connaitrait un peu mieux.

-« Bien dormi ? »

Elle lui répondit par l'affirmative. Esmée sourit.

-« Quand Bella était encore humaine, je m souviens qu'on faisait tous très attention à ne pas faire du bruit lorsqu'elle dormait. Rosalie lui a même préparé un plat la première fois qu'elle est venue ici.

-« Quelle délicate attention ! »

Même à ses oreilles sa voix sonna faux. Mais elle fut inexplicablement énervée par le récit de la vie de _Bella l'humaine à la découvert de la famille Cullen_.

L'accueil de Liadan au pays des vampires de Volterra avait été…différent. Bon, ils avaient veillé à ce qu'elle passe sa première nuit tranquille dans son cachot, ça personne n'était venu la déranger avant qu'on ne la sorte de là. Son premier diner ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment. Mais peut-être pouvait-elle raconter à Esmée l'incroyable fois où Caïus, Nantizo et l'insupportable gamin- Alex ou Alec, elle ne s'en souvenait plus, s'étaient invités à sa table et lui avait fait profiter de la façon si propre dont les vampires mangeaient…

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était bien amère. La femme face à elle ne méritait pas ça. Pour l'instant les Cullen remplissaient leur rôle d'hôtes à merveille. Mis à part la lâcheuse dans les escaliers et son grand escogriffe de copain. Et Edward. Elle secoua la tête (intérieurement bien évidemment, elle tenait à garder le peu de crédibilité restante face à Esmée) et se replongea dans les différentes anecdotes qu'Esmée continuait à débiter.

Après le déjeuner elle se dépêcha de remonter à leur étage. Sortir de sa chambre et rencontrer des nouvelles personnes lui étaient déjà difficile de sa nature timide. Mais le fait que ces personnes formaient un clan et qu'ils soient des vampires ne l'aidait pas beaucoup non plus. Elle préférait lire un peu, elle n'envisageait pas une autre confrontation avec un des Cullen tout de suite. Elle avait conscience de se comporter en ermite, mais elle se sentait lasse. Elle ne savait pas si c 'était une impression, mais elle se sentait en permanence comme une biche dans les phares d'une voiture, perpétuellement sous tension.

* * *

A midi, Nantizo lui monta un plateau où Esmée avait posé des sandwichs et une salade maison.

-« Esmée a annoncé que l'on prendrait le repas avec toi ce soir, en bas, dans le grand salon. »

Elle termina de mordre dans son sandwich en évitant de faire tomber une tomate tout en essayant de couper le jambon avec ses dents.

-« Ah oui ? »

Elle fit comme si c'était tout à fait normal d'avoir tiré toute la tranche de jambon fumé en une fois. Après tout, il restait la salade, les tomates survivantes et les œufs dans le sandwich.

Nantizo ne devait pas avoir relativiser comme elle parce qu'il regarda le sandwich d'un air perplexe, puis se reprit et continua.

-« Elle pense que tu es très timide et que tu n'oses pas les affronter. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Liadan haussa les épaules et accepta l'invitation d'Esmée par le biais de Nantizo.

* * *

.

* Et là on pense tous « La pauuuvre, si elle savait » (je répete : réponse à venir dans les prochains chapitres...Imaginer juste l'horreur ressentie en entendant les différents pouvoirs des Cullen, avant qu'elle n'apprenne que certains pouvoirs ne marchent pas contre elle)

A bientot, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !=)


	27. Chapter 27

Aaah, c'est horrible, en relisant mon chap précédent (une fois de plus), j'ai vu qu'il y avait pleiiin de fautes ! Désolée pour ça (et désolée pour Carlisle qui est soudainement devenu un féminin…)

Sinon, merci merci merci x1000 pour vos reviews =) J'aime bien vos réactions, ça me permet de me resituer chaque fois dans l'histoire et continuer dans la bonne direction.

Et désolée de mon retard, l'unif me prend beaucoup de temps, et il me reste peu de temps... Bref, je vais pas raconter ma vie. Sinon, je retrouve Liadan et Nantizo avec plaisir, ainsi que vos reviews ! Les chapitre suivants vont mettre plus de temps à arriver que deux semaines, mais j'essaie d'avancer dans la fic en parallèle (désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, le chapitre n'a pas été relu suffisamment de fois, donc j'en ai peut-être laissé). Merci aux nouveaux et aux habitués, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir vos réactions.

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture.

* * *

Le mot de la soirée : oppressée.

Esmée avait donc déclaré qu'ils mangeraient tous ensemble le soir-même. A traduire par : Liadan mangeait pendant que Nantizo et les Cullen étaient rassemblés autour d'elle dans un silence religieux, uniquement brisé par les questions de la maitresse de maison et les réponses de ses hôtes. Elle pensait que le souper se serait passé dans un climat plus détendu. Seulement, Edward semblait concentré sur Nantizo et elle, mais ne participait pas à l'ambiance générale, Carlisle, Alice et Jasper étaient absents, le premier parce qu'il était de garde, les deux autres pour elle ne savait quelle raison, Rosalie ne semblait n'en avoir que pour Renesmée et Bella et Emmett discutaient entre eux à voix basse. Enfin, pour ces derniers, elle supposait que c'étaient ce qu'ils faisaient parce qu'elle les voyait juste remuer leur lèvres. Son ouïe ne devait pas être assez fine pour entendre leurs murmures.

Seul le bruit de sa mastication semblait résonner dans le salon. Alors qu'elle déglutit une fois de plus, Liadan se fit la réflexion que, si avec ses sens humains elle s'en rendait compte, le bruit devait être assourdissant pour tous les vampires. En fait, il n'y avait qu'à voir la tête d'Edward (qui lui arracha un sourire qu'elle cacha derrière son verre) pour s'en rendre compte : il avait l'air constipé à chacune de ses bouchées.

Esmée tenta une fois de plus de détendre l'atmosphère et de lancer la discussion :

-« Et le voyage s'est bien passé ? Ce n'était pas trop long ? »

-« Non. »

Liadan haussa un sourcil devant la verve de Nantizo. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il était lunatique au possible. De ce qu'elle avait vu, avec Emmett tout semblait bien se passer, alors qu'il était plus froid envers les autres Cullen. Peut-être parce qu'il sentait plus de retenue de leur part aussi, Liadan n'avait pas cherché plus loin, elle avait renoncé à comprendre le fonctionnement de Nantizo. Elle avait déjà assez de problème d'intégration comme ça.

Elle avala rapidement sa gorgée d'eau (et vit nettement la mâchoire d'Edward tressaillir) pour venir au secours d'Esmée.

« En fait, je me suis fait une réflexion pendant le voyage… (tous les vampires se retournèrent vers elle. Pendant quelques secondes elle fut déstabilisée. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et continua :)… Quand l'hôtesse commence à expliquer les consignes de sécurité, soit on la parodie, soit on ne l'écoute pas. Et pourtant, je suis sûre que si un accident d'avion arrivait, il y a beaucoup de gens qui ne sauraient pas quoi faire. »

Elle eut le temps de regretter d'avoir pris la parole pendant le silence qui suivit sa remarque ô combien judicieuse et appropriée. Et de remarquer le sourire d'Edward et l'air narquois de Nantizo.

Esmée fut la première à se ressaisir.

-Oh. Oui. Et bien, je…je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé.

Elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête comme si le sujet méritait réflexion.

Et Liadan jura en son fort intérieur de ne plus jamais prendre la parole à table.

* * *

Une fois son assiette vidée, (elle n'avait pas osé se resservir malgré l'insistance maternelle d'Esmée, elle était trop pressée d'en finir avec l'épisode « repas ») la maitresse de maison leur proposa de rejoindre le salon pour discuter.

Evidemment le silence revint après qu'ils se soient installés. Esmée se dirigea vers la cuisine, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas la drôle de scène qui se passait à moins de quelques mètres d'elle. Rosalie et Emmett, eux, semblaient grandement s'amuser et observaient Nantizo qui fixait Edward qui regardait Liadan qui essayait de ne pas poser un regard flamboyant sur Renesmée, mais c'était épidermique. Elle ne supportait pas l'enfant.

Le regard de Bella oscillait entre les différents occupants de la pièce, hésitant visiblement sur la marche à suivre.

Même Liadan avec ses capacités réduites sentait que la tension augmentait de seconde en seconde, sans qu'il n'y ait vraiment de raison valable.

Ce n'est que quand elle releva les yeux sur Nantizo et qu'elle vit qu'à présent il se livrait dans un duel visuel avec Edward qu'elle pria pour que quelqu'un brise l'atmosphère pesante. Elle avait l'impression que les auras des deux vampires crépitaient dans les airs.

-« Nessie…Si tu nous jouais quelque chose au piano ? »

Bella réussit à ramener l'attention d'Edward sur sa fille, qui en père bienveillant lui répéta la question…Enfin, il babilla plus un « Oh, oui Nessie, joue pour nos invités » avec une voix qui se voulait tendre mais que Liadan trouva écœurante.

_Et non, elle n'était absolument pas jalouse de l'influence que Bella pouvait avoir sur son mari._

Liadan reporta son regard sur Nantizo, se demandant pourquoi il affrontait Edward. Il aurait au contraire du l'encourager, ou du moins ne pas intervenir et juste sourire. Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment de son côté. C'était comme lors de la première rencontre avec le père de Nessie. Il semblait la protéger. Ou peut-être voulait-il juste affirmer sa dominance sur les Cullen et se servait de la provocation d'Edward envers elle pour réinstaurer l'ordre. La dernière raison devait être la bonne décida-t-elle.

Puis, un rappel de mélodie s'éleva dans l'air et toute son attention se focalisa sur l'enfant au piano.

Elle ne put qu'être subjuguée devant la rapidité des doigts, voletant sur le piano (« mais, enfin, physiquement sa main ne peut pas être assez grande ! »), la musique rapide étrangement exotique, qui dénotait avec l'air concentré de la petite fille.

Quand la dernière note fut posée, elle ne put qu'applaudir avec les autres.

Edward eut un éclat de rire et se retourna vers eux, rayonnant de fierté. C'était presque choquant de voir la différence d'expression qu'il pouvait avoir. Il semblait soudain libéré de toute réserve.

-« Elle refuse de jouer du classique ! Elle ne jure que par le jazz, les musiques cubaines et le rock ! »

Il secoua la tête, presque fou dans sa joie.

Et Liadan comprit pourquoi Bella l'admirait tellement. A ce moment-là, il possédait un charme foudroyant, et rien n'était aussi beau à voir que son amour pour sa fille.

Fille qui, rentrant dans le jeu, relança un morceau de piano, sa voix claire accompagnant la mélodie.

Et le monde s'arrêta pour Liadan. Non, l'hybride ne pouvait pas chanter _cette_ chanson.

Hallelujah de Leonard Cohen, une de ses préférées. Elle en eut soudain les larmes aux yeux. C'était trop…lointain.

Elle assistait à la scène en spectatrice, ne reprenant pas le refrain, sonnée.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la chanson qu'elle sortit de sa transe et applaudit avec les autres.

Esmée était arrivée pendant la première chanson et Liadan pouvait voir de là où elle était combien elle était fière de sa petite-fille. Elle engloba toute la scène du regard.

Les Cullen formaient une vraie famille, unie et cela lui donna un pincement au cœur.

Si elle avait bien compris, sa famille à elle, elle ne la reverrait plus jamais.

Elle leva la tête vers Nantizo mais il n'était plus là. Depuis quand était-il parti ?

Elle scanna la pièce, mais elle ne le vit pas.

Elle s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes, quitta la pièce où régnait de l'amour qu'elle ressentait comme des milliers d'aiguilles brulantes et rejoignit sa chambre. Le vampire n'y était pas non plus.

Elle s'écroula sur le lit, les quatre membres étendus, fixant le plafond.

Lors de sa seconde année d'étude, elle avait eu un cours de Philosophie. Elle se rappela d'une heure ou le professeur avant digressé et où il avait lancé un débat avec les étudiants.

-« La vie est difficile » avait-il dit.

-« Certains vous diront qu'elle vaut la peine d'être vécue, d'autre qu'ils n'auront pas vécu leur vie, qu'ils ont été timorés et qu'ils ont eu peur. Qu'ils n'ont pas vécu, qu'ils n'ont fait que survivre. Que c'était trop dur »

Leur professeur avait eu un éclat de rire moqueur.

-« Et qui le dit ? Qui ? Pourquoi se plaindre dès la première difficulté venue ? Personne n'a la vie facile ! Personne. Tout le monde doit se battre pour vivre. Le voisin que vous envierez pour sa vie parfaite avec sa femme, ses enfants et son chien aura peut-être perdu un frère ou une sœur pendant sa jeunesse. Ou toute sa famille. Peut-être a-t-il été enlevé par un pédophile dans sa jeunesse? Peut-être a-t-il un cancer ? Et cela ne l'aura pas empêché de continuer. Il a affronté la vie. Il a continué. Peut-être qu'il a eu dur au début, qu'il a encore dur, mais il en est arrivé là. Pourquoi s'apitoyer ? Pourquoi avoir des remords pour des gestes que l'on n'a pas faits. C'est comme ça, il faut faire face et se battre, chaque jour. Et devant les années qui passent, il ne faut pas avoir de regrets. Il faut voir le positif. Rester optimiste. Et toujours se battre. Et on est fier de l'avoir fait. Personne n'a de pitié pour quelqu'un qui abandonne. Et surtout n'enviez jamais la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais. Chacun vit sa vie. Ne vivez pas la vie d'un autre, vivez la votre. Et ce sera extraordinaire, croyez-moi.»

Plus tard, Liadan appris que l'homme avait perdu son fils, qui s'était suicidé deux semaines plus tôt.

« Tout le monde doit se battre pour vivre »

Liadan ne savait pas pourquoi elle repensait soudain à ce cours-là. Sa situation était entièrement différente. Mais sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même.

Elle ne reverrait peut-être pas sa famille, mais elle ferait, dans la mesure du possible, le maximum pour les retrouver si elle survivait à cette situation. Et elle pouvait essayer de leur envoyer un signe pour leur dire qu'elle allait bien. Elle y réfléchirait. En attendant elle était dans la famille Cullen pour un bout de temps. Et elle n'avait pas à être jalouse de leurs relations. Ils les avaient accueillis Nantizo et elle. Elle savait que s'ils n'étaient pas tous prêt à les accueillir, il n'en restait pas moins que certains Cullen attendaient qu'elle ose sortir de sa chambre.

Elle se glissa sous les draps et s'endormit presqu'aussitôt.

« Tout le monde doit se battre pour vivre »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, sa mélancolie s'était envolée. Elle fit rapidement le tour de leur appartement : le vampire n'était pas de retour. Elle haussa les épaules : elle le verrait certainement plus tard. Il devait se planquer quelque part, redoutant les ordres qu'elle pourrait lui donner.

Et il avait bien raison. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé ce qu'elle lui ferait faire, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. _Niak Niak Niak_

Elle s'habilla et en profita pour vider ses valises (elle n'avait rien touché depuis leur arrivée, sauf à ses livres). L'ensemble des vêtements qu'elle avait pris n'occupaient même pas un dixième de la penderie. Elle resta devant pendant un moment les bras ballants. Comment les Cullen voulaient qu'ils remplissent entièrement cette pièce ? Elle tourna le dos aux vêtements et décida qu'elle poserait la question à Nantizo.

Après tout, tout ce que faisaient les vampires, ils le faisaient en grand.

Alors qu'elle prenait le couloir qui la mènerait au hall en fredonnant d'un air joyeux, un des Cullen apparut soudain à se côtés, la gratifiant d'un sourire. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le premier jour. Ils rejoignirent le salon en bavardant. Il s'agissait d'un blond, qui si elle se souvenait bien sortait avec Alice.

Elle n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de son nom. Elle l'avait su à un moment mais l'avait oublié.

En même temps ils étaient neuf ! Elle n'avait pas la merveilleuse capacité de mémoire des vampires ! Heureusement le chemin jusqu'au salon n'était plus long et ils n'eurent le temps que de parler du mauvais temps.

Elle lui sourit quand il lui céda le chemin qui menait à la cuisine et la quitta en disant qu'il allait dehors.

Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, Alice était déjà présente, semblant l'attendre. Elle l'accueillit avec un « bonjour ! » joyeux et lui annonça que les autres étaient partis chasser et finir d'explorer le territoire avec Nantizo (elle entendait d'ici la réflexion d'Emmett) et que Carlisle l'attendait dans son bureau, comme le lundi il ne travaillait pas. Elle hocha vaguement la tête. Depuis le début de son aventure elle perdait rapidement le décompte des jours. Et même mois. Alice l'informa qu'on était le 26 juin. Environ un mois et demi qu'elle avait été piégée.

Alors qu'elle discutait pendant que Liadan touillait dans ses céréales, Alice s'interrompit au beau milieu d'une de ses phrases et se mit à regarder dans le vide.

Liadan releva les yeux vers elle et s'inquiéta. Est-ce que c'était une transe pour se retenir de l'attaquer ? Alice était-elle malade ? Devait-elle sortir de la pièce et appeler à l'aide ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait décidé quoi faire, Alice revint à elle. Elle poussa un gémissement en se mordant les lèvres et la regarda d'un air soucieux.

-« Excuse-moi, il faut que je parle à Carlisle »

Et elle disparut.

Liadan regarda l'endroit où Alice s'était tenue quelques secondes auparavant.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

Et après on s'étonnait qu'elle n'osait pas approcher les vampires…

* * *

Une dizaine de minute et une vaisselle plus tard, elle se retrouvait à toquer à la porte de Carlisle.

Carlisle l'invita à s'asseoir (l'empêchant par la même de s'extasier sur l'étendue et la décoration de son bureau).

-« Le docteur de Volterra m'a fait parvenir ton dossier, mais je préfère discuter avec toi. Pourrais-tu me décrire depuis le début comment s'est passé ta grossesse ? Et comment tu te sens ? »

Elle acquiesça et rassembla ses pensées avant de se lancer.

-« Et bien, je suis tombée enceinte le 21 mai. Du moins c'est ce que nous avons établi avec le docteur... et Nantizo ! » Ajouta-t-elle quand elle réalisa son erreur. « Le 24 au soir j'ai eu des nausées et des vomissements. Le lendemain j'étais assez fatiguée. C'est à ce moment-là que Nantizo m'a fait passer un test puis qu'il m'a emmené à Volterra. Depuis, je n'ai plus rien eu. Il m'avait dis que j'accoucherai aux environs du 22 juin, mais rien ne s'est passé. Alors ils ont préférés m'envoyer ici.»

Carlisle la regardait, intrigué. Elle eu un instant peur qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité.

-« C'est très étonnant en vérité. Quand Bella est tombée enceinte, elle a ressenti des nausées pendant la première semaine, puis a du rester au lit les trois semaines suivantes tant elle s'affaiblissait. »

En voyant que Liadan avait une question il l'invita à la poser

-« En fait, je me demandais…Comment s'est passé l'accouchement pour Bella ? »

Carlisle regarda par la fenêtre. On y voyait le feuillage d'un saule pleureur et une grande étendue d'herbe avant que la forêt ne reprenne sa place.

-« Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, mais j'estime que tu dois être au courant. Cela a été effroyable (elle frémit). Bella a accidentellement déclenché l'accouchement. Le placenta s'est décollé alors qu'elle se penchait. Nessie n'avait plus accès ni à l'air ni aux nutriments que Bella lui apportait, donc il fallait intervenir vite. Je n'étais, hélas, pas présent. Edward s'est occupé de tout. Il a fallu ouvrir le ventre de Bella sans anesthésiant. Une fois Nessie sauvée, Bella a failli mourir. Mais Edward l'a transformée en vampire. Ensuite… »

Alors qu'elle se retenait de retenir un gémissement désespéré, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle en coupa presque la parole à Carlisle, mais il s'interrompit, la laissant s'exprimer.

-«Donc je pourrais survivre si je devenais vampire ? »

L'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Pour elle, survivre et devenir vampire étaient jusqu'à présent deux idées sans lien. Cela coulait pourtant de source ! Si elle devenait vampire, elle ne pourrait pas mourir. Elle ne pensa pas un seul instant aux différentes choses que cela impliquait, à ce moment-là, elle aurait tout choisi plutôt que de mourir.

Mais Carlisle poussa un long soupir en fermant les yeux, reprenant son attention avant qu'elle ne puisse espérer plus.

-« Ce n'est pas si simple. Il y avait des chances que Bella devienne vampire, mais il y avait également des risques qu'elle meure. De plus, être transformé en vampire n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Edward a accepté parce qu'ils en avaient longuement discuté avec Bella. Il ne faut pas oublier tout ce qu'être vampire implique. Tu envisages peut-être cette solution comme la meilleure, mais discute avec chacun des vampires ici présents pour avoir leur avis sur la vie de vampire. La transformation est douloureuse et les quelques années la suivant sont longues et difficiles avant de parvenir à ressembler à l'un des vampires ici présents. Et discutes-en avec ton compagnon, c'est celui qui pourra t'expliquer le mieux son approche vu que c'est le plus proche de toi parmi les vampires ici.»

Elle n'écouta pas la fin de son discours, notant juste que sa comédie avec Nantizo semblait marcher. Ça ne l'amusa même pas, elle se sentait glacée. Était-il en train de lui dire qu'elle allait sûrement mourir dans les prochaines semaines ?

-« Mais…mais je ne peux rien faire alors ? »

Carlisle la regarda, plein de compassion.

-« Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il va se passer. Nous en rediscuterons dans les jours qui viennent selon l'évolution de ton état. Je trouve cela interpellant que ta grossesse ne se passe pas comme celle de Bella, mais peut être que cela va changer rapidement d'ici les prochains jours. Je travaille tous les jours sauf les dimanches et lundis, jours où je te suivrai. Nous nous verrons le soir également. Nous allons faire connaissance dans les semaines qui viennent » lui assura-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ne bougea pas, baissant la tête. Elle n'avait presque pas écouté ce qu'il avait ajouté.

-« Je ne veux pas mourir »

* * *

Carlisle Cullen n'ajouta rien, mais fit le tour du bureau et la prit dans ses bras dans un geste paternel. Elle s'accrocha à lui et les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux.

_Un enfant aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts très clairs, au charme incroyable, riait aux éclats alors que Nantizo le poussait à la balançoire._

_Le même enfant était assis, seul, par terre, les larmes coulant sur ses joues dans une pièce sombre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il leva la tête et elle vit avec horreur ses yeux éteints._

.

.

A ce moment, Alice aurait voulu ne jamais avoir ce pouvoir.

* * *

Verdict ? :)

Pour les deux morceaux que Nesie joue, il s'agit de tico tico no fubaà au piano (youtube) et hallelujah chanté par Rhema Marvanne (c'est un peu comme ça qu j'imagine la voix de Nessie.

Désolée si le chapitre est un peu brouillon, je voulai surtout donner signe de vie.


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que chez vous il fait beau. Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements (à ce propos, j'ai réussi ! Ouuuuuf =) ), ils me font toujours autant plaisir ! Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à vos reviews, si ce n'est pas le cas, prévenez-moi que je le fasse, c'est un oubli de ma part.

Pour le rythme de publication, je suis mortifiée que ce soit aussi lent, mais ne vous en faites pas, ça avance ! (mais si, mais si)

Allez, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors qu'elle sortait du bureau de Carlisle, qu'elle reverrait le lendemain soir pour qu'il l'ausculte, elle tomba nez à nez avec Bella.

-« Je me demandais si tu.. »

Ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment.

-« Oh…En fait, je dois… »

Elle essaya de trouver rapidement une excuse, ne voulant pas se retrouver face aux Cullen, même si cela concernait surtout le rejeton de la vampire. Et comme elle n'avaient jamais vu Bella en être separée plus de quelques minutes…

Son regard accrocha celui de Nantizo qui passait à une vitesse presque humaine dans le hall en compagnie d'Emmett, la tête tournée dans sa direction.

-« Nantizo m'a proposé de faire un petit tour de la propriété…sur son dos. »

Malgré son humeur assez maussade, elle eut un mal fou à retenir un fou-rire devant la tête que le vampire fit. S'il savait qu'elle s'inspirait d'une anecdote de Bella. Celle-ci concernait ses entrevues avec Edward lorsqu'elle était encore humaine : il avait l'habitude de l'emmener se balader sur son dos dans la forêt –du moins c'est ce qu'elle en avait retenu. Liadan fit un geste d'invitation en direction du vampire italien. Emmett suivit le mouvement, à son plus grand désespoir. Elle avait un mal fou à avoir une discussion tranquille quand il était à côté d'elle, a cause de son rentre dedans perpétuel. Comment Rosalie faisait pour le supporter ?

Le Volturi arriva en réussissant à cacher son excès d'enthousiasme, et salua Bella tout en ignorant Liadan, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas croisé depuis la veille.

_« Ne me dis surtout pas bonjour, crétin ! »_

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil puis sourit et répondit avec une voix mielleuse :

-«Oui, je me suis dit que l'on pourrait se retrouver tout les deux et que je lui montrerai plusieurs coins que j'ai repéré. »

Emmett répéta « des coins ? »

Le sourire de Nantizo fut assez éloquent pour que les trois autres comprennent ce que Nantizo comptait y faire.

Si Bella sourit d'un air un peu pincé et qu'Emmett émit un « ah » assez réjoui, Liadan sentit ses oreilles chauffer, du à un mélange de gène et de colère.

Seulement, Nantizo ne s'arrêta pas là.

-« Si vous permettez, nous allons y aller… maintenant ! Je sens que Liadan ne tiendra pas longtemps, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ?»

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'obligea à s'éloigner du groupe sans avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, sous les ricanements d'Emmett -dont elle ignora le sifflement- et de sa belle-sœur.

* * *

Il ne lui permit de marcher par ses propres moyens que quand ils furent à une centaine de mètres de la maison.

Elle voulait lui cracher sa colère au visage, mais elle n'arriva pas à formuler correctement ses pensées.

-« Tu…tu es…Et Carlisle…et toi…toi ! »

Après une trentaine de seconde elle cria son indignation sous forme d'un « raaah » très digne.

Elle se retourna vers lui, plus calme, essayant d'ignorer son sourcil levé.

-« Tu m'énerves. »

Il ne fit que regarder derrière elle.

Soudain, son esprit se reconnecta. Elle décida de voir comment il réagissait à sa future paternité. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'air très impliqué et elle ne savait toujours pas ce que lui pensait de cette histoire.

-« Carlisle n'a aucune idée de quand l'enfant va naître. »

L'attention de Nantizo revint rapidement sur elle, mais la seconde suivante, ses yeux étaient repartis scruter par-dessus son épaule.

Elle sentait à nouveau la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-« Tu pourrais au moins écou… »

-« Les Cullen t'ont parlé de Jake ? »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander de qui il s'agissait, les buissons craquèrent dans son dos.

Elle se retourna, se rassurant en se disant que c'était un des Cullen, tout en se faisant la réflexion que, logiquement, ce n'en était _pas_ un puisque n'importe quel vampire n'aurait pas fait tant de bruit.

Elle n'était pas du tout préparée à se retrouver face à…ça.

Un loup disproportionné dans les teintes auburn, les yeux jaune et surtout la gueule entrouverte, découvrant des canines aussi longue que l'avant-bras de Renesmée (non, elle n'exagérait pas).

Un grognement parcouru le corps du loup, se répercutant dans tout son corps à elle, comme lorsqu'elle se tenait trop près d'un haut-parleur dans des concerts lors de sa vie d'avant.

Soudain, son esprit lui hurla qu'elle était censée bouger, fuir, hurler, s'évanouir, enfin _tout_, sauf rester plantée face à…_la chose_ sans bouger.

Elle fit ce que son instinct lui ordonnait : elle se retourna en hurlant, prête à foncer jusqu'au manoir et se barricader dans sa chambre. En prévenant les Cullen au passage, si elle avait le temps.

A cet instant, elle avait juste oublié Nantizo. Hé, c'était un v_ampire_, il devait bien avoir une parade sortie de elle ne savait où.

Son cri fut étouffé dans le pull qu'il portait et son nez rencontra son épaule un peu durement alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait deux foulées.

Ayant perdu tout contrôle de soi, elle tenta de se dégager pour continuer sa fuite, mais il la maintint contre lui.

Après vingt secondes de lutte -inefficace- entrecoupée de gémissements -pitoyables, elle abandonna, décidant que si le loup voulait les attaquer il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Elle réussit à se retourner, toujours dans l'étreinte de Nantizo, qui n'avait pas émit un son, se contentant de regarder devant lui avec un sourire.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle la laissa sans voix.

Le loup était couché sur le dos, son corps tressautant à intervalle régulier et il émettait des bruits saccadés, à mi-chemin entre un hurlement et un gémissement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

Elle eut une illumination : peut-être le vampire utilisait-il son pouvoir ?

Son amour pour les animaux vint rapidement à bout de sa peur. Le loup était assez essoufflé pour qu'ils aient le temps de fuir.

-« Arrête. »

Nantizo quitta enfin le loup du regard pour reporter son attention sur elle, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

-« Arrête ton pouvoir, il a compris, il s'enfuira quand tu relâcheras ton emprise. »

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait que deux option : soit Nantizo l'écoutait sans rechigner, soit il refusait.

Pourtant le Volturi sembla voir une troisième sortie possible : il éclata de rire, et le loup, comme pour faire écho, augmenta son grognement, qui se rapprocha plus d'un hurlement suraigu qui lui vrilla les tympans.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'il avait exactement, le vampire fit un geste vers le loup :

-« Montre-toi, avant qu'elle n'échafaude encore une théorie abracadabrante. »

A son plus grand étonnement, le loup sembla acquiescer, se releva et disparut dans les buissons. Elle fixa l'endroit où il avait disparu, puis ses yeux volèrent jusqu'à Nantizo, attendant une explication.

Qui ne vint pas.

A la place, Nantizo pointa son menton en avant et lâcha

-« C'est Jake »

Elle se tourna dans la direction qu'il indiquait et elle vit un jeune homme apparaitre. En fait, le mot qui semblait le mieux convenir était magnifique. Grand, bronzé, musclé, en caleçon…

Une minute. _En caleçon ?_

Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de ramener ses yeux à une dimension normale, Nantizo la coupa.

-« Jake, je te présente Liadan. Liadan, Jake. »

Elle garda les yeux sur son vampire

-« Qui est Jake ? »

-« L'homme en face de toi »

Elle claqua la langue, agacée.

-« ça je l'ai compris, ce que je veux dire c'est qui est-il par rapport au Cullen ? »

Un raclement de gorge l'empêcha de continuer son interrogatoire.

-« Hem. I'm Here »

Il y eut un silence, le temps que Liadan rougisse de son impolitesse.

-« Hum, je suis Liadan. »

Jacob grimaça.

-« I don't speak french. »

Ce à quoi, Liadan répondit, tout aussi grimaçante.

-« I don't speak english »

Jacob se tourna vers Nantizo et parla à une vitesse hallucinante et avec un accent qu'elle perçut malgré que l'anglais n'était pas vraiment dans ses cordes. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, puis se retourna vers elle.

-« Il veut que je sois votre…traducteur. »

Il avait l'air aussi ravi que si Liadan lui avait proposé de manger un yaourt aux fruits des bois. Elle haussa les épaules.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?»

-« Qu'il sait qui tu es. Lui est le copain de Renesmée. »

Elle s'étrangla.

-« Le _copain de…_? »

Nantizo sourit et lui dit qu'il lui expliquerait, puis il se désintéressa d'elle et échangea quelques mots avec Jake. Celui-ci la salua une fois leur discussion terminée puis disparut dans les buissons d'où il était apparu.

_Quelle étrange rencontre_.

* * *

Elle se rendit compte que pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Nantizo l'avait prise par le poignet et l'emmenait à travers le parc vers la forêt.

-« Comment Jake peut-être le copain de la gamine ? »

-« Je t'expliquerai quand on rentrera. Je croyais que tu voulais faire un tour du domaine sur mon dos ?»

Elle sentit le changement de ton dans la voix du vampire. Elle esquissa un vague geste d'excuse, prête à refuser. Elle n'aimait pas quand la voix du vampire prenait cette inflexion. Généralement la seconde suivante il était cruellement joueur.

-« Non, ça ir… »

La fin de sa phrase se termina par un hurlement, Nantizo l'ayant attrapé par la taille, lancée plus que posée sur son épaule et bondit dans un arbre.

Elle eu beau lui hurler qu'elle allait vomir, lui promettre les façons imagées dont elle allait se venger, il bondissait de plus en plus haut.

Finalement, il s'arrêta. Elle s'accrocha au tronc de toutes ses forces, les yeux fermés dès qu'il l'eu posé sur une branche.

-« Pose moi immédiatement par terre, je vais vomir. J'ai le vertige, idiot !»

-« Regarde au moins la vue »

-« Nantizo. Pose. Moi. Par terre. Immédiatement ! » Et sa voix ne tremblait qu'un tout petit peu.

Elle le sentit hausser les épaules, puis dire d'une voix amusée de se débrouiller toute seule, puis elle ne sentit plus son corps en contact avec elle.

-« Nantizo ? Nantizo !»

Sérieusement. Elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

Elle souffla pour s'insuffler du courage et entrouvrit doucement les yeux…Pour découvrir que ce qu'elle imaginait comme la plus haute branche d'un énorme conifère était en fait une branche d'un quelconque fruitier (mais elle ne s'y connaissait pas trop en botanique) à environ un mètre du sol.

Elle eut beau essayer d'atterrir sur ses deux pieds, elle finit quand même les fesses par terre. Et évidemment, la deuxième chose qu'elle fit, après s'être traité de tous les noms, c'est voir Nantizo qui l'observait à quelques mètres adossés avec nonchalance à un arbre.

-« Bon, on rentre maintenant ? »

Et alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, elle l'arrêta.

-« Non »

Il pivota.

Elle se releva en vitesse, avec plus ou moins de grâce, puis soupira.

-« Carlisle voulait savoir si tu savais quelque chose en plus du docteur et d'Aro sur ma…sur tu-sais-quoi »

C'était étrange parce qu'avec Carlisle il n'y avait rien qui la bloquait pour parler du bébé, alors qu'avec Nantizo c'était une autre paire de manches.

-« ça se pourrait. »

-« OK… QUOI ? »

-« Je lui dirai lorsque je saurai qu'il est digne de confiance. »

-« Non, non et non ! Il faut que tu lui dises maintenant ! Nantizo ! C'est de ma vie dont on parle là ! »

Mais le vampire était déjà hors de vue.

* * *

Elle rentra une demi-heure plus tard au manoir, de très mauvaise humeur.

Non seulement, la rencontre avec le Loup avait été une catastrophe et le vampire s'était bien amusée avec elle mais en plus elle s'était tout d'abord éloignée du bâtiment avant de faire demi-tour. Et pour couronner le tout, elle rencontra Rosalie avant d'atteindre sa chambre.

-« Esmée te fait savoir que tu peux aller manger ton diner. Mais où est-ce que tu es allée trainer mon dieu ? »

-« Tu diras merci de ma part à Esmée, je descends dans dix minutes. »

Puis elle passa à côté de Rosalie avec toute la dignité qui lui restait et s'enferma dans ses appartements.

Elle passa rapidement dans sa chambre prendre de quoi se changer puis fonça dans la salle de bains.

Elle s'entraperçut dans le miroir et fit la grimace : en plus d'avoir le visage, les bras et son tee-shirt maculé de boue, elle avait de multiples griffures dues aux ronces, le visage encore luisant de sueur et les cheveux formant une broussaille innommable où étaient encore accrochés quelques feuilles.

Elle grogna puis se dirigea vers la douche.

Alors qu'elle était en culotte, en train de batailler avec son tee-shirt qu'elle avait à moitié enfilé mais dont elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le bon trou pour la tête, elle entraperçu des jambes à travers un trou –celui de l'autre bras très certainement. Jambes qui devaient sans doute appartenir à un certain Volturi qui rentrait dans les pièces où elle se trouvait sans jamais toquer.

Mais _pourquoi_ ce vampire devait systématiquement assister à tous les situations où elle était ridicule ?

Elle finit de mettre son tee-shirt avec le plus de dignité possible, et se pencha pour attraper son pantalon… qui n'était plus sur le crochet.

-« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tendit la main avant même de poser les yeux sur le vampire.

-« Oui, donne. Et tu pourrais avoir l'extrême obligeance d'aller parler à Carlisle, s'il te plait ? »

-« Je t'ai déjà dit quand je le ferai. Esmée te fait dire que ton plat est prêt.»

Ok, donc le sujet « discussion avec Carlisle » était clos pour le moment. Elle avait appris qu'avec le vampire, mieux fallait faire profil bas quelques temps pour revenir à la charge plus tard.

-« OK. J'en profiterai pour lui dire que je suis une grande fille et que ça me gêne qu'elle fasse tout ça pour moi. La prochaine fois je préparerai mon diner moi-même. »

Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain et se dirigeai vers la cuisine, elle put entendre distinctement le « et tu feras tout brûler ».

Qu'est-ce que ce vampire pouvait être charmant quand il voulait !

* * *

Le vampire charmant poussa même le vice jusqu'à l'accompagner lors de son diner. Enfin, plutôt venir la voir manger. Il utilisa l'argument du « autant suivre la comédie jusqu'au bout, quel petit ami attentionné ne resterait pas avec toi le temps de manger ? ».

Elle soupira quand elle vit qu'Esmée lui avait préparé des spaghettis. C'était mission impossible pour elle d'en manger proprement. Et sous les yeux horrifiés du vampire, elle coupa ses spaghettis, estimant qu'il valait mieux pour son intégrité que le vampire ne la voit pas aspirer ses spaghettis en s'en mettant partout.

Alors quelle finissait son assiette dans d'horribles petits crissements de fourchette sur le fond de son assiette – qui n'émouvait pas le mois du monde le vampire, Emmett rentra dans la pièce.

-« Chère petite chose, si tu n'arrêtes pas dans la seconde je t'assures que, quoi que fasse ton mec, tu seras à tout jamais non reconnaissable en tant que créature du genre humain. »

La fourchette fut évidemment posée sur la table en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut à Emmett pour finir sa phrase.

-« Merci. Je venais pour vous proposer de jouer au base-ball. »

* * *

Elle se trouvait en bordure du terrain et regardaient les vampires jouer à quelques mètres. Il ne manquait que Renesmée, Bellla et Edward, partis passer un séjour à trois. Régulièrement l'un des Cullen venait lui tenir compagnie. Pour le moment, c'était Jasper, dont elle avait retrouvé le nom après qu'Emmett l'ait interpellé sur le terrain.

Avant lui, c'était Alice. Etrangement celle-ci avait été peu prolixe. Elle lui avait cependant expliqué ce qui liait Jacob à Renesmée. Quoiqu'en dise Bella, cela devait lui paraître _très_ étrange de voir son presque-ex sortir avec sa fille.

Jasper était plus causant, mais il n'avait pas l'air très concerné par la conversation qu'ils tenaient. Il était assez étrange. Après quelques minutes, Liadan réussit à définir un peu mieux son comportement : il semblait être en introspection constante. Elle sentait qu'elle était le centre de son attention. Pas à cause de la conversation banale qu'ils avaient, mais à cause d'autre chose, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à deviner. Elle l'étudia un instant : légèrement penché vers elle, les sourcils froncés, les yeux dans le vague et les lèvres entrouvertes. Il était beau à sa manière, assez différent de la beauté habituelle des vampires, avec un air mi-aristocratique, mi-rêveur. Ses yeux couleur ambres chaudes fixant ses pieds.

Ah, non, ça devait être le soleil, à présent qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, ils étaient noirs, les pupilles dilatées.

Elle se fit la réflexion que c'était étrange, avec tout le soleil qu'il y avait ses pupilles auraient du être à leurs diamètres minimum.

Il interrompit le cours de ses pensées avec une question pour le moins incongrue :

-« Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose ? »

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, interloquée. Que répondre à ça ? Elle ne se voyait pas trop se lancer dans un discours du « je pense donc je suis » ou autre « être ou ne pas être ».

-« Euh, oui, je pense… »

Il la fixait toujours dans les yeux, l'air de chercher quelque chose, de plus en plus proche.

Un coup de vent fit voler ses cheveux, elle sourit en pensant que c'était loin des films où la chevelure de l'héroïne flottait dans le vent avec légèreté. Ici, il s'agissait de grossières mèches bouclées emmêlées ensemble qui entravaient sa vision. Quand elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière, elle perdit son sourire. Jasper était effrayant, ses narines frémirent, ses yeux semblaient encore plus noirs…et ses crocs étaient découverts. Elle n'avait eu que peu l'occasion de voir les crocs des vampires. A Volturi, elle en avait fait l'expérience avec Caïus lors d'un repas assez mémorable et elle aurait voulu éviter une nouvelle confrontation avec ces armes tranchantes.

Une vague glacée envahit son esprit, son alarme interne sonnant à tout va. Si elle ne s'éloignait pas maintenant…Mais aurait-elle le temps de bouger ?

-« Jasper ! »

Le cri sembla venir de loin, et pourtant dans la poignée de secondes qu'il lui fallut pour détacher son regard de celui du vampire et tourner la tête, Alice était déjà à leurs côtés. Elle s'empara du bras de son compagnon, l'attira vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Liadan ne perçut qu'un doux bourdonnement, signe qu'Alice murmurait à toute allure. Peu à peu, ils s'éloignèrent de l'endroit où elle se tenait. Elle remarqua que la partie avait été interrompue, qu'Esmée et Carlisle était après d'elle et lui souriait gentiment, que Rosalie se tenait quelques pas plus loin l'air indifférente, et qu'Emmett qui la fixait tout penaud.

-« Nantizo s'est taillé. Je vais voir s'il va bien.»

Il lui sourit puis disparut de son champ de vision.

Elle se retourna vers Carlisle pour lui demander plus d'explications mais il la devança.

-« On rentre à la maison. »

Elle ne pu qu'acquiescer de la tête et se relever, un peu sonnée.


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je dois encore répondre à toutes vos reviews (je suis chaque fois triste quand vous êtes « guests » parce que je ne peux pas vous répondre). Mais merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! C'est motivant =D

Alors, j'espérais poster plus souvent, mais c'est mal parti =s . J'essaie. Voici un chapitre que j'aime assez (assez d'action, comme dans la continuité du précédent). Et bientôt tout cela sera expliqué.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nantizo n'était toujours pas de retour lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir. Elle continua de suivre Carlisle et Esmée en silence. Ils atteignirent le salon où, alors que Carlisle s'asseyait, Esmée annonça qu'elle allait faire du thé.

Elle se laissa tomber plus qu'elle ne s'assit dans le fauteuil face à Carlisle.

Ils attendirent en silence qu'Esmée revienne.

Lorsqu'elle tendit une grande tasse fumante à Liadan, celle-ci la remercia et entoura de ses mains le récipient, une manière de faire disparaître la sensation de froid qui s'était emparé d'elle depuis l'étrange scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt.

Esmée lança un regard à Carlisle, comme une sorte de signal puisque celui-ci se mit à parler, sans transition.

-« Lorsque un nouveau vampire est créé, il passe les premières années à être assoiffé de sang. Il est primitif, a dur à lutter contre ses instincts. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard que sa vision du monde extérieur s'éclaircit et qu'il est capable de prendre des décisions qui lui tiennent à cœur, comme le choix de ne se nourri que de sang animal par exemple. Et encore, il faut qu'il soit entouré de personnes biens intentionnées, qu'il soit motivé. Bref toutes sortes de facteurs sont à tenir en compte. »

Il marqua un silence et sembla se plonger dans ses pensées. Puis il ancra son regard au sien.

-« Jasper a encore un peu de mal à ne boire _que_ du sang animal. »

Elle se glaça d'effroi.

-« Tantôt, il allait… ? »

-« Oui. »

-« C'est étrange » reprit Esmée « d'habitude il lui en faut plus que ça. Il peut aller dans une école remplie d'êtres-humains sans trop de problème pour se contrôler. La dernière fois, il s'est déconnecté parce qu'il y avait du sang. Hors ici…»

Carlisle approuva et ils se tournèrent de concert vers Liadan.

Elle passa la scène en accéléré et ne vit pas où elle aurait pu faire une erreur. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et expliqua brièvement à Carlisle le comportement étrange du vampire, ainsi que l'étrangeté de son interrogatoire. Elle se sentit bête lorsqu'elle expliqua que Jasper lui avait demandé si elle ne ressentait rien, mais à son grand étonnement, Carlisle hocha la tête comme si tout lui paraissait soudain clair.

La seconde qui suivit, il était sur le pas de la porte.

-« Esmée, trouve Alice et demande-lui si elle a vu quelque chose de nouveau. Et ramène Jasper aussi. Je vais à la recherche de Nantizo. »

Ce n'est que quand elle se retrouva seule dans le salon que Liadan saisit entièrement ce qu'avait dit Carlisle. Mais pourquoi diable les vampires ne répondaient jamais aux questions mais en ajoutaient toujours des nouvelles ?

Elle attendit une demi-heure environ pour voir revenir Carlisle, sans Nantizo.

A sa question muette, il répondit que le Volturi reviendrait quand il en aurait envie, mais que pour le moment il ne voulait pas être retrouvé.

-« Sans doute a-t-il eu peur pour toi. »

Elle eu du mal à retenir un rictus sarcastique. Peur pour elle ? Ce jour là arrivera quand Edward dansera la macarena vêtu d'un tutu devant elle. Elle ne partagea pas sa brève vision avec Carlisle et haussa les épaules, geste qui pouvait être interpréter comme bon lui semblait.

Trois minutes de silence expectatif plus tard, elle se décida à prendre congé. Visiblement, Carlisle était pris dans ses pensées et semblait trouver que sans la présence de Nantizo, rien ne pouvait être dit ou fait.

-« Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me reposer un peu dans ma chambre. »

Elle remercia encore Esmée par l'intermédiaire de Carlisle pour le thé, lui souhaita une bonne nuit – ce qui était stupide puisqu'il ne dormait pas- puis monta dans sa chambre. Elle ne comptait que se reposer un moment, mais une fois allongée, elle s'endormit pour de bon.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est Nantizo qui la réveilla en la secouant comme un prunier.

« Debout ! Esmée t'attend et moi j'ai mieux à faire que venir te chercher ! »

Encore endormie, elle ne réfléchit pas.

-« Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Devant le regard du vampire elle continua, tout en songeant qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle se lave les dents.

-« De la presque-attaque de Jasper, du bébé… »

Elle fit un geste vague du poignet tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Quand elle sortit, il était toujours là. Il la suivit vers la cuisine mais en chemin ils rencontrèrent Emmett, qui interpella Nantizo à propos d'elle ne savait quoi. Comme d'habitude, Emmett ne semblait pas concerner par la morosité ambiante qu'avait créée l'incident, il souriait de toutes ses dents et faisait de grands moulinets avec ses bras. Nantizo se tourna vers elle, lui annonça qu'il partait pour la journée avec Emmett puis ils disparurent avant qu'elle n'ait émis un mot.

« Ok, bonne journée à vous aussi les gars. »

* * *

Dès qu'elle eu fini de manger, elle partit à la recherche d'Esmée, et une fois celle-ci trouvée, parla de sa prise en charge de ses repas. Celle-ci accepta plus rapidement que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, et lui dit que justement, elle devait refaire ses stocks.

Jusque là son plan marchait mieux qu'elle n'avait espéré.

-« Et bien, je vais les faire alors ! Où est le magasin le plus proche ? »

Elle sourit, en espérant que la vampire voudrait bien la déposer ou lui prêter une voiture. Elle n'avait pas son permis avec, mais comme tout ce que les vampires faisaient ne semblait jamais vraiment légal…

-« Oh, d'habitude je commande par internet. Mais c'est vrai que ça vous ferai une petite balade hors de la propriété. »

Sa fréquence cardiaque augmenta quand elle remarqua qu'Esmée ne s'adressait plus à elle mais à un point situé derrière elle. Et le sous-entendu « balade en amoureux » ne passait pas avec Rosalie ou Alice.

Elle se retourna lentement.

Alors qu'Esmée lui expliquait le chemin jusqu'au magasin le plus proche, Nantizo qui semblait l'écouter attentivement lui jeta un coup d'œil indéfinissable. Elle se concentra pour garder une expression neutre et ne pas avoir l'air inquiet.

Elle aurait bien voulu profiter de cette occasion pour prévenir sa famille qu'elle allait bien, mais avec le vampire dans les pattes, cela s'annonçait plus difficile. Et le Volturi n'était sans doute pas dupe…

Elle prit la liste qu'Esmée lui tendait, puis se dirigea vers le garage où la voiture de Nantizo les attendait.

Elle n'était pas remontée dans la Jaguar depuis quelques jours, ce qui faisait qu'elle avait oublié la façon dont le vampire conduisait. Elle garda la bouche fermée pendant la vingtaine de minute que durait le trajet. Une fois que le centre commercial fut en vue, elle se tourna vers lui.

«- Tu peux me déposer si tu veux, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. »

Le vampire tourna lentement sa tête et l'évalua du regard pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-« Non, je suis curieux de voir comment vous faites les courses. »

-« Tu n'as jamais fait les courses ? »

-« Rarement. »

Elle fronça des sourcils, suspicieuses puis haussa des épaules comme si cela n'importait pas vraiment, puis descendit de la voiture pour aller chercher un chariot, en essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle avait réussi à duper le vampire : son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle lui confia la liste des courses, qu'elle avait rallongées dans la voiture. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas ajouter « papier WC » ou « protège-slip » devant Esmée. Par contre, faire chercher ces produits à Nantizo ne lui posait pas trop de problèmes. Ca ne volait pas très haut comme humour, mais à son niveau, tout était bon pour rire un peu et gagner du temps. Elle avait ajouté d'autres produits assez difficile à trouver, en espérant le balader dans tous les rayons.

-« Je me charge du journal, du pain et du chocolat. Rendez-vous aux caisses.»

Elle n'attendit pas son feu vert pour s'éloigner. Il lui fallut deux minutes pour s'orienter, plus deux minutes pour se rendre compte que, niveau pain et chocolat, les américains n'étaient pas très forts et que tous les journaux étaient en anglais. Elle laissa tomber et se dirigea presque en courant aux caisses. Elle se doutait que sis Nantizo la découvrait elle passerait un mauvais quart d'heure, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de rester inactive. Il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose.

Après une minute de baragouinages aux consonances anglophones agrémentés de grands gestes explicatifs, elle réussit à obtenir auprès d'une caissière une carte téléphonique qu'elle paya directement avec l'argent donné par Esmée.

Elle lança un regard circulaire, en espérant que Nantizo en avait encore pour quelques temps, puis s'engouffra dans la cabine, son battement cardiaque résonnant dans ses oreilles.

Elle suivit les différentes indications pour un appel international et c'est en tremblant qu'elle composa le numéro du téléphone du domicile familial.

Elle dut attendre d'angoissantes secondes pour que son appel passe, puis, alors qu'elle se forçait à respirer calmement, la sonnerie retentit à son oreille.

-« Décroche, alleeez. »

Un sanglot lui bloqua la gorge quand on décrocha et qu'elle reconnu la voix de son père.

-« Allo ? »

Elle essaya de parler mais dut reprendre sa respiration, tout en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Et son cœur s'arrêta.

Nantizo venait droit vers elle, marchant à vitesse rapide mais suffisamment normale pour ne pas se faire remarquer des nombreux témoins.

La voix de son père retentit à nouveau contre son tympan.

-« Ecoutez, si c'est encore pour une publicité, je vous ai déjà dit que nous sommes sur la li… »

Elle le coupa, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Nantizo qui n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètre, et réussit à articuler malgré les sanglots qui lui bloquait la gorge.

-« Papa ! C'est moi, je… »

-« Lia… »

La main du vampire s'abattit avec force su le déclic du téléphone, la faisant sursauter, même si elle s'y attendait. Elle nota qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que le téléphone soit devenu inutilisable, avant de se tourner vers le Volturi. L'émotion d'avoir entendu son père et le stress lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Elle ne leva pas la tête pour voir son expression. Le fait qu'il tremble et le grognement sourd qui lui parvenait aux oreilles étaient des renseignements suffisants sur son état d'énervement.

Quand il parla, elle dut se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait, tellement sa voix était basse.

-« Dans la voiture. Tout. De. Suite. »

Elle passa sous son bras, toujours appuyé sur le cadran du téléphone et fila sans demander son reste.

* * *

Elle faisait les cent pas sur le parking à côté de la Jaguar –que, ô miracle, elle avait réussi à retrouver sans trop de mal sur l'énorme parking. Elle n'avait pas vraiment hâte de revoir Nantizo.

Il apparut soudain à côté de la voiture et jeta plus qu'il ne posa les sachets dans le coffre. Elle se dépêcha de monter et de boucler sa ceinture. Il roulait vite déjà détendu, alors énervé…

Il roulait beaucoup trop vite mais elle n'osa rien dire. Alors qu'ils étaient encore à une dizaine de kilomètres du manoir, le vampire se gara sur le bas-côté après un dérapage qui failli lui arracher un cri. Avant même qu'elle ne se retourne vers lui, il était déjà hors de la voiture. Elle retira sa ceinture, dans l'optique de voir où il comptait partir. Sa portière s'ouvrit alors qu'elle tendait la main vers la poignée. Nantizo la tira hors de la voiture et l'entraina (la traina plutôt) dans la forêt.

Il la lâcha et continua de marcher, seul. Il disparut de sa vue et elle entendit un grand fracas résonner pas loin de là où elle se trouvait.

Elle avait peur. Jamais auparavant elle ne l'avait vu perdre ses moyens d'une telle façon, même quand il l'avait envoyé valser contre l'armoire. Elle se doutait que tenter de téléphoner serait dangereux, mais dans son esprit, il y avait toujours une sortie, que ce soit une foule de témoins ou l'un des Cullen. A présent, elle était seule avec un vampire hors de lui.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en se tournant vers l'endroit où était la voiture. Elle distinguait encore l'avant de celle-ci. Mais elle n'était pas naïve : elle n'aurait pas parcouru la moitié du chemin qu'il serait déjà sur elle. Elle attendit en tremblant, son cœur tambourinant avec force dans sa poitrine. Autant ne pas bouger, pour éviter de l'énerver davantage.

La pensée que l'enfant qu'elle attendait serait vraiment névrosé vu les différents états par lesquels elle passait la distrait un moment.

Le vampire apparut soudain dans son champ de vision. Il distillait la rage de tout son être, toute son attention lui était destinée. Elle voulut reculer mais il fut plus rapide et l'attrapa par les pans de sa veste et l'arracha du sol.

-« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'as pris ? Es-tu complètement folle ?! »

Elle était secouée comme un prunier malgré le fait que, par réflexe, elle s'était accrochée à ses poignets.

Il ne la laissa pas répondre, la rage semblait le rendre incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Mais ce qui suivit fut bien pire. Il se mit à gronder, découvrant ses deux canines par intermittence. Un mouvement qui la rapprocha du vampire fit voler ses mèches en arrière, et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux du vampire. Elle en aurait eu le souffle coupé s'il ne l'était pas déjà –bien qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Il n'avait jamais paru aussi dangereux et _sauvage _qu'en ce moment. Il la lâcha. Le mot exact serait plus lancer, puisqu'elle se retrouva à une distance respectable de lui, qu'elle estima à dix mètres. Mais elle n'aurait pu l'assurer. Au moment de l'impact, elle sentit son poignet gauche craquer. Quand elle leva la tête vers l'endroit d'où elle avait été projetée, le vampire ne s'y trouvait plus.

Son cœur se remit à résonner dans ses oreilles, assourdissant tous les bruits alentours.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle panique sinon c'en était fini d'elle. Son regard fouilla frénétiquement la forêt pour retrouver où se trouvait le vampire.

-« Alors comme ça la petite humaine s'est crue plus maligne que le vampire ? »

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Le prédateur se trouva juste derrière elle, son souffle balayant sa nuque. Elle réprima un sanglot et ses pensées défilèrent sans suite logique. Les Cullen ne sauraient jamais ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait donné de l'espoir pour rien à sa famille, elle allait mourir là, alors qu'elle avait encore plein de projets, certains loufoques vu sa situation, d'autres nouveaux…

Un courant d'air lui indiqua qu'il bougeait.

-« Si tu savais ce qu'Aro te ferait s'il l'apprenait. »

Il était à nouveau face à elle. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle comprit que c'était fini. Quoiqu'elle fasse, il ne reprendrait pas le contrôle de lui-même. Autour de lui l'air tourbillonnait, faisant voleter ses cheveux alors que le sommet des pins n'était pas agités par du vent, ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement noirs, elle ne distinguait plus la pupille.

Elle se redressa pour pouvoir le jauger correctement, grimaçant quand elle posa son poignet au sol. Sans doute était-il cassé.

Elle hésita à prendre la parole. Il était de temps en temps parcouru d'un tremblement, accompagné d'un grondement, mais ses canines n'étaient plus apparentes.

-« Je…Aro ne me ferait rien tant que je porte _l'enfant..._ »

Elle ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'elle disait. Elle se dit juste que tant qu'elle parlerait, il ne bougerait pas. Quand elle rouvrit la bouche, prête à continuer, il se jeta soudainement sur elle avec un feulement primitif. Elle hurla en se sentant décoller du sol par réflexe. Son cri fut interrompu quand elle heurta avec force le tronc d'un sapin, vidant l'air de ses poumons. Elle reprit son souffle difficilement et se rendit compte que la main du vampire enserrait sa gorge, la suspendant à une dizaine de centimètres du sol. Elle le supplia pour qu'il la lâche, lui donna des coups de pieds. Les pupilles du vampire ne semblaient plus la fixer. Elle voyait des reflets rouges les parcourir. Elle sentit des larmes dévaler ses joues.

- « Nantizo, s'il te plait. Tu me fais mal… »

Rien ne changea dans son attitude, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle, entre la main de Nantizo qui la suspendait et ses sanglots. Elle raffermit sa prise sur la main du Vampire et la pensée que son coup de téléphone n'avait servi à rien s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle avait donné de l'espoir à son père pour rien.

Soudain, l'expression de Nantizo se modifia, il recula et la lâcha, la laissant s'affaler par terre. Le temps de reprendre sa respiration, il avait à nouveau disparu.

Elle se releva laborieusement, notant au passage que son jeans était déchiré du mollet jusqu'à mi-cuisse et que du sang coulait, empreignant déjà sa chaussette.

Nantizo était déjà fou comme ça, si en plus elle rajoutait le facteur sang…

Toujours en surveillant les alentours, elle recula prudemment, puis se mit à courir franchement vers la voiture. Sa blessure à sa jambe lui faisait mal mais ne l'empêchait pas de cavaler.

Elle regagna la place du conducteur de la voiture, Tout son corps était secoué de tremblements, sa respiration était anarchique. Elle obligea intérieurement à se calmer et à réfléchir à la situation, mais n'y arriva pas. Elle décida que l'endroit le plus sur pour se protéger du vampire, c'était auprès d'autres vampires. Les Cullen.

Elle réussit à mettre le contact mais dut s'y reprendre par trois fois avant de réussir à gagner la route sans caler, sans toutefois arrêter de faire hurler la voiture sous ses coups d'accélérateur. Son poignet gauche ne lui était pas d'une grande utilité, et elle resta à une vitesse raisonnable, vu sa difficulté à changer les vitesses et à tenir le volant en même temps.

En serrant les dents, elle conduisit jusqu'au manoir, où par miracle, elle arriva en un seul morceau.

Elle arrêta la voiture à la lisière de la forêt et klaxonna plusieurs fois. Sur la route, elle s'était fait la réflexion qu'il n'était pas des plus judicieux d'arriver ensanglantée au milieu des vampires. Elle n'autoriserait que Carlisle à s'approcher. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait pas comment empêcher les autres, surtout Jasper- de l'approcher.

Esmée apparut rapidement, suivie d'Alice. Elles se tournèrent vers l'entrée quand Carlisle sortit à son tour. Il leur fit un signe, sans doute pour leur demander de ne pas bouger, et s'approcha à vitesse humaine de la voiture.

C'était peut-être stupide, mais elle avait depuis longtemps dépassé son quotta de fille raisonnable et réfléchie : elle ouvrit la portière et se hâta vers lui.

Dès qu'elle sortit – et confirma sans doute le sang qu'ils avaient du sentir depuis son arrivée, il fut à ses côtés.

Il ne se pencha pas vers sa blessure et lui dit d'une voix tendue qu'il retournait tout de suite au manoir. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, Carlisle jeta des regards régulièrement autour d'eux. Elle comprit rapidement ce qu'il craignait : Jasper venait d'apparaître sur leur droite. Il était à la lisière, la tête relevée, comme s'il flairait à la manière d'un chien, puis continua sa course vers eux. Carlisle se mit entre elle et lui, et leva les deux mains, en signe de paix. Malgré cela, Jasper l'attaqua. Elle entendit le cri d'Alice au loin.

Que devait-elle faire, retourner à la voiture ou courir vers le manoir ?

Elle se reconcentra sur le combat, et fut effarée de voir Carlisle voler, Jasper à quelques pas d'elle, méconnaissable. Alice et Esmée ne pourraient intervenir à temps. Elle recula d'un pas, puis deux, ne sachant quelle direction prendre.

Alors que le vampire rassemblait ses forces et qu'elle tentait de lui parler – ce qui était parfaitement inutile : il ne semblait pas l'entendre et était dans un état semblable à celui de Nantizo quelques instants plus tôt, un mouvement entra dans son champ de vision. Quelque chose heurta Jasper en plein vol et ils roulèrent au sol. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle découvrit Nantizo. Il lui tourna le dos et se plaça devant elle, semblant se mettre entre les Cullen et elle. Il feula dans la direction de Jasper puis se mit à gronder. Elle se rendit compte –d'après sa très grande expérience des documentaires animaliers – qu'il envoyait un avertissement à Jasper. Celui-ci semblait hésiter. Comme il fit encore un pas vers eux, le grondement s'intensifia et Nantizo découvrit ses canines. Cela sembla clouer Jasper sur place.

Carlisle qui se rapprochait eu droit à un grondement aussi.

Et soudain, Liadan n'en cru pas ses yeux : Jasper s'agenouilla et mit sa gorge à découvert. Carlisle lui recula doucement, tout en gardant une attitude détendue. Elle comprit qu'ils se _soumettaient_ à Nantizo.

Elle en fut étonnée –malgré que ce ne fût clairement pas le moment. Elle pensait que quand ils avaient un désaccord les vampires débattaient et gardaient la tête froide. Hors à la lumière des derniers événements, elle se rendit compte qu'ils restaient très…_primitifs._

Le grondement s'éteignit dans la gorge du vampire qui se redressa.

Il se retourna vers elle et, instinctivement, elle recula quand il avança vers elle. Il s'immobilisa et un grondement plus doux résonna. Elle sentit l'aura du Volturi l'envelopper à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci elle semblait plus protectrice. Du moins, elle l'interpréta comme telle.

Quand le vampire reprit son avancée, elle ne recula pas.

Elle s'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux et à ne pas éviter sa main quand il la leva pour la poser sur sa joue, son autre bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille et l'attirant vers lui.

Elle se retrouva contre lui, l'oreille contre sa poitrine et écarquilla les yeux en entendant une sorte de ronronnement s'élever.

Après quelques minutes, elle se détendit. Alors il se dégagea, lui jeta un regard indéfinissable puis tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Troublée, elle mit plusieurs secondes à se remettre. Etrangement elle se sentait apaisée. Elle reporta son attention sur Carlisle, qui s'avançait vers elle, la prit par l'épaule et l'emmena vers le manoir. Ils passèrent à côté de Jasper, qui inclina la tête quand elle passa près de lui.

Carlisle semblait perdu dans ses réflexions.

Alice et Esmée vinrent à leur rencontre.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Carlisle ? »

Celui-ci jeta un regard en arrière, où s'était tenu Jasper, qui était à présent désert.

-« Jasper n'attaquera plus Liadan, quoique celle-ci fasse. Nantizo est bien plus qu'un Volturi. Il est temps qu'il nous livre certaines choses. »


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour tout le monde !

Techniquement, je poste avant la fin des vacances )

Alors, pour pleinement comprendre ce chapitre-ci, il faut relire le chapitre 14, la fameuse histoire des vampires racontée par Viviane =)

Les informations arrivent peu à peu…et on en découvre un peu plus sur Nantizo !

Merci pour vos reviews, j'y réponds de suite (prévenez si je vous ai oublié ) et désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux « guests »

Alors, bonne lecture, et excusez-moi pour « Poupette »…j'ai complètement craqué !

Dans l'histoire, on est le 26 juin. Liadan et Nantizo sont partis de Volterra le 22 juin.

* * *

Assise dans le salon, Liadan essayait de ne pas pleurer.

Encore une fois.

Elle se demanda distraitement si un scientifique avait déjà mesuré le stock de larmes d'un individu en un temps imparti. Peut-être que cela variait selon la nourriture, l'état de fatigue, la personne...Depuis le début de son aventure elle aurait pu remplir une dizaine de bouteilles d'eau. La nature humaine pouvait être étonnante. Elle se demandait également si elle n'allait pas finir déshydraté. Et comme elle n'avait pas très envie de devenir un crouton (et bien, c'est déshydraté, non?), elle se retenait de pleurer. Et essayait de boire beaucoup d'eau, discrètement. En plus, boire de l'eau lui donnait une occupation et justifiait le fait qu'elle ne parlait pas.

Le moment émotionnel « post-choc », moment où la pression se relâche avait toujours été assez fort chez elle.

Comme la fameuse fois où le cousin Barney l'avait fait tomber par terre (et qu'elle s'était déboité l'épaule) pour avoir sa poupée, Poupette, et qu'elle ne s'était mise à pleurer seulement quand des adultes la lui avaient rendue, une demi-heure après. Elle se demanda un instant où elle avait bien pu mettre Poupette après tant d'années de service. Elle était absolument consciente que penser à la pauvre poupée ne changerait rien et qu'elle devrait bientôt faire face à tout ce qu'il s'était passé quelques dizaines minutes auparavant.

Mais quand même…Poupette ?

Ce fut Alice qui la sortit de ses pensées quand elle s'assit à côté d'elle. La vampire lui offrit un pauvre sourire. Esmée et elle semblaient mortifiées e ne pas avoir su intervenir à temps. Elle leur avait assuré que ce n'était rien. Quoiqu'elle aurait pu peut-être lui éviter l'instant « bisounours » de Nantizo.

Depuis quand _ronronnait_-il celui-là ?

Il était parfaitement schizophrène. Peut-être que des asiles pour vampires existait ? S'il faisait preuve de bonne volonté pour se soigner, elle voulait bien aller lui rendre visite. Quoique vu la dégaine de ceux de Volturri, un tel asile n'existait sans doute pas.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait pour le moment c'est que ce n'était pas héréditaire.

Franchement, plutôt mourir tout de suite que de voir que le gamin –ou la gamine- était comme son père. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle plaignait l'enfant. Avant que son cerveau ne lui rappelle qu'elle ne verrait sans doute jamais l'enfant, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'attelle qu'elle avait au poignet.

« Foulé » selon Carlisle. Il avait aussi bandé son mollet, où elle s'était faite une sale éraflure qui ne nécessitait cependant pas de points de suture. Puis il lui avait demandé comment elle s'était fait cela. Comme elle ne répondait rien (« Nantizo m'a balancé contre un arbre pour me suspendre par la gorge. Entre-autres. » ne semblait définitivement pas la réponse à donner), Carlisle avait soupiré.

-« Cela fait partie du mystère Nantizo, j'imagine. »

Elle lui avait fait un pauvre sourire tout en se demandant comment Nantizo allait pouvoir se justifier. Les Cullen allaient être révoltés de connaître les expériences des Volturri. Mais elle avait là une occasion de sauver sa peau. Entre les Cullen et le duo formé par le vampire fou et le docteur, elle n'avait pas trop à hésiter.

Elle leva la tête. Un silence songeur régnait sur le salon.

Ils attendaient Nantizo et Jasper. Ne manquait parmi les Cullen qu'Esmett et Rosalie, partis chasser juste à deux, puisque finalement Nantizo l'avait accompagné, elle. Et Edward, Bella, Nessie et Jacob, qui reviendrait le surlendemain.

Heureusement, parce que c'était déjà assez compliqué sans les ajouter dans l'équation...

La voix de Carlisle s'éleva.

-« Ils arrivent »

Elle retint un sourire en pensant que c'était plus ou moins une réplique de Gandalf dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, et s'imagina crier « Courez ! ». Elle ne fut pas amusée longtemps, puisque Nantizo entra dans la pièce.

Ce qui jeta un léger froid. Elle aurait eu plus chaud à poil dans le nord de la Sibérie. Elle s'agita dans son fauteuil, soudain inconfortable.

Plus étonnant, Jasper le suivait calmement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Alice qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il salua l'assemblée d'un signe de tête puis alla s'asseoir à côté d'Alice.

Et tous observait Nantizo. Qui lui lança un coup d'œil et fit mine de s'avancer vers son emplacement.

« Ça Coco, tu rêves. »

Son expression était froide –peut-être un peu crispée- et elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche.

Et quoi encore ?! Il la balançait contre un arbre, lui donnait la peur de sa vie et il croyait que ronronner deux minutes allait le pardonner ?

Bon, la présence des Cullen aidait beaucoup à ce qu'elle se sente rassurée et lui fasse face après son interprétation remarquable de l'envol de l'humaine contre les arbres.

Il s'avança malgré tout et s s'assit sur le pouf à sa droite et tendit la main vers elle. Elle se crispa quand il leva la main et frôla sa tête en une légère caresse. Sa main s'arrêta sur son épaule.

Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt, elle se détendit.

Elle devait vraiment être plus névrosée que ce qu'elle pensait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle soit incapable de résister au charme du vampire ?

Elle repensa soudain à ce que lui avait dis Vivien ce jour-là dans les catacombes.

* * *

_-« __Nos armes sont surtout faites pour subjuguer nos proies. Les séduire. Nous sommes des prédateurs spéciaux : nous nous présentons à nos proies, et elles sont attirées par nous. La séduction est l'arme première du vampire. Nous en jouons par instinct, c'est un paramètre que nous avons difficile à maîtriser. Il suffit de regarder comment tu te comportes avec Nantizo : tu devrais le haïr, du moins t'en défier, pourtant dès qu'il apparait près de toi tu es réduite à une petit chose gémissante et soumise. __Il n'y a qu'une seule humaine qui était capable de résister au charme vampirique. »_

_-« Qui ça ? »_

_-"Bella Swan."_

* * *

Toujours Bella. La pointe de la jalousie s'infiltrait dans ses veines. Elle modifia sa position dans le fauteuil pour se dégager de la poigne du Volturi. Il la posa sur l'accoudoir, sans avoir l'air contrarié. Elle évita de lever les yeux vers lui –qui sais ce qu'elle pourrait faire et, à la place, regarda Carlisle, debout face à eux.

« Je pense que tu nous dois des explications. »

Comme Nantizo ne fis pas mine de parler, il continua :

-« Après maintes recherches, c'est parmi mes souvenirs que je pense avoir trouvé une explication. »

Tout le monde se pencha en avant, suspendu à ses lèvres.

-« J'ai parfois entendu parler de la légende de la naissance des vampires européens. Badayah. Enoch. Caïn.»

Pour donner plus d'emphase à sa déclaration, Carlisle jeta une sorte de carte postale. Qui, quand elle l'eut sous les yeux lui arracha une exclamation : c'était une représentation de la fresque que Vivien lui avait montré à Volterra.

Elle leva la tête vers Nantizo pour voir son expression. Il souriait d'un air affable et fit signe à Carlisle de continuer.

-« Personne n'a jamais su me raconter la légende en détail. Aro sait garder ses secrets. Mais des bribes que j'ai rassemblées, j'ai pu comprendre que les trois fondateurs avaient trouvé un moyen d'avoir une descendance. Autre que par la morsure. »

Maintenant, elle pouvait percevoir l'éclat des dents de Nantizo du coin de l'œil. Elle eut soudain une vision de lui, les premières fois qu'il lui était apparu en Italie. _Magnifia Feliniae_ était de retour.

-« Mais je n'ai jamais su aller plus loin dans mes recherches, et ce côté est toujours apparus obscur à mes yeux. Jusqu'à la rencontre d'Edward et d'Isabella. »

La voix de Carlisle commença à vibrer de colère.

-« Ils fécondaient des humaines. Parfois contre leur gré j'imagine. Enfin, je ne m'étendrai pas sur cet épisode de multiplication du nombre de vampire. Le plus intéressant dans cette légende, c'est qu'il est connu également que la descendance des trois fondateurs a un pouvoir sur l'ensemble des vampires. Les fondateurs sont les dominants du groupe. Contrairement aux animaux, ce n'est pas la loi du plus fort, c'est réfléchi. C'est héréditaire. Les fondateurs dominent. Je n'y croyais pas, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tantôt, ce que tu nous as fais à Jasper et moi. Tu nous as dominés. Alors, Nantizo, de qui es-tu le descendant ? »

Le Volturi souriait franchement maintenant. Liadan, elle était plus choquée. Lui, un descendant d'un des trois rois ? Elle s'attendait à ce que le vampire parte dans un grand éclat de rire en disant à Carlisle que, décidément, le sang animal le faisait délirer.

-« Tu as ta petite idée ? »

Visiblement, quatre jours de régime à base de sang animal avaient suffit à contaminer Nantizo.

-« Tout dépend du tatouage que tu portes sur toi. Le signe hébreux bonheur, la salamandre, l'infini. »

La respiration de Liadan se bloqua et tout en se tournant vers lui, elle se rendit compte que sa réaction prouvait aux Cullen qu'il avait un de ces tatouages.

Le vampire ne la regardait toujours pas. Il semblait s'amuser comme un fou, alors que les Cullen présents, hormis Carlisle, semblaient cloués dans leurs fauteuils.

-« Tu es donc bien un descendant d'un des trois Fondateurs européens.»

-« Liadan chérie, dis à Carlisle ce qu'il brule d'entendre. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, déboussolée. Que devait-elle dire ? Avouer qu'elle n'était qu'une sorte d'otage ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis rajouta d'un ton impatient « mon tatouage. » Elle devina que tous avait entendu le « crétine ! » à la fin de l'injonction. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux, puis annonça tout haut :

-« Un signe d'infini. Sur l'épaule. »

Carlisle sembla tout-à-coup en manque d'air. Ce qui était absurde, puisque les vampires ne respiraient pas. Tout ce que Liadan parvint à se dire à ce moment était que, par pitié, il ne s'agenouille pas aux genoux de Nantizo.

Esmée attira soudain l'attention.

-« Bien. Donc tu es un Héritier. Ce qui n'explique pas tout à fait pourquoi Liadan est revenue dans cet état aujourd'hui. »

Elle pinça les lèvres en une moue que toutes les mères ont quand on menace leur enfant. Liadan aurait souris si l'affaire ne la concernait pas. Elle baissa les yeux, ne sachant comment aborder la conversation.

-« Simple perte de contrôle de ma part. Cela ne se reproduira plus, Esmée. Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui qui fait que j'ai perdu mon contrôle, mais je me suis rendu compte de qui elle était réellement.»

Et pour appuyer ses dire il la ramena vers lui, en un geste qui pouvait avoir l'air de réconfort, mais qui tenait plus de la menace envers son coup de téléphone manqué. Elle sourit, un peu crispée.

Ensuite, Nantizo parvint à écourter l'entretien sans paraître impoli.

-« Je pense que Liadan est fatiguée. Je monte avec elle. »

Elle eu à peine le temps de poser sa tasse, encore à moitié pleine, qu'il la propulsa hors de son fauteuil et l'entraina au pas de course. Elle lança un « bonne nuit » alors qu'elle était déjà hors du salon.

* * *

Arrivée devant la porte, elle haussa la voix pour qu'il la lâche.

-« Tu me fais mal. »

Il ouvrit la porte et la poussa dans leur appartement.

-« Tu devrais aller dormir, la journée à été longue. »

Elle ricana. Non seulement il était deux heures de l'après-midi, mais en plus il avait le culot de faire comme si de rien n'était.

-« On se demande à cause de qui, _mon prince_. »

Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle se souvint qu'elle était censée avoir _peur_, et ne surtout plus se retrouver _seule_ avec lui. Et par-dessus tout, si la situation se présentait, faire profil-bas. Elle recula précipitamment et se cogna assez durement contre la porte derrière elle. Elle réussit à se mordre la langue au passage et lâcha une exclamation de douleur. Tout cela sous le regard d'abord excédé, puis abasourdi du vampire.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, puis elle annonça d'une voix blanche qu'elle allait se coucher.

Heureusement il ne la retint pas quand elle passa à côté de lui parce que, s'il s'était opposé, l'émotion post-choc l'aurait submergé et elle était prête à parier tous ses organes qu'elle se serait effondrée en pleurs dans le couloir.

* * *

Alors qu'elle était en train de se réveiller –un « état de semi-sommeil hyperconscient » selon elle, elle réalisa soudain plusieurs choses : lors de la confrontation qui s'était tenue dans le salon, Nantizo n'avait rien révélé à part qu'il était un descendant du roi. En soi, oui, c'était une surprise, mais pourquoi était-ce elle qui avait été choisie, pourquoi agissait-il comme cela, pourquoi était-elle enceinte finalement ? Et qu'avait-il voulu dire par « je sais qui elle est réellement » ? De plus, l'origine de ses blessures n'avait pas été expliquée et elle savait que Carlisle reviendrait à la charge.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle faisait fausse route sur ce point quand elle passa dans le hall, à la recherche de nourriture et d'une trace de vie. Où était-il donc tous passé ? Elle comprenait que Nantizo l'évite pendant un petit moment (quoique c'était plutôt à elle de ne pas vouloir se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui !), Jasper à la limite. Mais les autres ?

Elle arriva dans la cuisine, et après avoir versé du jus d'orange sur ses céréales et du lait dans son verre, elle remarqua enfin le mot sur la table qui l'enjoignait de se rendre dans le bureau de Carlisle une fois son petit-déjeuner avalé.

Elle englouti ses céréales – un autre bol, les céréales au chocolat ne faisant pas bon ménage avec le jus d'orange- puis se dirigea à reculons jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle. Celui-ci n'attendit même pas qu'elle frappe à la porte pour lui dire d'entrer. Elle eu la surprise de voir que Jasper et Nantizo se trouvaient également dans la pièce.

Elle leur fit un petit sourire crispé puis prit place dans une des chaises confortables face au bureau de Carlisle.

-« Liadan, nous t'attendions pour discuter du bébé. Nantizo expliquait justement son pouvoir. »

Elle hocha la tête. Carlisle continua :

-« Le fait que Nantizo ait mis une sorte de protection autour de toi, qui te protège des incursions physiques et mentales explique le fait que ni Jasper, ni Edward ne pouvaient t'atteindre. »

Elle s'apprêta à de nouveau hocher la tête, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Carlisle. Les deux Cullen susnommés avaient peut-être tentés de l'attaquer physiquement (Jasper elle s'en était rendu compte et avec Edward elle s'attendait à tout), mais ce n'était pas le pouvoir protecteur de Nantizo qui les avait arrêtés. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Physiques et mentales » avaient dis Carlisle. Elle se tourna vers Nantizo.

-« Ils parlent de leurs pouvoirs. »

-« Leurs pouvoirs ? »

Jamais personne ne lui avait expliqué qu'un des Cullen avait un pouvoir. Hors ici, ce ne serait pas qu'un des Cullen, mais deux ! Vivien lui avait expliqué que c'était rare.

-« Jasper peut sentit les émotions maitresses des personnes qui l'entourent et Edward peut entendre les pensées des gens. »

Elle eut l'impression d'être en mort cérébrale pendant quelques secondes et de n'entendre qu'en boucle « Edward peut entendre les pensées des gens, Edward peut entendre les pensées des gens… ». Heureusement son cerveau se remit à fonctionner à nouveau et la connexion se fit enfin.

-« Maiiis, avec ton pouvoir autour de moi, il n'a pas su le faire jusqu'à présent ? »

Sa voix était monté dans les aigus, mais elle fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Et –surprise !- le sourire en coin made in je-suis-un-vampire-insupportable était de retour sur le visage de Nantizo. Carlisle interrompit ce moment en annonçant qu'Edward lui avait confié le soir de leur arrivée ne pas entendre ni Liadan, ni Nantizo. Et un peu plus tard ce fut le tour de Jasper.

-« J'ai pensé un moment que les Volturi avaient trouvé un moyen de se protéger du pouvoir de Edward. Puis de celui de Jasper quand il m'a affirmé qu'il ne sentait rien venant de vous comme émotions. Puis j'ai soupçonné que Nantizo avait un pouvoir, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il serait aussi hétéroclite que ce que tu m'as expliqué. Un privilège des anciens rois j'imagine ? »

Nantizo sourit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

-« Entre-autres. Mais il m'a fallu du temps pour le maitriser, et encore maintenant il y a quelques nuances qui m'échappent. »

Voyant que Carlisle continuait de le fixer avec un regard perçant, Nantizo fit un geste de la main.

-« Pendant mes trente premières années mon pouvoir n'était pas du tout apparent, et j'étais beaucoup plus…insatiable qu'un vampire normal. Il est de notoriété que les descendants royaux soient livrés à eux-mêmes jusqu'à l'apparition de leur pouvoir. Si le descendant n'a pas de pouvoir, il ne sera pas considéré comme le futur sang bleu des vampires. »

En résumé c'était « aie un pouvoir ou crève » chez les rois-vampires. Charmant.

-« Et ce qui peut expliquer l'étendue de ton don pourrait expliquer tes », Carlisle semblait hésiter, fait suffisamment rare que pour être remarqué, « disons, pertes de contrôles ? »

Elle évita de se tourner ostensiblement vers Nantizo. « Perte de contrôle » n'était même pas assez fort.

-« En partie, oui. Je pense qu'être un vampire n'est pas si facile que ta famille l'a annoncé à Bella. Un vampire n'est pas une créature normale. Même si tu es vampire depuis la naissance, tu as deux parts en toi : l'humain et le vampire. Le bon et la bête. Tout est une question de contrôle, encore plus chez les dominants. La raison de pourquoi Jasper a du mal est qu'il est un vampire dominant, peu importe la bonne volonté de son côté humain, il aura plus dur qu'un dominé. »

Jasper s'agita sur sa chaise mais n'interrompit pas le suprêêême dominant que Nantizo semblait être. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Enoncer un « les mecs tous pareils » ne semblait pas du plus belle effet mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Elle sourit franchement. Après réflexion, Nantizo s'approchait assez de Scar, le frère de Mufasa dans le Roi Lion. Fourbe, cruel, fort, mystérieux, rancunier, seul. Autant de qualificatif qui lui allait. Carlisle lui ressemblait plus à Mufasa. Calme, patriarche, juste. Mais c'était Scar qui avait eu le dessus sur Mufasa… Elle se rendait bien compte que, contrairement que dans le dessin-animé, Nantizo battait Carlisle à la loyale, que c'était dans leurs gènes de vampire. S'il existait ces gènes, mais là n'était pas la question.

Non. La vrai question à se poser était « Mais où était Simba ? ». Pour l'instant, personne dans ses rencontres vampiriques ne semblait mériter le rôle-titre.

Jasper l'interrompit dans ses étranges élucubrations. Au moins, elle n'avait pas des envies alimentaires bizarres, elle (Alice lui avait raconté que Bella avait adoré boire du sang lors de sa grossesse).

-« Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai failli attaquer Liadan. Je l'ai attaqué parce qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Je n'ai pas senti ses émotions, ni peur, ni anxiété d'être en ma présence. C'est généralement pour cela que j'arrive à ne pas sauter sur les humaines pendant mes brèves pertes de contrôle. L'autre jour, c'est parce que rien ne m'a retenu. Je n'ai rien ressenti.»

La tension monta d'un cran dans la pièce. Inconsciemment peut-être, en remettant en cause l'utilité et le pouvoir protecteur du pouvoir de Nantizo, qui se révélait dangereux pour elle au final, Jasper avait défié Nantizo. Hors, même si elle était minime, cette incartade était de trop pour l'alha qui était à fleur de peau, la confrontation de la veille encore trop présente dans les esprits. Elle devait trouver un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Merci. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle.

-« Vraiment. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le QI d'un poisson-rouge maintenant. »

Nantizo se détendit et Jasper eu un petit sourire désolé, et elle décida que ça signifiait qu'elle avait au moins remporté cette partie-là.

La discussion se termina là. Peut-être Carlisle avait-il perçu quelque chose en plus, mais Liadan eu l'impression que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour enfermer Jasper et Nantizo dans la même pièce. L'un venait de découvrir certains aspects de sa personnalité et n'était pas habitué à être dominé, et l'autre était, justement, trop habitué à dominer.

* * *

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau de Carlisle tandis qu'elle restait, le médecin lui ayant demandé de resté pour lui parler.

-« Nantizo ne se livre pas beaucoup. »

Elle ne prit pas la parole. Pour dire quoi ? Elle n'allait pas se mettre à lui révéler tous les petits secrets du vampire juste parce qu'il avait découvert qu'il était issu d'une lignée d'un des trois rois fondateurs. De toute façon, il lui était aussi mystérieux à elle qu'il ne l'était aux yeux des Cullen. Et à la prochaine déclaration, elle aimerait avoir une longueur d'avance sur ces derniers. Donc elle cuisinerait son vampire seul à seule.

Elle n'était évidemment pas aussi assurée qu'elle aurait voulu le faire croire.

Finalement Carlisle repris la parole.

-« Il m'a juste assuré que ta grossesse durera 4 mois. Si on prend la date du 21 mai comme référence pour la…fécondation »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil qu'elle aurait qualifié de nerveux si elle ne le connaissait pas.

-« Cela nous amènerait à la date du 20 septembre. On élargit à deux semaines aux alentours, donc entre le 13 et le 27 septembre, si tout se passe bien. Si on se réfère aux grossesses humaines et animales, le fœtus se développera surtout dans la seconde moitié de ta grossesse. Donc en aout et septembre.»

Elle frissonna. Ils étaient chez les Cullen depuis quatre jours. Elle avait l'impression que toute une vie était passé depuis qu'elle avait quitté Volterra.

-« Nous sommes fin juin. Je suivrai ton évolution dans les prochains mois, mais tout devrait se passer relativement normalement pour toi… »

-« Mais pourquoi il n'a jamais rien dis s'il sait comment ça va se passer ? »

Elle eut presque honte d'être _à ce point_ monté dans les aigus. Ces vampires allaient l'achever avant l'heure. Si elle ne mourrait pas lors de l'accouchement, c'est son cœur qui allait lâcher. Ou elle finirait déshydratée.

Carlisle la fixait, songeur.

-« Il avait peut-être ses raisons. »

-« Et donc je ne mourrai peut-être pas ? »

-« Il n'a pas su être précis sur ce point. »

Evidemment, ça aurait été trop facile. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer avec Nantizo. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne manqua cependant pas le regard que Carlisle posait sur elle. Peut-être commençait-il à deviner que Nantizo et elle n'était pas vraiment proches puisqu'il ne lui disait que peu de choses. Elle changea subtilement de sujet, tout en notant ans un coin de son esprit d'en parler également à Nantizo. Elle sourit à Carlisle :

-« Alors comme ça Jasper et Edward ont des supers pouvoirs ? »

Elle n'était pas persuadée que Carlisle était dupe, mais il répondit à sa question de bonne grâce.

-« En effet. Et Alice également. »

-« Alice ? »

Sa voix lui parut soudain lointaine.

-« Mh. Elle peut voir l'avenir. »

Et Liadan parla enfin en anglais :

_-« Oh my god. »_

* * *

_Tadaaaaam_


	31. Chapter 31

Je vous poste vite ce petit chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ) Je réponds à vos reviews bientôt. J'espere ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes d'orthographes.

Bonne journée et bonne lecture !

* * *

Si on avait fait un encéphalogramme à Liadan, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était en mort cérébrale. Elle avait l'impression que Carlisle avait poussé sur le bouton « off » de son cerveau.

Puis, le bouton « en accéléré » fut pressé et une vague de questions la submergea.

-« Mais comment…Ce n'est pas possible. A-t-elle déjà vu ? Nantizo ? L'enfant ? Ma famille ? Les Volturis !»

Carlisle l'interrompit.

-« En fait, Alice ne voit pas vraiment l'avenir, mais des flashs de ce qui pourrait se passer. Son don n'est pas précis et est assez aléatoire. »

-« Mais a-t-elle déjà eu une vision me concernant ? »

-« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te la partager. »

Et Liadan se souvint de ce fameux petit-déjeuner où Alice lui avait paru si bizarre. Et c'est depuis qu'elle l'évitait. Mais qu'avait pu-t-elle voir ?

Elle se leva brusquement, renversant la chaise.

-« Je dois la voir. »

-« Assieds-toi Liadan, elle t'en parlera quand elle le décidera. Et je dois t'examiner voir si l'enfant va bien. »

Au-delà du fait qu'Alice avait eu un flash sur son avenir et que ça n'avait pas l'air très jojo, elle se demandait également _comment_ avaient fait les Cullen pour rassembler en leur sein _trois_ vampires avec des pouvoirs aussi importants.

-« Comment les pouvoirs sont distribués au vampire ? Je veux dire, c'est comme la dominance des Rois, héréditaire ? »

Carlisle secoua la tête.

-« Je ne sais pas, et je pense que personne n'a la réponse à la question. Peut être Nantizo a-t-il un avis là-dessus. Mais je souhaiterai t'examiner aujourd'hui, voir si l'enfant va bien. Les fœtus vampires, selon mon observation de Bella enceinte, sont plus résistants que les fœtus humains. Mais j'aimerais vérifier s'il n'y a pas de soucis. Comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que tu es tombée hier, où as-tu subi un choc particulier ? »

Liadan fronça les sourcils.

Et bien, elle avait subi un choc, oui. Mais à aucun moment elle ne s'était sentie mal. Elle posa distraitement une main sur son ventre, puis interrompit son geste, mortifiée.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Carlisle s'était immédiatement levé.

-« Tu l'as senti ? Tu as mal ?

-« Non, non. Je n'ai rien, et je n'ai pas ressenti quoique ce soit qui vienne de…lui. »

En vérité, elle avait eu ce geste instinctivement, et c'était ça qui l'avait immobilisée : ça lui était venu naturellement. Inconsciemment elle acceptait enfin le fait d'être enceinte, et le fait que le bébé était là. Même si elle savait qu'elle était trop jeune (pas physiquement mais dans son esprit elle n'était pas du tout préparée). Jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu ce geste, trouvant d'ailleurs que les femmes enceintes avaient l'air touchantes mais un peu ridicule quand elle avait un grand sourire rêveur et se caressait le ventre. Elle comprenait soudain. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de la lancer d'une grande poussée dans le dos dans « la cour des grands ». Et qu'ensuite on avait fermé la porte à double tour derrière elle pour être sure qu'elle ne ferait pas demi-tour. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre son courage à deux mains et avancer.

Elle soupira.

-« Je vais avoir une discussion avec Nantizo. Pour savoir ce qu'il sait exactement. »

Carlisle lui sourit, l'air peu concerné par le fait qu'ils se partageaient des secrets. Il ne lui demanda pas non plus de le tenir au courant de ce qu'elle découvrait. S'il savait que jusqu'ici, à part les expériences des Volturis, il avait toujours été mis au courant avant elle. Elle lui sourit, ayant renoncée à être rancunière et passa dans la pièce de consultation de Carlisle, légèrement tendue. Elle avait toujours fait en sort que les médecins qu'elle côtoie ne la voient que lors des consultations. Avoir un médecin parmi ses connaissances était quelque chose qu'elle trouvait assez gênant.

* * *

Elle sortit du bureau soulagée du résultat de l'examen de Carlisle. Le fœtus n'était toujours pas visible à l'échographie, il ne voyait qu'une poche d'une échogénicité différente des autres organes et qui, selon les dires de Carlisle, aurait provoqué une crise cardiaque aux imageristes humains. La poche avait pris quelques centimètres depuis le dernier examen, mais rien de très significatif. S'ils en croyaient les dire de Nantizo, la différence ne serait pas nette avant la fin du mois de juillet. Elle se dirigea vers leur appartment, espérant y trouver Nantizo. Elle croisa Emmett n chemin, qui lui assura qu'il venait de quitter Nantizo et que celui-ci était bien « chez eux ».

Avant de rentrer, elle prit une grande inspiration.

On y était. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il devrait répondre à certaines de ses questions.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Esmée lui avait dis une fois que leur appartement était complètement insonorisé, tout comme les chambres de chacun des Cullen. Elle avait continué, sur le ton de la confidence, en expliquant qu'à Forks, dans leur ancienne habitation cela n'était pas fait, et que c'était toujours gênant d'entendre un couple s'ébattre. Liadan n'avait pu empêcher certaines images d'affleurer à son esprit et avait senti ses oreilles devenir rouges. Elle avait vite changé de sujet. Elle savait donc que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

Elle le trouva dans le salon, en train de feuilleter un livre poussiéreux aussi gros qu'un dictionnaire. Ne sachant comment l'aborder, elle parla plus vite qu'elle ne pensa.

-« Tu me dois des explications. J'ai chaque fois l'air stupide parce que je ne sais rien et Carlisle commence à se douter de quelque chose. Tu ne partage rien avec moi, et ce n'est pas quelques câlins débiles qui vont donner le change ! »

Il ne parut pas surpris ni offusqué qu'elle s'adresse à lui de la sorte. Il ne releva même pas la tête, et lui répondit, d'un air désintéressé.

-« Si tu veux la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouvera devant Carlisle je t'embrasse passionnément. »

Il ferma son livre, ses yeux s'ancrant dans les siens.

-« Et je peux m'arranger pour que Emmett nous découvre dans un coin en train de faire…certaines choses. Comme cela, dans les dix minutes tous les Cullen seront au courant que tu n'es pas la petite coincée que tu sembles être en leur présence.»

Elle avala sa salive et ouvrit la bouche. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait rien à dire de constructif.

Il continua, imperturbable.

-« Mais ce qui serait vraiment intéressant c'est de voir la tête d'Edward tombant sur nous, toi à genoux devant moi en train de me… »

-« C'est bon, ça suffit ! J'ai compris l'idée, merci ! »

Le vampire eut l'arrogance de lui réponde « de rien » avec un petit sourire en coin. Et il ajouta, en passant sa langue sur le devant de ses incisives :

-« Et tout ça me donne des idées. »

-« Nantizo ! Arrêtes !»

Elle sentait ses joues brûler et essaya vainement de repousser les images qui arrivaient en masse. Elle secoua la tête, faisant voleter ses cheveux dans sa figure. Elle ramena sa mèche en arrière, et reprit, en essayant de ne pas perdre le fil de la conversation que, elle, elle comptait avoir avec lui.

-« Il faut que tu me racontes ce que tu sais sur les vampires et tout ça. »

-« J'avais compris. Mais c'est tellement plus amusant de voir ta tête en ce moment. »

Elle serra les dents. Evidemment il n'allait pas arrêter de la faire tourner en bourrique de sitôt. C'était gonflé parce que ce n'était pas du tout le moment au vu des derniers événements. Son côté lunatique était déstabilisant au possible.

-« Et donc ? »

-« Donc tu aimerais savoir ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Oui, assez. »

-« Bien. Il faudrait demander à Rosalie alors. De tout les Cullen je pense que c'est elle qui serait le plus apte à pratiquer la… »

-« Nantizo ! Mais enfin ! »

Et après on se demandait pourquoi elle avait du mal à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-« Pourrais-tu me dire exactement ce que tu sais sur ma grossesse ? » Nantizo se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Il disparut de sa vue et elle pensa qu'il avait été cherché quelque chose. Et le connaissant, il allait revenir à la charge.

Elle ajouta, en parlant un peu fort pour qu'il l'entende (elle savait qu'il avait une très bonne ouïe, c'était plus un réflexe humain qu'autre chose):

-« Et ne me parle plus de fellation ! »

Elle se renfonçait dans le fauteuil, prête pour le prochain round, au moment où Esmée rentrait dans la pièce, l'air un peu gênée.

Nantizo la suivait de près, tout sourire. Sa voix trembla légèrement sous le rire qu'il retenait.

-« Esmée voulait savoir si tu comptais manger ce midi. »

Celle-ci se reprit assez vite, contrairement à Liadan qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre.

-« Oui, je comptais te proposer un pique-nique. Mais peut-être voudriez-vous manger à l'extérieur ? »

Même si c'était inconscient, Liadan trouvait que le ton d'Esmée était rempli de sous-entendus.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

-« Oui, quelle bonne idée ! Nous allons y aller de ce pas, n'est-ce pas, mon cœur ? »

Tout plutôt que rester dans la même pièce que les Cullen en ce moment de grande forme de Nantizo. Et elle ne tenait pas à être présente lorsque Nantizo ou Esmée raconterait des anecdotes la concernant.

Esmée sourit puis se tourna vers Nantizo pour conseiller diverses adresses. Elle sortit rapidement.

-« Bon, Princesse, tu t'habilles, nous y allons dans dix minutes. »

-« Nantizo, je _suis_ habillée ».

Le regard morne qu'il posa sur son jeans troué et sur le tee-shirt qu'elle portait lui fit vite comprendre où était le problème.

-« Les adresses qu'Esmée m'a proposée sont toutes celles de restaurant assez luxueux, _mon cœur._ Si tu rentres avec ces loques sur le dos, ils vont t'envoyer direct dans les cuisines ou dans le vestiaire des serveurs. Quoique ce serait fabuleux de se faire servir par toi, en petite livrée de serveur maintenant que j'y pense. »

Et c'était reparti.

-« Mais t'as mangé quoi exactement ? Tu arrêtes avec tes sous-entendus plus nuls les uns que les autres ! »

Elle se leva et passa à côté de lui, essayant de le bousculer –et se fit mal à l'épaule évidemment. Ce qui la mit encore plus en colère.

-« Tu m'énerves ! »

Elle marcha rapidement en tapant des pieds jusqu'à leur penderie et scanna rapidement des yeux les différentes tenues qu'elle avait pris de Volterra. Le vampire l'avait suivie et était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, fixant le sol d'un air songeur, des mèches de cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux. Le voir si beau l'énerva davantage quand elle vit leur deux reflets dans le miroir qui recouvrait un pan de mur. Il avait tellement de classe par rapport à elle. Il ne devait pas exister de couple plus dépareillé qu'eux. Elle aboya :

-« Et je dois mettre quoi ? »

Il prit son temps pour répondre, laissant ses yeux glisser sur elle puis sur les vêtements qui pendaient.

-« Si tu arrêtais de te conduite en gamine capricieuse ? »

Avant qu'elle ne puise s'offusquer plus (parce qu'en plus, il avait raison), il s'avança vers elle. Elle recula mais il ne fit que passer devant elle et s'empara d'une robe aux motifs fleuri, rouge et blanche.

-« On n'est pas à Hawaï, hors de questions que je mette ça. »

Elle avait conscience de sa mauvaise foi, elle aurait été sans aucun doute conquise par la robe dans une autre situation.

« Ca ne m'étonnes même pas que tu aies mauvais gout. Je suis sur que si tu demandes à Alice de t'habiller elle sautera sur l'occasion pour te rhabiller de la tête aux pieds.. »

L'évocation de la Cullen fit descendre l'humeur de Liadan un cran plus bas que ce qu'elle n'était déjà.

-« Je ne crois pas, non. Je vais mettre un pantalon.»

Il attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne pose la main sur le pantacourt sobre qu'elle allait attraper. Elle le fusilla du regard et essaya de se dégager, sans succès.

-« Tu mettras cette robe, de gré ou de force, tu as dix secondes pour choisir. »

Elle tint bon encore quelques secondes puis arracha la robe de lA main de Nantizo et se rua vers la salle de bain. Elle enfila rapidement la robe en prenant de profondes inspirations. Il l'énervait. Elle n'allait jamais tenir tout un diner face à lui. C'était une très mauvaise idée que de le proposer. En plus, elle avait l'air ridicule en robe avec son pansement au poignet. Mais comment avouer à Esmée qu'ils n'y allaient plus ? Celle-ci se poserait des questions. Et elle devait absolument savoir certaines choses que seul le Volturi savait. Elle souffla une dernière fois, puis sortit.

Elle attrapa une paire de sandales avec des talons raisonnables puis se dirigea vers le salon, tout en se demandant si elle ne pouvait pas enlever le bandage à son mollet. Quoique, avec un peu de chance les gens allaient penser qu'elle était battue par son compagnon et appeler la police…

A sa grande surprise, le vampire s'était changé aussi, troquant son polo bleu contre une chemise blanche et il avait gardé son pantalon noir. Elle devait avouer, à contrecœur, qu'il était assez classe.

Il lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil, se dirigea vers la sortie. Et bien, ça valait la peine de faire l'effort de s'habiller.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans le hall, Nantizo était déjà arrivé depuis belle lurette et était en présence de Rosalie et Esmée.

-« Liadan, cette robe te va à ravir ! Nous n'avons pas eu le privilège de te voir souvent dans ce genre de tenue, et c'est bien dommage ! »

Esmée avait l'air sincère. Liadan sourit en la remerciant puis se tourna vers Nantizo.

-« Nous y allons ? »

Il opina.

-« Esmée veut juste faire une photo de nous. »

Elle se tourna vers Esmée qui tenait dans ses mains un appareil photo numérique sortit d'elle ne savait où.

-« Allons dehors, la lumière sera meilleure.

Pendant qu'Esmée les mitraillait de flash et de « Liadan, rapproche-toi un peu. Oh, que vous êtes beau ! », Liadan se fit la réflexion que les mères avaient toutes ce comportement de photographes compulsives lorsqu'elles devaient prendre des photos de leur progéniture. Elle ne se leurrait pas, Esmée se serait comportée comme cela avec n'importe qui, mais elle avait un comportement très maternel. Elle se demanda brièvement si Esmée avait eu des enfants avant de devenir vampire.

Nantizo écourta la séance photo en remerciant Esmée et en lui disant qu'ils partaient.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent assez vite au restaurant, perdu au milieu de la forêt. Le serveur les conduisit jusqu'à la terrasse, lui tenant galamment sa chaise pendant qu'elle s'asseyait. Et évidement, cela ne manqua pas : Nantizo ne put s'empêcher de marquer son territoire. Il fixa le serveur d'un regard noir, si bien que celui-ci lâcha la chaise de Liadan sans l'avancer alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Ce qui fit qu'elle ne posa qu'un bout de fesse sur la chaise et manqua de se retrouver par terre.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu exprimer son mécontentement autrement que par un cri inarticulé, le serveur leur avait tendu les menus et avait disparu.

Elle décida de prendre une salade avec des toasts de chèvre chauds. Il prit un plat à base de viande et avec des légumes cuits à la vapeur. Elle haussa un sourcil pour montrer son scepticisme. Comment allait-il donner le change vu qu'il n'allait pas y toucher ?

Ils attendirent en silence qu'on leur apporte les boissons pour commencer leur conversation. Une fois son verre rempli, Nantizo darda ses yeux – couleurs caramel à présent- sur elle.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à devoir batailler pour grappiller la moindre miette d'information, il commença calmement.

-« Carlisle t'a dit que tu devrais accoucher vers la mi-septembre. »

Prise de court, elle ne pu qu'hocher la tête à ce qui sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

-« Tout devrait se passer assez normalement. Et si j'en crois mes ancêtres, tu ne devrais pas mourir. »

Elle se serait presque liquéfié de soulagement sous l'énormité de sa déclaration. Des jours qu'elle vivait dans la crainte de mourir !

-« Mais _pourquoi _tu ne m'as rien dis ?! Pourquoi tu as gardé tout ça secret et... »

-« C'est quelque chose que je tiens de mes ancêtres, et il ne faut pas que cela tombe entre de mauvaise mains. Et puis, je voulais m'éloigner de Voltera. Je savais que le fait que ta grossesse ne se passe pas comme celle de Bella stresserait Aro. Après tout, on parle de l'_héritier_. »

Ainsi, Carlisle avait une longueur d'avance sur Aro. Devait-elle en tirer la conclusion que Nantizo avait plus confiance en les Cullen ?

-« Tu avais prévu qu'Aro nous enverrait chez les Cullen ? »

Alors que le vampire hochait la tête, une idée surgit tout-à-coup dans sa tête.

-« Mais pourquoi dois-tu avoir cet héritier ? Et pourquoi obéis-tu à Aro ? T'est-il supérieur ? »

Nantizo fronça les sourcils et il balaya le paysage du regard, d'un air agacé. A part eux, il n'y avait que trois autres tables occupées, situées assez loin que pour leur conversation ne soit qu'un bruit de fond.

-« _Je_ suis un héritier. Aro, Caïus et Marcus ne sont que des pions. Ils ont pour rôles d'être des régents. Ils supervisent les affaires de Volterra sous les lois des anciens rois. Je leur suis supérieur ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il avait, sans s'en rendre compte, élevé la voix et semblait énervé. Ils abordaient là un sujet sensible. Auquel elle ne comprenait pas tout.

-« Tu pourrais gouverner Voltera ? »

Il serra les mâchoires.

-« Non. Oui. Mais il y a des conditions Je dois d'abord quinze ans de ma vie à Volterra et la naissance d'un Héritier doit être assurée. Mon père, sixième de la génération, ne me laisse pas le choix. Nos lois sont rédigées ainsi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils à son tour.

-« Ton père…tu veux dire ton créateur ? »

Il la fixait.

-« Oui et non. Mon père biologique est un vampire. »

Il baissa les yeux sur son ventre et fit un geste du menton.

-« Comme lui. »

-« Tu…Mais tu es un vampire ! Vivien et Carlisle m'ont assurés que Nessie était la première hybride ! Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient vu quelque chose comme cela. »

-« Carlisle n'y connait rien en légende et Vivien a tout appris par l'intermédiaire des livres. Il existe des histoires qui ne se transmettent que oralement. L'histoire des Héritiers en est une. »

Elle se pencha en avant, les oreilles presque frétillantes…

-« Il arrive. »

-« Qui ça ? »

Elle ne cessait de le regarder presque fiévreusement, s'attendant à une prophétie. Nantizo la regarda étrangement. Puis il articula, comme s'il parlait à une attardée.

-« Le serveur. »

Elle se sentit idiote tout le temps que mis le serveur a disposer leur plat et à leur souhaiter un bon appétit. Puis, en même temps qu'il prit sa fourchette, Nantizo repris l'histoire. Elle dut se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait plutôt que sur ce qu'il allait faire du contenu de son assiette.

-« Je ne te raconterai pas toute l'histoire des Héritiers, elle n'est destinée qu'à nous. Mais tu dois entendre certains aspects. Depuis la naissance des vampires, il est apparu que seuls les trois rois européens étaient capables d'engendrer une descendance. Et ceci sous certaines conditions. »

Le vampire regardait dans le vague, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

-« L'union entre vampires ne marche pas. On pense que c'est pour éviter la consanguinité, je n'en sais pas plus. Il faut donc obligatoirement que le partenaire du vampire soit humain. Il y a 25% de chance que l'union engendre un enfant, qui naitra à terme et par voie naturelle, sans autres complications que celles connues en médecine humaine. Dans tout les autres cas, la fécondation est un échec ou la grossesse ne se passe pas bien, dès ses débuts. »

-« Donc il y avait bien d'autres filles à Volterra qui t'étaient…? »

La gorge sèche, elle fit un geste vague de la main, n'osant quitter le vampire des yeux. Il hocha simplement la tête.

Malgré le soleil caressant ses épaules nues, elle frissonna sous les révélations. Pour le moment, à en croire Nantizo, elle ne devait pas craindre pour sa vie. Mais combien de filles étaient passées dans le lit de Nantizo et n'avaient pas revu la lumière du jour ?

-« Et, pour que l'union marche, le vampire doit se sentir attiré par l'humain ? Je veux dire, est-ce comme pour Bella et Edward ? Edward a été attiré vers Bella dès qu'il l'a vue… »

-« Bella est la _tua cantate_ d'Edward : son sang chante pour lui. Avoir un descendant est un privilège royal. C'est deux choses complètement différentes. Le statut de ce que représente Bellap pour lui n'y est pour rien dans sa grossesse. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Avant qu'elle ne formule sa question, il continua :

-« Je t'ai dis que seuls les héritiers peuvent avoir des enfants. Dans certains cas, il en nait plusieurs. Dans la descendance, un seul est élevé pour être l'Héritier. Lui seul apprend les différentes légendes, et le fait qu'il descend d'un vampire. Je pense qu'Edward a du sang royal dans les veines mais qu'il n'était pas destiné à être l'Héritier. Personne ne lui a jamais parlé des Rois. Personne ne lui a jamais dit qu'il pouvait avoir des enfants s'il s'envoyait en l'air avec une humaine. Il n'y a qu'une chance sur quatre, mais lors de leur lune de miel, cela a été fait. Aro a toujours douté de ma version, c'est pour cela qu'il a réalisé quelques expériences à Volterra. Non concluantes, évidemment. »

Le vampire haussa les épaules. Puis lui fit signe de manger. Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Elle n'y avait toujours pas touché, et les toasts n'étaient plus chauds. Et ce qu'elle était en train de digérer était un peu lourd. Elle aurait pu laisser la vie à Volterra. Elle était porteuse d'un Héritier et ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment demandé à être dans cette situation-là. Elle allait mettre au monde un (ou une) mini-Nantizo en septembre. S'il avait raison évidemment. Et tant d'autres choses tourbillonnait dans ses pensées.

-« Nantizo ? »

Il était en train de lancer des bouts de sa viande à un chat malingre qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de leur table et qui ne voulait pas s'approcher plus. Il arrêta aussitôt et la fixa, attentif.

-« Tu as parlé de ton père mais pas de ta mère. Elle est humaine, c'est cela ? »

Le visage du vampire se ferma soudain. Il leva la main pour héler le serveur. Celui-ci accouru, l'air paniqué. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Nantizo demanda l'addition.

-« Il y a un problème Monsieur ? » demanda le serveur en louchant sur leurs assiettes à peine entamées.

-« Non, c'est délicieux mais nous avons un fâcheux contretemps. »

Alors qu'il payait, Liadan se mordillait les lèvres. Message reçu, sujet brulant. Pourtant il n'avait pas été avare en révélations jusque là, fait assez rare que pour être remarqué. Il se leva et l'enjoignit à le suivre d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle se leva et se hâta derrière lui, non sans remarquer les regards curieux posés sur eux. Curieux mais aussi envieux concernant les regards féminins. Elle soupira. Il avait beau être bien fait de sa personne, il avait un caractère très difficile à cerner.

Et elle se posa une angoissante question alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la voiture.

Qu'allait-elle devenir une fois qu'elle aurait mis l'enfant au monde ?

* * *

Alors ?

Je n'oublie pas que Carlisle est le créateur d'Edward. )

A bientôt !


	32. Chapter 32

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Alors, un petit chapitre (par rapport aux autres, il est un peu plus court, mais tout est plus condensé je trouve, et je me voyais pas tout de suite continuer après cette fin là... ;) (oui, oui, une surpriiiiise !).

Merci encore à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire, surtout ceux qui laissent des reviews ! N'hésitez pas a poser des questions, élaborez des hypothèses...

Je ne vous retiens pas plus, bonne lecture !

* * *

A partir de ce diner manqué (après tout, elle n'avait rien mangé de sa salade de chèvre qui semblait pourtant prometteuse), le temps fila à la vitesse de l'éclair. Comme Nantizo l'avait prédit, son ventre commença à s'arrondir. Elle pouvait compter sur tous les Cullen pour lui venir en aide, excepté Edward, chose qui ne l'étonnait guère. Rosalie également adoptait une conduite des plus étranges. Quand elle la croisait dans un couloir, son regard ne remontait pas plus haut que son ventre, c'était assez déstabilisant donc Liadan évitait d'engager la conversation. On aurait dit qu'elle attendait le messie. Ok, on parlait de l'héritier, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'accoucher avec l'alléluia en bruits de fond… Enfin, Alice ne lui avait rien avoué de plus concernant sa vision, elle évitait de rester dans la même pièce que Liadan, et celle-ci n'insistait pas, peu sûre de vouloir entendre ce que la vampire avait à lui dire

A sa grande surprise, Nantizo était calme et faisait des efforts pour être avenant. Il évitait Edward – après les révélations de son altesse sérénissime, elle supposait que le fait qu'ils soient tous deux de sang royal joue dans la cessation de leur affrontement, s'amusait avec Emmett (celui-ci avait découvert la Wii, jeu selon lui « d'une lenteur inhumaine pour un vampire, mais assez intéressant ») et, enfin, il lui prêtait un minimum d'attention. Elle restait sur la réserve : c'était assez étrange d'avoir le vampire qui vous a envoyé voler contre un arbre qui vous sert soigneusement un jus d'orange, tout sourire. Mais elle devait avouer que c'était agréable qu'il soit détendu. Peut-être n'était-ce que pour endormir la méfiance des Cullen, mais ça avait un certain effet sur elle quand même.

Et elle ne savait pas quels étaient les effets 'une grossesse « normale », mais elle regrettait certains moments intimes qu'ils avaient partagés. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi et se doutait qu'elle faisait face à un syndrome de Stockholm, mais elle mettait toutes ses interrogations de côté quand elle le voyait dans le dressing, en boxer, la tête penchée sur le côté, en train e chercher une tenue à mettre. A chaque fois elle maudissait ses hormones qui la mettaient dans un état de transe sans pareil.

Cela devait bien faire une semaine que le désir bouillait en elle (au début, elle avait essayé de passer outre son état, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : l'état dans lequel elle était traduisait un manque de sexe, aggravé par le fait que le vampire se baladait torse-nu avec son corps de rêve à quelques pas d'elle.

Elle était assise dans le salon, en train d'observer Emmett et Nantizo surfer sur internet à la recherche de manettes de seconde main pour jouer à la Wii. Emmett était assez mauvais perdant et il réduisait en miette sa mannette assez fréquemment. Son regard dériva de la carrure impressionnante d'Emmett à la silhouette de Nantizo. Il était debout, penché sur l'écran d'ordinateur, ce qui faisait que son pantalon était tendu sur son postérieur. Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et était sure que sa température avait du augmenter d'un ou deux degré tant elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle s'agita sur son fauteuil, le livre qu'elle tenait pour faire diversion tombant par terre. Elle ne le ramassa pas, certaines qu'au moindre mouvement elle risquait de laisser échapper un soupir qui traduirait tout de son état.

-« Liadan chérie ? »

Elle ramena ses yeux sur Emmett qui avait pivoté pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Généralement, quand il l'appelait de cette façon, la suite ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

-« Si au lieu de littéralement baiser Nantizo du regard tu lui proposais décemment de monter dans vos appartements, je comprendrai. En fait, je t'ordonne de le faire, Rosie et moi n'en pouvons plus..»

Elle ne comprit pas la dernière phrase et ne fut même pas choquée pas le langage cru d'Emmett (il parlait toujours de cette façon là). Non, ce qui l'étonnait c'était qu'Emmett ait deviné son état. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Peut-être l'avait-il vue dans le reflet de l'écran d'ordinateur ? Avant qu'elle n'ait pu élaborer une réponse constructive, Nantizo avait laissé échapper un éclat de rire bref et la fixait, l'air amusé. Malgré la présence d'Emmett et de ce qu'il venait de dire, elle se sentit s'embraser. Elle se leva rapidement –elle devait quitter cette pièce et absolument éviter Nantizo, sinon elle allait exploser.

-« Je vais en haut. J'ai…oublié quelque chose. »

Alors qu'elle leur tournait le dos, elle sut que la situation avait encore empiré. Emmett venait de poser une question à Nantizo, et tout ce qu'elle avait entendu était « plaisir solitaire ? ».

Elle gémit intérieurement et partit presque en courant vers l'étage supérieur.

Arrivée en haut, elle s'assit contre le mur face à la porte d'entrée. Après avoir respiré plusieurs fois profondément, elle se convainquit que son état de femme enceinte était responsable de cela, qu'elle arriverait sans problème à se calmer.

Elle passa la minute suivant à répéter le mantra « je n'ai pas besoin de Nantizo, je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec lui. », la tête sur les genoux, les bras encadrant sa tête et se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Elle releva la tête en pensant que ça ne marchait absolument pas et qu'elle allait devoir prendre une douche froide (si ça marchait pour les hommes, ça devrait marcher pour elle aussi, non ?).

Le fait que Nantizo soit adossé contre la porte avec un sourire pervers ne l'aida pas à se calmer. Elle s'appliqua à regarder partout sauf le vampire. Elle était perdue. Elle n'avait jamais été attirée physiquement par quelqu'un à ce point là. Elle se sentait fébrile et en position de faiblesse, voulant lui demander de l'aider et, en même temps, elle ne voulait pas lui céder.

Le vampire avança d'un pas –elle le regarda venir vers elle telle une biche prise dans les feux d'une voiture- et continua son chemin jusqu'au salon.

– « ça manque de musique, non ?! »

Elle ne bougea pas. Elle l'entendait farfouiller quelques instants, puis une musique s'éleva, qu'elle reconnu tout de suite.

_Undisclosed Desires_ de Muse.

Une des musiques les plus orgasmiques qu'elle connaissait. Elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, une part d'elle qu'elle ne maitrisait pas avait pris possession de son corps et avait pris une décision. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle y entra au moment où la voix du chanteur s'éleva, envahissant la pièce. Le vampire était adossé contre le mur en face de la porte, entre les deux fenêtres par lesquelles pénétrait le soleil. Elle ne voyait pas l'expression de son visage, juste l'ombre de ses fossettes signe qu'il souriait.

Une voix qui résonna comme celle de Vivien retentit dans son esprit.

_Fonce._

Elle avait peur, elle se savait inexpérimentée. Elle savait que c'était un moment charnière, un moment dont on se souvient, en disant, « c'était _là_ ». Et enfin, elle savait qu'elle réfléchissait trop. Le refrain la poussa en avant. Elle avança vers lui, la musique résonnant dans tout son corps. Agrippant l'avant de sa chemise d'une main, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait intensément, passa aune main sur sa nuque, et avant qu'elle ne regrette son geste, elle tendit le cou pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

C'est _là_ que tout changea réellement pour elle.

* * *

Elle ne redescendit de son petit nuage qu'en début de soirée, quand elle atteignit la cuisine, le soir même. Nantizo était encore en haut, en train de lire un livre écrit en hébreu retraçant l'histoire des vampires qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Carlisle, ce dernier ne l'ayant jamais lu. Elle avait une faim de loup. Elle sourit béatement (et se serait giflée si elle s'en était aperçue) en repensant au moment qu'elle venait de passer avec le vampire. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, Emmett embrassait passionnément Rosalie contre le mur reliant la cuisine et le salon. Elle se figea. Devait-elle partir discrètement ? Elle était quasi sûre que les vampires l'avaient entednu arriver. Emmett se sépara de Rosalie et leva les yeux vers elle.

-Ah, tu t'es enfin lâchée !

Elle fronça les sourcils. Nantizo était resté en haut tout le temps, leurs appartements étaient insonorisés…Comment avait-il su ?

Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, Emmett enchaina.

-« Tu ne sens plus le sexe à trois mille lieus. »

Il éclata de rire puis suivit Rosalie qui était sortie quelques secondes plus tôt, la laissait bouche bée.

Elle remonta sans n'avoir pris rien d'autre qu'un jus d'orange. Si Emmett pouvait sentir…_ça_, Nantizo le pouvait également. Elle se retint de pousser un cri de désespoir.

* * *

.

Liadan baissa le regard vers le sol et soupira. Et voilà, elle ne voyait plus ses pieds. Elle se souvenait avoir paniqué deux mois plus tôt en se disant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant.

Aujourd'hui, la situation avec Nantizo n'avait pas à proprement parler évolué, mais elle se sentait plus…Femme. Prête à accepter ce statut –il lui arrivait encore de douter, mais elle ne niait plus la présence de cette vie en elle. Il était de son devoir de l'accepter. Mieux, elle voulait l'accepter. Au fur et à mesure de ses « discussions » avec Nantizo – il était toujours difficile d'être la confidente de ses révélations, celui-ci préférant chasser avec Emmett ou discuter avec Carlisle – elle s'était rendue compte que, pour lui elle n'attendait pas un enfant mais Son Héritier. Elle s'était disputée avec lui à propos de cela, à un tel point qu'Esmée avait du intervenir, elle avait refusé de voir Nantizo, pleurant de longues journées. Les choses s'étaient peu à peu tassées. Nantizo restait sur sa position, Liadan espérait qu'une fois que l'enfant serait là, il changerait d'avis. Les Cullen et elle-même s'en chargerait. Après deux mois de réflexion elle croyait avoir trouvé une des causes au comportement du vampire : il n'avait jamais connu de famille. Son père n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de facile à vivre ou de disponible, et sa mère…il n'en parlait jamais. Quand il abordait ce point, Liadan avait toujours la même prière au bout des lèvres à la fin de la discussion : elle espérait qu'elle serait là pour son enfant.

Outre Esmée et Carlisle qu'elle voyait régulièrement, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Jasper. En plus de son empathie, le vampire était sympathique et elle aimait discuter avec lui.

Cela l'étonna qu'ils s'entendent bien. Il pouvait l'écouter parler des heures sur des sujets qui, pour lui, devaient être futiles. Mais il était bon public, attentif, souriant quand une anecdote marrante la mettant en scène apparaissait au cours du récit (il s'esclaffa quand elle lui raconta qu'avec des amis ils avaient loué un camping car à la mer…dans un endroit pour nudistes. Ils étaient arrivés de nuit, de sorte qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Le matin, l'un d'eux avait du être désigné pour aller, nu, jusqu'à la réception pour dire qu'ils ne resteraient pas. Heureusement que les filles avaient été écartées d'office, sinon elle était sûre que ça aurait été pour sa pomme). Elle aimait lui parler de sa famille, qui lui manquait. Elle pouvait raconter comment sa petite sœur de onze ans, Kathleen surpassait tout le monde à son club de dance, au grand étonnement de tout ceux qui l'avaient connu, elle. Il ricana et lui demanda comment lui allait son tutu. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête en annonçant qu'elle était tout à fait charmante en ballerine. Tant qu'elle ne se mettait pas en mouvement, mais ça il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Ou combien son père était fier de son frère, qui suivait ses traces. Il était pilote de chasse dans l'armée.

Elle lui décrivit aussi les peintures de sa mère et les soirées en famille au coin du feu, avec les histoires irlandaises comme berceuse.

Elle se rendit compte que parler de sa famille et de ses amis, qui lui manquaient atrocement, lui faisait du bien. Jasper savait que ses parents ne savaient pas où elle était et il l'avait rassuré en disant que la situation était provisoire. Elle aurait tant voulu le croire…

Un autre sujet récurrent de leurs discussions était ses études. Avant de partir en vacances à Volterra, elle était en troisième année d'anthropologie. Elle aimait ses études et voulait, plus tard étudier les habitudes culturelles des hommes du passé et du présent. Les traditions, modes de vie de différentes tribus, l'adaptation des hommes et leur destruction de leur monde ainsi que leur fameux sens de la rédemption. Du moins pour les Hommes, avec un grand H.

Elle adorait aussi observer les comportements des gens, qui à leur insu en révélaient beaucoup sur leur personnes (il y avait évidemment une exception à la règle pensa-t-elle, en levant les yeux vers Nantizo).

Elle était en troisième année et elle hésitait encore entre les différentes options, c'est-à-dire à choisir d'étudier les cultures ou les légendes. Elle trouvait les deux passionnants, autant parce que les cultures permettaient de découvrir de nouveaux concepts de vie et d'abords de la vie, autant les légendes apparaissaient mystérieuses, et même si le travail de recherche se révélait harassant, la satisfaction de trouver des pistes et des hypothèses était grande.

Quand Nantizo, qui s'était assis près d'eux au cours d'une de leurs conversations, lui demanda si elle avait eu un jour l'idée d'enquêter sur la légende des vampires elle le fixa, la bouche ouverte.

Non, elle n'y avait jamais pensé.

Mais maintenant si elle devait reprendre les études, elle choisirait d'observer les différentes cultures. Elle avait eu son quota de légendes vivantes !

Elle hésitait également à observer les animaux. Surtout les grands singes, capables de parler la langue des signes, par exemple. Elle savait que quand ils abordaient le sujet, elle s'emportait, mais Jasper l'écoutait et n'avait jamais l'air blasé.

Généralement, quand ils parlaient d'anthropologie, les autres vampires ne trouvaient pas leur conversation intéressante. Sauf quand ils imitaient la parade nuptiale du tatou ou la démarche d'un tigre qui séduisait une femelle. Mais Liadan comprenait parfaitement que la vision de Jasper, à quatre pattes et essayant de rouler des épaules tout en gonflant sa poitrine pour se donner un air impressionnant soit désopilant pour les autres. Une autre fois, alors que les autres étaient partis à la chasse, ils passèrent une demi-heure à essayer d'imiter le barrissement de l'éléphant. Chose impossible, décidèrent-ils.

* * *

Elle ne côtoyait pas beaucoup les autres Cullen. Concernant les membres féminins des Cullen, Esmée mise à part, elle sentait qu'elle ne se serait entendue qu'avec Alice, mais celle-ci, à cause de son don, l'évitait soigneusement. Quand on parlait de la rapidité des vampires, Alice était un merveilleux exemple…

Rosalie avait un caractère trop fort pour elle, et quand elles se croisaient, la Cullen ne levait toujours pas le regard au-dessus de son ventre. Assez déstabilisant.

Et enfin, Bella…Bella était fière de sa petite famille et, étant encore jeune vampire, elle était souvent à l'extérieur, accompagnée d'Edward, Renesmée et Jacob.

Suivant le conseil de Carlisle, elle avait parlé à chacun du fait d'être vampire. La vision qu'elle préférait était celle d'Emmett. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à leur dialogue, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. C'était un des premiers qu'elle avait été trouvé (parce qu'un des plus accessibles), avec Bella comme exemple.

_« Bella voulait tellement être vampire. Mais être vampire ne fait pas disparaitre l'humain. Bella reste Bella._

_-« Elle brille juste en plus ? »_

_-« avec quelques extras comme ça, oui. »_

Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait être vampire. Nantizo ne semblait pas croire qu'elle allait mourir lors de l'accouchement, les Cullen, avec l'expérience de celui de Bella, n'en était pas aussi surs.

Quand elle avait demandé à Emmett s'il regrettait parfois d'être vampire (c'était le seul à qui elle avait osé demander), il avait tout à coup pris un air triste et lui avait avoué que oui. Elle l'avait fixé quelques secondes, désolée pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

_-« Parce que je n'ai pas eu de pouvoir ! »_

Et la discussion s'était terminée par un clin d'œil.

* * *

La deuxième semaine de septembre, soit deux semaines avant le terme annoncé par Nantizo, le col de son utérus était dilaté. Signe que la naissance était pour bientôt, selon Carlisle. Il lui avait expliqué qu'elle accoucherait à la maison, puisqu'il était tout à fait apte à gérer l'accouchement. En son for intérieur Liadan avait acquiescé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'éternité pour apprendre toute les facettes du métier de docteur…

Le 18 septembre, elle regardait un dessin-animé japonais où il y avait un ras de marée qui dévastait un village. Il faut croire que cela l'avait marqué : A quatre heure du matin, elle perdit les eaux, se réveilla suite à un bruit sourd, en panique, et appuya de toute ses forces sur la sonnette du bipper que lui avait confié Carlisle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Esmée et Carlisle était là, suivi par Nantizo.

Esmée lui souffla que tout le reste de la famille Cullen était dans le salon et la soutenait. Une contraction plus forte que celles à laquelle elle commençait à être habituée arriva et Liadan se retint de lui dire qu'ils auraient pu danser nu autour d'un feu à des dizaines de kilomètres du manoir que ça n'aurait rien changé.

Un bref instant, quand elle pu reprendre son souffle, elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas une fausse alerte. Elle n'était pas prête à revivre plusieurs fois ce scénario…

Après un pincement, du à la péridurale qu'elle avait demandé après une discussion antérieure avec Carlisle, ils attendirent, prêt à de longues heures d'attente.

Et pourtant, tout ne se passe pas comme ils s'y attendaient : en quatre poussées sur deux contractions, le bébé était dehors. Quand Carlisle le posa sur son ventre en lui annonçant que c'était un garçon, Liadan devint insensible à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Carlisle dut poser la main sur son épaule pour qu'elle lève la tête. Il fit rapidement des tests au bébé, puis il le lui rendit et lui fit signe qu'ils sortaient avec Esmée, les laissant ensemble. Avant de sortir, il lui assura que l'enfant n'aurait pas froid.

Liadan n'osait pas lui poser la question de savoir s'il pouvait seulement avoir froid.

Elle leva les yeux de la petite chose qui était sien, et chercha Nantizo. Celui-ci était à deux mètres du lit, les yeux fixés sur le bébé.

Elle tendit la main vers lui. Il ne bougea pas. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Ses paupières papillonnèrent plusieurs fois sur ses yeux caramel. Il dévia ensuite son regard vers la fenêtre, fixant la forêt au loin.

Elle laissa retomber sa main, et la posa doucement sur le bébé. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge plusieurs fois avant de parler.

-« Tu te souviens de la discussion ? »

Il se rapprocha, frôlant le bord du lit. Il leva la main et caressa le petit dos du bébé.

-« Bienvenue dans ce monde de fous, Rafael. »

Et il ajouta quelque chose dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle tendit la main à l'aveugle et s'accrocha à un pan de sa chemise.

-« Reste avec nous. »

Cela sonna plus comme une supplique qu'une offre, mais elle s'en fichait.

Et quand elle s'endormit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle savait que le bébé était en sécurité avec Nantizo.

* * *

Verdict ?


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour tout le monde !

Quelques petites justifications après les reviews : certaines que je peux comprendre, D'autres qui me laissent plus perplexe :

Beaucoup d'entres vous se posaient des questions concernant un possible** lemon** : désolée mais à ce stade de NB, je ne pense pas que j'écrirai de lemons. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt dans cette fanfiction. Et, honnêtement, je ne me vois pas écrire un lemon pour le moment. Je sais que dans beaucoup de fics, il y en a, et que c'est devenu « normal » d'en avoir un, mais pour le moment, il n'y en aura pas dans NB. Je réfléchis à faire, peut-être, un OS en lien avec la fic, mais pas dans la fic même.

Si la fic est **Rated M,** c'est parce qu'il y a des moments violents, des idées un peu limite (Aro qui met en couple des humaines et des vampires, relations forcées…). Je ne pense pas que la fic est à mettre entre les mains de tous. M ne veut pas spécialement dire lemon. Est-ce que je dois descendre en rated ?

Pour ceux et celles qui décident d'arrêter après 32 chapitre parce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il n'y a pas de lemon, je ne comprends pas vraiment, vous vous êtes accroché 32 chap juste pour une scène de sexe ou vous avez quand même accroché à la fic, mais un lemon en plus ça aurait été pas mal ?

En ce qui concerne l'**accouchement** : je me suis rendue compte que oui, c'est peut-être arrivé un peu trop vite. Mais en même temps, je trouvais que ça commençait à tirer en longueur, et que je devais un peu avancer dans l'histoire. J'ai mis le ressenti de Liadan dans ce chapitre-ci concernant l'accouchement. Il y a quelques flashbacks aussi. J'espère que ça vous ira.

Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange que les** Cullen** ne soient pas beaucoup présents : pour eux, Liadan n'est pas de la « famille », ils les laissent en couple. La fiction est centrée sur des oc, j'essaie déjà d'intercaler des passages avec les Cullen. Liadan est timide, elle débarque dans un clan déjà formé. Et ce n'est pas comme Bella, les Cullen ne lui font pas une petite place. C'est une invitée, pas quelqu'un de la famille.

Pour le fait qu'Emmett soit insipide : j'essaye de ne pas changer son caractère : SM l'a montré comme un ours qui met l'ambiance, je m'adapte (bon, j'exagère). Et il ne va pas devenir le meilleur ami de Liadan non plus. Et ce n'est que ce que Liadan voit, une fois de plus…Comme Carlisle qui est son médecin, par la force des choses, elle ne le choisit pas comme confident. Donc, j'essaie de les faire intervenir dans la fic mais Liadan est une ermite )

Maintenant, je prends en compte vos critiques, je vais essayer d'améliorer ces points-là de la fic. Pour ce qui est des « ellipses » et des passages qui vous semblent de trop, je pense que c'est ma façon d'écrire )

Et Nantizo…Nantizo est distant envers Liadan, je pense qu'il est _sauvage _aussi. Et il n'explique pas tout à Liadan, il a trop l'habitude d'être seul. Il est aussi un peu (beaucoup) schizophrène, cela sera expliqué plus tard.

Enfin, pour ce chapitre, je sais qu'un bébé ne grandit pas aussi vite. Cependant, Renesmée dans Révélation grandit vite. J'ai fait beaucoup de calculs (et me suis perdue de nombreuses fois…), puis j'ai décidé qu'il grandira comme je le veux b

Donc, oui, il s'assied et gazouille déjà à +2h de vie. Et, c'est le fils d'un futur roi, hein ! Nessie n'était qu'un croisement ) Après il va un peu stagner, puis grandir.

L'histoire des héritiers sera expliquée plus tard par Nantizo, puis je ferai un en-tête de chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à poser des questions sur ce qui n'est pas clair, je suis tellement dans cette histoire que tout me parait évident.

Je tiens à remercier **MADmoiselle Acide** et **Djianara** (je dois me remettre à jour concernant le dernier pseudo )), pour leur conseils avisés. Un recadrage et des avis extérieurs aident toujours !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

19 septembre

* * *

Les heures suivant l'accouchement, Liadan se sentit flotter dans de la brumes. Elle dormit mal.

Elle revivait les derniers mois passés, moments de doutes, de questionnements. Moments de peur. Malgré qu'elle soit entourée, elle s'était sentie très seule. Les Cullen étaient bienveillants mais elle n'était pas Bella et Nantizo n'avait pas été élevé par Carlisle.

Elle attendait l'enfant de Nantizo, mais elle ne savait ce que représentait le fœtus pour lui. N'était-il qu'un ersatz d'héritier ? Elle ne savait même pas si une fois l'enfant né, elle serait encore là pour l'enfant. Elle revivait en boucle une scène qui s'était passé début août.

* * *

_-« Tu as pensé à un prénom pour lui ? »_

_Elle se sentit très niaise en posant la question. Et le moment était mal choisi, Nantizo venait d'avoir une altercation avec Edward. Mais elle voulait avoir cette discussion avec lui depuis quelques temps, alors elle s'était lancée._

_Il posa des yeux pleins d'éclairs sur elle et aboya un « pardon ? » agressif. Ah, en effet, mauvais timing. Elle expira par le nez puis reprit :_

_-« Le bébé. Il lui faut un nom. Je ne sais pas si tu y as déjà réfléchi. Moi, j'ai pensé à… »_

_-« Tu n'as rien à penser du tout. »_

_Elle se redressa, prête à se défendre._

_-« Nous sommes deux à l'avoir conçu cet enfant ! »_

_Il s'avança vers elle et la força par sa seule présence à se rasseoir dans le fauteuil où elle s'était installée peu de temps auparavant._

_-« Ce n'est pas « un enfant », Liadan. C'est un Héritier. »_

_Elle le regarda dans les yeux, sentant son nez picoter, annonciateur de larmes._

_-« Et pour le nom, tu n'as pas à choisir. C'est déjà fait. »_

_-« Mais… »_

_Il lui lança un papier et deux secondes plus tard, elle était seule dans la pièce, la fenêtre ouverte donnant sur les bruissements de la forêt._

_Elle baissa les yeux sur le morceau de papier._

_Une écriture à la calligraphie aussi appliquée qu'ancienne le recouvrait. _

_C'était deux listes. Une de prénoms de garçons. Une de filles._

* * *

Elle s'agita dans son sommeil.

Une autre scène suivit derrière ses paupières.

* * *

_Ce jour là, elle était de bonne humeur au réveil et avait commencé à chantonner en s'habillant. Le reflet de Nantizo était brusquement apparu dans le miroir. Dire qu'elle s'y était habitué et ne sursautait plus était faux. Au moins les Cullen prévenaient quand ils arrivaient près d'elle, en essayant de faire du bruit par exemple. Elle finit d'enfiler son pull, puis se retourna. Le vampire ne venait que rarement de lui-même. En fait, les seules fois où il venait, c'était quand elle était en manque de câlins. Et ce n'était présentement pas le cas. Elle s'était déjà demandée pourquoi Nantizo entretenait ce genre de relation avec elle. Il n'avait jamais essayé de la mordre, mais pour ce qui était de la mettre dans son lit, il ne se privait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rappelant qu'elle était incapable de le contrer. Sans plus réfléchir, elle posa la question._

_-« Pourquoi as-tu continué à…faire des choses avec moi, alors que j'étais déjà enceinte ? »_

_Un instant,il ne parut pas voir le lien entre sa présence et le sujet de conversation. Il regarda le sol un moment puis haussa les épaules._

_-« Parce que j'aime bien. Et que tu es là, toute frétillante...»_

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'offusquer (pour la forme, parce qu'il énonçait la vérité) qu'il continua, d'une voix impersonnelle._

_-« Ne stresse pas trop pour l'accouchement, il est rare que cela se passe mal lors de la naissance d'héritier. »_

_Elle le fixa, interdite. Venait-il d'essayer de la rassurer ?_

_-« C'est Carlisle qui m'a conseillé de te préparer aux événements, que l'on n'ait pas une hystérique sur les bras le moment arrivé. »_

_-« Et comment le sais-tu ? »_

_Il sourit en coin._

_-« Que tu es une hystérique ? »_

_-« Oh, s'il te plait. Que ça se passera bien. »_

_-« C'est écrit. »_

_A ce moment, il avait levé un petit livret en l'air. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une liste ?_

_Elle tendit la main et il le lui donna. Elle essaya de déchiffrer le titre._

_-« C'est en ancien hébreu. Tu ne sauras pas lire, seuls les rois le peuvent encore.»_

_Elle commençait à en avoir marre de ces fichus rois._

_-« Super. Et qu'est-ce qu'il est écrit ? »_

_Il reprit le livre et l'agita quelques temps dans les airs pendant qu'il parlait._

_-« C'est un manuel sur les règles de bases. Il y a quelque ligne sur la naissance de l'héritier. »_

_Elle ne savait s'il plaisantait ou non._

_-« Tu peux les lire ? »_

_Le vampire quitta des yeux le livre qu'il agitait toujours et les posa sur elle. Il fit claquer le livre et l'ouvrit, cherchant une page._

_-« Je commence : « _la mise-bas ne pose jamais de problème, les dystocies sont peu fréquentes. L'analgésie de la mère n'est, en général, pas nécessaire_ »._

_Elle fronça les sourcils. Il parlait d'humaine ou de vache ?_

_-« Et ensuite ? »_

_-« Rien d'autre pour le moment. »_

_Elle soupira._

_-«Parce qu'il y aura encore un moment « je lis mon livre de chevet du parfait petit vampire royal » ?_

_Le vampire s'approcha d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille._

_-« Si tu savais. »_

_L'instant d'après, il avait disparu._

_Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir._

* * *

Elle émergea de son sommeil et le tourbillon de ses pensées s'apaisa quelque peu, et elle finit par ne plus qu'avoir une chose en tête : Rafael. Nantizo avait eu raison. Oh, pardon, le « manuel de bases pour la conception des héritiers » avait eu raison. L'accouchement n'avait pas été difficile. L'émerveillement qu'elle s'attendait à ressenti faisait place au doute. A la peur aussi : serait-elle capable de l'élever correctement ? Mais surtout, qu'allait faire Nantizo ? Elle craignait qu'il emmène son fils –l'Héritier, elle ne l'oubliait pas. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle maintenant qu'elle avait accompli sa mission ?

Elle se retourna dans son lit dans un état de demi-sommeil conscient. Elle ne savait que faire. Se tourner vers les Cullen ? Elle doutait qu'ils acceptent de la reconduire chez elle avec son fils en toute immunité. Carlisle n'avait pas insisté quand elle était revenue blessée de son escapade « essai téléphonique manqué ». En y repensant, à partir du moment où le statut royal de Nantizo avait été révélé, l'attitude des Cullen avait changé. Légèrement, mais elle l'avait décelé. Carlisle et Jasper surtout, n'approchait plus vraiment Nantizo. Elle revit leur attitude de soumission ce jour-là.

Elle savait que Nantizo n'était pas bien parmi les Cullen Mieux que parmi les Volturis, mais la situation n'était pas paisible pour lui. Curiosité pour Carlisle, Méfiance pour Esmée, Indifférence pour Rosalie et Bella, Respect pour Jasper…Il n'y avait guère qu'avec Emmett et Jacob qu'il semblait s'entendre. Mais ce dernier était souvent absent, partis en voyage avec Bella, Nessie et Edward. Liadan soupçonnait fort celui-ci d'éviter de se retrouver dans le manoir avec eux. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'Edward avait du sang royal dans les veines, comme Nantizo avait tenté de lui expliquer. Elle fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire de rois et d'héritiers n'étaient pas clairs, mais le vampire n'était pas très disposé à lui parler ces derniers temps. Pourtant, elle était sure que quelqu'un lui avait dit que Carlisle était le père créateur d'Edward ? Si Edward avait été humain avant et avait du sang royal malgré tout, comment s'était passée la transformation ? Rafael était-il hybride ou humain ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Nantizo ne lui avait pas expliqué clairement ce point-là. Une fois de plus.

* * *

Liadan se réveilla totalement trois heures plus tard, refoulant dans un coin de son esprit les questionnements des dernières heures pour les analyser plus tard. Alors qu'elle émergeait peu à peu, réalisant pleinement qu'elle était vivante, humaine et maman – ce constat lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux – elle détecta un mouvement sur sa droite. Esmée s'avança vers le lit, un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Félicitations Liadan, il est magnifique ! »

Elle sourit –peut-être un peu crispée – puis se leva, étonnée de se sentir bien, mais fatiguée malgré tout. Carlisle lui avait dit que ce serait l'un des effets bénéfique de la péridurale. Elle fronça les sourcils en pensant à son accouchement. Et l'image de Nantizo, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et agitant son livret, apparut dans son esprit.

-Nous avons installé la chambre de Rafael dans la pièce attenante.

Liadan se dirigea vers la porte les reliant en se disant qu'elle voulait voir son fils avant de parler à Nantizo, mais Esmée l'arrêta en posant une main légère sur son bras.

-« Il est réveillé. Nous l'avons descendu en bas, pour qu'il prenne son premier biberon. Il est déjà très éveillé. »

Esmée sourit. Liadan lui offrit la même expression et se dirigea calmement vers l'étage inférieur, alors que si elle se serait écouté, elle aurait cavalé jusqu'en bas. Jusqu'à lui…S_on fils_.

Quand elle y entra dans le salon, les vampires étaient rassemblés autour d'un tapis de jeu, étendu au sol. Elle grimaça en remarquant un biberon posé sur la table. Encore à moitié rempli d'un liquide bordeau trop reconnaissable. Il avait donc les mêmes gouts que son père. Bon, elle s'y attendait (Carlisle lui avait expliqué que c'était le cas pour Renesmée), mais elle avait sottement espéré qu'il en serait autrement.

Sur l'aire de jeu, Renesmée tendait un cube en matière molle à Rafael.

Liadan retint sa respiration l'espace d'un instant. Carlisle lui avait dit que sa croissance serait rapide, et qu'à l'âge de 6 ans, il aurait l'apparence d'un adulte. Mais l'enfant face à Nessie était déjà capable de se tenir assis et de fixer le jouet avec concentration, en jouant avec ses lèvres (elle était trop loin pour voir s'il avait des dents). Il regarda ensuite les adultes autour de lui avec des yeux où se reflétait une intense supplication.

Qui allait se dévouer pour l'aider ?

Alors qu'Alice tendait les mains vers lui, il la remarqua, par-dessus l'épaule de la Cullen. Une pure expression de ravissement s'empara de ses traits quand il vit Liadan (au passage elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de dents). Elle fronça les sourcils. Était-il déjà capable de reconnaître qui était ses parents ?

En réponse à sa question muette, il tendit les bras vers l'avant dans un « Ah ! » joyeux, mais ce faisant il perdit le peu de stabilité qui lui restait et tomba en avant. Liadan sourit et avança, persuadée qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Du peu qu'elle en savait, les bébés pleuraient pour rien. Alice se dépêcha de le redresser. Il lui jeta un regard circonspect, puis tourna la tête à une allure vertigineuse vers elle, et son sourire édenté réapparut.

Cet enfant était aussi flippant que son père décida-t-elle en atteignant les limites du tapis.

Elle n'eut que deux secondes d'hésitation avant de s'accroupir, de tendre les bras et de le prendre contre elle. Elle avait eu peur de ne pas savoir se comporter envers lui, mais c'était instinctif. Bien qu'elle se sentait maladroite.

Quand elle se releva et s'assit à côté de Jasper dans le canapé, elle remarqua les regards abasourdis de l'assistance. Elle paniqua et baissa le regard vers Rafael. Il ne faisait rien de spécial, juste enfouir sa tête un peu plus dans son pull en produisant un bruit de contentement, peut-être dans l'optique de dormir.

Elle releva la tête et lança un « Quoi ?! » inquiet et un peu agressif.

Emmett éclata de rire, puis lui expliqua.

-« Ce petit monstre nous fait tourner en bourrique depuis qu'il s'est réveillé ce matin. Il ne reste dans les bras de personne sans commencer à mugir au bout de deux secondes, ne nous regarde pas quand on essaye de le distraire. Il a en permanence l'air perdu et mécontent. Le seul moment où il a l'air comblé c'est quand il se nourrit. Même avec Renesmée il reste disant. Et voila que tu te pointes et il suffit que tu le prennes dans les bras pour que ce bonhomme soit satisfait ! »

Elle chercha Nantizo du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Esmée prit la parole, devançant sa question.

-« Nantizo s'est absenté un instant. Pour faire le point, je pense. »

Elle n'avait jamais vu Nantizo se remettre en question et ne pensait pas que cela allait commencer maintenant mais elle hocha la tête.

Emmett ricana.

-« Il est vexé parce que ça va pas avec Rafael. Il ne l'aime pas »

Elle le considéra, sidérée.

-« Il…il ne l'aime pas ? »

-« Non. L'unique fois où Esmée l'a forcé à le prendre, Rafael a failli percer nos tympans et tomber de ses bras tellement il se débattait. »

Visiblement, la défaite de Nantizo le faisait beaucoup rire. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, Rosalie intervint :

« Il réagit comme ça avec tout le monde »

Visiblement, elle prenait l'affront fait par Rafael très à cœur.

-« Comment avez-vous fait pour l'amener jusqu'ici ? »

-« On l'a porté. Comme tu l'as remarqué, il est déjà très éveillé et il faisait du bruit et on avait peur qu'il te réveille, alors on l'a amené ici. Comme il continuait de pleurer, Renesmée a essayé de jouer avec lui, mais ça n'a pas marché. On a fini par le poser sur son tapis, et il n'a plus fait aucun bruit. Il se contente de nous jeter des regards méfiants. »

Rafael dormait à présent, d'un air serein. Elle annonça qu'elle allait le coucher et qu'elle revenait, mais Esmée l'interrompit.

-« Nous avons également installé un lit dans sa salle de jeu attenante au salon, pour que tu n'aies pas à faire tous les trajets et pour qu'il soit en permanence près de nous. »

Liadan la remercia et alla coucher l'enfant. .

Après qu'elle l'eut posé, elle le contempla.

Là où elle s'attendait à une petite chose rose, avec des yeux bleus de nouveau-né et sans cheveux (il n'était pas né depuis plus de dix heures !), il y avait un bébé d'un bon gabarit, le crâne garni d'un duvet noir. Elle n'avait pas bien vu la couleur de ses yeux plus tôt, mais ils lui avaient paru foncés.

Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans le salon. Elle allait être le centre de l'attention et tout le monde parlerait de Rafael –chose normale au demeurant, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de participer à ces réjouissances et n'aspirait qu'à retrouver son lit, dormir et faire un peu le point. Et parler à Nantizo. En fait, elle avait l'impression qu'elle passait son temps à essayer de lui parler.

Elle leva les yeux et remarqua Rosalie à l'entrée, qui semblait hésiter à entrer. Elle lui fit signe de venir.

La Cullen avança, lui jeta un coup d'œil chaleureux (c'était nouveau, ça), puis regarda le bébé endormi.

–« Il est magnifique. »

Elle hocha la tête.

-« Nantizo ne veut pas venir. »

Cela sonnait comme un reproche. Liadan sourit, essayant de paraître positive.

-« Je pense qu'il doit un peu s'habituer…Après des siècles de solitude, le voilà affublé d'un nourrisson qui va l'appeler papa ! »

Rosalie sourit. Puis ses lèvres tremblèrent.

-« Tu as tellement de chance, Liadan. »

Elle chuchotait à présent. Liadan détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

* * *

Une fois qu'elles étaient revenues dans le salon, Carlisle leur avait prié de s'asseoir.

-« Je voulais te mettre un peu au courant de comment cela va se passer dans les prochains jours. Tout d'abord, tu seras sans doute sous le coup de la fatigue et de la chute de tes hormones, tu seras donc facilement irritée et peut-être que tu considéreras Rafael d'un œil étrange. Tout cela est normal, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, nous sommes là. »

Elle acquiesça, vaguement inquiète, mais surtout terriblement dérangée par les coups d'œil répétés des Cullen autre que Carlisle. Celui-ci ne semblait pas y prêter attention, et continua de sa voix de Docteur-qui-veut-se-faire-entendre-et-comprendre. Liadan trouvait parfois Carlisle froid avec elle, mais elle ne savait pas s'il faisait exprès de mettre de la distance dans leur rapport comme il était devenu son médecin par la force des choses ou s'il agissait ainsi à cause de ce qu'était Nantizo. Elle se demandait comment il s'était comporté avec Bella du temps où elle était humaine.

-« Ensuite…Rafael n'a pas encore vraiment conscience de ce qu'il est et de ce que tu es. Je ne doute pas qu'il t'adore, mais il y a un risque que dans les prochains jours, il essaie de boire ton sang. »

Elle se figea. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre une protestation, le vampire ajouta :

-« Il ne t'a pas mordu tantôt parce qu'il avait bu jusqu'à plus soif, et parce qu'il n'a pas de dents. Mais dans les prochains jours ses dents vont pousser et il faudra veiller à ce qu'il n'ait pas soif. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se contrôler. Selon Nantizo, sa croissance pourra être différente –plus ou moins rapide, on ne sait pas dans quel sens- que celle de Nessie, celle-ci n'étant pas issue d'une lignée pure d'Héritiers. »

Liadan imagina l'air narquois que Nantizo aurait eu envers Edward s'il avait entendu Carlisle.

* * *

Elle adorait Rafael.

D'abord parce qu'il était un bébé – enfin, il grandissait à une vitesse effarante ! Ce matin, elle avait presque paniquée en découvrant que ses cheveux avaient poussé pendant la nuit. Ils étaient bouclés, comme les siens (elle en était fière d'ailleurs), et il avait fallu que Bella rappelle que c'était normal pour un être mi-vampirique.

Donc, il était un bébé extrêmement facile avec elle –quand il avait bu. Jusqu'à présent il ne l'avait jamais mordu, mais comme c'était une situation qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter, elle lui donnait des biberons jusqu'à plus soif. Quand il ne dormait pas, il restait assis à la contempler avec ravissement ou à pousser des exclamations de pure joie quand elle babillait pour simuler une discussion avec lui. Il adorait par-dessus tout quand elle prenait un air concentré pour animer les petits personnages qu'Alice avait ramené d'une de ses virées d'un centre commercial. Ceux-ci représentait des soldats, des chevaliers et il y avait également un dragon. Le rire du petit garçon emplissait la pièce quand elle prenait une grosse voix et déplaçait les soldats en rang. Pour ce qui était d'être adorable, il faisait amplement concurrence à Renesmée.

Chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle n'en revenait pas que la moitié de ses gènes soient responsable de l'élaboration de cette petite merveille. Ils étaient extrêmement bien cachés.

Ensuite, parce qu'il se comportait comme cela uniquement avec elle. Il consentait à présent à se laisser prendre dans les bras de tout le monde, mais lorsqu'Emmett s'installait sur le tapis et entreprenait de jouer avec lui en déplaçant ses chevaliers par grands bonds théâtraux, il était étrangement indifférent –alors qu'aucun des Cullen ne voulaient manquer le spectacle. Quand Esmée le prenait dans ses bras, et le berçait en regardant par la fenêtre, il se tenait sage, mais raide. Quand Alice gazouillait sous l'air attendri de Jasper et lui frottait le nez, il secouait la tête et la regardait d'un air très sérieux. Il ne souriait pas souvent, mais il ne lui arrivait que rarement de pleurer. Elle n'avait pas une grande expérience des bébés, mais ceux qu'elle avait connu n'était pas comme cela. Elle en parla avec Esmée qui lui confia que Nessie était pareille. Selon elle, les hybrides étaient plus posés que les autres bébés. Elle avait des doutes, mais jusqu'ici, elle n'avait jamais du faire face à une crise de colère ou un caprice de Rafael. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, elle dormait dans sa chambre, elle se réveillait la nuit lorsqu'il pleurait. Les Cullen lui avaient assuré qu'ils étaient présents pour l'aider, mais elle ne voulait pas trop se reposer sur eux. Esmée et Rosalie avait essayé de lui poser des questions sur Nantizo. Pourquoi était-il aussi absent ? Est-ce qu'il l'aidait quand même ?

Elle répondait toujours la même chose : il devait faire le point.

En vérité, elle ne savait pas ce que Nantizo pensait, faisait. Elle ne l'avait quasi pas vu depuis la naissance, il l'évitait. Il passait quelque fois dans leur appartement ou s'asseyait avec eux lorsqu'elle passait la soirée avec les Cullen, mais à part un « ça va, moi oui » ils n'avaient pas parlé sérieusement depuis longtemps. Et ça la frustrait.

Et le comportement de Rafael envers Nantizo n'aidait pas. Il ne se débattait plus, mais avait adopté un comportement encore plus bizarre. Quand Liadan le posait sur le tapis, face au vampire, et que celui-ci posait un regard indifférent sur lui, Rafael le regardait d'un air impressionné, presque révérencieux. Quand il le prenait dans ses bras, sous son injonction ou celle de Rosalie, Rafael restait tranquille, attentif à ce que faisaient les gens autour de lui. De temps à autre, il levait la tête vers son père et le regardait, fasciné. Il suffisait que Nantizo prenne la parole et toute l'attention de Rafael soit concentrée sur lui. Il regardait alors le vampire comme si c'était le Messie en personne.

Parfois, quand Rafael venait de pleurer parce qu'Alice l'avait pris dans ses bras, ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas jouer avec Emmett, Liadan doutait. Malgré les réactions positives de Rafael à son égard, Liadan n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle était maman et était terrifié par les responsabilités que cela demandait. Son baby blues personnel…Elle passait beaucoup de temps dans le bureau de Carlisle, qui en plus de faire passer divers examens à Rafael, lui parlait et la conseillait. Ne pas rester cloitrée dans sa chambre, confier parler à Rafael et lui expliquer ses peurs et ses doutes, le confier à d'autres personnes, passer du temps avec Nantizo, à deux et en famille…

Elle faillit lui répondre que pour passer du temps à trois il aurait déjà fallu que le vampire soit plus présent.

* * *

Rafael devint assez _mature_ (Liadan rit jaune en entendant Rosalie dire cela –il avait quatre jours !) pour comprendre qu'il ne devait pas la mordre. Il ne pleurait pas plus, acceptait de jouer avec Nessie (mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il préférait). Il semblait ne pas avoir de pouvoir, mais Carlisle disait qu'il fallait attendre pour en être sûr.

Le comportement de Rafael ne changea pas vis-à-vis de son père. Visiblement Nantizo le troublait au plus haut point.

Jasper trouvait que la relation que Rafael entretenait vis-à-vis de Nantizo ressemblait beaucoup à celle que Bambi entretenait avec le sien, cela devint rapidement son surnom.

Liadan sourit même si cela la rendait inquiète. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce que pensait Nantizo de Rafael. Et elle trouvit toujours le comportement de Rafael étrange.

* * *

Cet après-midi-là, deux semaines après la naissance de son fils, Liadan était en train de mimer une histoire pour Rafael, aidée par Emmett et Alice mais le public s'était élargi à Rosalie, Jasper et, étrangement, Edward revenu récemment d'un de ses innombrables voyages. Ils semblaient apprécier le petit spectacle, malgré que le scénario de celui-ci ne soit pas franchement élaboré, au plus grand désespoir de Liadan.

Ils s'amusaient bien, rigolant quand Emmett, qui avait le rôle d'un lapin, bondissait, remuant son nez, ses dents supérieures dépassant de sa bouche. Ou quand Alice, qui devait jouer un vieux paysan boiteux, et qui avait trouvé dieu sait où le déguisement parfait, essaya d'improviser un patois. Finalement elle rigolait tellement par anticipation que l'assistance ne comprenait plus très bien ce qu'elle disait mais riait de bon cœur avec elle.

Liadan avait le rôle d'une carotte. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de rester droite dans son simili de robe orange criard pour être le plus fidèle possible à l'image qu'elle devait donner mais entre les deux autres acteurs elle n'y arrivait pas.

La pièce était simple (elle avait été imaginée par Emmett quelques instants plus tôt) : Un lapin prenait une carotte dans un champ, rendant un paysan fou-furieux. Liadan avait d'abord refusé de la jouer, arguant qu'elle prendrait deux minutes et qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à l'histoire et que Rafael ne les regardait même pas. Et qu'il n'y avait aucune originalité. Puis Alice avait rappliqué (pour une fois qu'elle s'approchait de Liadan, il fallait que ce soit pour faire une pièce loufoque…) et avait dit que même s'il n'y avait pas de morale, ça pourrait être drôle, tout cela en n'arrêtant pas de sautiller d'une façon exaspérante –bon, Liadan était de mauvaise foi, mais quand même, cette histoire était d'une nullité aberrante ! Elle avait fini par capituler, en lançant un regard peu amène à Jasper, qui se tenait à quelques mètres derrière Alice, et qui avait eu la décence de détourner le regard.

Ils jouèrent donc la pièce.

Seulement si, au début, ils respectèrent le scénario (Liadan était plantée au beau milieu du salon, raide comme la justice, les bras le long du corps, se sentant tout à fait stupide (elle n'avait pas oublié la tête d'Edward quand elle avait annoncé « _Je suis une carotte_ »), Emmett était accroupi et bondissait à la façon d'un lapin et Alice était assise à une table non loin de là et parlait toute seule dans son patois inventé de toute pièce), très vite Emmett se mit à improviser, ce qui fit qu'Alice rappliqua et essaya de le faire revenir au scénario original tout ça en continuant de déblatérer dans son étrange langue. Liadan avait fini par craquer et était étalée par terre en train de rire, tout comme le public quand Nantizo entra dans la pièce.

Il resta quelques secondes statufié, puis il traversa le salon en direction de Liadan.

-« Je dois te parler.»

Celle-ci essuya les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux et leva la tête vers lui, étonnée.

Il avait l'air grave. De plus, si cela n'avait pas été important, il aurait attendu qu'ils aient fini la représentation de la pièce. Et elle aurait entendu parler pendant longtemps de Liadan-la-Carotte. Elle se leva et frotta son pantalon d'un geste machinal pour retirer des poussières invisibles.

Un silence vaguement angoissé s'était répandu sur l'assistance. Même Rafael était silencieux, ses grands yeux bleus foncés oscillant entre ses deux parents. Nantizo n'avait pas été très présent ces derniers jours, et les Cullen avaient respectés cela. Liadan savait que si Edward s'était comporté comme cela, il aurait reçu des remarques sur son comportement. Personne n'avait de contrôle sur le vampire, et cela commençait à lui faire peur. Qu'aurait-elle fait s'il avait disparu du jour au lendemain ? Elle repensa au jour du coup de téléphone. Depuis elle n'avait plus essayé de contacter sa famille. Ses parents étaient maintenant grands-parents, et en vérité ils ne savaient même pas si elle était encore en vie.

Nantizo regarda les Cullen présents, puis reporta son attention sur Liadan et lui intima d'un mouvement de tête de le suivre, puis il sortit du salon, en direction de leurs appartements. Là, Liadan se demanda vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Elle regarda Rafael puis lui fit un geste de la main en balbutiant un « je reviens » qu'elle essaya de rendre anodin, mais qui ne fut pas très convaincant. Elle s'assura du regard que l'un des Cullen –en l'occurrence Emmett, sérieux pour une fois- s'occupe de l'enfant.

Elle fit alors demi-tour et enchaina le pas à Nantizo (et essaya de ne pas entendre son fils commencé à mugir).

Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, elle croisa les bras en attendant que Nantizo prennent la parole, bien décidé à savoir une explication à son comportement. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre un son, Nantizo parla.

-« J'ai eu Aro au téléphone. »

Elle su que ce qu'elle craignait était arrivé. Soudain elle s'inquiéta : qu'allait-il faire d'elle qui était restée humaine et qui n'était pas morte ? Mais surtout, qu'allait-il faire de Rafael ? C'était _son _fils. Elle reporta le regard vers la mâchoire crispée de Nantizo. Mais il était l'Héritier, Aro n'était qu'une sorte de régent, il ne pouvait lui donner des ordres. N'est-ce pas ?

-« Il veut voir Rafael. »

Liadan s'étrangla.

-« Pardon ? Il vient ici ? »

-« Non. »

Elle soupira, soulagée. Nantizo était leur chef après tout. Il ne pouvait rien contre eux tant qu'il était avec elle.

-« Nous partons pour l'Italie ce soir. »

L'angoisse l'envahit.

-« Il ne va pas prendre Rafael ? »

Nantizo regardait toujours fixement devant lui, un point un peu au-dessus de son épaule gauche. Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

-« Je ne sais pas… »

Un frisson l'envahit. Nantizo ne reconnaissait-il pas en Rafael un héritier ?

-« Non ! Il ne… »

-« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voudra faire. Prépare tes bagages. »

* * *

Nantizo avait réservé trois places pour un vol de nuit. Heureusement Jasper s'était occupé des papiers de Rafael dès ses premiers jours, à la demande du Volturi. Alors qu'il lui tendait le passeport, elle laissa échapper le sien tellement elle était fébrile. Jasper le ramassa avant qu'elle n'ait fini d'émettre un bruit ridicule sous la surprise. Il ne fit pas de commentaire quand il entrevit sa fausse carte d'identité.

Les Cullen trouvaient étrange ce départ précipité, et la réponse laconique que leur offrait Nantizo n'aidait en rien...

-« Affaire royale. »

Elle cru qu'une bagarre allait éclater quand Edward ricana dans un coin de la pièce. Nantizo serra la mâchoire, s'empara de Rafael un peu brusquement, déclenchant ses pleurs, et sortit de la pièce d'un pas raide. Elle était parfois prise de cours par les réactions excessivement humaines de Nantizo – il était vampire depuis plus d'une centaine d'année d'après ce qu'elle savait, il aurait du mieux se contrôler.

Carlisle se tourna vers elle et lui souhaita bon voyage. Comme elle allait partir, il ajouta :

-« Je ne pense pas qu'Aro puisse avoir le dessus sur Nantizo. Mais si cela arrive, assure aux Volturi que les Cullen sont derrière vous. »

Elle esquissa un sourire puis rentra dans le garage.

Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait doublement peur. Pour son fils et pour elle-même. Des trois régents.

Mais aussi de Nantizo.

* * *

Tadâââm ! =)

Mais que vont faire les 3 régents ?!


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour à tout le monde !**

**Je n'ose même pas regarder la dernière fois que j'ai publié…**

**Pour ma défense, la dernière année de mes études était la plus remplie, et le fait d'avoir fini, même si ca me remplit de joie, débouche sur la partie « trouver un travail »…Donc j'ai postulé un peu partout cet été et ai donc eu peu de temps à consacrer a cette histoire (et avec le travail, le temps disponible a encore diminué), que cependant, je n'oubliai pas ! Mais les bases de ce chapitre avait déjà été écrites, donc je l'ai repris, ai relu quelques chapitres, cogité, et finalement le voici. Il n'est pas exactement comme j'aurais voulu, mais bon…Trèves de bavardages, il est l'heure de le poster !**

**Je dois encore répondre à vos reviews, mais jusque novembre je n'aurai que peu accès à internet.**

**Merci à tous de montrer de l'intérêt et des encouragements pour cette histoire !**

**Ah. Ce chapitre est pour le moment unique en son genre…J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : si vous voulez une musique (pas spécialement pour le chapitre, mais plus de comment je vois le protagoniste), écoutez Sail- Awolnation, une fois la lecture terminée (ça manque un peu de finesse et d'aigu, on en rediscute dans le prochain mot d'auteur du chapitre suivant (ou dans les reviews si je tarde trop a republier ) )). **

* * *

Le petit garçon se retourna, les joues couvertes de larmes. Ou était-ce la pluie qui tombait ? Il aurait été incapable de le savoir. Tout lui semblait si flou. Il avait oublié momentanément qu'il ne savait pas pleurer. _Où _l'avait-il emmené ? Où était-_elle_ ? La silhouette du vampire qui se tenait en travers de la porte lui jeta un dernier regard impérieux puis se détourna.

Il se jeta sur la porte, la traversa sans aucun problème, faisant voler de morceaux de bois et de verre, mais l'autre avait déjà disparu dans la nuit. Il hurla, à genoux dans le chemin devenu boueux, ses vêtements trempés lui collant à la peau. Longtemps il implora que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, mais personne ne répondit à ses prières si ce n'est le vent entre les arbres. Quand il reprit ses esprits il n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était passé. Il cligna des yeux sous la lumières du soleil levant, dégagea une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux, puis se releva.

Tout ce qu'il savait que la maison était au sud.

Que sa mère était en danger.

Et que son père n'était pas à proprement parler réputé pour sa bienveillance.

Il regarda autour de lui, puis se décida à suivre le chemin.

Le chemin promettait d'être long.

* * *

Son arrivée dans la ville aurait pu être moins remarquée, mais son éducation ne l'avait pas formé à réfréner sa force ou ses élans d'humeur. Il comprit cependant vite qu'il était dans son intérêt de ne pas faire de vagues quand il tomba sur un vampire. Le fait qu'il lui hurle _qui_ il était ne changea rien. L'autre ricana juste un peu plus fort.

« On va bien s'amuser, _Princesse._ »

Bientôt, il ne compta plus les coups ni les agressions verbales. Mais rapidement, il senti que l'autre s'impatientait et qu'il allait bientôt arrêter de jouer. Et il comprit petit à petit que personne ne viendrait cette fois. Rien que le fait d'insulter son père aurait déjà conduit son adversaire à la mort si ce dernier avait été là. Ses vêtements le gênaient. La situation ne lui était pas familière. En deux ans, il n'était que peu sorti de la maison, sous la coupe de sa mère.

Sa mère. Il devait aller l'aider.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il découvrit son pouvoir. Quand l'autre ne fut qu'à quelque pas, il fit un mouvement vers l'avant avec ses mains, en criant bien trop aigu pour sa capacité vocale.

Et il y eu l'explosion. Il fut catapulté en arrière.

Quand il se releva ce jour-là et vit son adversaire terrassé au sol, il en était sur. Son père se trompait. Il était digne de lui. Ne lui restait plus qu'à le lui prouver.

Sous la pluie, il reprit son chemin vers le sud.

* * *

La période qui suivit restait floue dans son esprit. Il errait dans les campagnes, se nourrissant d'humains croisés le long des routes, se défendant avec son étrange pouvoir. Il n'arrivait pas encore à moduler la force d'envoi, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

« Orgueil » aurait dit son père. Mais ça ne sonnait jamais vraiment comme un reproche.

Un mois plus tard, il maitrisait son champ de force. Ayant fait le tour du lieu où il se trouvait, il prit un bateau pour « l'autre continent » sans se retourner. Le sud s'y trouvait peut-être.

Ce n'est qu'une année plus tard qu'il découvrit que si son champ pouvait être physique (ce qu'il maitrisait le mieux), il pouvait également être psychique. Une erreur de plus à mettre à son actif. Toujours exploiter jusqu'au bout chaque possibilité.

C'est cette année là qu'un vampire qu'il combattait lui annonça le meurtre de sa mère par son père.

« Le rendait faible c'qu'il disait. Comprend même pas comment que c'est possible de s'faire une humaine… »

Ca avait été ses derniers mots.

Son père n'était plus là pour assurer ses arrières.

Sa gorge se serra. Et sa mère ne serait plus là pour voir ses progrès. Par sa faute.

Peut-être se trompaient-ils tous. Ils devaient forcément faire erreur. Son père aimait sa mère, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

Il avait deux ans, Quatorze ans, Cent ans. Il se promit de ne plus aimer.

Et toujours la pluie tombait.

* * *

Les années qui suivirent furent consacrées à l'expérience, à l'oubli et à l'endurcissement. Il découvrit qu'en s'entrainant régulièrement son pouvoir était conséquent et pouvait se présenter sous différentes formes. S'il se fiait à ses souvenirs, aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu de pareilles dispositions. Il pouvait ainsi créer un champ de force physique ou psychique autour de lui ou le projeter à une distance qui variait selon son état d'esprit. Plus il était perturbé, moins il était long en temps ou en distance.

Il s'appliqua ainsi à travailler sur sa force de caractère.

Quand il se cru prêt, il commença à s'entrainer avec d'autres vampires, cobayes involontaires à ses petites expérience.

La première fois, il faillit y laisser la peau. Il n'avait pas vérifié que le vampire était seul et il ne dut sa survie qu'en relâchant son pouvoir à un niveau maximum. Il ne répéta pas deux fois la même erreur. Tout se savait toujours et il ne devait pas dévoiler l'étendue de la force de son pouvoir.

Quand il commença à vaincre des vampires isolés, puis en groupe, il se crut imbattable. Il voulu trouver son père et lui montrer ce qu'il était devenu, seul.

Sur le chemin de retour, il rencontra Sasha.

Et dans le même temps, une cruelle et brutale désillusion.

Si ce jour là, l'autre vampire ne l'acheva pas, c'était à cause de son tatouage.

Ironie du sort, même absent de sa vie, c'était son père qui la lui sauvait.

Sasha l'entraina. Encore et encore. Pendant deux ans. Quand il eut six ans en âge vampire, il se stabilisa physiquement. Il était presque meilleur que son mentor. Et il commença à oublier la première leçon que Sasha lui avait apprise.

Toujours rester humble.

Lorsqu'il l'oublia totalement, Sasha lui envoya Zénia.

S'il avait pensé que son père était cinglé, il dut avouer qu'il trouva là un bien meilleur dément. Et, nouveauté, le personnage était totalement insensible à son pouvoir.

Il progressa encore là où il croyait être arrivé à son maximum, appris à se remettre en question et à ne pas se fier entièrement à son pouvoir.

Mais il ne battit jamais Zénia.

Un jour où Sasha lui commandait de retourner dans la civilisation, il lui rit au nez en répondant qu'ils ne se débarrasseraient pas si facilement de lui. Le lendemain, ses deux entraineurs – et amis- avaient disparu. Ne restait qu'un mot. « Le jour où tu auras besoin de nous, reviens. Mais pas aujourd'hui. »

Il les chercha encore et encore. Puis il retourna vers les villes. Et voyagea. Du Pérou il partit pour la Russie, en évitant l'Europe. De la Russie, il passa en Chine.

Un jour où il pistait un groupe de jeunes qui bivouaquaient, il tomba nez à nez avec un autre vampire. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. En un coup d'œil, il le jugea. Typé asiatique. Ancien. Dangereux.

Il se redressa et attendit pour tester les intentions de l'autre. Il sentit une force contre ses barrières. Ni amicale, ni ennemie. Juste curieuse. Et puissante.

Le vampire leva les mains vers le haut, geste universel pour annoncer des intentions amicales. Mais il resta sur ses gardes.

L'asiatique s'inclina et lui fit signe de le suivre, tout cela sans émettre un son. Ils arrivèrent devant une pagode. L'autre vampire avait la peau parcheminée, de long cheveux grisonnants et pourtant, tout dans son port indiquait une force peu commune. Il rentra dans l'habitation.

Il se nommait Sheng Nu. Il était plus âgé que son père mais comme il économisait ses mots, il ne sut jamais véritablement quel âge il avait. Il lui apprit le silence, les arts martiaux, l'histoire de la force des vampires…Et le pouvoir dont il disposait sur les humains.

Sheng Nu les côtoyait et s'en servait comme cobaye. Exploitait leurs pouvoirs.

A l'aide d'aiguilles.

Il n'avait pu retenir un reniflement moqueur la première fois qu'il l'avait vu à l'œuvre. Et il avait bien vite baissé les yeux devant ceux calme de son nouveau mentor.

Ce que les humains appelaient acupuncture n'était qu'un parallèle de leur pouvoir. Les humains présentaient, en proportion minime, la force des vampires. Mais pour résister aux maladies et développer leurs forces, Il avait besoin d'aide, comme celles apportés par les aiguilles mais surtout par Sheng Nu pour canaliser ce flux, qu'ils appelaient _le Qi_. Ils ne se doutaient pas que ce dernier pouvait leur servir à autre chose qu'à se soigner. Et Sheng Nu se garda bien de leur dire. Il leur apprit seulement la façon de soigner et les points d'acupuncture.

Le vampire accepta de lui enseigner ce qu'il savait à une condition : qu'il soit végétarien le temps de sa formation. Par trois fois il rompit ses engagements, par trois fois Sheng Nu le ramena. Il apprit à se contenter de la viande animale et à résister au sang de la foule grouillant autour de lui.

Il se leva un jour d'une de ses séances de méditation, sentant son heure venue. Il fit ses adieux à son maître et s'enfonça dans la forêt sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Le frêle enfant hybride avait laissé place à un vampire sur de sa force et à l'apparence d'un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge. Sans qu'il ne sache depuis quand exactement, il se rendit compte que les personnes qu'ils croisaient se défiaient de lui. Il découvrit ses canines sur un sourire barbare. L'heure était venue.

Il arriverait bientôt dans le sud.

Et la pluie avait cessé de tomber.

* * *

Et enfin, un jour, il fut de retour à _South_.

Le manoir n'avait que peu changé depuis son départ involontaire.

Il se rendit immédiatement dans _sa_ chambre.

Peu avant son abandon, son père lui avait déclaré qu'il ne la verrait plus. Que les femmes rendaient faibles. Longtemps il avait cru que son père mentait, que l'homme rencontré lui avait mentit également. Qu'elle serait assise dans une méridienne et lui sourirait quand il ouvrirait la porte. Elle aurait vieilli, bien sur, mais est-ce qu'une mère vieillit vraiment dans le cœur de son enfant ?

Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce. Dégagea le drap.

Et sa mère fut là.

Souriante, heureuse, âgée d'une vingtaine d'année.

La peinture demeurait intacte, au contraire de la chambre recouverte de poussière.

Il ne broncha pas quand la silhouette qui se tenait derrière lui depuis qu'il était rentré dans la chambre passa à côté de lui et remis le drap. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le cadre recouvert qu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

-« Je ne t'attendais pas de sitôt »

-« Vous m'avez toujours sous-estimé, Père. »

Septante ans étaient passés pourtant depuis leur dernier échange.

* * *

«Fais en sorte que tout ce que tu deviens soit uniquement le résultat de ton propre fait. »

C'était l'unique enseignement de son père.

Et il avait bien retenu la leçon.

* * *

Il continua sa formation auprès de son père. La mort de sa mère avait évaporé les derniers sentiments qu'il se sentait capable d'éprouver. En tout son être, il n'était plus que _vampire_ : froid.

Un jour, son géniteur le jugea prêt à intégrer la « haute société vampirique italienne »

Là-bas, il acquit vite sa réputation de « sauvage incontrôlable ». Certains le disaient même fou. Cela l'amusait. Aucun d'eux n'était digne de lui parmi ces vampires poudrés. C'était dans des moments comme cela que Zénia lui manquait.

Il arriva à un point où il ne comptait plus les années qui défilaient et il commença à s'ennuyer de Volterra. Il ne savait pas où se rendre mais il comptait s'éloigner pour un temps de la capitale vampirique européenne. Il avait dans l'idée de voyager dans les îles scandinaves. Il était libre d'agir à sa guise : Aro, Caïus et Marcus ne lui accordaient que peu d'importance après toutes ces années. Le fait qu'il soit incontrôlable y était pour beaucoup.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen et Isabella l'humaine apparurent à Volterra.

Et sa tranquillité s'évapora comme neige au soleil.

Il assista, condescendant, à la réunion et aux réactions –stupidement humaines – des Cullen. Il avait entendu parler de Carlisle mais ne l'avait jamais croisé. Aro évitait de présenter ce qu'il ne contrôlait pas à ses connaissances.

Mais ce qu'il se passa des mois après le laissa sans voix. Et rempli de haine envers Edward Cullen. Ce petit vampire de pacotille avait engrossé son humaine et de leur union était né un hybride.

Si Aro ne comprit pas tous les tenants et aboutissants, lui qui savait fut horrifié.

Un H_ybride_ !

Il se replia dans la bibliothèque et les archives.

Il arriva à la conclusion qu'Edward devait être issu de sang Royal. Mais Aro lui assura qu'il avait été transformé par Carlisle…Et jamais son père ne l'avait mentionné dans la généalogie des Rois.

Il reconstitua la pièce manquante : Edward devait être issu d'un couple descendant des trois Rois. Mais il était un de ces enfants « ratés », nés humains. La loi voulait que ces enfants soient annihilés dès leur naissance.

Un vampire avait fait preuve de faiblesse.

Impardonnable.

Ils en payaient tous le prix fort aujourd'hui.

A commencer par les humaines qu'Aro enlevaient, non plus pour servir de repas mais pour mettre au monde des hybrides. Il était sur que si le Volturi avait pu dormir ses nuits auraient été emplies de milliers de petits hybrides marchant sur ses ennemis.

Il déchanta vite. Aucune humaines engrossées par ses soldats ne survécut. Il était quasiment certain de voir ce projet disparaitre quand son père entra en scène.

Et il fut jeté en pleine lumière.

Au bout de deux siècles, son père s'impatientait. Un comble quand on savait qu'il lui avait fallu six siècles pour trouver sa mère ! L'avantage selon son père était qu'Aro, aveuglé par les hybrides lui présentait des candidates sur un plateau d'argent. Il fallait se saisir de l'opportunité. La lignée devait continuer. Un autre Héritier devait bientôt entrer en scène. _Son_ héritier.

Il méprisa encore plus Edward Cullen inconscient vampire amoureux, incapable de mettre fin à sa méprisable existence sans mettre le monde de son espèce en danger. S'il était resté dans son coin perdu d'Amérique jamais Aro n'aurait découvert les hybrides.

Il dut obéir à son père et, par son intermédiaire, à Aro.

Et les humaines avaient commencé à s'enchainer.

Il ne but le sang d'aucune et ne fut responsable de la mort d'aucune d'entre elles. Si ce n'est par l'intermédiaire de celles qui se retrouvaient enceinte et mouraient dans d'atroces souffrances. Celles qui ne tombaient pas enceinte se retrouvaient dans le plateau-repas de Caius.

A aucun moment il n'en fut désolé. Ce qui l'horripilait le plus était d'être un esclave. Il était leur Prince. Il aurait du être libre. Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'il se passerait s'il arrachait la tête d'Aro. Mais à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres, et il retenait le grondement qui s'élevait dans sa gorge. Tout n'était qu'apparence.

Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu, mais les dés étaient pipés : il était meilleur que tous les autres.

* * *

_Indifférence._

La première fois qu'il la vit, c'était dans une des caves sombres de souterrains perdus de Volterra. Il ne la détailla pas plus que ça, mémorisant ses traits d'un coup d'œil, ni appréciateur, ni critique. Ce n'était qu'une fille effrayée de plus. Il se lassait d'essayer de mettre au monde un héritier, il avait l'éternité devant lui, il croyait plus au hasard qu'aux planifications d'Aro. Du moins pour ces choses là. Le destin, ce n'était pas quelque chose pour les vampires. A partir du moment où vous étiez assez rapide pour éviter une balle, votre vie ne dépendait plus de grand-chose. Et ce n'était pas la touriste effrayée mise à genoux devant lui qui allait changer quelque chose à sa vie.

* * *

_Ennui._

La première nuit passée, il était déjà las. Il joua un peu avec l'humaine, mais ça commençait sérieusement à ne plus l'amuser. Elle chouinait comme les autres, elle puait la peur comme les autres. Et malgré la situation, elle le trouvait fascinant comme les autres. Toutes les mêmes.

Il sourit.

Il pourrait retrouver Caïus pour un diner. Et s'arranger pour que l'humaine soit présente. Le régent Volturi se croyait son égal, grand bien lui en fasse, il ne se sentait pas du tout en danger face à lui. Il n'avait pas été éduqué - abandonné aurait été plus juste- pour devenir un Héritier.

Sasha et Ziena lui manquait, même si cela faisait plus d'un siècle et demi. Mais il savait que s'il les cherchait maintenant, il ne les retrouverait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux à ce moment précis.

* * *

_Etrangeté._

Son sang ne l'attirait pas plus que celui des autres. D'après Aro, il fallait qu'il trouve sa _tua cantate_ pour procréer un héritier. Si c'était la condition, alors la fille ne correspondait pas. Mais alors qu'il arrivait sur le pas de la salle de bain après l'avoir brièvement cherché-stupide jeu de cache-cache-, excité par la courte chasse, il sentit le désir lui envahir les hanches.

_Ca_ c'était nouveau.

Et pas désagréable.

Il la repéra dans le bain principal. Encore habillée. Était-ce par stupidité qu'elle avait sauté habillée ou par calcul, sachant que ses vêtements ne laisseraient planer aucun doute sur ses formes ? Contrairement à toutes les autres, elle arrivait encore à le surprendre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était bon signe ou pas.

Alors qu'il lui ôtait ses vêtements, il se fit la remarque qu'étrangement, contrairement aux autres, elle ne présentait jamais de bleus.

* * *

Un jour où il avait envie de sortir, il fit l'erreur de l'emmener avec lui. Lui qui était prisonnier des serments de son père, pouvoir exercer une emprise sur quelqu'un n'avait pas d'égal. Voir la fille sourire de toutes ses dents lorsqu'elle apprit qu'ils sortaient était jouissif. Il avait tout pouvoir sur elle. Et la voir se décomposer à chaque fois que la Jaguar bondissait sous ses coups d'accélérateurs sur les routes slalomantes de l'Italie était tout aussi plaisant. Sa petite proie, incapable de cacher ce qu'elle pensait véritablement. Il n'avait qu'à lui jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir le fond de sa pensée.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que la situation lui échappa totalement cet après-midi là.

Ce n'est qu'en retournant vers la voiture qu'il se rendit compte de ses erreurs et à quel point il était détendu à ses côtés. Tellement _humain_. Ses lèvres découvrirent brièvement ses canines sous l'énervement.

Entre le fait qu'il devait procréer avec les humaines et _ça_, il accumulait les situations sans contrôle.

Cette humaine était dangereuse pour lui. Il secoua la tête, agacé. Dans quelques jours il prierait froidement le médecin de le débarrasser de cette petite impétueuse inféconde et c'en serait fini. Et il retournerait à l'état sauvage qu'il affectionnait tant.

* * *

_Surprise._

Enceinte.

Il hésita. Puis s'empara du portable qu'il tenait toujours sur lui et où n'était enregistré qu'un seul numéro. Ne ferait-il pas mieux d' attendre ? Deux fois le cas s'était déjà présenté, et par deux fois, l'histoire s'était terminée en moins d'un mois. Il remit le téléphone dans sa poche. Il attendrait. Il réfléchit. Oui, il attendrait le temps de voir sur quoi aboutirait la grossesse de l'humaine. Un rictus découvrit ses dents. Son temps était peut-être venu. Puis il se rappelait qui était enceinte. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Elle mourrait comme les autres et ce serait tout.

* * *

_Colère._

Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle se servait du prétexte de porter un Héritier pour se protéger. Il sortit furieux de la forteresse et sauta sur le premier humain qu'il croisa. Alors qu'il était en train de boire on sang, il s'esclaffa soudain, le sang dégoulinant sur son menton. Elle n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il ne le pensait et n'avait pas trainé pour développer un instinct de survie.

Et puis son sourire s'évanouit. Il venait de perdre _encore_ le contrôle.

A cause d'elle. A nouveau.

Il rejeta le cadavre au loin d'un mouvement furieux.

* * *

_Interêt._

Cela faisait un mois aujourd'hui. Jamais un cas comme cela ne s'était produit. Son instinct lui dictait que c'était le moment tant attendu. Mais pour la suite de l'histoire, ils ne devaient pas se retrouver dans Volterra. C'était à lui de se débarrasser de l'aura des trois régents et de montrer qui était le véritable vampire dirigeant de Volterra. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne un temps. Son esprit qui voyageait à une rapidité exemplaire analysa plusieurs destinations. Ralentissant, puis repartant, pour finalement s'arrêter. Les Cullen.

Sasha lui disait toujours que Carlisle lui semblait d'un grand intérêt. Il pria la fille de faire ses bagages le soir même.

Il adora prendre l'avion avec elle.

Dans l'aéroport il ne changea pas le moins du monde son apparence, se contentant de l'entourer d'un champ protecteur qui empêchait les gens de l'apercevoir. Mais la voir foncer tête baissée dans son piège et jeter es coup 'œil nerveux à tout ceux qu'ils croisaient l'emplit d'allégresse.

Lorsqu'elle tomba sur ses genoux dans l'avion, le désir le prit de façon tellement soudaine qu'il dut se retenir pour ne pas la rejoindre tout de suite dans les toilettes de l'avion. N'était-ce pas un fantasme de nombreuses femmes après tout ?

Le problème était que cette humaine-là n'était pas vraiment commune, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait d'elle-même.

Quand elle revint, il lui sourit d'un air effronté. Elle détourna les yeux, le rouge aux joues et une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

Il se renfonça ans son siège avec bonne humeur. Il adorait la mettre en colère et sentir qu'il l'horripilait. C'était _si facile_ de l'énerver.

* * *

_Amusement._

Généralement un moment divertissant surgissait toujours quand la méconnaissance des langues étrangères de l'humaine ressortait. Que ce soit l'anglais ou l'italien, elle n'y comprenait rien. Mais elle essayait.

Sa façade de vampire imperturbable en avait pris un coup quand elle avait encouragé un bucheron lors d'une de leur balade hors de la propriété des Cullen. Elle lui avait annoncé, voulant lui montrer qu'elle admirait le fait qu'il fasse un travail manuel aussi physique :

-« Oh, it's a hand job, hé »

Généralement quand elle parlait une langue qu'elle ne maitrisait pas, elle rajoutait diverses onomatopées et de grands gestes.

Puis elle avait rajouté à son intention que vu la tête de l'homme, il n'avait pas compris.

-« Hand job est une expression en anglais. »

-« Ah. »

Elle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, distraite par la vue qu'offrait un chêne centenaire.

Il se planta devant elle.

-« Ca veut dire masturbation. »

Elle quitta le feuillage des yeux et le fixa, sa bouche s'arrondissant quand elle comprit.

Il la contourna et continua son chemin, de meilleure humeur pour la journée.

Des moments comme celui-là, il était sur qu'Edward n'en vivait pas souvent.

* * *

_Perte de contrôle._

Quand il arriva au croisement de l'allée du rayon des papiers toilettes et des serviettes hygiéniques et du rayon fournitures scolaires, une intuition qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle avait proposé à Esmée de faire les courses l'envahit. L'impression de se faire flouer se renforça. Il fit soudain demi-tour, évitant de peu une vieille dame et se dirigea droit vers l'odeur de peur que dégageait Liadan.

Elle n'oserait pas.

Il tourna un dernier coin et ses yeux tombèrent directement sur les cabines téléphoniques. Il repéra le pull bordeau qu'elle portait.

Elle osait.

Il marcha de plus en plus vite, les gens s'écartant de son passage. Il aurait du se mettre à bouger à vitesse vampirique mais il y avait trop de monde.

Dans dix secondes il serait sur elle. Il entendit le déclic du téléphone lorsque la personne à l'autre bout du fil décrocha se faire comme si c'était lui qui tenait le combiné. Dans son esprit, une alarme s'alluma quand l'interlocuteur se mit à inspirer de l'air. Comme si elle sentait le feu de ses yeux, l'humaine se retourna vers lui. Elle croisa son regard et se retourna comme si leur contact visuel l'avait brulé.

Il abattit sa main sur le combiné, le réduisant en bouillie. Trop tar, elle avait su commencer un dialogue.

Autour d'eux le silence s'était fait.

_Ne. Pas. Perdre. Le. Contrôle._

Il inspira par le nez pour se forcer à se concentrer. Ils devaient sortir au plus vite.

Il se retrouva devant la Jaguar, accompagné de l'humaine, ayant une idée vague de comment ils étaient sortis. Il tenait toujours les courses. Il les balança dans le coffre, puis monta en voiture et démarra.

Il ne pouvait arriver au manoir dans cet état. Il réduirait le premier vampire qui essaierait de lui faire entendre raison en bouillie.

Il gara la voiture sur le bas-côté en faisant crisser les pneus. Puis sortit de la voiture. Et tout devint noir.

* * *

Il s'était vite rendu compte avec Sasha qu'il était schizophrène. Pas dans le sens dont les psychologues humains en parlait. Plus dans le sens… « Sméagol et Gollum » (il était content qu'un certain Tolkien ait enfin écrit son livre pour qu'il mette un nom sur son type de schizophrénie). Sasha plaisantait souvent à ce propos, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver entre Zénia-l'étrange et l'Hybride.

Le fait d'être Héritier faisait de lui le plus sauvage des vampires. Le plus instinctif. Quand il perdait le contrôle, il ne se mettait pas simplement à hurler ou à pleurer ou à se jeter sur les humains pour se nourrir. Il agissait primitivement. Un mode qui le gardait souverain dans l'esprit des vampires où tout n'était qu'une question de dominance. C'était dans cet état là qu'il était le plus à même d'avoir l'ascendant sur tous les vampires.

Mais il s'était toujours efforcé de contrôler cet état là. Il se refusait à suivre ses instincts. Mais, malgré les deux siècles d'expériences accumulées, il lui arrivait parfois d'encore perdre le contrôle.

Face à Liadan, ils atteignaient de temps en temps la limite et il prenait alors la fuite pour éviter de commettre quelque chose d'irréparable. La fois où il l'avait envoyé contre l'armoire faisait partie de ces fois là. La fois où Jasper avait failli s'attaquer à Liadan aussi. Si Jasper avait touché à ne fut-ce qu'un de ses cheveux, il serait mort. Et même juste le fait que le Cullen l'ai senti et se soit mis à l'affut l'avait forcé à s'éloigner du terrain sinon il aurait commis quelque chose d'irréparable. Pas parce que c'était Liadan, non, mais parce que c'était _son_ humaine et qu'en l'attaquant, Jasper aurait remis en cause son statut d'alpha.

Il le savait, au vu de sa colère, si le côté souverain reprenait le contrôle face à l'humaine, il la tuerait à coup sur.

Au moment où il sortit de la voiture, il sut que c'était trop tard. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'éloigner. Et il était trop furieux contre l'humaine.

Si elle avait réussi à passer ce coup de téléphone…

Elle représentait un danger immense.

Pour lui. Pour les vampires. Pour le royaume.

_Perte de contrôle. Totale._

* * *

Quand il reprit conscience, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était arrivé à Liadan.

Il entrevit des flashes ou il l'envoyait dans les airs dans la forêt. Une course. Jasper. Liadan.

L'avait-il tué ?

Il se redressa. Puis se dirigea vers le manoir Cullen.

Il ne savait comment il allait réagir après cette journée catastrophique. Généralement, quand il avait commis une erreur, il faisait comme si de rien n'était, allait réveiller Liadan, puis sous un regard d'Esmée, faisait semblant de lui accorder de l'importance puis s'arrangeait pour partir avec Emmett. Il présentait que faire son seigneur ne marcherait pas avec les Cullen.

Il émit un grognement en se rappelant que, s'il était parti chasser avec Emmett, Liadan aurait pu passer son petit coup de téléphone tout en tranquillité.

Il s'arrêta, le temps d'un claquement de doigt pour reprendre le contrôle. Sa cage thoracique vibra.

Soudain, Jasper apparu à quelques centaines de mètre devant lui. Il se redressa. C'était imperceptible à l'œil humain, mais le Cullen s'inclina.

Il fit un hochement de tête.

-« Elle va bien, Nantizo. »

Il ne le montra pas mais il était soulagé. L'Héritier serait bientôt là. Au tréfonds de lui, un ronronnement résonna. Il se sentit perturbé quand il sentit son « moi vampire sauvage » réagir avec douceur à la pensée de l'_humaine_. Son esprit analysa diverses hypothèses. Puis il comprit. Il avait senti qu'elle était enceinte. Tout comme le félin, le vampire reconnaissait toujours ses petits comme ses héritiers.

Quand il franchit le seuil, il savait qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais mal lors de perte de contrôle.

Liadan était sienne.

Le ronronnement s'intensifia à son plus grand désespoir. Il devait absolument reprendre ses esprits avant de rentrer dans le salon où l'odeur de Liadan flottait.

Il s'arrêta.

Depuis quand _l'humaine_ était devenue _Liadan_ ?

* * *

_Doute._

Le nain était né. Comment réagir ? Il n'était pas aveugle, et pouvait littéralement voir la demande des Cullen et de Liadan concernant ses agissements. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Le petit était son Héritier.

Devrait-il accomplir les mêmes gestes que son père ? Il sentit son côté sauvage remonter dans sa gorge telle de la bile.

Il sortit dans la nuit. Il avait besoin de sang humain.

Il perdait le contrôle, encore et toujours.

Quel pouvoir insolite pouvoir disposait Liadan contre lui ? Il était censé avoir des années d'expérience et de maitrise de soi derrière lui.

Il s'enfonça dans le sous-bois, écrasant la naissance du sentiment étrange.

* * *

« Présente-le à Volterra dans la semaine. »

En raccrochant, il savait déjà ce qu'allait dire Aro en voyant l'enfant. « Suivant ».

Pas de pouvoir, pas de royaume.

Et il savait qu'il était hors de question de rechercher une autre porteuse alors qu'ils disposaient d'une humaine qui avait déjà fait ses preuves.

Liadan allait encore être intenable quand elle serait mise au courant…

Le problème de la mère résolu, le suivant sur la liste était « que faire de Rafael. » Ni son père ni Aro n'avait besoin d'un batard sans pouvoirs sur les bras qui risquait de faire un jour de l'ombre au frère prodigue, qu'il ne tarderait pas à devoir procréer. Les muscles de sa mâchoire tressaillirent brièvement. Même sans pouvoir, il restait son fils. Hybride et non humain.

Mais, hélas, pas son héritier.

Il savait ce que le devoir exigeait de lui.

.

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait finalement décidé en pénétrant dans la salle des trônes, Liadan s'essoufflant derrière lui. La partie qui arrivait allait être rude, mais s'il manœuvrait finement, il pouvait en ressortir indemne. Il sourit à une blague que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Puis son rictus s'évanouit et il relâcha un peu de son aura pour montrer qui était le véritable alpha de la meute.

_Que la fête commence._

* * *

…j'ai beaucoup d'explications a donner pour ce chapitre, je vous laisse cogiter dessus et vous dis a bientôt !


End file.
